Opio
by Las dos Artemisas
Summary: Porque eres como el opio, a simple vista inocente y frágil, pero que sutilmente me atrapas para siempre y utilizas conmigo la mas cruel de las torturas, la de no amarme"
1. Chapter 1

**OPIO**

_"Porque eres como el opio, a simple vista inocente y frágil, pero que sutilmente me atrapas para siempre y utilizas conmigo la mas cruel de las torturas, la de no amarme"_

Capítulo 1 (La Señora Kumiya)

En un jardín cubierto de amapolas rojas, se halla oculto un hermoso estanque; lleno de peces de colores aterciopelados, cuyas aletas y colas, son tan largas y bellas, que parecen criaturas danzarinas moviendo sus velos al son de las ondas del agua.

Hermosos nenúfares flotan en la superficie, dando la imagen de un cuadro en movimiento con una sinfonía perfecta que trae el viento como compañía. Todo ello es como si perteneciera a un mundo de sueños y fantasías, donde jóvenes damas en kimonos de suaves colores y estampados, hacen compañía a los hombres que la visitan durante el paseo por este paraíso lleno de armonía.

Algunas de las parejas se detienen bajo el cerezo a besarse, otras solo contemplan la grandiosidad y hermosura de la naturaleza en tales jardines. Y se sienten como espectadores fascinados por el edén que los rodea.

Caminos bordeados de pequeñas estatuas de ninfas, sílfides y sirenas, llevan hasta una de las casas más lujosamente construidas del lugar. Con numerosas habitaciones donde sus atenciones pueden ser satisfechas cuando así lo quieran.

En una de ellas, decorada a un estilo único y muy personal, se encuentra una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos miel, acompañada de su principal amante. Ella, a gatas sobre el futón, y sintiendo la sujeción de sus manos en las caderas, recibe las embestidas acompañadas de su nombre en cada aliento. Es el único en muchos años que la menciona por su nombre de pila, solo uno lo hizo anteriormente, y por su testarudez y constancia por llegar a ser la más deseada por los hombres y vivir de ello, perdió su amor y su confianza.

Había llegado a tener un nombre, y un respeto por parte de ellos. Pero ahora sabía que, tanto como se había propuesto llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, no había recompensa después de todo lo que había perdido. El amor y el cariño ya no le pertenecían desde que decidió continuar este camino. Su reputación había llegado alto, sí, estar con ella o con cualquiera de sus muchachas era un honor para cualquier hombre. Pero por muchos hombres que quisieran mimarla o tenerla, la sensación de vacío nunca se iba.

Sus recuerdos de más de veinte años atrás regresaron a su mente; el comienzo de esta clase de vida a las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña casa, con una habitación y un comedor que hacía las veces de cocina y cuarto de aseo. Había conseguido llegar hasta el imperio que ahora poseía con mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio del que se había sentido orgullosa, excepto por un detalle que le resultaba demasiado doloroso; el no poder tener una de las dos personas que más quería consigo; su hija.

A sus veinte, le quitaron ese gran amor, una pequeña criatura concebida con uno de sus primeros amantes; un mestizo de cincuenta años, de sangre española, que nada más nacer la hija de ambos, la llevó a Sevilla con él, para darle una educacin adecuada lejos de posibles rumores que pudieran perjudicar tanto a él como a la recién nacida.

Nunca la vio, ni supo de ella hasta hacía unos meses, que recibió su primera carta. Fue cuando supo que se trataba de una chica alegre y despierta, y con una caligrafía excelente.

En esa carta le comentaba cómo su padre le había hablado de ella, y cómo había dispuesto para que llegasen a conocerse.

En la más reciente le hablaba de cuánto deseaba conocerla, y le prometía que pronto llegaría el día en que estarían juntas. Eso la hizo tan feliz como el día que la tuvo por primera vez en brazos, que también fue el único. Sospechaba que ya había embarcado, ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar a Japón?, ¿Dos meses quizás?

Dos largos meses en los que no haba recibido ninguna carta más de ella. Estaba ansiosa, pronto podría verla. Y por fin la abrazaría, sintiendo -por primera vez- que su hija realmente existía.

El destino era curioso cuando decidía sobre las personas, ella había deseado conocerla desde que su padre se la llevó tan lejos. Había suplicado tantas veces por carta que ya no le quedaban más pensamientos para convencerle de que se la trajera, aunque fuera para verla solo una vez. Pero era cierto que ella no había estado en las mejores circunstancias; cuando apenas había podido mantenerse a ella misma.

Ahora podría acogerla con todas las comodidades que se merecía, y enseñarle los jardines de este pequeño palacio; donde vivía con las chicas.

Un verdadero paraíso para los ojos de los visitantes, cierto, pero no todo era tan bonito. No era fácil de mantener, cuidar los jardines para que estuviesen como estaban, conservar la pulcritud de la casa, costear la comida, las ropas y la estética de veinticinco mujeres, además del servicio y los espectáculos musicales. Y los bailes que en ciertas ocasiones brindaba a sus clientes más asiduos.

Toda esta imagen era posible gracias a un hombre del que nunca esperó su ayuda, tal vez sí de su padre, pero jamás de él. Y ahora le debía una gran suma de dinero que no sabía cuando quería recuperar, por mucho que intentaba reunirlo, los ingresos le daban poco más que para cubrir los costes.

Unos pasos rápidos y furiosos se estaban aproximando a la habitacin donde ella se encontraba, captando su atención. Miró hacia la puerta, y se apartó rápidamente de su cliente cuando vio cómo las puertas de arroz se abrían y entraba un hombre. Uno alto, enchaquetado, y de complexión fuerte. Tena cabellos largos y los llevaba recogidos en una cola baja. Sus manos eran grandes y finas, las de alguien que no se haba visto obligado a trabajar con ellas. Los ojos rasgados y de un miel dorado, contenían la ira de un hombre con un carácter que en ese momento parecía insoportable. Miraban con tanta fijeza que hasta el más seguro de sí mismo tendía a apartar la suya.

Su expresión era aristocrática, como la que poseyó su padre siempre. Pero a diferencia del otro, esta era una seria y amargada; la de un hombre enfadado con el mundo.

- ¡Hitomi!

La ira se arrastraba en sus gritos, poniendo los vellos de Hitomi de punta.

Al mirar sus ojos vio que brillaban con un rencor y odio que le partió el alma

Para él ella fue quien separó a su padre de su familia. Llevaban sin saber de su paradero durante siete años, y estaba convencido de que era por su culpa.

- Inu Yasha - Su nombre escapó como una mezcla de reprimenda y miedo. Ese muchacho, que no tenía más de treinta años, tenía un aire tan rígido e imponente que nadie escapaba de su influencia. Y el ambiente estricto que se formaba a su alrededor provocaba un respeto que ni la nobleza más prestigiosa conseguía.

Se sentó en el suelo y tapó los pechos con las manos, sintiendo por primera vez una vergüenza tal de su desnudez que ni en sus primeros años como prostituta sintió cuando los que supuestamente fueron amigos de la familia la visitaron pidiendo por sus servicios.

- Quiero mi dinero Hitomi. Ahora - Exigió Inu Yasha. Sin importarle que allí hubiese otro hombre, desnudo y apurando por vestirse. Siendo otras las circunstancias y la persona, habría mandado avisar y esperado fuera, pero esta mujer no merecía ningún tipo de cortesía ni respeto.

Hitomi miró de reojo a su amante mientras intentaba obtener la calma suficiente para poder plantarle cara a Inuyasha.

- Himura - Su voz era baja y tranquila, pero bajo ella había un hilo seco que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres. - ¿Puedes esperarme en el estanque?, haré que te lleven un vino mientras tanto.

Himura asintió y miró de soslayo a Inu Yasha. Su expresión era recelosa, que precisamente él lo hubiera visto en este lugar y en tales circunstancias era para estremecerse. Este muchacho, que siempre había sido un arrogante perezoso, se había convertido en los últimos años en un hombre respetable, condición que le vino forzada por la desaparición de su padre.

Que alguien como él le diera por soltar la lengua, era un problema que debía evitar. Inuyasha era muy influyente. Tenía tratos con manos importantes de varios países, y él debía proteger sus negocios. Lo que menos le interesaba era que un hombre tan respetable, conservador y admirado como él, fuese hablando de los sitios que frecuentaba. Eso no era favorable ni para su economía, ni para su familia. No quería pensar en la hecatombe que le caería encima si los chismorreos llegaban a oídos de su mujer y sus hijas

Se vistió como pudo y pasó por su lado con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que era una tontería, todos allí lo conocían e Inuyasha conocía a todo el mundo, pero aún así quería evitar sus ojos y desaparecer de su vista cuanto antes. Cruzó la habitación rápidamente, con la mitad de sus ropas en los brazos y los vellos de la nuca se le crisparon cuando sintió su mirada clavársele desde atrás.

- No hace falta que corras, Himura, tú no me interesas - No esperó a que el hombre terminara de salir por la puerta, cogió del suelo un yukata y se lo lanzó a Hitomi a la cara - Deja de mostrarte como una zorra. Vístete. He venido a hablar, no a ver lo burda que eres.

Himura no pudo evitar que aquello le molestara. Se volvió con su cuerpo redondo y con su poco más de metro y medio y lo encaró, tal vez Hitomi no se estuviese ganando la vida con la mejor de las profesiones y estuviese mal vista por la mayoría de las mujeres de la zona, pero eso no quitaba que se tratase de una mujer dulce, agradable y considerada, no merecía que la tratase de forma tan irrespetuosa. Pero cuando la mirada de Inuyasha regresó a él, amenazadora y retándolo a que dijera algo, se tragó sus palabras. Se inclinó en un saludo formal y salió de la habitación

- Adiós Himura, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no sea para encontrarte en una casa de putas. Tu esposa es una mujer respetable, una gran señora, no la insultes estando con una furcia que solo sabe destrozar familias.

Himura se había detenido al oír el comienzo de sus palabras, y los pies se le habían quedado congelados en el sitio, impidiéndolo continuar. La rabia y las ganas de aplastar a un miserable como el que InuYasha estaba demostrando ser, era casi incontrolable. Avanzó dando pasos rápidos por el pasillo, frustrado por no poder decir unas cuantas cosas que le estaban obligando a morderse la lengua, y con los puños apretados y pegados al cuerpo para evitar que fueran directos a su cara. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era soltar varios insultos a ese hijo de puta y darle una lección de modales y respetabilidad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio donde la tensión invadía toda la habitación, Hitomi cogió el yukata y se vistió, anudando de mala manera y con movimientos bruscos el obi.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano.

- Lo que tú no tienes es educación, Inu Yasha. Desde luego no te pareces a tu padre - Cuán diferente era uno del otro, tanto como apreció a Inu Taisho, no podía dejar de odiar a este malcriado consentido. Cuando pensó en lo extraño de que le prestara el dinero no se había equivocado. Este buscaba algo con lo que atraparla para vengarse de una idea equivocada. Y ahora tenía un motivo

Una mano se estampó en su cara hacindola caer al suelo. Miró a Inu Yasha, aún incapaz de creer que realmente la hubiera abofeteado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pegar a una mujer? ¿Tan despiadado era? si él supiese... Desde luego que él le guardaba rencor por algo de lo que estaba muy equivocado, pero por respeto a un buen hombre como fue Inu Taisho, -el padre de este colérico diablo-, no iba a aclararle nada.

- ¡Nunca te refieras a mi padre! ¡Todo lo que tú mencionas queda ensuciado! - Su voz sonaba tanto a desprecio que la hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Bueno, era eso lo que pretendía, cohibirla. Había esperado ansiosamente este momento, y por fin había llegado. Después de tanto tiempo con los nervios crispados y la intranquilidad que los recuerdos de su madre le traía, podría quedar en paz con esto - ¡Hablemos Hitomi! Este picadero me revuelve el estómago. Terminemos cuanto antes para no tener que volver a verte.

El maldito estaba consiguiendo que sus palabras dolieran. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas y dirigió la mirada a un punto en el que él no la viera. Deseaba patearlo hasta sacarlo de la casa, pero el vínculo que había tenido con su padre se lo impedía.

- Sígueme, hablaremos en mi despacho.

- Vaya, así que aparte de abrirte de piernas, tienes un lugar donde contar el dinero.

Hitomi quiso ignorarlo, no merecía la pena contestarle, no le daría la satisfacción de saber cuánto le dolía que se dirigiese a ella con tanto desprecio.

Entraron en una pequeña habitación, donde colgaban cuadros de flamencos, arrozales y cascadas que caían en reposados estanques en el que bebían algunos ciervos.

Había una mesa rectangular en un extremo del salón, Hitomi se sentó en un sillón e invitó a Inu Yasha a sentarse en el que estaba situado al otro lado.

Este hizo caso omiso y permaneció de pie en otro rincón de la habitación.

El silencio duró demasiado, consiguiendo ponerla aún más nerviosa. Las manos de ella estaban bajo la mesa, deseando retorcerlas para que la inquietud que le creaba su presencia fuera expulsada de su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerle ver cómo la afectaba verlo allí. Inuyasha solo era un niño para ella, pero era el hijo de Inu Taisho, y le debía demasiado a este hombre como para desvelar algo que quiso que permaneciera oculto. Por el bien del apellido Yoshima.

- ¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha?

- Mi dinero

- Sabes que no tengo esa cantidad, si pensabas pedirlo tan pronto, ¿Por qué me lo dejaste?

- Evidentemente porque creí que podía confiar en ti, pero está visto que las putas no sois fiables, solo sabéis quedaros con lo de los demás. Dime, ¿A cuántos le has sacado los ojos ya? - La mandíbula se le contrajo cuando vio la expresión de ella al reaccionar a sus palabras. Sabía que no podría devolvérselo y por ese motivo había ido a reclamarle, pero que usase esta treta no quería decir que se sintiese orgulloso. Esto solo era una venganza, se había jurado que le haría pagar de alguna forma por el daño que le hizo a él y a su familia, y si tenía que ser dejándola en la ruina y con unas deudas que jamás podría pagar, pues así sería - Vamos, no me subestimes, estoy seguro que encuentras la forma de pagarme.

Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron con espanto, segundos mas tarde parecían haber asimilado algo que la dejó totalmente pálida y con una cara enfermiza. Y a Inuyasha aún más incómodo y rabioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Puedo... puedo ofrecerte-

- Espero que no te refieras a ti. Eso me asqueraría.

Hitomi se tragó las palabras avergonzada, ¿qué pretendía entonces?, ¿qué quería conseguir con esto?, no tenía mas para ofrecerle excepto lo que había en la casa, ella o sus chicas. No había ningún otro bien que pudiera darle. A no ser que quisiera la casa, y no estaba dispuesta a entregarle su futuro y su vida, había pasado por cosas innombrables para llegar a donde había llegado. Pagó por cada uno de sus pecados si a los ojos de los demás haba tomado el camino equivocado. No iba a entregar sus esfuerzos a nadie, ni siquiera a la familia de Inu Taisho

- Puedes venir cuando quieras, tus necesidades estarán bien atendidas cuantas veces-

- ¡Pero qué coño! - Se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas - ¿Crees que puedes pagarme así! - empezó a reír - ¿Mis necesidades? - El tono de su voz sonaba como una burla, abochornndola aún mas de lo que ya estaba. - No quieras ser tan delicada Hitomi, di más bien que quieres pagarme a polvos. Te digo ahora mismo que esa oferta no me interesa en absoluto.

Inuyasha vio de reojo que una silueta se detenía tras las puertas de arroz. La tensión ante la segunda figura, poco convencional por sus ropas, que se paró detras de la anterior, hizo que Hitomi también se percatara de que no estaban solos.

- Señora - Se oyó la voz tímida y servicial de la primera muchacha - ha llegado una visita, pregunta por usted.

- Vaya, no dejas de tener trabajo, ¿eh, Hitomi? - Inu Yasha alzó una ceja y silbó, haciendo que su burla sonase aún mas grotesca.

Su ironía irritó a Hitomi, quien abrió la boca para protestar, pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dejando entrar a una joven de apenas veintiun años.

Inu Yasha retrocedió varios pasos, sumergido entre una mezcla de molestia por la interrupcin, y curiosidad por la muchacha que irrumpa en la oficina, vestida con un traje verde oliva.

Tenía un escote voluptuoso, provocado por el corsé que llevaba bajo las ropas, (por su mente pasó el pensamiento de que era típico de las mujeres europeas vestir de una forma tan asfixiante). Los faldones caían hasta apenas cubrir sus botas de cordn negras con un pequeño tacón de cuatro centmetros, y sus cabellos posean unos rizos grandes y sedosos que brillaban con los destellos del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Miraba a Hitomi con un entusiasmo único en su rostro, como si fuese la primera vez que la viera y al mismo tiempo la conociera de siempre. Tenía totalmente abierto esos ojos grandes y expresivos, con un brillo tan deslumbrante en el color café de su iris, que lo tenía atrapado, haciendo que no pudiera apartar los suyos de ellos.

Ella dijo algo, moviendo esos labios carnosos y rosados lentamente, y luego paso la lengua por ellos de una forma tan especial; inocentemente, y tan simple como querer humedecerlos. Pero con un gesto tan erótico y sensual que su cuerpo reaccionó en el acto.

La muchacha levantó las manos al escote de su vestido, provocando inconscientemente que se fijase en ellas; se veían finas y delicadas, las de una muchacha dulce y atenta. No había rasguños ni señal alguna de que trabajara con ellas, por lo que dedujo que pertenecía a una familia económicamente acomodada. Sus rasgos eran de los de su raza, pero su tez era algo más clara que la de ellos, con una tonalidad más dorada que morena, y los pómulos eran ligeramente mas pronunciados. Herencia de alguna sangre occidental diferente a la de los europeos.

Los ojos, los labios, los pómulos, el color de su piel... todo aquello unido, la convertían en una criatura exótica y hermosa. Tanto como ninguna otra que hubiese conocido antes. Lástima que no supiera quién era, y que, teniendo tratos con Hitomi, no podría tratarla como la dama que parecía ser; una mujer decente y casta.

La joven caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a Inu Yasha, parecía enorme. Tan alto... ella apenas le alcanzaba el pecho. Dudó antes de hablar, aún afectada por la impresión que él le había causado. Y no dejaba de penetrarla con la mirada, tan inquisitivamente, y sin ningún reparo, que la hacía sentirse extraña.

- Siento interrumpir esta reunión, señor. Pero las circunstancias, creo, merecen que acepte mis disculpas por entrar de este modo y sin esperar a que usted sea atendido. Agachó la cabeza levemente en un saludo cortés y no esperó a la contestación que él estuvo a punto de darle. Se giró con una sonrisa totalmente abierta que le llegaba a los ojos, y exhalando una felicidad tal que era imposible para cualquiera de los presentes no sonreir ante su imagen. Para ella era el mejor día de su vida. Estaba ahí, delante de ella; Hitomi, y podía abrazarla como tantas veces había soñado que haría.

Se la veía toda cortesía, pero le faltaba la suficiente educación de escuchar una respuesta cuando se dirigía a alguien. Aún así, Inu Yasha no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, una sonrisa apenas apreciable. Esta joven, que tenía cierto parecido con Hitomi, había conseguido anular su cerebro con tan solo su presencia.

Vio cómo se apresuró a la otra en pocas zancadas, con los ojos abiertos y la voz arrastrada por el inicio de las lágrimas y la excitación.

- ¡Mamá! Susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos llegaran a escucharlo. Pero qué importancia tendría aquello. Que todos supieran que era su hija no era nada comparado con que por fin pudiera estar con su madre.

Hitomi la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y tan emocionada como ella. Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, aún así no llegaron a salir de ellos. Aún estaba en tratos con Inuyasha, y no iba a dejarle ver que podía tener alguna vulnerabilidad. Ya era demasiado que acababa de saber que tenía una hija, y por la forma en que las miraba y el modo en que apretaba la mandbula, podía decir que le había disgustado y también sorprendido.

- Kagome - Sostenía el rostro de su hija entre las manos - Mi pequeña, qué delicia tenerte aquí. - se apartó de ella y le cogió las manos abriéndo el espacio entre ellas para contemplarla por entero - Pero mírate, eres toda una mujer - Volvió a abrazarla y se balanceó con ella cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla con cariño. Sin apartarse de ella, tocó la campanilla para que una de las sirvientas entrara. En pocos segundos se vio la sombra de una de ellas inclinarse tras las puertas de arroz - Debes estar cansada, haré que te preparen un baño y que te proporcionen ropas más cómodas, luego puedes visitar los jardines, te gustará estar allí.

- Llevando la sangre de su madre, seguro que le gustará más estar en una de tus... "habitaciones" - Murmur Inu Yasha, dejando caer la frase como si la dijese para él mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que las otras la escucharan.

Kagome lo miró con curiosidad, con una sonrisa extraviada que daba a entender que no había comprendido. Pero Hitomi, al oírle decir aquello, notó cómo subía por su pecho todo el odío que jamás hubiera podido sentir por alguien, lo miró con una furia asesina que apenas podía controlar, su respiración se arrastraba con una calma amenazadora, y apretaba los labios para evitar que los insultos y las palabras que podrían hacerlo callar y arrepentirse de cada uno de sus actos para con ella. La cama le llegó cuando vio un atisbo de arrepentimiento y la intención de querer retractarse en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Por estos segundos vio en su expresión al niño del que tan orgulloso se había sentido Inutaisho, y del que con tanto amor le había hablado siempre. Y si no fuera tan orgulloso y arrogante como su padre había dicho en ocasiones en los que le había sacado de quicio, estaba segura de que habría pedido alguna disculpa.

Ignorando su presencia, acompañó a Kagome a la puerta.

- Preparadle una habitación en la otra ala, que esté alejada de las demás chicas - Ordenó a la sirvienta.

En cuanto las vio alejarse por el pasillo, Hitomi se giró a él. Inuyasha la vio acercarse con pasos rápidos, y el rostro rígido típico de una madre enfadada que va a inflingir algún castigo a su hijo. Le pareció extraño aquél comportamiento departe de ella, pero algo dentro de él se removió adviritiéndole que acatara su regañina. Infundiéndole algo de respeto.

- Podrás insultarme a mí, Inu Yasha. Pero no voy a consentir que trates a mi hija del mismo modo, porque no es ninguna prostituta ni lo será nunca. Ella es una dama, y ni tú ni ninguno de los que están aquí son lo suficientemente buenos para ella, ¿entendido? trátala con el respeto que su educación y su estatus merece.

- Eso lo dirá el tiempo, de tal palo... - Fue interrumpido con una bofetada. La había visto moverse, pero jamás hubiera esperado una reacción como esta.

No podía defenderse, se lo había merecido. No sabía por qué había dicho semejante grosería, el resquemor de haberlo querido rebajar a porquería con respecto a su hija, haberlo querido denigrar... no, lo que le había molestado había sido que dijera que no era bueno para la muchacha. No la conocía, solo la había visto esa vez y apenas la había oído decir gran cosa, pero la muchacha conseguía algo de él que no tenía definición, y tan solo con su presencia.

Su rostro se volvió rígido por contener allí las palabras, pero no las que lo defenderían, sino las que lo delatarían por lo avergonzado que estaba. Ella tenía razón, aunque no iba a dársela. No tena ningún derecho de ultrajar a esa niña por ser hija de una furcia. Y eso era otra cosa que lo enfurecía. Precisamente tenía que ser hija de esta furcia, una enemiga a la que había venido a hundir...

La madre tenía razón en una cosa, la chica no estaba a su alcance, pero por ser hija de quien era, no por la clase o a lo que se dedicasen sus padres.

El pensamiento le trajo la curiosidad de saber quien era él. Se dio la vuelta, dándole a Hitomi la espalda y dio varios pasos hasta la mesa. Distrayéndose con la textura de la madera con el dedo índice para que no se notara su impaciencia por saber mas de la muchacha.

- ¿Quién es el padre?

- No te interesa - Escupió ella, considerando un insulto que él pudiese interesarse por su hija.

Aquella respuesta no fue la acertada, hizo que Inuyasha quisiese luchar por algo que tenía que ver más con la naturaleza de un hombre que con el raciocinio. Su mente pensaba rápidamente, y encontraba las salidas que beneficiaba a sus deseos aún más rápido de lo que las ideas le llegaban.

- Yo creo que sí. - Se giró a ella, apoyándose en la mesa, e hizo un gesto con la mano que haca referencia al dinero.

.

No le gustaba nada la malicia de sus ojos, ni lo villano de su sonrisa. Estaba tramando algo contra ella de lo que no podría defenderse, y temía que Kagome estuviese por medio.

- Akira Higurashi - Susurró, en un tono tan bajo que esperaba que Inuyasha no hubiera logrado escucharlo. No le gustaba la idea de que supiera del padre de Kagome. Bien podría estar buscando la forma de amenazarla yéndole a él con la deuda.

Si hiciera eso, Akira no volvería a permitir que tuviera ningn contacto con su hija.

Inu Yasha se apartó inmediatamente de la mesa, acercándose un paso a ella, y sin ser consciente que estaba demostrando abiertamente lo sorprendido que estaba.

- ¿Higurashi? - Parpadeó, para volver en sí y asimilarlo. De pronto se le pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza, y dedujo por qué Hitomi había tenido una hija con Akira - Ese hombre era un viejo cuando emigró a España, ¡Jeh! ¿Pensabas que con una hija te iba a sacar de esta miseria? - sus carcajadas sonaron por toda la habitación y salieron al pasillo - Qué ilusa fuiste, tú solo eres una puta, y ese hombre tiene mucho nombre para mezclarse contigo, agradece que criase a tu hija.

- Nunca quise su fortuna, con que haya cuidado de ella me basta. No me conoces, Inuyasha... no me juzguez tan a la ligera - Si él supiera que el segundo hombre que se ofreció para darle una educación decente a Kagome -si Akira no respondía- fue su padre, la rabia le llevaría a estrangularla allí mismo. Inu Taisho, por el vínculo que había entre ambos , debía evitar decir la verdad a Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

Hitomi se acercó a él a tal extremo que podía oír su respiración. Inuyasha se enderezó incomodado por su cercanía y la fijeza de su mirada que iba directa a los ojos.

- Muy pronto cumplirá los veinte, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto, qué interés tienes tú en ella? ¿qué pretendes, Inuyasha? - La sombra de la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del hombre la hizo temblar.

- ¿Te asusta que ella me interese? - No hubo contestación - Bien, ¿ves como siempre hay una forma de pagar tu deuda?

Los bellos de Hitomi se erizaron de pavor

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó, alejándose inconscientemente de él.

- Mañana a las 8:00 tendrás un contrato en tus manos, donde dirá que tu hija pasará a mis cuidados. Tendrá que estar lista para entonces, porque en cuanto firmes el contrato mi sirviente la llevará conmigo.

El grito de espanto se filtró en los oídos de Inuyasha como un sonido desagradable y chirriante. Señal de que la había intimidado lo suficiente para considerar su amenaza.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡ella no entra en ningún trato! - Dijo horrorizada, Inuyasha debía haber perdido la cabeza por completo si le proponía algo tan descabellado, ¿cómo se le podía ocurrir que vendiera a su hija como si fuera una esclava?

- Ahora sí, haberlo pensado antes de coger el dinero. ¿Querías lujos no?, pues eso tiene un precio, si mañana ella no está aquí cuando mi sirviente venga, te juro que irás a la cárcel. Y teniendo en cuenta la cuantía de lo que me debes, vas a pasar allí el resto de tu vida.

- ¿Con qué pruebas pretendes encerrarme? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! - Levantó el mentón queriendo mostrar un valor de los que en esos momentos escaseaba, Inu Yasha tenía mucha influencia entre los mas importantes del lugar, podría hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiese.

- Ya, creo que tengo pruebas suficientes. Me has robado mucho dinero, Hitomi, y no existe ningún contrato que hable de un préstamo.

- ¡Sabes que no es cierto y hay testigos! Todos saben que no soy una ladrona - Sus clientes mas prestigiosos sabían de la ayuda de Inu Yasha

- ¿Te refieres a Himura? Ese desgraciado hablará en mi favor con tal de no ponerse en evidencia ante su familia.

Hitomi soltó una risa histérica ante las imágenes de verse encerrada y sin la ayuda de nadie, si Himura no la defendía, poco podría hacer para defenderse ella sola, pero no podía rendirse ante Inuyasha.

- ¿Crees que la cárcel va a amedrentarme? ¡Prefiero una celda a entregarte a mi hija!

Inu Yasha ignoró sus palabras. Se dirigió a una estantería y sacó uno de los libros, uno de cuadros con símbolos kanjis

- Dime... ¿Cómo está Sota?

La sangre de Hitomi se congeló cuando oyó ese nombre, ¿Cómo poda saber de él?, ni siquiera Himura, quien más tiempo pasaba con ella, conocía a su segundo hijo.

Inu Yasha sonrió ante el silencio de Hitomi, ahora sí la había atrapado.

- ¿Cómo le va al niño con sus estudios? Por lo que sé está en uno de los mejores colegios de Europa, será una pena que estando tú en la cárcel no puedas seguir pagando su enseñanza - Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza - Una lástima. Esa escuela no permitirá que tu chico siga allí, lo entregarán a un orfanato en cuanto sepan que su madre está detenida, tengo entendido que son muy exigentes con el linaje de sus alumnos. Si no tienen buenos padres, toman sus propias acciones al respecto. Eso me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿Cómo has conseguido ingresar al chico en ese colegio siendo un bastardo como su hermana? - Ella no contestó, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera, ya sabía quién era el padre del muchacho. Un hombre aún más influyente que él, que por tal de mantenerse a salvo de posibles amenazas de paternidad por parte de Hitomi, envió una carta y una buena suma de dinero a ese colegio solicitando el ingreso del niño.

Lo que nadie hizo nunca, él lo había conseguido; hacerla sentirse dolida por haber marcado a sus hijos al tenerlos sin la legitimidad que confería un matrimonio. Jamás le había parecido tan insultante la palabra bastardo. Y ni siquiera podía defenderse ante esa verdad. No podía defender a sus hijos contra las miradas ni los tratos despectivos que gente como él tendría con ellos.

Hitomi agachó la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. Comprendía su amenaza, la estaba haciendo escoger entre sus dos hijos, Kagome o Sota, un pequeño de nueve años, al cual consiguió ingresar en la mejor escuela de Europa a los cuatro. Y que su padre, quien prefería ignorarlo, se arrepintiese de haberlo repudiado.

- Vete, Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha asintió como despedida y se encaminó a la salida del despacho. Antes de correr la puerta de arroz, se volvió para decirle algo:

- Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir porque separen de ti a un miembro de tu propia sangre. - No se quedó para enfrentar sus gritos, salió de la habitación y siguió el largo del pasillo, hacia el salón que lo llevaría a los jardines, y de allí fuera de aquél odioso lugar

- ¡Ests loco! ¡Me oyes! ¡Yo no aparté a tu padre de vosotros! ¡Si se fue es porque así lo quiso! - Gritó angustiada, asomándose a la puerta mientras veía cómo se alejaba el hombre más cruel con el que se había cruzado alguna vez.

- Mañana a las ocho de la mañana, Hitomi. No lo olvides.

gritó Inuayasha antes de torcer en la esquina que hacía el pasillo.

Levantó una mano a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba de ella, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarla. Sintiendo cómo la sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios, aunque no estaba seguro de si por la pequeña victoria que había conseguido o porque iba a tener a esa criatura en sus manos a partir de mañana.

Cuando oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba y los llantos comenzaban, supo que había conseguido un pequeño paso para su venganza. Ahora tenía que dar el segundo. Redactaría ese contrato y haría que ella lo firmara.

Su sonrisa se volvió mas libinidosa mediante se formaba la imagen de Kagome en su mente, entrando en su casa, temerosa y dispuesta a ser servicial por miedo a que su madre saliera perjudicada. Sabía que no podría hacerle daño nunca, y que no la obligaría a nada, se conformaba solo con tenerla cerca; con ver ese rostro exótico, sus pechos sobresaliendo de esos escotes europeos, y levantando sus faldas para mostrar las pantorrillas cuando tuviera que subir a un caballo y acompañarlo por los terrenos de la casa.

Disfrutaría de su compañía, y a través de ella haría que Hitomi sufriera todo lo que padeció su madre. Se veía obligada a firmar el contrato a cambio de su otro hijo, al menos esperaba que no se hubiese equivocado con la mujer y no fuera, además de puta, bruja; porque si decidía no firmar, tendría que cumplir con lo que le dijo, denunciarla y no parar hasta verla encerrada en una celda, y a su hijo en un orfanato. Y él poda ser muchas cosas, pero no un monstruo, y no quería destrozar la vida de un niño inocente que, después de sus investigaciones, prometía convertirse en un hombre de éxito gracias a su inteligencia.

.

**N. AA:** . qué malo es aquí Inu Yasha, tendiendo trampas para cobrar venganza, obligándo a entregarle su hija, y amenzando con echar a perder la educación y el futuro de un niño... Por diox, una gopita a este hombre, a ver si se le bajan los humos, hip.

.

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabría decirnos como podemos hacer para que cuando subamos un capítulo no se nos siga comiendo la página las vocales con tildes y las "ñ" ? Es un poco cansado tener que ir colocándolas cuando se ha subido el texto, tardamos casi una semana mas arreglándolo u.u

.

Gracias por los rewiews de resurrección, esperamos que esta historia os guste tanto más que la otra. Un saludo y besotes ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**OPIO**

**Capítulo 2 (Inu Yasha Yoshima)**

El baño había sido lo mejor desde que llegó a Japón, esa terma artificial perfumada con pétalos de rosas flotando por el agua y el vapor que se concentraba en esa sala, en la que la habían dejado acompañada de unas mujeres que tocaban unos instrumentos desconocidos para ella, cuya música era sumamente relajante.

Hubiese preferido quedarse en estas aguas por más tiempo, pero su estómago le avisaba que era la hora de la cena. Se sorprendió al sentir abrirse la puerta nada mas salir de los baños, las mujeres al servicio de su madre parecían estar pendiente de ella en todo momento, entraban con unas toallas, y ropas originarias del país.

Reconocía que estaba más cómoda con ese furisode floreado, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, cuyas mangas se abrían hasta llegar casi hasta el final del kimono, sujetado a su cuerpo por un obi que contrastaba con otra tonalidad diferente.

Le producía curiosidad las ropas que le habían dado, y abría los brazos para ver la extensión de las mangas. Se suponía que tenía que ser más engorroso siendo tan ajustado a las piernas, y con esas mangas tan grandes, pero lo cierto era que apenas pesaba, no como su vestido. Y notaba cierta liberación al no tener que usar las enaguas.

- Estas son las prendas que llevan las señoritas que no están prometidas aún.

Kagome miró con curiosidad a la sirvienta. Solo estaba de visita, por qué le habían dado una vestimenta que gritara a todos que estaba soltera y sin compromiso? No tenía intención de casarse, menos con alguien de tan lejos de su casa y su padre.

La misma sirvienta le cubrió los pies con unas medias blancas que tenían un compartimiento aparte para el dedo gordo. Otra prenda que parecía ser incómoda y en cambio daba cierto gusto poder separar el dedo del resto. Le pusieron unas sandalias de madera frente a ella para que las calzara, con una suela de una sola pieza y con una plataforma de casi 17cm… por mucho que lo anterior le pareciese cómodo dudaba que esto lo fuera. La suela iba disminuyendo el espacio hasta que ocupar solamente media planta del pie, y lo que quedaba como una especie de tacón ancho, estaba al nivel de los dedos en lugar del talón. En cuanto se pusiera eso y se levantase de la silla iba a romperse algún hueso. Sospechaba que iba a permanecer más tiempo en el suelo que de pie.

- No tema señorita, no es difícil andar con ellos, se acostumbrará enseguida, y los tabis le mantendrá los pies calientes – La criada se inclinó y sonrió.

Una vez que comprobó que andar con aquellas sandalias no era tan trágico como pensó que sería, otra sirvienta la guió hasta una sala, donde había una mesa, que apenas levantaba del suelo unas dos cuartas, en el centro. Con dos pequeños manteles, y unos cuencos tapados con un par de palillos sobre ellos; estaban en una esquina del mantel. Y en la otra había una fuente pequeña con lo que parecían dos toallas de manos enrolladas y humeando. La sirvienta le extendió la mano indicándole que se sentara en el suelo, después hizo una reverencia y la dejó sola en lo que tenía que ser el comedor. Una habitación cuadrada y con un par o tres cuadros como único adorno aparte de la mesa. Caminó hasta ella, sin atreverse a tocar nada de lo que había puesto, se arrodilló ante ella y olió el aroma que desprendían los cuencos

- Es sopa… - Dijo aliviada. No era mala para las comidas, pero tenía tanta hambre que deseaba comer algo conocido, algo que la saciara de verdad. Volvió a aspirar del cuenco y sintió cómo el hambre se agudizaba. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho más para calmar su apetito, porque la puerta se corrió en ese momento y su madre entró, con el rostro pálido.

- ¿Tienes hambre Kagome? – Intentó sonreír a su hija, pero en la mueca hubo un deje de tristeza, cuando ella asintió, que ensombreció su rostro – Pues empecemos a cenar – Tomó el cuenco, dejando los palillos a un lado, lo destapó, y se lo llevó a los labios, Kagome imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Mama, ¿ocurre algo? – No la conocía, al menos no tanto como para saber con certeza si era preocupación lo que veía en ella, pero parecía ausente, y por el recibimiento que le dio cuando llegó, dudaba que esa fuera una actitud común en su madre. Algo le decía que ánimo tenía que ver con el hombre que estaba reunido con ella en su despacho horas antes.

La curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, de si alguien con el que hacía negocios o si un cliente, la embargó. Sabía qué actividad ocupaba su madre, y eso no era importante para ella, aunque Akira la hubiese mantenido oculta durante tantos años -haciéndola creer que había muerto al tenerla- para que no le hiciera daño saber la verdad, como si a ella le afectase a qué se dedicaba Hitomi.

La creía una luchadora, saliendo adelante por sí misma, su madre le contó desde el principio por qué de encontrarse con un negocio como este, aparte, no entendía por qué su padre lo había mantenido en silencio, en su momento no pareció importarle, siendo ella una prueba evidente. Y de buenas a primera, se empeñó en que debía conocerla, que estaba viva y residía en Japón. Y la mandó de viaje antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué tantas prisas repentinas – ¿Quién era el hombre que estaba contigo?

Hitomi levantó la vista, su boca titubeó antes de tomar aire. Soltó el cuenco y ocultó las manos en sus mangas. La acción fue rápida, pero no lo suficiente para que Kagome no viera que estaban temblando.

- Kagome, nunca te acerques a Inu Yasha… no es un buen hombre, solo busca hacer daño a los demás.

Bueno, no era partidaria de juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero en este caso obedecería a su madre. No tenía interés en conocer a ese hombre que se mostró tan prepotente delante de ella…

.

Apenas había amanecido cuando se levantó, con la espalda dolorida de haber dormido en el suelo, y de tener que mantener la cabeza en una extraña almohada que no ocupaba más que la nuca, limitando sus movimientos.

No se veía capaz de acostumbrarse a de esta forma de vida, ¿cómo podía la gente dormir así?

Buscó en la maleta uno de sus vestidos; con los kimonos se sentía a medio vestir, y las medias se le hacían incómodas. Las puertas se descorrieron rápidamente, Hitomi entraba nerviosa, apresurándose a ella como si tuviera que protegerla de algo.

- Debes salir de aquí cuanto antes. Hay un tren para Iwaki que sale dentro de poco, uno de mis hombres te acompañará hasta que embarques para Inglaterra.

- ¿Mamá? – No llegaba a comprender la desesperación de su madre, ayer estaba extrañamente preocupada, pero ahora le estaba pidiendo que se marchara. Conocía los deseos de ella de conocerla, porque se lo había estado diciendo en cada una de sus cartas… Algo muy grave debía estar sucediendo cuando ahora eso no importaba.

- Kagome… no puedes quedarte aquí, cielo – tomó el rostro de su hija, entonces fue cuando Kagome pudo apreciar los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Hitomi – no es un buen momento, te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe iré a verte… - Se separó de ella y empezó a guardar en las maletas todas las cosas que Kagome había sacado

- Señora…

Tras la puerta se vislumbraba la figura de una de las muchachas del servicio.

- Un señor espera en su despacho, dice venir departe del señor Yoshima

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hija, quien parecía confundida y preocupada por su comportamiento. Era normal, había llegado con la idea de pasar un periodo largo juntas, y ella la estaba mandando de vuelta a España a la mañana siguiente de su llegada. Y con unas prisas que harían sospechar a cualquiera de que algo malo sucedía y la perjudicaba.

- ¡Oh, Kami, aun no es la hora! – Miró a la sirvienta y vio cómo la muchacha se encogía sin saber qué hacer, en dos zancadas se puso frente a Kagome y la sujetó por los brazos – Escúchame, no salgas de aquí hasta que yo te lo diga, no deben de verte.

- ¡Mamá, me estás asustando!, ¡Qué demonios ocurre! – Su educación había sido estricta respecto a la forma de hablar, al tono que se debía emplear y a las palabras correctas. Pero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, cada vez que ese hombre era mencionado, la reacción de su madre se volvía peor.

- Cariño, ese hombre espera algo que no pienso entregarle, saldré de esto sin sacrificar nada. – Salió de la habitación, escuchando el inicio de la frase que estuvo por decir su hija, pero no se quedó a escucharla. Tenía que resolver esto cuanto antes.

Kagome se quedó allí parada durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que reaccionó y decidió que quedarse a esperar no iba a solucionar gran cosa. Pidió a la sirvienta, que aún permanecía tras la puerta, que la ayudara a vestirse y salió en busca de su madre.

La encontró discutiendo con un hombre mayor, que lo único que le decía era que él solo era enviado por Inu Yasha y que si ella no firmaba el contrato tendría que volver para comunicárselo. No sabía de qué contrato hablaban, pero por las súplicas de su madre debía ser algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué esas voces? – Miraba de Hitomi al hombre, buscando una respuesta al escándalo que se oía desde los pasillos. Podía ver el enfado en el rostro de su madre, y el nerviosismo en sus manos; que se aferraban con fuerza a falda de su kimono.

Avanzó hasta la mesa y apiló las hojas que habían quedado desordenadas, como si alguien las hubiera tirado. Cogió los documentos y los leyó por encima; estaban escritos en Kanji, pero su padre le había enseñado a leer los símbolos, no era ningún problema para ella interpretar lo que ahí ponía. Una especie de contrato

- ¿Es por esto? – Leyó más detenidamente, entendiendo el motivo por el que su madre estaba tan nerviosa y enfurecida; su nombre aparecía en el contrato, convirtiéndola en un intercambio económico, ¿Cómo podía pretender el tal Inuyasha comprarla? – Márchese señor…, ya ha oído a mi madre, no va a firmar, vaya a decírselo a ese hombre...

El mensajero inclinó la cabeza y salió en silencio, una vez fuera del despachó asomó la cabeza y se disculpó antes de soltar una advertencia hubiese deseado no tener que decir, pero eran órdenes de su señor, no podía desobedecerlas; se suponía que regresaría acompañado de la señorita, era de esperar que recibieran muy prontos noticias de Yoshima.

Kagome esperó a que el recadero desapareciera para exclamar un jadeo y negar con al cabeza. No podía creer que ese hombre, siendo aún joven, tratara con esclavos, y menos aún que pretendiera que lo fuera ella. ¡Y suya además! Esto era inconcebible. ¿Cómo se atrevía?... Bueno, la pregunta en realidad era, ¿Qué había hecho su madre para que llegasen a esto?

Mostró el contrato a Hitomi.

- Mamá, ¿qué significa esto?

- ¿Eso? ¡Nada!, ese… ese maldito loco cree que voy a entregar a mi hija

- Sí pero habla de mucho dinero ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, me entregó una suma importante de dinero para poder hacer reformas a la casa y poder llevar mi negocio a otros niveles que, solamente con mi economía, era imposible.

- Pero si sabes como es él, ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar?

- Porque no esperaba esa actuación por su parte. Su padre era todo lo contrario a lo que él ha resultado ser

- Lo que este hombre pide es absurdo, ¿cómo pudo pensar que firmarías?

- Piensa acusarme de robo

- ¡Qué! – arrugaba el ceño sin entender a los extremos que podía llegar este asunto, ¿tan cruel era como para no facilitarle una forma de devolverle ese dinero? – Hablaré con papá, él quitará esa deuda.

- Kagome, se trata de mucho dinero, Inu Yasha es uno de los hombres mas ricos del este país y parte de Europa, hablamos de una suma muy alta, además no quiero implicar a Akira en esto, le debo lo que hizo por mí, cuidarte y darte todo lo que ahora eres. No puedo implicarlo en esto, he de solucionarlo por mí misma – Suspiró y su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de dolor y abandono, apenas la había tenido unas horas y ya tenía que despedirse de ella – Kagome, tienes que irte antes de que Inu Yasha venga a reclamarme – tomó papel y tinta y escribió una dirección para entregárselas Debes parar en esta ciudad, allí cogerás un tren y te llevará hasta donde reside Sota, sé que te pongo en un aprieto con Akira, pero necesito que lo escondas de todo, no deben encontrarlo.

Kagome tembló ante todo esto; un contrato en el que tenía que entregarse a la responsabilidad de un hombre que parecía egoísta, insensible y avaro, y ahora una tercera persona a la que ella tenía que proteger.

- ¿De quién hablas, quién es Sota?

- Tu hermano, tiene nueve años, si voy a la cárcel, no podré seguir pagando las cuotas de su colegio, y lo enviarán a un orfanato. No permitas que eso suceda.

- Espera ¿C-Cómo que vas a ir a la cárcel? – Le faltaba el aire, esto estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Nadie había hablado de detener a nadie. Y encima tenía un hermano pequeño del que no había sabido hasta ahora. E Inuyasha Yoshima pretendía comprarla a cambio de no encerrar a su madre en una cárcel y a su hermano en un orfanato – Pero quién es este hombre, ¿el diablo personificado?

- Últimamente he llegado a creer que sí. Kagome, debes marcharte cuanto antes. Él no tardará en llegar, lo sé, le conozco bastante bien, y sé lo testarudo que llega a ser – agachó la cabeza, quiero que sepáis Sota y tú que siempre os he querido, aunque no os tenga conmigo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, se abrazó a su hija y sollozó en su hombro.

Kagome se apresuró a separarla y tomarle la cara para que centrara su atención en ella

- Hablaré con los abogados de papá, encontraremos a alguien que desmienta la acusación.

- No, cariño… Inu Yasha es muy poderoso y nadie va a testificar a mi favor, tiene cómo sobornarlos

Miraba el contrato que tenía en las manos, pensando en la situación… a ese hombre no le importaba comprar a quien fuese para llevar a cabo sus amenazas, bien… pues a ver quién podía mas, lo dejó sobre la mesa, y lo giró hacia su madre, que la miró reflejando una pregunta en sus llorosos ojos.

- Sota es muy pequeño, y si es como dices, encontrará la forma de dar con él, y destrozar su futuro. Siendo un niño aún para poder valerse por sí mismo no es conveniente arriesgarse.

- Kagome, ¿qué pretendes?

- No vas a ir a la cárcel mama, firma ese contrato, y yo misma se lo entregaré, pediré que hagan mi equipaje para salir cuanto antes.

- Pero Kagome, no puedo permitirlo.

- Escúchame – atrapó los brazos de Hitomi y la miró con tanta fijeza que su madre no pudo dudar de la seguridad de su decisión – Yo puedo defenderme, no voy a permitirle libertades conmigo. En cambio Sota… mamá no te preocupes por mi, se lo haré tan difícil que me tendrás aquí en poco tiempo

Firmó temblorosa los documentos, y abrazo a su hija con desesperación.

- Buscaré la forma de sacarte de allí, aunque tenga que pedir a tu padre que trate con Inu Yasha, te prometo que te traeré de vuelta conmigo.

.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Cómo te has metido en esto! – Miraba la denuncia recién redactada una y otra vez, sobre la mesa, apoyó los codos y se frotó la frente con las manos – Sabías que esto era una locura, Inu Yasha. Era lógico que no aceptara – Rió con tanta ironía que él mismo se veía patético – Comprar a su hija, pero ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! ¡Puede ser una furcia pero no va a entregar a una hija por mucho dinero que deba! – Se puso en pie y caminó a una chimenea del despacho, que permanecía apagada desde que el invierno dejó de traer esos días tan fríos, anunciando la entrada de la primavera, posó el brazo sobre la repisa de mármol que poseía con un jarrón de amapolas. Su casa, a diferencia de las del resto del pueblo, fue edificada al estilo europeo, ya que sus gustos radicaban en las preferencias occidentales con respecto a la construcción – La amenazaste, y para dar mas veracidad a tus palabras, involucraste a un niño inocente, aún sin desearlo. Años luchando contra cosas como esta y ahora te ves obligado a cumplir con una estúpida advertencia que ni siquiera quieres realizar – caminó hasta un espejo plata, ovalado, decorado con formas en relieve; era un recuerdo que trajo de la casa de sus padres. Vio su reflejo en él – Genial Inu Yasha, te has convertido en la escoria contra la que siempre tratas, bajó la cabeza y se giró, dirigiendo la vista a su mesa, donde siempre llevaba a cabo ese tipo de negociaciones que no permitían a los mas rastreros salirse con sus propósitos… y él iba a convertirse ahora en uno. No podía quitarle un futuro prometedor a ese niño, tendría que hacerse cargo él mismo de su enseñanza, eso sí, intentaría mantenerlo en secreto o sería el hazmerreír de Hitomi.

- Señor… – Una mujer, joven y tímida, asomó por la puerta – Tiene visita… no sabemos quién puede ser, no es de aquí. – Aclaró antes de que Inuyasha pudiera preguntar

Inu Yasha se acercó a la ventana, reconociendo el cochero que empleaba Hitomi cuando paseaba por el club de caza de los brazos de algunos de sus clientes…

Una única mujer en un club de hombres. Tenía que reconocer que valor no le faltaba a la mujer, porque eso solo podía traer complicaciones por parte de las esposas y las prometidas, quienes tenían prohibido el acceso a este tipo de lugares.

De pronto apareció un ápice de esperanza porque la mujer accediese a la locura de entregar a su hija, se acercó a la mesa y guardó la denuncia en un cajón.

Un pequeño de siete años salió de detrás de la sirvienta, su madre, entrando con una caja y un tintero en las manos.

- Hiroshi, hijo, ven aquí – La sirvienta lo frenó antes de que lograra entrar, sujetándolo por los hombros y avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo, agachó la mirada al suelo, inclinándose levemente – Disculpe a Hiroshi señor, últimamente se revela y no atiende.

- Tranquila Hisae, él solo quiere sentarse y dibujar – Tomó al chico por la espalda y lo condujo hasta su escritorio, aupándolo para que quedase sentado en el sillón. Lo arrimó al mueble y le colocó algunas hojas sobre la mesa. Dio unos golpecitos cariñoso sobre la cabeza del chico y caminó hasta la puerta, invitando a la madre a entrar – Puedes quedarte aquí con él hasta que vuelva…

.

Bajaba del carruaje ayudada por el cochero, su equipaje reposaba sobre las piedras que hacían el sendero hasta la entrada.

Llevaba el contrato en sus manos, y lo aferraba con fuerza, como si con eso pudiese obtener más coraje… no sabía qué efecto iba a hacer en Inuyasha, pero desde luego sus sirvientes se habían amedrentado, ya habían tropezado dos veces cuando la intentaron mirar a la cara.

Echó un ligero vistazo a la fachada de la mansión, aunque estaba un tanto sorprendida porque el estilo de la casa se asemejaba a la suya de Londres, pero desde luego no iba a demostrarlo. Lo vio aparecer en la puerta, acompañado de un sirviente de unos 16 años, que tomó el equipaje. Caminó hasta él y extendió el contrato firmado por su madre. Inu Yasha lo tomó de inmediato, bajando la vista a los papeles, respirando airado por saber que podría romper la denuncia que redactó momentos antes.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y la respiración se le atoró al percatarse de que su presencia estaba tan cerca, vestía con un traje azulina, abotonado hasta la altura del pecho, donde unos encajes blancos cubrían su escote hasta el cuello, ¡Por Kami!, ¡Cómo resaltaban los colores en esa piel tostada!. Y su olor… su olor era como esa esencia nocturna de algunas flores que te hacían vibrar la sangre en cuanto las olías.

- Akio te indicará tu habitación – Su voz sonó suave, dulce… como si le hubiese hablando a alguien queridamente conocido, le agradaba la idea de verla rondar por su casa día y noche, aún no lo había experimentado, pero ya estaba deseando ver cómo se movía por los pasillos, entrando y saliendo de las alas de la casa. Extendió levemente la mano para invitarla a entrar.

- Guárdese su amabilidad señor Yoshima, los dos sabemos que odia a los míos, por lo tanto yo tampoco soy de su agrado – Se recogió las faldas del vestido y subió los cinco escalones, guiada por el joven que llevaba su equipaje hasta el interior de la casa, y dejando a Inu Yasha tras ella, abochornado y con ganas de esconder la mano que le había ofrecido. Si ese hombre pensaba que iba a mostrarse educada y sumisa estaba equivocado, iba a hacerle arrepentirse de tenerla aquí – No saldré de mi habitación, si no quiere que quede desnutrida tendrán que subirme las comidas, creo que será mejor vernos lo menos posible, es obvio que yo no le gusto y usted a mí tampoco, nos haremos un favor si no nos encontramos.

¡Maldita mujer!, ¿no podía tener un mínimo de educación?, ¡qué demonios se creía! ¡Que podía llegar a esta casa e imponer sus tontas normas!, siendo Akira un gran hombre ¡cómo no había educado correctamente a su hija!, no había esperado de ella una actitud tan despectiva, ahora la casa de seguro se asemejaría al infierno, ¡bien! ¡si guerra es lo que quería, guerra tendría!

- Aquí se desayuna a las ocho, se come a la una y se cena a las nueve, si no quieres bajar es tu problema, tu plato esperará en la mesa, tú misma con tu cuerpo – No esperó a que ella se girase ni dijese nada, se encaminó a los establos para no mostrar la cólera que empezaba a sentir barbotar en su pecho, hasta creerla salir disparada a la cabeza. Se desahogó dando patadas a un montón de paja que había amontonada en un rincón, esperando calmarse para poder subir a su despacho y dedicarse a sus asuntos, ya que en estos momentos no se veía capaz de concentrarse, al menos hasta que la sangre dejase de concentrársele en las sienes, que ardía por la ira que esa estúpida niña le hacía sentir.

.

.

**N/AA:** Vaya, Kagome no es una muchachita tranquila ni mucho menos, veremos quien puede mas de los dos ;)

Gracias por los rewiew's, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ah y... ya no se comieron nuestras tildes!!! **BIENNN** :D


	3. Chapter 3

**OPIO**

**Capitulo 3 Luchando contra el enemigo**

Se frotó las sienes esperando que pasase el dolor de cabeza, miró las facturas que tenía por firmar sobre la mesa. Pero no era las facturas lo que veía, sino el rostro rígido y largo de Kagome. Como una mujer amargada y odiosa. Desesperante… eso es lo que era; una mujer desesperante.

Llevaba una semana en la casa, y ya el día siguiente se comportó como una cría prepotente. No pudo ni ofrecerle un desayuno, nada mas verlo le dejó bien claro que iba a evitarlo todo el tiempo, ¡maldición!... ¡Ni que fuera una rata de la que tuviera que salir despavorida cada vez que la viera! Desde luego que poco había conseguido trayéndola; eso y quedarse en el prostíbulo de su madre era prácticamente lo mismo, ¡apenas la veía en el jardín o en la casa!...

Vale, reconocía que esto tenía que ser el medio para cumplir una venganza, pero no podía evitar pensar en conocerla… la chica era guapa, seguramente inteligente, no, tenía que serlo con certeza porque era la única mujer que conseguía ponerlo de los nervios y dejarlo sin palabras para bajar sus humos. Y le hubiese gustado que fuera como todas las otras chicas que lo veían como una posible promesa a una mejora estable y de muy buen nivel económico en sus vidas, pero no, ella no veía eso, veía a un demonio que torturaba y maltrataba a los pobres humanos.

Ese mismo día, a la hora del almuerzo, esperó a que ella bajara, sentado en la mesa del comedor, con un cubierto preparado junto a su silla, él presidía la mesa y ella debía sentarse a una de las esquinas, la de la izquierda, era la que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada del comedor, y así podría mirarla con la excusa de vigilar a los sirvientes que entraban y salían. Pero no apareció y tuvo que comer solo, que era la intención de ella; de que siempre fuera así… en la cena hizo lo mismo, aunque esta vez no la esperó, pero dio orden al servicio de que no subieran los platos a su habitación, para obligarla a bajar y comer con él.

- Señor… ella baja, pero no come con usted, baja mas temprano – Le confesó el muchacho que le sirvió la cena esa noche

Se le fue el apetito. Dio orden de que no le sirvieran nada fuera de los horarios a los que estaban habituados en la casa. A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar, esperando encontrársela en el comedor.

.

- No veo a nuestra invitada por aquí – preguntó desinteresadamente, con un tono que quería hacer creer que no le importaba mucho su ausencia. Cogió la servilleta de la mesa y la colocó sobre las piernas, mientras le servían el zumo de naranja

Esta vez era Hisae la encargada de servir el desayuno, recogió la jarra y titubeó antes de volcarla sobre el vaso, entonces sintió la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella.

- Señor… ella… la señorita, acaba de bajar. Esta desayunando con los cocineros – Lo vio soltar los cubiertos sobre el plato y cerrar los puños

- ¡Es el colmo! – Dejó la servilleta en la mesa, y se levantó. Arrastrando la silla al hacerlo. Ya era suficiente, su sitio no era con el servicio, sino en este comedor. Y si ella no se había enterado y tampoco iba a escucharlo a él, porque sabía que no lo haría si se lo dijese, tendría que hacérselo saber los mismos criados – ¡Dile al servicio de mi parte que no le den de comer si no es en el comedor y en los horarios que corresponden! ¡Es una orden, Hisae, y quien no obedezca estará despedido!

- Lo… lo haré saber señor…. – La puerta del comedor se cerró de un portazo cuando Inuyasha salió, asustando a Hisae.

El señor era un hombre con carácter, pero rara vez un gruñón, y desde una semana atrás padecía el genio de quien tenía una úlcera de estómago. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a recoger la mesa, dudaba que después de esto él quisiera seguir con el desayuno.

.

Podía oír las risas en la cocina, las de Kagome, y las de Kaede; una mujer lo bastante mayor como para no tener que hacer ninguna tarea en la casa y tener el derecho de que la sirvieran como si fuera la propia señora. Nunca se desprendería de ella, ella le cambiaba los pañales desde su nacimiento y ahora le cambiaba las maneras cuando veía el riesgo de volverse huraño de tan solitario que se había vuelto. Ya no había fiestas en la casa, ni visitas de amigos. Lo cierto era que desde la desaparición de su padre había empezado cambiar su estado de animo, y la muerte de su madre lo volvió más reservado. Los amigos se habían cansado de él, ya solo le quedaban dos, y uno de ellos estaba embarcado, el otro era una mujer que no se permitía hacer demasiadas visitas no fuera ser que eso crease habladurías inciertas, y la tercera se había convertido de alguien a quien respetar y considerar una futura esposa en una vulgar amante que solo aparecía cuando el marido no estaba en la casa.

Ahora las visitas estaban siendo más frecuentes; al menos en el sexo no se había vuelto tan escaso como en las risas.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón que sobresaltó a las dos mujeres y las hizo callar de inmediato.

La anciana acarició el filo de la mesa retirando algunas migas que delataban que alguien había estado comiendo allí.

- Vaya, muchacho… ¿qué te trae por la cocina?

Inu Yasha bordeó la mesa, dirigiéndose a Kagome, con la mirada fija en ese rostro de piel tostada y sus ojos almendrados.

Ella lo veía acercarse, con un rostro tan serio, y una mirada tan fustigante, que tuvo la sensación de que iba a imponerle un castigo, como si fuera una niña traviesa que hubiese hecho algo malo.

Se encogió cuando alargó la mano hacia ella y la levantó sujetándola por el brazo, clavándole los dedos en la piel; debía estar muy enfadado, y sintió miedo al pensar que su madre podría no haberle contado cuanto podía tener de demonio Inuyasha.

- ¡Esto es lo que me trae a la cocina! – Con la misma sujeción con que la agarraba la adelantó violentamente, mostrándosela a Kaede. Manejándola con la misma facilidad que movería a una niña pequeña.

Tanta fuerza puso los vellos de punta a Kagome. Intentó soltarse de él y era imposible. Sentía los latidos del corazón palpitando en la garganta, y los ojos se le nublaron con las lágrimas. No podía decir que le estuviera haciendo daño, no estaba siendo tan bruto como quería hacer creer a la anciana. Pero su gesto, la expresión de la cara, y la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula, la tenían atemorizada. Inuyasha era un hombre que temer realmente, y ahora comprendía por qué su madre le tenía miedo. Este hombre podía ser capaz de fulminara a una persona con solo mirarla si quisiera.

Intentó soltarse otra vez, luchando esta vez por soltarse y correr a la seguridad de su cuarto, él la zafó con mas fuerza y entonces sí llegó a sentir dolor, se tragó el quejido que estuvo a punto de salir y se quedó quieta cuando sintió la mirada de él sobre ella, lo encaró proponiéndose no llorar, pero una lágrima escapó furtiva y resbaló por la mejilla.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada al brazo que tenía sujeto y aflojó inmediatamente la mano. Pero no la soltó del todo, ni se retrajo de lo que tenía por decir.

- ¡A esta mujer no se le va a servir mas comida en la cocina, ¿me oíste vieja?! – No esperó a que Kaede contestara, Salió de la cocina arrastrando consigo a Kagome y no se detuvo a cerrar la puerta. En cuanto pasó el umbral oyó la voz de la anciana niñera.

- Ahora me llamas vieja, pero cuando quieres algo bien que me dices abuela

Inuyasha se detuvo y miró primero a una y luego a la otra. Kagome lo miraba extrañada por las palabras de Kaede. Prefirió ignorarla y que pensase lo que quisiera.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para sermones, vieja, tengo algo que atender! – y aún mas enfada que extrañada parecía ahora. Como si a él le importara su opinión, tiró de ella y la llevó por el pasillo

.

La última frase no le había gustado nada a Kagome, ¿qué tenía que atender con ella?, sintió escalofríos al pensar en varias cosas, y luego le siguieron los temblores. El pasillo que estaban tomando llevaba a las habitaciones de la casa. No estaba dispuesta subir las escaleras, si él había creído que su presencia allí era para satisfacer cierto tipo de necesidades masculinas, estaba equivocado. Agarró la muñeca de la mano que la sostenía y empujó hacia atrás para que se detuviese. Lo hizo… se detuvo y se giró a mirarla, y ya no sabía si hizo bien, quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar que llegaran a un dormitorio, y cuando tuviera que usar las dos manos para quitarse la ropa salir de allí corriendo a los establos y escapar a caballo de la casa.

Inuyasha reparó en lo menuda que se veía en ese momento, tan cerca de él, con una mirada tan asustadiza que le empezaba a dar pena de ella. Tenía la mirada de un cachorro, y apenas sobrepasaba su pecho. Estaba por apiadarse de ella, pero probablemente esa visión de corderito degollado, era porque no llevaba esas botas de tacón que la volvía unos centímetros más alta, como cuando llegó a la casa.

De pronto ella empezó a tirar hacia atrás para soltarse. Él apretó un poco más fuerte, pero no tanto como cuando le hizo daño. No quería ver cardenales que le hicieran tener remordimientos

- ¡Suéltame!

Él sonrió como respuesta.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- He dicho que me sueltes. Suéltame o…

- O qué – Esto lo estaba divirtiendo, ella se ponía más inquieta y él estaba curioso por saber con qué tipo de amenaza querría intimidarlo

- ¡No sabes a quien te enfrentas, vengo de una estirpe capaz de hacer cosas que no puedes imaginar! – la empujó hacia él y se rió de su amenaza mientras reemprendía el camino hacia los dormitorios. El muy bestia no se tomaba en serio lo que le decía ¡maldito fuera! ¡Y cada vez estaban más próximos a las escaleras! – ¡Mis antepasados harán de tu vida un infierno si me pones una mano encima! – Respiró aliviada cuando vio que las palabras surtieron efecto.

Inu Yasha se detuvo en seco y giró, ella chocó contra su pecho y retrocedió inmediatamente para guardar distancias, sintió cómo aflojaba los dedos hasta soltarle el brazo, pero le asió la muñeca, acercándola bruscamente a él y provocando que volviera a chocar contra su cuerpo. Si no fuera porque la tenía sujeta habría caído al suelo.

Él frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, como haría un perro. Era extraño, pero en ese momento encontró cierta semejanza a aquellos que tenían el pelo semi-largo y el hocico menos pronunciado que un collie

- ¿Tan cobarde eres que necesitas toda una raza para defenderte? – Oh qué deleite verla enfadarse. En un instante pasó del miedo al otro sentimiento. Apretando los labios y abriendo las aletas de la nariz al tomar aire. Se había puesto lívida de rabia, con ese moreno aceitunado de su piel palideciendo por momentos, y de pronto sus ojos se bajaron a media cintura de él; un vistazo muy rápido, pero muy evidente. Y se puso aún más pálida. ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por su mente? – Volvió a tirar de ella y continuó pasillo abajo.

.

Seguía empecinado, no iba a detenerse, le daba igual que ella no estuviera dispuesta, que no quisiera esto. Y el pasillo se le estaba haciendo interminable, de un momento a otro, si no se detenía, comenzaría a darle patadas hasta que la soltara, se soltaría si era preciso con uñas y dientes y saldría corriendo. Pero de pronto, y sin esperarlo, hizo un giro y las escaleras quedaron a su izquierda.

Inuyasha abrió una pequeña puerta que no había visto antes, ¿A dónde llevaría, y a dónde la llevaba él?, la hizo entrar en una sala, con una mesa para doce comensales en el centro, una chimenea al fondo y dos cubiertos preparados para desayunar, Hisae estaba allí poniendo alimentos en una bandeja, y tal como los vio se irguió y se quedó paralizada.

Inuyasha la sentó bruscamente en una de las sillas, a la esquina, y la arrastró, con silla y todo, hasta dejarla prácticamente debajo del mantel. Se le acercó al oído y le susurró con una voz ronca y suave que le erizó el vello.

- Si quieres comer tendrás que ocupar tu sitio, que es este. Si no lo haces, no comerás – Eso la irritó, sobre todo después de todas las ideas que se había hecho de lo que él tuviera en mente con ella, y que habían sido para nada. Inuyasha le dio unos golpecitos en los hombros, irritándola aún

Observó silenciosa cómo cogía la servilleta y la colocaba sobre las piernas. Y se puso a desayunar como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no la hubiera estado prácticamente arrastrando por el corredor de la muerta haciéndola creer que iba a mancillarla… Si ahora le preguntaba la frase típica de "¿Qué tal has dormido, querida?" lo estrangulaba con sus propias manos, seguro que Hisae la ayudaba si su fuerza no era suficiente para matarlo. La sirvienta le sirvió en ese momento, y ella, sin ganas, empezó a comer lentamente. Este sería el segundo desayuno que tomaría, porque acaba de terminar el primero y de recoger los platos cuando entró Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Kaede y a ella de la charla tan amena que estaban teniendo. La mujer conocía a su padre e iba a contarle unas cuantas cosas de su época de conquistador de corazones.

.

Al día siguiente no la vio bajar. Sospechando que estaría otra vez en la cocina, preguntó a Hisae, pero la sirvienta negó con la cabeza y aclaró que no la habían visto durante la mañana.

- Es testaruda… que no coma si no quiere, ya bajará cuando tenga hambre – Le contestó Inuyasha, encogiéndose de hombro y volviendo a prestar atención al desayuno. Y durante toda la semana no bajó.

.

Se levantó ya sin paciencia, y en parte preocupado de que enfermara, ¿Hasta cuando iba a estar con la batalla del comedor?, Hisae retiraba el plato, cuando él se puso en pie bruscamente, y tuvo que acelerar sus movimientos si no quería que las sobras salieran disparadas y se desperdigaran entre la mesa y el suelo.

InuYasha fue directo a la cocina, para cerciorarse de que los criados no le mentían. Pero allí solo estaba el cocinero e Hiroshi, el hijo de Hisae, desayunando solos. El niño le sonrió y saludó con la mano. Respondió automáticamente con otra sonrisa y echó un último vistazo para cerciorarse de que ella no estaba allí.

Entonces estaría en su habitación.

Subió las escaleras y entró sin llamar, la encontró sentada en la cama, recuperándose de un sobresalto y escondiendo las manos tras la espalda. Sospechoso… caminó molesto hasta ella, sabiendo de sobras qué era lo que ocultaba, ¿es que iba a tener estrategias para todo? Tiró de uno de sus brazos, y ella para evitar que se saliese con la suya, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, forcejeando para que no pudiera sacarle el brazo de debajo.

Inuyasha dejó de forcejear con ella, era imposible… cansado de esta tontería, se colocó a horcajadas arriba, la asió por las caderas y la volteó bruscamente. Ella gritó con el movimiento, pero él estaba más pendiente de la manzana y el trozo de pan que tenía en las manos. Le arrebató los alimentos y se quitó de encima de ella.

- ¡Maldita mujer!, si quieres comer lo harás donde se debe, no en la cocina con el servicio ni en la habitación – Ella se sentó inmediatamente, acalorada y despeinada por el la lucha por la comida, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un mechón de pelo enmarañado le caía por el rostro.

Salió de la habitación enmudecido por la reacción que había estado a punto de tener, y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella no había protestado en absoluto. Cosa que no existía en la naturaleza de esta mujer. Regresó y abrió la puerta tan deprisa que a ella no le dio tiempo de esconder la fruta que estaba mordiendo en ese momento. Como un reflejo, la escondió tras ella. Aunque ya era una tontería, la había cogido con las manos en la masa

- Increíble… Si pretendes acabar con mi paciencia lo estas consiguiendo – Miró a su alrededor buscando donde podía estar escondido el resto. Y después de mirar cajones y ser seguido por ella, -que no dejaba de protestar porque estuviera toqueteando sus cosas-, miró hacia la cama. Se acercó, y Kagome se puso por delante, impidiéndole el paso, y él rió pensando que había dado con su tesoro. Intentó rodearla pero ella se movió más rápido y le impidió el paso, así que hizo por moverse al otro lado y cuando ella fue hacia allí él pasó rápidamente por el otro flanco. Escuchó su grito de frustración, y se fue a agachar para mirar debajo, ella le tiró de la ropa - ¿Qué ocultas aquí abajo, Kagome? No me lo digas, algo me dice que ya lo se

- Mis… enaguas – Respondió ella rápidamente

Inuyasha había estado a punto de levantar el cubre canapé de la cama, se irguió y la miró; sus faldas, luego su cintura y por último su cara

- No me refiero a debajo de tus faldas, sino a la cama

- Oh, eso… es mi amante, pero no quiero que te asomes a verlo, sería algo embarazoso – hizo un ademán con la mano y habló como si no tuviera importancia, dándole otro mordisco a la pera.

Con toda su naturalidad, lo hizo voltear y pretendió sacarlo a empujones de la habitación, pero él se detuvo antes de que fuera sacado del dormitorio

- ¡Quita, niña! ¡Ya me estás hartando! – La hizo a un lado con la misma facilidad que pudiera apartar un almohadón, haciendo que ella diese un traspié, y que la pera se le fuera de la mano y rodara unos cuantos metros. Alzó las cejas impresionado cuando ella soltó una retahíla de palabras que solo un hombre diría cuando no hubiera mujeres presentes, y rió a carcajadas. Eso la hizo callar y regresar a las formas tranquilas y parsimoniosas de una dama.

Inuyasha se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y levantó la colcha para mirar debajo. Había un par de cestas con varios kilos de fruta y piezas de pan. Esto era realmente increíble, o comía como siete o es que se había preparados víveres para unos días. Se incorporó apoyando las manos sobre los muslos, tomó aire y contó hasta diez antes de levantarse. Se colocó frente a ella y la encaró

- ¿Tu amante, eh?

- Cada cual encuentra el placer donde quiere – Sabía que estaba acabando con su paciencia; le faltaba muy poco para explotar, con un poco más de suerte le provocaría un infarto y podría irse de aquí, junto a su madre.

Pero no fue así, la cogió del brazo y la hizo salir de la habitación con él, quiso liberarse pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que sus intentos no hacían mucho por entorpecerlo.

Sabía a dónde la llevaba, al dicho comedor… ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que desayunara allí? ¿No veía que no quería estar donde él? ¿Qué más le daba comer solo? Si lo había estado haciendo antes de su llegada debía estar acostumbrado, ¿no?

Bajar las escaleras forcejeando con él no era fácil, tenía que hacer equilibrio para no pisarse la falda. Con lo rápido que estaban bajando no le daba tiempo a tantear con el pie donde terminaban los escalones, y si se soltaba de la baranda para recogerse el vestido iba a ser mucho peor.

- ¿No puedes ir más despacio? ¡A este paso me voy a caer!

- ¡Ya ves qué problema!

- ¡Autch!

Inuyasha sintió que tiraba de él hacia atrás. Casi perdió pie y cayó encima de ella. Miró hacia atrás y la vio sentada en el escalón, con la mano aún en la baranda. Le soltó el brazo al mismo tiempo que ella lo apartaba bruscamente para frotarse una nalga

- ¿Ves? ¡Me he caído por tu culpa!

- Camina, Kagome… Y si no llevases esos trajes tan pesados, que solo te entorpecen, no te habrías caído.

- No puedo…

Sus ojos se clavaron en él desafiantes, había una mueca de desprecio y evidencia en su boca, y sonrió como si estuviera diciendo "te lo dije, y esto es por no haberme escuchado"

- Me he torcido el tobillo – Le dijo, marcando cada palabra para que le diera remordimiento. Pero lo que no esperó es que él se agachase, la tomara por la cintura y se la echara al hombro, como un saco de patatas.

Comenzó a porrearle la espalda y gritar que la soltara

- ¡Hisae!... – La criada llegó corriendo - ¡Sirve el desayuno de Kagome y manda que alguien quite todo lo que hay debajo de su cama! – Sintió un golpe mas fuerte en la espalda, uno que no tenía que ver con el forcejeo, sino con un manotazo de rabia, y sin pensarlo le respondió con una cachetada en la nalga para que se estuviese quieta

- ¡Ouhp!, ¡eh, eso ha dolido!

- Te la merecías…

Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió la de ella, eso había picado, él no le había dado tan fuerte. Seguidamente oyó la evidencia de que a ella también le había picado la mano, con un quejido.

Cuando la soltó junto a la silla que debería ser la habitual de ella en la mesa, vio que estaba frotándose la mano con la falda, pero no dejó de enfrentar la mirada de él con un enojo que cualquier hijo con una madre con esa mirada se habría escondido bajo la mesa.

Pero él no era ningún crío.

- Te lo tienes merecido

- Te estás repitiendo. Qué aburrido… - Esperó que protestara, pero él simplemente se limitó a sonreír - No es correcto tratar así a una mujer

- Pues deja de pegarme y dejaré de ser incorrecto contigo, y ahora a comer

- No tengo hambre – Él se inclinó para tener la cara más a la altura de ella, y los vellos de la nuca se erizaron al percibir el olor del jabón que usaba para bañarse. Su respiración rozaba su rostro, y esos ojos… que parecían mirarla intensamente… De pronto se le antojó un hombre atractivo, como cuando lo vio la primera vez, antes de que su madre le explicase la clase de monstruo que era.

- ¡¡A tu silla!! – Ella parpadeó y dio un brinco, como si hubiese vuelto de algún mundo propio. Sin protestar se sentó y se colocó la servilleta en el regazo.

Raramente no apartaba la vista de la mesa, ni hacía ningún movimiento… ¿Qué demonios era ahora? Tampoco había gritado tanto.

Pero no duró mucho tiempo, solo hasta que se repuso de lo que fuera que le había pasado. Entonces volvió a la carga.

El desayuno había sido lento y silencioso, y muy incómodo, ya que podía apostar parte de su fortuna a que ella rayó el fondo del plato a conciencia cuando troceó las tortas, hacía que el tenedor rechinara cada vez que pinchaba un extremo de la torta. O mordía el cubierto cada vez que se metía el pedazo en la boca. Cada vez que hacía una de esas cosas, sus dientes crecían un centímetro. Y cuando ella vio que él lo estaba pasando tan mal como había planeado, se levantó y pidió permiso para irse a su habitación, como si fuera una niña pequeña e irritable dirigiéndose a un padre que está hasta la coronilla de la susodicha.

Se levantó al tiempo de ella y se volvió a sentar cuando la vio encaminarse a la salida, pero en cuanto ella salió del comedor arrastró la silla otra vez y fue hasta la puerta.

Kagome se dirigía hacia las escaleras, otra vez iba a encerrarse en su cuarto.

- Eres libre de moverte por la casa a tu antojo, no necesitas enclaustrarte en tu habitación

Ella se detuvo en el primer escalón, y se volteó para enfrentarse a él

- Tengo mas libertad en mi habitación, puesto que allí no tengo que preocuparme de evitar verte, aunque claro, después de lo de hoy empiezo a dudarlo – A diferencia de lo que ella esperó escuchar, que era una protesta o un insulto, Inu Yasha reía a mandíbula abierta

- Señor… excelente educación la que te dio tu padre… - Fingió que hacía un cumplido, aunque la ironía en su tono de voz delataba lo contrario, aunque eso sí, la chica tenía cierta clase para estas cosas, en lugar de refunfuñarse, sonreía educadamente

- Sí, se esforzó mucho en enseñarme que hay que tratar a cada cual como se merece – no esperó que contestara, se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras rápidamente

Apretó los puños y miró obligándose al silencio cómo subía cada peldaño como si la llevara el diablo. ¿Qué lo trataba como se merecía? Qué pensaba que era él… ¿Un monstruo? Qué equivocada estaba, indudablemente su madre no le había contado el principio. Pero la verdad siempre salía, tarde o temprano ella se enteraría de todo y se arrepentiría de tratarlo como lo hacía.

Se dirigió a su despacho para poner al día las facturas del mes y unos cuantos documentos sobre las donaciones anuales que hacía por estas fechas. Necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada en el trabajo para no pensar en cierta persona malcriada.

.

Unas horas después, un hombre de unos cuarenta años llamó a la puerta y esperó la frase automática del señor para entrar. Inu Yasha levantó la mirada de los documentos y soltó la pluma al ver al marido de Hisae con unas notas en la mano y un telegrama

- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? – Preguntó, volviendo a prestar atención a las facturas

- Sí señor, la señorita Sango me dio saludos para usted – Inu Yasha alzó la vista y sonrió – Y la señora Kikyo, me pidió que le avisara que pronto vendrá a visitarlo, su marido va unas semanas a China y podrá traerle el encargo que quería hacerle

- ¿Cómo están los Shichinintai? Hace semanas que no los veo

Parece que bien, es obvio que el señor Shichinintai quiere a su esposa – El rostro de Inu Yasha se ensombreció, él y Kikyo se conocían desde la adolescencia, y sintieron algo especial el uno por el otro desde entonces, si no fuera por los malditos matrimonios arreglados, ahora sería él su marido y no ese idiota arrogante – También pasé por la oficina de correos, había una carta para usted – Inu Yasha dejó los pensamientos sobre Kikyo a un lado, para comprobar que el sobre venía de un bufete de abogados de Europa – Y este telegrama, lo envía el señor Miroku

- ¿Miroku? ¿No estaba en América? – Echó una lectura al telegrama

"Estaré de vuelta calculo 10 días. Te envié presente. Hojo es indomable. Sé que te gustan así. Creo llegará mañana. Miroku"

Inuayasha suspiró resignado, los mensajes de Miroku siempre eran iguales; intentaba abreviarlos y terminaba hablando más de la cuenta.

- ¿Has desayunado? – Preguntó echando el telegrama a un lado

- Aún no, señor

- Ve a la cocina y que te preparen algo, de paso dile a Akio que prepare sitio en los establos para otro caballo. Suponiendo que sea un caballo… - Susurró para él mismo, aunque el criado no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo.

- Sí, señor…

.

.

**NN/AA:** Es que no hay una sin dos? jejejejjjj, parece que sean siamesas, donde aparece una se manifiesta la otra :P

Por dierto que ya no se nos comen las tildes ni las "ñ", parece que eso ya no le mola a la pag, ahora se alimenta de nuestros signos, así que veis que por ahí falta un guión o un signo de interrogación, etc, ya sabeías en el estómago de quien está

Un saludo pa tos y gracias por los rewiew's que nos enviais, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**OPIO**

**4 (Conociendo a Cabo negro)**

El hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta y dos años, y cuyos cabellos habían sido cubiertos por suaves y finas canas desde los treinta, esperaba a que sus mozos recogiesen los paquetes de su compra mientras escuchaba los cotilleos entre las mujeres. Al contrario que esa pandilla de viejas cotorras que hablaban sin parar, no se metía en la vida de nadie, y menos curioseaba sobre las habladurías de otros, pero esta le atañía; porque se trataba de quien ahora era su única familia directa.

O las cotillas no tenían respeto por nada cuando se trataba de darle a la lengua, o estaban tan concentradas en criticar a otros que no se percataban de su presencia.

- No querida, aún hay mas, la chica ni si quiera es de aquí, a esa fulana la ha traído del extranjero, y por lo que se ve, se la entregó al menor de los Yoshima. – Se acercó un poco más a su confidente. – He oído por ahí que en realidad él se la encargó, y que incluso fue a recogerla un día antes de su llegada – Así que nuestro queridísimo e idolatrado Inu Yasha, esta impaciente por una cortesana aún sin preparar"

La otra mujer lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la boca. Hizo como que recuperaba el aliento, mientras daba aspavientos con la mano a su pecho

- ¿Entonces es cierto que Inu Yasha tiene a una concubina en su casa? Pensaba que era solo un rumor y que en realidad se trataba de una de esas pobres sirvientas que necesitan trabajo. Ya sabes, igual que hizo con esa familia; ese matrimonio que se quedó en la calle porque los herederos los echaron, él los contrató parte del servicio. ¿Tenían un niño pequeño, no? –Vio a la otra asentir y acercarse más ella, manteniéndose callada al ver entrar a una señorita de cabellos castaños y con un recogido en la nuca. Llevaba una pequeña saca de seda colgando de su muñeca, y en cuanto entró a la tienda miró alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando pasó por el lado de ellas y se detuvo junto al hombre que estaba en mostrador. Él les inclinó la cabeza a las dos en un saludo, con un gesto educado, pero una sonrisa que decía que se estaba enterando de todo, bueno, tendrían que ser mas discretas si no querían enfadarlo, así que le dio la espalda y siguió hablando, intentando bajar la voz, pero la chismosa que tenía en frente –que no dejaba de ser su mejor amiga por tener una lengua tan fácil- no se daba por eludida con las personas que había en la tienda.

- Esto es diferente, según mi marido. Dice que ha dado una fortuna por tener a esa mujer en su casa, bueno, mas que mujer deberíamos decir niña, porque me ha dicho que no es más que una niña que acaba de convertirse en una mujercita.

- Sabes que para esas cosas las preparan desde muy pequeñas – miró un momento hacia atrás y vio que la mujer que había entrado hacía unos segundos las miraba como si fuera a echarlas a patadas de la tienda de un momento a otro – Será mejor que continuemos con las compras, ¿por qué no vienes a tomar té a mi casa, así podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntas?, no nos veíamos desde la última merienda en tu casa.

La amiga se percató por fin de los otros dos, y asintió exageradamente, sacando un suspiro de resignación a la otra.

- De acuerdo, querida – Se acercó al mostrador para dar los datos de su domicilio y que le enviaran la factura y se despidió de las personas en la tienda antes de salir.

.

Sango gruñó cuando la puerta se cerró y las dos víboras salieron. Se volteó al oír el chasqueo de lengua de Sesshomaru

- Espero que no sea así, pero tal vez no estén inventando todo, Sango.

- Vamos… tú sabes igual que yo que Inu Yasha no querría nada que esa mujer pudiese darle, eso son solo habladurías, quizás esa cotorra debiera preguntarse dónde pasa las tardes su marido para que sepa tanto.

- Deja en paz a los Himura, Sango. Todos sabemos que visita a Hitomi, y seguro que su mujer también, ¿pero quién no lo hace? – Podía ver claramente que ella estaba molesta porque hablaran mal de su hermano. Aún no entendía qué lugar ocupaba Inuyasha en el corazón de Sango, estaba seguro que no era por él por quien latía, pero aún así lo protegía demasiado.

- ¿Tú lo haces? – Su pregunta fue directa, conocía a Sesshomaru a la perfección, y tal vez no compartiera el odio a esa mujer como su hermano, pero tampoco mantenía ninguna relación -por muy distante que fuera- con la geisha.

- Sabes que no, pero muchos no tienen reparo en gastar su dinero en ella.

» Y para dejar de hablar de este tema – Tomó el brazo de Sango, intentando cambiar de conversación, (lo que menos le apetecía era hablar del pasado, donde su hermano se estancaba de una forma obsesiva) – ¿Me acompañas a tomar un te?

- Tengo que recoger unas cosas que encargué

- Mis hombres las cargarán en la carreta, hazme compañía por unos minutos y luego te dejaré con tus encargos en casa, así podrás hablarme de cómo le está yendo a Miroku con su viaje – Ella suspiró y asintió, cediendo a la invitación.

Mientras caminaban a la tetería, pensó en el vínculo tan fuerte que estos dos tenían. Eran como un matrimonio platónico, por qué el idiota de Miroku no daba de una vez el paso y lo hacía físico de una vez era una pregunta que siempre se haría. Algún día la perdería y entonces se daría cuenta, pero sería tarde para él. Una lástima, los dos se compenetraban a la perfección.

.

Kagome no salió en toda la tarde de su habitación, se entretuvo en escribir una carta a su madre, ya que había recibido correspondencia de ella en la mañana del día anterior y aún no se había puesto en contestarla. Por suerte Inu Yasha había salido temprano, y no estuvo presente cuando recibió la carta, en ella le comentaba de los rumores que se estaban extendiendo sobre ella; una cortesana… Resopló pensando que la gente debía estar muy aburrida si tenía que inventarse cosas. Y que además había sido entregada a Inu Yasha, su primer cliente… Las risas cargadas de sarcasmo salieron sin poder contenerlas, aún se preguntaba cómo la gente podía respetar a un hombre así, pondría la mano en el cuello que un trato tan educado hacia él se debía más a temor de que Inuyasha los tomara por enemigos que otra cosa.

Se dispuso a escribir la contestación a su madre para tranquilizarla de esos chismorreos tontos y maliciosos, diciendo que nada de lo que comentaban debía preocuparle, que solo eran habladurías, y que su reputación estaría a salvo, ya que volvería a Londres cuando esto acabase, -desde luego no iba a quedarse por aquí en cuanto esto acabase, volvería con su padre- y dudaba que los rumores llegasen tan lejos. También decidió exagerar un poco, describiendo a su anfitrión como un hombre dócil y dominable. Le dijo que la tenía muy bien atendida, aunque eso no era del todo una mentira, y que lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

El bullicio que empezó en los jardines delanteros de la casa la interrumpió cuando casi estaba terminando. Dejó la carta pendiente de una despedida y se asomó a la ventana, Inu Yasha bajaba de un carro con remolque para caballos. Él se bajaba de la carreta y se separaba unos metros para observar cómo los mozos que no pertenecían a la hacienda hacían el trabajo de sacar al animal. Probablemente eran los que habían estado al cargo del caballo durante el traslado.

Podía oír los relinchos de un equino furioso y joven, y su corazón latió emocionado, el caballo era un animal precioso, y para una de las tres razas que llevaba en su sangre, este animal era especial porque su fuerza, brío y valentía era incomparable, eran espíritus afines con el hombre, y los humanos tenían que respetar y aprender de una criatura tan maravillosa; los caballos no eran mascotas, sino amigos, tú no los elegías, sino que el elegido tenía que venir a ti, buscando en tu ser la mitad de su espíritu. Y ella sentía como el suyo se agitaba con su presencia.

Los mozos abrieron las puertas de metal y tomó aire maravillada por el ejemplar que bajó y removió la tierra con los cascos; con un señorío y una hermosura impresionante. Su musculatura era fuerte, una criatura de pura fibra, con el lomo de un amarillento oscuro y las extremidades negras, al igual que su crin y su cola. Tenía una franja en medio del lomo que llegaba desde el cuello hasta la cola, de un tono mas oscuro que el resto del cuerpo, y el mismo tono estaba en sus patas… era precioso, Tenía mucho brío, y debía ser, aún siendo un animal, alguien de mucho carácter y una personalidad definida. Le encantaba…

Por los tonos de su piel deducía que se trataba de un cruce entre un bayo oscuro y un moro, su padre le había enseñado a apreciarlos como seres que merecían respeto, y la forma que empleaban estos hombres en sacarlo de esa enorme caja de metal, no estaba siendo precisamente respetuosa, y menos aún la correcta para tratar a un animal de esa índole, que tan solo con asomar la cabeza fuera de su transporte, ya demostró su genio y arrogancia. Intentaba salir por sí mismo, y eso de que estuviesen tirando de él con una cuerda al cuello no le gustaba.

Kagome abrió la ventana para asomarse un poco más y poder oír los gritos que los hombres le lanzaban al caballo, hizo el ademán de girarse y correr a reñirles cuando vio cómo apretaban la cuerda asfixiando al caballo, y el equino se alzaba sobre dos patas e intentaba dar coces para defenderse; si no se detenían iban a hacerle daño. Estuvo a punto de pararlos a voces desde la ventana, pero un grito seco la detuvo, y curiosa miró a Inuyasha, se acercaba a zancadas a uno de los hombres, -al mismo que mantenía la cuerda tensa para impedir que el caballo siguiese levantando las patas delanteras. Parecía furioso cuando llegó a él, le quitó la cuerda de las manos y lo empujó con tanta rabia que lo tiró al suelo. El hombre no se atrevió a protestar, pero ella podía sentir la tensión de contenerse de devolverle el empujón.

Inuyasha ocupó su posición, y cuando el hombre se levantó lo enfrentó con la mirada, haciendo que definitivamente no se atreviera a protestar.

El caballo volvía a estar a cuatro patas, pero en alerta, desconfiado… con la respiración agitada, e inquieto. Y era comprensible; se veía salvaje, libre, y sin saber por qué, lo habían encerrado y dejado en un lugar desconocido y ante extraños que no parecían dóciles.

- ¡Más cuidado con él! por el olor que viene de ahí dentro estoy seguro que no se os ocurrió limpiarlo. ¿Tan poca experiencia tenéis en transportar animales? Maldita sea, si dónde lo traéis huele a podrido. ¡Y poned más cuidado en cómo lo tratáis! ¡Si se rompe una pata tú responderás! – Señaló al tipo que había empujado anteriormente, y se quedó encarándolo cuando se percató de la rabia del hombre. Sabía que si lo provocaba con una palabra más la descargaría contra él, y de buena gana habría aceptado la pelea.

El pobre animal no había recibido un buen trato, dudaba que lo hubieran hecho en todo lo que duró el viaje. Intentó tirar de él con suavidad, pero el caballo volvió a rebrincarse, moviéndose inquieto y dando coces con las patas delanteras.

Inuyasha tiró de él para mantenerlo quieto, pero era imposible, mas bien era el caballo el que tiraba de él. Iba soltándole cuerda poco a poco para que no le quemara el cuello con el roce, el problema estaba en que si seguía tirando y apartándose se quedaría sin cabo para sujetarlo, y si lo seguía sujetando la cuerda cuando no hubiese mas para soltar, lo llevaría arrastrando por todo el terreno delantero de la casa.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha había tirado al hombre, y se preguntó quién sería más salvaje si él o el caballo. El hombre se levantó con la postura de alguien que va a responder enzarzando una pelea. Esto era el colmo. El animal estaba nervioso, ¿Y ellos iban a pelearse para que se pusiera más inquieto? Lo que debían de hacer era controlarlo en lugar de exaltarlo más.

Salió del dormitorio corriendo, con la intención de parar aquello. Al menos antes de que el pobre animal, que más asustado no podía estar, fuera a atacarles; que era lo que haría de un momento a otro.

Bajó las escalinatas de la puerta principal a la carrera, y vio espantada cómo el caballo empezaba a mover las patas, poniéndose otra vez nervioso. Y tirando de las riendas y tensando el cuello para que lo soltaran. Se detuvo a la espalda de Inuyasha a unos seis metros de él y el caballo, y miró al animal afectada por el sufrimiento de la criatura.

Inu Yasha mantenía el agarre como podía, pero estaba quemándose las palmas cada vez que soltaba cuerda; si seguía así tendría que dejar de sujetarlo e intentar que se tranquilizara, pero seguramente habría que pegarle un tiro, porque no había forma de controlar a un caballo salvaje y asustado. La cuerda se le escapó de las manos en uno de los tirones del caballo, y la criatura dio unos pasos atrás amenazando con atacar si se le acercaba.

De pronto algo sucedió que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Sintió la extraña corriente que el animal manaba. El caballo irguió la cabeza y clavó los ojos más allá de él, mirando fijamente algo, algo que parecía reconocer y que lo volvía dócil. Miró hacia atrás y solo vio a los mozos, y más apartada de ellos a Kagome, que miraba a Hojo, el caballo, como si sintiera su temor por estar en un lugar desconocido y atrapado.

Ella hizo un movimiento para acercarse y el animal relinchó y pateó el suelo. Maldita mujer, ¿es que no veía que era peligroso estar allí? El caballo podía cocearla, y darle un mal golpe. Su expresión se volvió lívida al instante al pensar en ella tirada en el suelo, con la cabeza abierta e inconsciente.

- ¡Kagome, entra en la casa!

Parpadeó saliendo del trance en que la tenía metida el animal y miró a Inuyasha; Tenía una expresión asustada, de pánico.

Volvió a mirar al caballo, y notó que había conectado con ella. Estaba tranquilo, sus ojos la miraban con una calma especial y apaciguadora, como si él en realidad intentara tranquilizarla a ella. Y era cierto que estaba nerviosa, tan asustada como él, porque podía notar la energía fluir entre ambos, la conexión de dos espíritus afines, ¿sería esto de lo que hablaba su padre sobre la cultura de parte de sus ancestros? Empezó a acercarse despacio. Sintió el gesto de Inuyasha adelantando un paso, aunque su atención estaba totalmente contratada en el caballo. Debía estar asustada por aproximarse a una criatura salvaje, pero no podía sentir miedo; él esperaba una señal de ella, algún gesto, alguna palabra, algo que diera su aceptación y reconocimiento.

Simplemente asintió, un movimiento leve con la cabeza, casi imperceptible. Y el caballo agachó la suya; curiosamente haciendo una reverencia tan natural que solo Kagome lo notó. Se intentaba comunicar con ella.

- Solo deberían llevarlo a los establos, para comer y descansar, parece muy cansado… - Susurró para sí misma, viendo cómo Inu Yasha intentaba recoger el cabo del suelo. El caballo relinchó como protesta. Era un animal orgulloso, no quería luchar, parecía convencido con la presencia de ella, pero no hasta el extremo de reconocer que Inuyasha ni ningún otro sería su dueño.

El animal parecía haberla entendido y estar de acuerdo, como si en ella confiase. Y se dejó llevar por los mozos.

Kagome entró en la casa, preguntándose todavía qué era lo que había ocurrido. Su padre le contó de las costumbres indias, de sus creencias, de cómo su espíritu era compañero del de un animal concreto. Le dijo que el de ella era un caballo, porque tenía el temperamento y la resistencia de ellos.

Había varios mestizos en su casa de Sevilla que aún se guiaban por las costumbres de sus antepasados. Y había presenciado los rituales que hacían; fumaban unas hierbas que los hacían comunicarse con sus espíritus y los espíritus de sus antepasados indios. En una de esas ocasiones su padre la sorprendió observando desde la cocina, y la llevó hasta ellos diciéndole que ella también podía comunicarse con los suyos. Fue cuando le dijo cuál era su espíritu guía ¿sería esta criatura su compañero espiritual? Debía serlo, ella sentía que sí, y necesitaba verlo otra vez para confirmarlo. Iría más tarde a los establos, cuando nadie la viera.

Volvió a subir a su cuarto, para terminar la carta que de su madre. Pensaba hacérsela llegar mediante Akio, uno de los muchachos más jóvenes del servicio. Por la cercanía de sus edades se habían tomado simpatía, y lo había hecho su cómplice para poder comunicarse con ella. Si no fuera por él, vivir en esta cárcel sería un calvario, bueno, por él y el pequeño de 7 años, Hiroshi, a quién le había tomado mucho cariño en tan poco tiempo, y del que sentía lástima. Inuyasha era un tirano, haciendo trabajar a un crío en su despacho, haciendo dios sabe qué cosas. Si apenas sabía leer, ¿para qué lo quería allí? Lo que debería de hacer era dejarle ir a una escuela, pero para él seguramente un simple hijo de criada no merecía tanta atención. No le extrañaría que si le proponía de escolarizarlo le diría que aquí se le sacaría mejor provecho, pero aun esperando esa respuesta estaba dispuesta a tener esa charla.

.

El momento del almuerzo fue silencioso ese día, como los otros anteriores desde que tuvo que habituarse forzosamente a comer con Inuyasha, pero esta vez no hubo ni una carraspera por parte suya, ni chirridos de cubiertos por la de ella, -que por cierto comió sospechosamente rápido-, parecía tener prisas por algo, ¿qué estaría planeando? Tenía la mente tan ocupada que no había hecho nada por fastidiarle la comida, y no era normal que una fierecilla como ella se mantuviese tan callada y nada revoltosa; sin hacer ninguna trastada.

Dejó la servilleta a un lado del plato y retiró la silla. Rápidamente, Kagome se levantó de la mesa, la servilleta cayó al suelo, intentó agacharse y empujó la silla de forma que también cayera al suelo, se giró para levantarla y chocó contra la mesa, moviendo todo lo que estaba sobre ella, su copa de vino, que estaba al borde, cayó y manchó el mantel. Intentó secarlo con la servilleta, pero Inuyasha le cogió la muñeca impidiendo que lo hiciera, no fuera a tirar otra cosa.

Lo miró y se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir, y se irguió para estar más a su altura, pero eso era imposible tendiendo en cuenta que le sacaba como una cabeza.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿vas a alguna parte?

Kagome miró fugazmente a la ventana, buscando qué decir. Una excusa rápida para que no notase que la estaba pensando.

- Al jardín, hace buen tiempo

- Te acompañaré

- Sólo voy a coger unas flores para mi habitación, no voy a escapar si es lo que te preocupa – La mirada de él penetró en ella como una advertencia. Sería mejor que no empezara ahora que casi había conseguido quitárselo de encima. Inuyasha se empeñaría en acompañarla si le discutía o lo provocaba – Me gustaría estar sola – Él la miró pensativo, sopesando… cruzó los dedos entre los pliegues de la falda para que no la viera, y rezó mentalmente para que no insistiera.

- Bien, claro… estaré en mi despacho en caso de que necesites algo. – No se equivocaba, ella pretendía algo, se había quedado callado adrede y había empezado a ponerse nerviosa, se le notaba que tramaba alguna trastada. Bueno, la dejaría actuar, y vería de qué se trata.

- Estoy segura que no necesitaré nada – Salió del comedor antes de que quisiese insistir, y se apresuró cuando sintió los pasos de él persiguiéndola. Hasta que oyó cómo doblaba para subir las escaleras no se tranquilizó.

Se detenía en las flores pero apenas las miraba, sino que parecía cogerlas al azar y con prisas, sin fijarse en cuales eran. Inu Yasha se rascó la barbilla, curioso por la forma en que se comportaba. Solo esperaba que no le diera por oler las que estaban junto a la puerta; las asclepias curassiva que Miroku le trajo de uno de sus viajes, eran venenosas, muy exóticas por su mezcla de tonos rojos y anaranjados, aunque ella parecía no tener demasiado interés en saber cómo olían, solo en cogerlas. De pronto se detuvo frente a las asclepias, miró de un lado a otro y se recogió las faldas para entrar a la carrera

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamo más divertido que molesto, sabía que algo estaba tramando y ahí estaba la evidencia, quería ver a Hojo, sería conveniente que fuese junto a ella, ese caballo era muy brioso para alguien como Kagome. Sería conveniente ir a vigilarla, ese caballo estaba demasiado salvaje, y asustado, más valía que todos se mantuvieran alejados de él, salió del despacho y se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

Entró sigilosamente, para que el mozo no se percatara de su presencia, el caballo notó su presencia al momento, y relinchó suavemente, como si le estuviese dando la bienvenida. Soltó el ramo de flores sobre una de las balas de paja y se sentó a esperar, mientras veía cómo el muchacho intentaba tener tacto para cepillarle la crin sin que se le rebelara. Esperó a que el chico se marchara, y entonces se acercó. Se apoyó con los brazos en la puerta, y levantó despacio la mano. El caballo estiró el cuello y la miró con la cabeza alta, de manera arrogante, dando a entender lo orgulloso que era, pero finalmente cedió; enterneció la mirada y agachó la cabeza para que ella pudiera acariciarlo entre los ojos.

- Hola… - Le susurró ella. Él parpadeó y le contestó con un resoplido, después apartó la cabeza de su mano y puso sus ojos a la altura de los de ella, luego miró a un lado como si hiciera desplante. Kagome soltó una carcajada. – Eres un caballo con personalidad, eh? ¿Sabes que eres precioso? - El caballo no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo con sus palabras, al contrario, miró al otro lado como si ya lo supiera y no mereciera la pena escucharla. Kagome lo notó y sonrió aún más - Y eres valiente - El caballo levantó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró de reojo - Y fuerte… - avanzó un paso para sacar la cabeza de la parcela y la puso por encima de la de ella - Muy fuerte, contigo cerca yo no tendría miedo a nada - Bajó el cuello hasta tener el hocico a la altura de las manos de Kagome y le resopló cariñosamente. Ella lo abrazó y él se dejó. - Tú eres mi compañero espiritual ¿verdad? - El caballo relinchó amablemente y presionó delicadamente el hocico contra el pecho de ella, Kagome soltó una risita - Debes tener un nombre que valga lo que tú, que diga lo que eres ¿No te parece? - El animal se agitó de anticipación - Cabo Negro ¿Te gusta? - El caballo movió las patas delanteras dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, levantaba y bajaba la cabeza en aceptación, mientras la sacudía levemente.

- ¡Apártate!

El impacto la tiró al suelo, frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor en el codo y miró rápidamente al caballo, quien se levantó sobre dos patas y golpeaba con las pezuñas la puerta, intentando salir de allí y atacar a Inuyasha.

- ¡Estás loca! - Inu Yasha gritó a Kagome, pero no se detuvo a mirarla ni reparó en que estaba en el suelo, furiosa. Lo único que veía era que ese animal salvaje quería atacarla.

Cabo Negro se arrinconó al fondo de la caballeriza, obligado por la vara que Inuyasha alzaba. No había tenido necesidad de tocarlo, pero aunque parecía que se estaba calmando la mirada del caballo advertía lo contrario, y si no estuviera convencido de que eran criaturas menos inteligentes pensaría que estaba viendo la forma de atacarlo sin que pudiera darle tiempo de usar la fusta para defenderse.

La miró en el instante que creyó tener al animal controlado y se le atoró la respiración cuando la vio levantándose del suelo, llena de tierra y paja, con la expresión de querer matarlo.

- ¿Esta es tu forma de tratar a la gente?, no esperaba que llegaras hasta el punto de maltratar a alguien

- No fue mi intención, disculpa si te hice daño – la tez le palideció de momento, y sintió remordimientos cuando la vio apretarse el codo para calmar el dolor, no era un sitio muy bueno para darse un golpe. Y cuando la vio tan cerca de la caballeriza no pensó que pudiera apartarla con tanta fuerza – Yo solo…

- No intentes excusas, no me engañas… ya he visto como eres en casa de mi madre y ahora solo has demostrado que no me equivocaba. – Cogió el ramo de flores y pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, aunque sabía que él no la apartaba de ella. Lo que mas le molestaba era que intentó defenderse, solamente permanecía ahí, quieto, mirándola cómo se iba y callado.

- No necesito excusarme de nada, Kagome, yo sé la clase de persona que soy, eres tú la que quieres ver lo que ves – Ella se detuvo un segundo, sabía que aquella frase le habría afectado, pero era tan orgullosa que no pediría perdón, y en efecto, siguió caminando y salió del establo sin soltar una palabra y con la cabeza bien alta, que su indignación no se viniera abajo. Ella era la ofendida, no él, que había sido tachado de maltratador y despiadado. Entendía que las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido no eran las mas favorables, pero no era la clase de persona que ella decía, y ya debía haberse dado cuenta, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en verlo como el mismo diablo? Maldita mujer… más terca no podía ser.

.

Kagome estaba dando vueltas de un extremo a otro del dormitorio, no conseguía quitarse la rabia y la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho aquello? A qué pretendía jugar con ella. Vio lo que vio, un hombre sin corazón puesto que no le importa tener a la hija de una mujer encarcelada en su casa como pago de una deuda que en un principio había sido una donación, que incluso para salirse con la suya estaba dispuesto a arruinar el futuro de un niño de 9 años, que la hubiese tirado sin importarle que se hubiera roto el brazo. En ese momento lo dobló para cerciorarse de que no fue así…

Era violento, malo y estaba loco, no podía ser de otra manera y ahora jugaba a crearle dudas, para que se sintiese culpable y pidiese perdón, cuando el que tenía que hacerlo era él. No se iba a dejar engañar, él no sabía a quién había traído a su casa, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera. ¡Iba a demostrarle quién era Kagome Higurashi! Podía ser una dama sumisa que derrochaba educación por todas partes, o podía ser dura y rebelde, y sabía cómo hacer que se diera cuenta. Una sonrisa traviesa y vengativa curvó sus labios, dándole un brillo de regocijo en los ojos… A partir de ahora Inu Yasha iba a conocer a la mujer más irritante que hubiese podido llegar a toparse en su vida.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Por fiiiiiinnnnnn hemos actualizado jejejej ya era hora pero sí que se nos atragantaba, bueno pero ya está subido y esperamos que os guste. Un saludo y gracias por los rewiew's ;)

Ah, por cierto, que Hojo es el nombre que Miroku le puso al Caballo, pero claro, Kagome tiene que darle uno más con el estilo del animalito, no? :P


	5. Chapter 5

**OPIO**

**5_ Kikyo**

Bajaba llevada por la extraña curiosidad de ver de cerca a la mujer que se había apeado de la carroza; una calesa pequeña, azul, ribeteada con tramos dorados y transportada al hombro por cuatro hombres.

Desde la ventana de su habitación vio bajar a una mujer muy alta, sus cabellos negros y lisos brillaban como si fuera seda. Llevaba las patillas recogidas con dos pasadores en forma de racimos de perlas turquesas y coronados por una flor de sakura de plata.

No era como la que dos días antes vino a visitar a Inu Yasha. Se sintió un poco intimidada con la presencia de la primera. Parecía decidida, y se movía con una seguridad que la intimidó al principio.

Cuando se percató de que ella estaba observándola, la examinó de los pies a la cabeza, y luego con una mirada intensa y una sonrisa extraña -como si hubiese entendido algo que estaba fuera de su alcance- le sonrió y asintió. Se sintió fastidiada por no entender aquella reacción.

Se habían cruzado en el pasillo cuando la mujer entraba en la casa. Iba elegantemente vestida, con el pelo recogido en un moño y sujeto con cintas rojas a juego con el kimono. Era muy guapa, y tenía una piel tan blanca y lisa que parecía porcelana. Además, tenía un aire de nobleza y un sentido del dominio que la hacía incomparable con cualquier otra persona. Luego supo por los criados, que cuando se la encontró, acababa de provocar una disputa con Inu Yasha; había venido a darle una regañina. Y desde que lo supo le había empezado a caer bien.

- ¡Sango!

El grito alegre la sobresaltó, vio a Inuyasha bajando las escalinatas de la puerta principal y abrazando a la tal Sango como si fuera alguien querido y cercano. E inmediatamente empezó a preguntarse si no sería su prometida ¿Estaría comprometido y ella había dado por hecho que ninguna mujer lo querría como marido? Tontamente, como si esos dos acaramelados que solo parecían tener ojos el uno para el otro, fueran a desviar la vista hacia arriba, se ocultó tras las cortinas para espiarlos. A él se le veía muy contento de su visita, y sorprendido, la giró en brazos y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno… una novia no sería besada en la mejilla, a no ser que fuese un caballero, y si Inuyasha lo era, ¿por qué con ella no? Entonces eso significaría que la veía tan poco merecedora de respeto como veía a su madre.

Al contrario de sentirse ofendida y molesta, sintió ganas de llorar. Parpadeó para espantar las lágrimas y siguió y se dirigió despacio hacia la puerta, estar en los jardines le vendría bien en ese momento

- No te esperaba, me has dado una alegría con tu visita, entra, pediré que nos sirvan un té...

Para llegar a la puerta, tuvo que pasar casi rozándola a ella. Y los ojos se le agrandaron con fascinación. La mujer era aún mucho mas admirable y guapa de cerca, casi tan alta como Inuyasha y poseía un porte elegante y erguido que la hizo sentir aún más pequeña. Y aún mas empequeñecida se vio cuando la mirada que InuYasha le lanzó significaba una advertencia.

No la presentó a su amiga, ni le dijo que los siguiera. Invitó a la visitante a entrar en su salita de visitas y cerró la puerta en sus narices. La sensación de abandono que le vino encima hizo que las lágrimas le humedecieran otra vez los ojos, se los secó con la mano y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto. De todas formas no le interesaba si era su novia, o su amante, ella lo único que quería era irse de aquella casa.

.

Desde la visita de Sango a la casa, unos días atrás, apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con Inuyasha, solo las necesarias, cuando se había visto obligada a responderle. Y él parecía incluso más cómodo con su silencio. Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba porque tanto inventar cómo hacerle los días imposibles ahora no tenía forma, porque no le daba pie. Si al menos le protestase por no dirigirle la palabra...

Supo que le hacían otra visita a Inuyasha por que oyó el ruido de los lacayos en la entrada de la casa, dejó sobre la mesita el libro que había empezado a leer y se asomó a la ventana. Esta parecía un poco más mayor que la otra, Sango, y su expresión era demasiado seria, como si todo le molestase. Daba impresión de ser una mujer fría y calculadora, alguien que desconfía de todo el mundo…. Parecía más acorde con lo que debería ser la prometida de Inuyasha.

Llegó hasta la planta baja, y cruzó disimuladamente delante de ella, fingiendo que se dirigía a una de las salas. En ese momento la vio entregar una sombrilla para el sol a uno de los sirvientes, y tuvo la extraña impresión de que, cuando la mujer levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, se trataba de una persona triste y que prefería esconderse tras esa máscara fría que mostraba a la gente. Quizás temía que alcanzaran a conocer a la verdadera que se ocultaba dentro, o quizás temía ser lastimada porque no pudiera soportarlo, porque de trasfondo, en aquellos ojos, había una persona débil y necesitada. ¿Se trataría, tal vez, de otra víctima de Inuyasha?

- ¿Dónde esta Inu Yasha? - La voz melodiosa, que se dirigía al criado, la hizo volver de sus fantasiosas deducciones, encontrándose con que la estaba mirando con recelo, desconfiada

- En su despacho, señora

- ¡Kikyo!...

Inuyasha la había nombrado con tal sorpresa y entusiasmo que la hizo arrepentirse de haber bajado; un susurro que a Kagome no le pareció otro que el que le dirigiría un hombre a su amante. ¿Podía ser? Y ella, tonta como era gracias a su curiosidad, estaba allí en medio, presenciando cómo babeaba por la tal Kikyo.

Kikyo se giró al escuchar aquella voz, y toda la coraza que Kagome había visto antes desapareció junto con el matiz de tristeza, ahora solo había afecto y confianza, y ella sintió que necesitaba de aquella coraza de la que se había despojado la otra para esconder la sensación de soledad que sintió de repente. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba hoy que todo le afectaba?

Tenía que ser que echaba de menos su casa… si al menos estuviera con Hitomi.

Inuyasha cogió las manos de Kikyo y las besó, con tanto cariño que era imposible verlo como un gesto descarado. Había una chispa en sus ojos que contenían algo especial; como un fuego vivo mientras miraba a esta mujer, que solo podía caber una respuesta a eso; estaba enamorado... y un extraño pellizco le contrajo el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que él pudiera amar a alguien.

¿Y por qué le molestaba a ella? Tal vez por el hecho de que nunca nadie la había mirado de ese modo. ¿Alguna vez vería deseo en los ojos de un hombre y que fuese por ella? ¿Podría hacer que alguien estuviera tan enamorado de ella como lo parecía Inuyasha de Kikyo?

- Querría que así fuera…

Inuyasha y Kikyo la miraron en ese momento, ambos percatándose que no estaban solos. Tomó a Kikyo por el brazo y la alejó de Kagome, verlas juntas lo incomodaba un poco.

- Vamos a mi salón, allí podrás decirme a qué se debe la grata sorpresa de tu visita.

Mientras los dos se alejaban Kagome imaginó sus manos entrelazadas, la cabeza de Kikyo recostada en el brazo de Inuyasha, y él sonriéndole con la misma cara de bobo que tenía ahora.

- Sí, iros al salón que me estáis estorbando con tan empalagosas miradas. Y secaos la baba antes de que os manche la ropa – Recogió sus faldas y subió rápidamente las escaleras, teniendo unas ganas repentinas de distraer su mente con el libro que había empezado.

.

Esos días habían sido un infierno tanto para él como para ella. Mediante las noches iban sucediendo, Inu Yasha estaba más crispado de los nervios con su "invitada"; se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla que no podía dejar de soñar, no por que no pudiera evitarla, sino que no podía dejar de anhelar, -y cada vez con mas frecuencia-, sus insultos camuflados en pequeños arrebatos de iras y palabras sutiles en la sala de estar después de las comidas.

Se había vuelto mas tozuda que un toro, cuando veía que era ignorada o que no la tomaba en serio se transformaba en una fierecilla indomable, por todos los Kamis que desearía darle un par de azotes, porque merecía un escarmiento.

El escarmiento le vino a él cuando su mente pasó de la palabra azote a poner una imagen de ella sobre sus rodillas y él preparándose para darle cachetadas, como se le daría a un niño, solo que ella no era una niña, sino toda una mujer adulta y con sus atributos.

Rápidamente buscó con qué distraerse de aquél pensamiento, porque si se dejaba llevar por ese sendero lo llevaría a una habitación de la que no querría salir nunca y no debía involucrarse con ella de ese modo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su principal intención era la de hacer pagar a la madre de ella por el desgraciado destino de la suya, quien murió sola, descerebrada, y gracias a la forma en que la abandonó su padre, Inu Taisho Yoshima, que no dejó siquiera una nota de despedida para su esposa.

.

Inuyasha había sabido de la llegada de Kikyo por Hiroshi que había dejado de recitar su lección de historia para preguntar por la calesa que había entrado. Dio el resto de la mañana libre al chico y bajó a reunirse con ella. Pero no había esperado en ningún momento que se iba a encontrar no solo a Kikyo, sino también a Kagome en el pasillo de entrada. Aquello fue tan extraño al principio que no supo qué decir; se sintió como si tuviese que ocultar esta relación de ella, era como si lo hubiese sorprendido con su amante, incluso la reacción de ella había sido en concordancia con la escena y eso sí que no tenía sentido. Kagome solo era una invitada, forzada por él mismo, pero una invitada… por muy curioso que sonara. Y Kikyo era... era todo; su querida amiga de la infancia junto con Sango y Miroku, su secreto, su amor; que estaba obligado a permanecer oculto a causa del matrimonio que acordaron los padre de ella con Bankotsu Shishinintai, el comerciante proporcionó a la familia tierras y una fortuna que no pudo superar entonces, seis años atrás. Aunque ahora, después de enriquecer sus tierras con buenos abonos extranjeros y la obtención de mejores ganados de unos de los países del sur este de Europa, no tendría nada que envidiar a Bankotsu monetariamente. Pero era tarde, porque ellos estaban casados y sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían visto forzados a ser expresados a espaldas de todos, porque Kikyo no se atrevía a dejar a Bankotsu, y él no podía forzarla a hacerlo.

- Kikyo... - Volvió a repetir en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella y sostenía sus manos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo departe de ella, que echó un vistazo rápido al sirviente que se encontraba aún en el recibidor. Aki, el chico que atendió su llegada, dejó la sombrilla en un paragüero y se marchó con la cabeza inclinada.

En cuanto lo vio desaparecer tras una de las puertas tomó aire y se relajó.

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, Bankotsu llegará de la India para el medio día y espera que esté en casa para recibirlo, pero primero quería verte. Desde hace un tiempo no estás disponible para acompañarme a hacer mis compras, ¿es que ya no necesitas semillas? Nadie mejor que tú sabe orientarme para comprar las mejores para mi jardín

.

Aquella frase tenía un doble sentido, que Kagome, desde las escaleras, no tuvo problema para escuchar y automáticamente interpretar:

"Ya no quieres verme… ¿Es que te has cansado de mí? Porque te echo de menos"

No era tonta, y sabía que esa era la verdadera conversación que escondía aquellas palabras. Y ahora que se fijaba en las mangas del kimono de ella vio que se trataba de una mujer casa, ¿Cómo podía hacer semejante cosa? ¿Qué clase de esposa engañaría a su marido con otro hombre? De Inuyasha podría esperarlo después de ver cómo trató a su madre, pero esa mujer se veía tan elegante, tan educada… no parecía de esas.

Se encontró en ese instante con la mirada de Inuyasha, que la miraba con curiosidad.

Intentó ignorarla, pero le fue imposible apartar la suya. Él tomó a la visita del codo y la invitó a seguirlo.

- Vamos a mi despacho…

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a Kikyo. En cuanto la tuvo dentro la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos. La había echado tanto de menos, su calor, sus manos apoyadas en el pecho, las caricias y sus gemidos. Los gemidos de ella habían sido como la droga más adictiva para su excitación.

Se apoderó de su boca, dejándola casi sin aliento, y logró arrebatarle uno de esos gemidos que lo volvía loco.

- Kikyo… no sabes cómo te he deseado, cada noche pensaba en tu cuerpo, en cómo te retorcías buscándome – La aproximó a él para que notara cómo reaccionaba el suyo con solo verla – Te necesito, Kikyo… – Jadeó en su oído, dirigiéndose al cuello y cogiendo los cabos del obi para desatarlo.

Al instante sintió su rechazo, retrocedió un paso cuando vio que cerraba el puño en las solapas del kimono, con tanta fuerza que era imposible no darse cuenta de que estaba incomoda. Esto no pintaba bien.

- No podemos arriesgarnos, he recibido un telegrama de Bankotsu y espera que esté para recibirlo antes del almuerzo, podría darse cuenta de que he estado contigo.

Inuyasha suspiró. No sabía cómo, que él supiera Bankotsu no tenía sentidos tan desarrollados, ni era adivino o telépata. Ella no quería, y esta era una excusa perfecta para negarse. Esto estaba terminando, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Al final, Shishinintai había conseguido arrebatarle la mujer que siempre había amado. Malditas casualidades que hicieron que ellos dos se cruzasen, malditos destinos que los separaron… ¡ella debía haber sido su esposa, no su amante! Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de un aire que sintió grueso y pesado. ¿Por qué todo lo que amaba le era arrebatado?, primero su prometida, luego su familia, y ahora su amante… Durante un tiempo había estado sintiendo que Bankotsu había sido el amante y él el dueño de ella, pero ahora la verdad caía como una realidad demasiado frustrante.

- No soporto que otro hombre te toque – Apoyó la frente en la de ella y le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Una piel tan blanca, tan delicada y tan pura, manoseada por otro.

- Tuviste la oportunidad de evitarlo - Contestó ella. Con un hilo de reproche, tan fino, que parecía más una lamentación que despecho, acompañado de cierta melancolía por algo que estaba evolucionando en su interior, y preparándose para guardar recientes experiencias como viejos recuerdos

- No me tortures de ese modo... - Inu Yasha cerró los ojos y tragó con pesar - Sabes que hice todo lo posible para evitar esa boda y recuperarte, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Desde niño, tanto yo como mis padres hemos dado por hecho que terminaríamos casados! Pero Bankotsu dio más de lo que yo pude ofrecer a tus padres, y el mío había dejado una deuda bastante grande gracias a Hitomi, estaba obligado a responder a ella si no quería perder esta casa

- Tú habrías logrado salir adelante, al fin y al cabo has sido capaz de hacerlo y sumergir del fondo - Le contestó dolida

- No Kikyo... Si hubiese entregado a cambio de ti el resto de las tierras, no habría sido capaz de crear más dinero y recuperar la fortuna de mi familia. Además, sabes que mi hermano tenía derecho a dar su respuesta ante esa decisión, también era parte de su herencia.

Kikyo sintió que el pecho se le encogía de dolor. Siempre lo vio como el hombre que la amaría hasta la eternidad, y que daría su propia vida por ella, pero no había sido así, y, por sus palabras, acababa de descubrir que tampoco se arrepentía de no haber luchado hasta conseguir el consentimiento de sus padres. Eso dolía, se sentía en cierto modo rechazada, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, lo amaba, estaba segura de ello, aunque ya no sintiese las mariposas en el estómago, como meses atrás... Suspiró hondo y se movió a un lado para poder salir de la habitación, pero las manos de Inu Yasha la seguían reteniendo en un abrazo, levantó la vista, enfocando sus ojos negros y brillantes sobre los de él, y sintiendo cómo se humedecían por las lágrimas.

- Debo irme...

Él frunció el ceño al percatarse de que había empezado a llorar. Unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso tierno, y ella cerró los ojos dejando que una lágrima escapara de ellos.

- ¿Cuando voy a verte otra vez? – Sintió la mirada de ella recorriendo su rostro como una caricia, su ceño se fruncía en un debate, estaba dudando, sus ideas; las intenciones que trajera, estaban balanceándose entre llevarlas a cabo o desvanecerse. Una ayuda vendría bien para desmoronar cualquier motivo que se hubiera propuesto al venir a verle – Kikyo… no sé qué será de mi vida sin ti si alguna vez decides dejarme. Te quiero tanto que me falta el aire cuando no estas.

La sonrisa de ella iluminó su rostro, y aquello por lo que vino aquí, terminó por ser olvidado. No quería dejarlo, y estuvo todo el camino hasta su llegada con una lucha interna entre dejarlo y la añoranza. Lo quería, aún existía ese amor que sentía desde niña por él… ¿Pero cuánto mas podía durar esto? Por mucho que lo prolongase sabía que alguna vez tenía que acabar. Solo que hoy no podría terminarlo.

- Esta vez Bankotsu estará diez días aquí, y luego se marchará a China para examinar la nueva mercancía. – Se vio interrumpida por un beso que le detuvo los latidos del corazón. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, recuperando el aliento cuando la soltó

- No puedo esperar tanto, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ti Kikyo - Los ojos negros cambiaron esa expresión triste por una traviesa. Inu Yasha no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura cuando la vio morderse el labio de esa forma tan infantil y picarona, algo estaba planeando. - ¿Qué tramas, Diablilla? - acercó su nariz a la de ella y fue poco a poco bajando hasta su cuello para saborearlo.

- Quizás estés interesado en comprar unas telas o algunas especias, podrías concertar una cita con él para este fin de semana, pero debe ser algo convincente, no quisiera que empezara a sospechar.

- Hum... telas - Inu Yasha comenzó a pensar sobre la idea, después de todo no era tan mala - Ahora que lo dices, creo que debería comprar telas para unos kimonos de mujer - Pudo notar la incertidumbre en ella

- ¿Por qué quieres Kimonos para mujeres? - Kikyo se apartó de él, alejando su cuello de los carnosos y húmedos besos de Inu Yasha, quien volvió a alzar la cabeza y erguirse con diversión.

- Kagome...

- ¿Vas a comprarle ropa a esa muchacha desvergonzada?

- ¿Desvergonzada? No he oído que dijese nada desvergonzado, ¿Acaso te ofendió antes de que yo bajase a recibirte?

- No con palabras, pero es obvio que no ha recibido la educación adecuada, me miró... no, me examinó con lo ojos como si yo fuera una bestia de ganado - Las carcajadas de Inu Yasha consiguieron enfurecerla, pero nunca lo demostraría, al menos no demasiado, ya que sabía que él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba celosa. - ¿Es cierto lo que se comenta de vosotros?, ¿Esa niña es tu ramera?

La risa cesó y su rostro se endureció tanto que ella pensó que se resquebrajaría.

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- Todo el pueblo…

Había dejado que pensasen lo que quisieran, incluso fomentó aquello a posta con el silencio. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra oírlo de la boca de otros. Su intención había sido que llegasen a oídos de Hitomi y preocuparla, no que todo el pueblo pensase que una muchacha inocente fuese una puta. Con su empecinamiento de vengarse de Hitomi no había pensado demasiado en que perjudicaría de esta forma a Kagome. Tenía que solucionar esto y limpiar su nombre

- No es mi ramera, es mi protegida.

- Es la hija de esa furcia

- También es la hija de Akira Higurashi, un hombre que merece mis respetos y el de todos los que han hablado de ella, y siento que es mi deber protegerla de la reputación que podría haberle creado su madre si hubiese permitido que se alojase en esa casa

- Pues no lo estás haciendo muy bien.

- Kikyo... - Su voz sonó mas amenazante de lo que él había pretendido, solo quería llamarle la atención para que dejara el asunto.

- Recuerdo a Akira vagamente, asistía a las meriendas en los jardines, nunca hubo una esposa que lo acompañara. ¿Por qué estaba en las reuniones de nuestras familias?

- Compartía algunos negocios con mi padre, tenían una buena relación comercial.

- ¿Por qué criaría a la hija bastarda de una ramera?

- Oí a mis padres una vez comentarlo, parece ser que se enamoró de Hitomi hace mucho tiempo, pero era demasiado mayor para arrebatarle la inocencia de su juventud, cuando Hitomi era lo suficientemente adulta para él, ya fue demasiado tarde. Supongo que ya se había entregado a varios hombres a cambio de dinero.

- Contado así suena muy triste, Inuyasha, dos amores imposibles porque crecieron a destiempo.

- Esa mujer no da lugar a compasión, ella se buscó su desgracia y que esté sola.

Kikyo ladeó la cabeza y suspiró, pensando en las palabras de Inuyasha

- ¿Sabes? No eres consciente de lo que dices

Se despidió de Inu Yasha con un suave beso, prometiendo convencer a Bankotsu de que aceptase la invitación que él ofrecería y se apresuró a salir de la casa.

En los jardines se cruzó con la hija de Higurashi, no hubo ningún saludo por parte de la muchacha, que tenía aire de ser mimada y orgullosa, sin embargo ella inclinó su cabeza en una despedida y siguió de largo.

Subió a la calesa y apartó ligeramente las cortinas, fijándose en la joven, que entraba con la cabeza erguida a la casa, recogiéndose ese traje, que debiera pesar como diez críos de cinco años y se veía tan molesto para caminar que solo un occidental caería en la estupidez de vestir de esa forma. La chica era demasiado exótica y bonita para vivir bajo el mismo techo de un hombre que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo sin calmar su apetito sexual. Eso debería hacerla sentir el peligro de quedarse fuera de la vida de Inu Yasha, en cambio, una ligera sonrisa afloró de sus labios. Puede que la molestara un poco, pero era una salida perfecta. Ella ya no deseaba a Inuyasha como antes, la atención de Bankotsu y su modo especial de cuidarla y protegerla tanto en casa como desde la distancia, habían conseguido abrirse paso en su corazón, volvía a querer esa antención. Y en estos momentos estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y esperar su llegada. Se incorporó hacia delante y se dirigió a los hombres que la transportaban a través de las ranuras cubiertas por un visillo en el frontal de la calesa.

Bankotsu no tardaría más de unas horas en llegar, y ella quería estar bañada y perfumada con aceites y pétalos para cuando él entrase en casa.

Mediante los minutos fueron pasando su impaciencia se hacía mayor, desde aquella vez que, a causa de los celos, -provocados por unos maliciosos rumores sobre sus salidas con Inu Yasha al pueblo-, pudo conocer la parte salvaje de su pasión, no fue capaz de expulsar de su cuerpo las sensaciones de la posesión que hubo entre su esposo y ella. Aunque no volvió a tocarla desde aquella vez...

Esperaba que si se mostraba como una buena esposa y le hacía ver que lo deseaba, pudiese cambiar de parecer. Recordó las palabras de cómo empezó a despertar emociones sobre ella:

- ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad...! - Bankotsu había llegado hacía solo unas horas, sin enviar ningún aviso a su casa. Gracias al mensaje que recibió en la India, de la esposa de uno de sus colegas, interrumpió su viaje y regresó cuanto antes. Sabía de la relación íntima que Kikyo y uno de sus amigos desde la infancia había -y probablemente- seguía manteniendo. La conocía de fuente muy directa después de descubrir en su noche de bodas que su joven y virtuosa esposa no era nada virtuosa, y que Inu Yasha fue quien se había llevado su honra, consentido por la propia Kikyo, como venganza por la aceptación de sus padres a entregarla a otro hombre que no era el que ella amaba

Había querido entregarle su corazón y hacerla saber que sería la única mujer que querría; amándola y protegiéndola. Pero su defraudación fue de tal índole que desde entonces solo tomaba de su esposa aquello que le correspondía como marido, con la mayor frialdad que pudo aparentar. Pero cada vez le era más insoportable su indiferencia y distanciamiento. Hasta que dejó de acercarse a su cama hacía algo más de un año y sus atenciones se limitaban a que estuviera cómoda.

Hasta que ella se lo encontró en el vestíbulo de la entrada, con las manos ocultas dentro de las mangas contrarias, en su pose erguida y con una seriedad en sus ojos que la mantuvieron en alerta

- ¿Dónde has estado? - Preguntó, conteniendo la rabia y las ganas de abofetearla. No lo esperaba en casa hasta dentro de unas semanas, siempre que iba a Europa tardaba mes y medio en volver, y el encontrárselo allí, después de que los hombres de Inu Yasha la dejaran en su casa, tras haber tenido toda una mañana de abrazos besos y paseos por el jardín de los Yoshima, la puso tan nerviosa que no se veía capaz de contestar.

- Amablemente, me ha enviado la esposa de un amigo una carta aconsejando que mantenga mas controlada a mi esposa si quiero seguir siendo un hombre respetado, y cuyo orgullo no se vea afectado por los descarados encuentros entre mi esposa y su amante, ¿Qué piensas que debo creer Kikyo?, que esa mujer habla con conocimiento de causa o que solo pretende que lo que queda de nuestra vida conyugal se termine destruyendo

- Son habladurías

- Habladurías... - Bankotsu se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, manteniendo un incómodo silencio alrededor de ella, Kikyo no pudo atreverse a mirarlo a la cara - Entiendo... entiendo ahora que comenten los encuentros entre tu amante y tú, ya que parece que no te preocupa provocarlos al pasearte con él por todo el pueblo en mi ausencia

- Es un amigo de la familia en el que tengo la misma confianza que en un hermano y…

- ¡Y dejas que tu hermano te lleve del brazo hasta su carroza para pasar el resto de la mañana en su casa! ¡Probablemente retozando en su cama!

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Haces que me sienta tan vulgar como una cualquiera! - Esperaba que Bankotsu se disculpara, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar su súplica

- ¡Tal vez debieras serlo! ¡Porque te comportas como una de ellas! ¡Maldito el día que pensé que eras la esposa adecuada! ¡Si hubiera sabido que vuestra atracción era tan poderosa no hubiese entregado gran parte de mis bienes por ti¡ ¡Al menos no me habría tomado tantas molestias para ser un buen esposo! ¡Todo este tiempo te he dejado tranquila, Kikyo, pensando que con el tiempo te acostumbrarías a mí y empezarías a comportarte como una buena esposa! - Había sentimientos camuflados en esas palabras, pero Bankotsu jamás los expondría a las manos despiadadas de Kikyo para que los torturara, retorciera y despedazara - Estoy cansado de darte tiempo, te he ofrecido mi trato de la forma mas educada que conozco y no has sabido tomarlo, pero te juro por el suelo que pisas ahora, que después de este día vas a anhelarlo - Dicho aquello la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, empujándola al centro de la habitación.

Kikyo se tambaleó cuando la soltó con tanta brusquedad, tropezando y cayendo de rodillas. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero la presión que mantuvo Bankotsu sobre su espalda se lo impidió, manteniéndola a gatas. Asustada cerró las manos en un puño, mientras él tiraba con brusquedad del obi. El kimono se abrió dejando sus pechos indefensos ante las manos de su marido, intentó taparse cerrando la prenda y cruzándosela por delante. Se sujetó el kimono con fuerza para que él no pudiera quitárselo, pero el tirón de la tela desde sus hombros la obligó a soltarlo para no volver a caer al suelo. El aliento de Bankotsu golpeó contra su oído derecho en susurro que le erizó los vellos

- Espero que sepas disfrutar esto, porque no habrá una segunda vez a menos que consigas convencerme de que merezca la pena repetirlo - Sus palabras fueron demasiado duras como para ignorarlas, y las lágrimas se concentraron en sus ojos, aunque no fue capaz de derramarlas, y tampoco supo si el motivo que se lo impedía era el amor propio o la fogosidad que se estaba concentrando bajo su vientre.

No supo en qué momento la volvió y la tuvo tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, pero las caricias de sus labios por el cuerpo, los besos húmedos y mordiscos en sus pechos y la presión que hacía los fuertes dedos en su piel, la llevó a un límite que no había conocido antes, deseando que la tomara cuanto antes y la hiciera suya de una vez.

Aquella vez las caricias fueron una experiencia placenteramente tortuosa, y como bien dijo él, se habían quedado fielmente grabadas en su piel. Cada vez que rememoraba aquella experiencia todo su cuerpo se anticipaba anhelante de esas sensaciones, pero también recordaba su aviso, tendría que convencerlo de que merecería la pena volver a vivirlo.

Aquello sucedió hacía un mes y medio, y no había visto a Bankotsu desde entonces, ya que no tardó en volverse a la India en cuanto la dejó medio adormilada, sudorosa y jadeando de placer, tirada y desnuda en el suelo del dormitorio principal.

No podía olvidar el tacto de Bankotsu en su cuerpo, y tampoco era capaz de camuflarlo con el de Inu Yasha, quería al segundo más que a su alma, pero también algo había despertado en su pecho hacia su marido. Desde ese día había una parte de él que tomaba vida en su cuerpo, estaba segura de que así era, y debía hacer algo al respecto. Y por eso había tomado una decisión sobre Inu Yasha.

.

.

.

**NN/AA: **Holap ñ.ñ ya estamos aquí con otro capítulo. Poquito a poco vamos presentando a los personajes, y como están sus relaciones entre ellos. Aun falta por presentar la trama del resto, ya irá saliendo e iremos viendo también como se va desarrollando todo. Espero que os siga gustando el fic y lo disfruteis como nosotras lo hicimos al escribirlo.

Un besote a todos y nos vemos en siguiente capitulo. Intentaremos no demorarnos tanto con el siguiente u.u

Gracias por los rewiew's ñ.ñ


	6. Chapter 6

**6_ Bankotsu**

Kagome entró en su dormitorio dando zancadas, exasperada.

Estaba molesta con Inu Yasha, desde hacía unos días; estaba ansioso porque llegase el domingo. Y tenía que ver con el mismo día que estuvo esa mujer encerrada con él en su despacho.

Después de haberlo sentido de una punta a otra de la casa, buscándola mientras la llamaba a voces, dio con ella en la cocina, se había acabado la calma… la encontró hablando con Kaede, quien le contaba las travesuras que habían cometido él y sus tres inseparables amigos de la infancia, de los que uno de ellos era Kikyo...

- Eres más escurridiza que un ratón

Kagome se levantó rápidamente del asiento, con intención de defenderse por compararla con un animal tan repugnante, pero él no le dio tiempo a que lo hiciera.

- Llevo tiempo buscándote – Para ser mas concreto podía decir que toda la mañana. Se había puesto a buscarla como loco en cuanto había terminado de ver la correspondencia y enviado una invitación a casa de la familia Shishinintai.

Kaede se puso de pie y se excusó diciendo que su viejo cuerpo necesitaba un descanso.

Se dispuso a salir de la cocina, con pasos lentos y recriminando a Inu Yasha acerca de la forma que estaba tratando a Kagome.

- Kaede... te recuerdo que soy yo quien está aguantando todas tus infantiles parloteadas. Así que no me fastidies poniéndote de parte de ella

La vieja rió, sorprendiendo a Kagome por no haber reaccionado con semejante insulto como respuesta. Apenas conocía a la anciana, pero sabía ya de su mal carácter, siempre la andaban acusando de ser una gruñona, pero ella sabía que la pobre mujer solo quería hacerse oír para que no la consideraran inútil y chocha debido a su edad.

- Ahora soy Kaede, otra vez... Ya vendrás a llorarme, ya. Como siempre haces cuando necesitas que te presten un hombro... - Dijo con su voz cansada y acorchada - ...y entonces no seré un fastidio, sino la abuela…

Kagome se preguntó cuán cercana sería la relación entre estos dos. Siendo él el señor de la casa y ella el ama de llaves su trato había sido más de afecto familiar que de amo y empleado… solo deseaba, por esa mujer, que no fuese realmente su abuela.

De un hombre como él se esperaba cualquier, cosa incluso que tuviera a su anciana abuela encargada de la supervisión del servicio y la casa, y amenazándola con echarla de allí si no hacía bien su trabajo…

Bueno… eso lo dudaba; por muy ogro que quisiera que fuera, no sería capaz de poner de patitas en la calle a una mujer a la que apenas le quedan dos amaneceres. Y por como ella hablaba de "los niños" y el resto, solo podía ser la niñera, nada más.

Pensar en Kaede como la niñera de Inuyasha le hizo recordar a la mujer de mediana edad que cuidó de su niñez hasta los catorce años. Murió atacada por una dolorosa enfermedad en el pecho, que se extendió por todo el cuerpo en pocos meses y, aunque su padre hizo todo lo posible porque los médicos la salvaran, se trataba de algo incurable. Desde entonces su compañía fue una dama que tras el suicidio de sus padres, heredó una gran deuda que superaba las pertenencias y fortuna de la familia. Aquella mujer, a ojos de su padre y del servicio, era tímida y nada vanidosa, su actitud modosa y su pudor eran las cualidades que según Akira harían de Kagome una muchacha con las mejores cualidades; honrada, fina, discreta, delicada, atenta, elegante… pero lo que más hizo fue despertar su curiosidad antes de tiempo por su propia evolución física. Aunque jamás habló con nadie de su curiosidad por la experimentación carnal, ni siquiera con ella, aún cuando le relataba las relaciones que había mantenido con el mozo de los establos… Kagome aún podía considerarse inocente y prácticamente ignorante, pero no era indiferente a la sexualidad de los hombres y tampoco desconocía cómo la empleaban. Todo gracias a Mary Elizabeht.

Y en esos momentos en los que él la estaba sujetando del brazo, cuya hazaña no llego a percibir hasta que se lo vio a escasos centímetros de ella y con el brazo agarrado por una de sus grandes… fuertes, y calientes manos; con dedos largos y finos … Madre mía si esas manos se deslizaran ahora suavemente por un costado… hasta la cadera, y…

No se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y pensando en él como hombre, al igual que tampoco notó que respiraba con dificultad y sentía perder las fuerzas en sus piernas al sentir el calor que desprendía esa mano, y tenerlo tan cerca no le dejaba recuperarse. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, y no sabía si el tiempo se había parado para ella o para los dos, pero los segundos parecían ir más lentos que las horas, ¿En que estaba pensando? Ah sí... en niñeras, pero entonces... ¿A qué venía recordar a Mary Elizabeht y sus picantes travesuras? arrugó el ceño sintiéndose extraña, pero su gesto creó una expresión equivocada, e Inu Yasha creyó que le repulsaba su cercanía.

Molesto la asió con fuerza del brazo y la acercó más a él, su rostro se había vuelto rígido y frío. Ella no sabía por qué ese cambio tan repentino, pero la apariencia que mostraba ahora mismo hizo que le temblaran las piernas y el corazón se le agazapara en la garganta, eso no ayudaba a la debilidad que sentía de por sí. Si se movía estaba segura que las rodillas no soportarían su peso.

Los vellos se le erizaron con un escalofrío y, en cambio, su respiración se aceleró por la excitación de verlo enfurecido. Un hombre de su tamaño y fuerza, intentando domarla como a una yegua salvaje… podía sentir el calor que empezaba a concentrarse en su interior, y tragó con dificultad un gemido que pretendió escapar de su boca.

- He invitado a Bankotsu Sisshinintai y su esposa a pasar el domingo en esta casa, así que compórtate como es debido. No quiero berrinches de niña caprichosa cuando estén aquí.

Kagome dedujo que se refería a Kikyo y su marido, había oído a esa mujer nombrar a ese hombre de una forma tan familiar que no podía ser otro que su marido, y los celos la invadieron tan de repente que no le dio lugar a pensar sus palabras antes de dejarlas salir, buscando hacerle daño y mostrarse ante él para que empezase a notar su presencia como mujer adulta y no como niña.

- Tal vez deberías de preocuparte más por mantenerte controlado con su esposa delante de él, que de mi comportamiento yo no tengo nada que ocultar ante nadie. Soy lo que ves, y puedo mantener la cabeza bien alta sin sentir remordimientos ni tener que medir mis palabras - Pudo ver cómo Inu Yasha apretaba su mandíbula con tal tensión que se preguntó cuánto tardaría en hacerla callar con una bofetada.

Y no se equivocaba, deseaba abofetearla hasta conseguir borrar esas descaradas palabras de su boca, pero su conciencia le impedía ir contra sus propios principios, jamás le haría daño a una mujer, al menos no conscientemente.

Llevado por la impotencia, sujetó con más fuerza su brazo, provocando que ella -inevitablemente- se pegara a su pecho y soltara un jadeo, que se coló en sus oídos como la entonación del placer más lascivo. Entonces lo supo, ella deseaba a un hombre, estaba en edad de conocer su cuerpo, y eso era una debilidad para la malcriada Kagome. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica y sus ojos tomaron un tono más oscuro. Bajó la cabeza, lentamente, acercándose cada vez mas al rostro de ella, viendo cómo Kagome movía nerviosamente los labios, intentando mantenerlos relajados, humedeciéndolos cuando quedaban a escasos centímetros de los de él, y la mueca que hicieron cuando inclinó su cabeza para dirigirse al oído.

- Aún me estoy preguntando cuál es el misterio que transmite la sangre de madre a hija para que un hombre tan recto y tradicional como Akira Higurashi pueda consentir a ambas sus caprichos. Yo en su lugar no habría dudado en encerrar a tu madre para que dejase de ofrecerse como un pavo a todos los hombres y a ti te habría dejado en un internado para que te diesen la disciplina que necesitas.

Sus palabras cayeron como un susurro en su conciencia, tardando en entenderlas. La ira y la impotencia de querer y saber que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra él y poder estrangularlo se apoderaron de ella. Alzó la mano como única salida a su frustración, con la intención de dejar, con todas sus ganas, en la cara toda esa caprichosa indisciplina que según él tenía. Pero Inuyasha la detuvo antes de llegar a golpearlo, intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible, tiró hacia atrás con fuerza y entonces fue cuando la soltó, rodeándola rápidamente con los brazos al ver que perdía el equilibrio y que iba a dar con el trasero de lleno en el suelo. Para enderezarla y que recuperase el equilibrio la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Cuidado Kagome, así solo conseguirás hacerte daño - Le dijo con cierta burla - No me gustaría que te torcieras un tobillo, sería una pena que no pudieras montar a caballo con nosotros.

Ella lo comprendió todo en ese instante, Inu Yasha la necesitaba como coartada para que distrajera a Bankotsu, y así ellos dos pudiesen estar cerca el uno del otro sin que el pobre hombre pudiese notar la relación que le ocultaban.

- ¿Y participar en tu farsa?, no soy ni seré una mentirosa, y menos por ti. Prefiero quedarme en mi habitación. - Ella sonrió, pensando que había ganado una batalla, y disfrutando de que ahora se le chafarían sus planes. Suponía que sin ella la situación sería insoportable para Inu Yasha; tener a Kikyo tan cerca todo un día y no poder tocarla…

- Lo dudo, te sacaría de todas formas - pudo ver que ella empezaba a pensar, buscando otra salida, y el brillo y la pequeña sonrisa victoriosa en sus ojos lo corroboraban y decían que ya se le había ocurrido algo - Aunque te encierres, podré entrar por ti, poseo llaves de todas las cerraduras, aparte del manojo que tiene Kaede.

- Entonces me torceré el tobillo a posta. - Dijo levantando la barbilla para retarlo

- El salón es un buen lugar para pasar el día ¿No crees? ¡Poseo unos libros de poesía inglesa que son estupendos para echar un rato agradable recitando! Así te sentirás como en tu casa - Exclamó con un exageradamente fingido entusiasmo

Kagome apretó los labios para no exclamar su enfado, ¡este hombre le provocaba una frustración constante…!

Intentó encontrar otra excusa pero sabía que era inútil el esfuerzo, quisiera o no, él iba a llevarla a rastras si fuera necesario. Fijó los ojos directamente en los suyos, con una mirada de furia y fuego que lo hizo estremecer, aunque ella estaba tan obcecada en quitarse de su presencia que no llegó a notarlo. Pasó por su lado sin decir palabra y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, remangándose las faldas del vestido.

- Voy a encargar unas telas a Bankotsu para que puedas tener kimonos, cada vez que te veo usar las escaleras con esa ropa, que solo hace entorpecer tus pasos, me crispa los nervios

Kagome se detuvo un instante en el escalón, sintiendo que su atractivo se venía abajo en ese momento, sabía que no era del tono porcelana que poseía Kikyo o Sango, pero siempre, incluso en la Orgullosa Inglaterra, había conseguido camuflar su piel bajo los mejores trajes de moda. Hasta ahora… Inu Yasha quería cambiar su aspecto porque ella era diferente, y su presencia no le agradaba. No podía ser de otro modo cuando le estaba diciendo que iba a hacerle ropas nuevas.

Sin sentirse con ganas de defenderse, continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se sentó frente a la cómoda y se miró al espejo, para ver su aspecto. Unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por las mejillas, no podía hacer nada contra su herencia sanguínea, y su padre la había educado para sentirse orgullosa de su linaje. Pero dejó de estarlo cuando empezó a tratar con otros niños.

Su padre no prestó demasiada atención a que la pequeña Kagome de 7 años, prefiriera estar en reuniones de adultos, donde estando él cerca, se sentía segura. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Apretó los puños con fuerza para recomponerse, y secó las lágrimas con la manga del traje, no iba a dejarse humillar. Y tampoco iba a detenerse en busca de compasión a través de la añoranza.

No iba a dar mas importancia a los insultos, había soportado que infravalorase su educación, y el esfuerzo por sobrevivir de su madre. Apenas le había rozado esas palabras, pero despreciar una raza... su linaje… había sido distinto, la había atravesado de lleno. Se levantó y tiró del llamador que tenía junto a la cama, para que alguien la ayudase a desvestirse y poder darse un baño.

Su padre le había dicho siempre que debía estar orgullosa y, al menos mientras no estuviese él cerca, iba a mostrarse la persona mas digna de todas las que Inuyasha hubiera llegado a conocer.

.

...Unos golpes de nudillos en la puerta la sacó del sueño. Echó un ligero vistazo a la habitación, sintiéndose desubicada, no recordaba cuándo se había sentado en el centro de la cama, ni cuando se había quedado dormida. Se arrastró hacia el travesaño y fue a ver quién era. Al abrirla, encontró el rostro de Hisae.

- El señor Yoshima me ha pedido que suba a ayudarla con la ropa.

- ¿Es que no se fía de que esté presentable?... – Sabía que la intención de Inuyasha no era por desconfianza, solo pretendía que la ayudaran a arreglarse, pero es que todo lo que se hacía o hablaba que fuera referente a él la indignaba, hiciera lo que hiciera, ya fuera intencionado o no, bueno o malo... Daba igual, a ella iba a molestarle siempre a partir de ahora.

Cuando Inu Yasha entró en el comedor y la vio sentada en su silla, esperándolo en silencio y con un conjunto extraño, de pantalones ajustados y una especie de chaqueta púrpura de botones perlados presionándole tanto el busto que parecía que en cualquier momento los pechos saldrían rebosando por el escote, la hizo subir inmediatamente para que se pusiera algo mas adecuado para montar a caballo.

Ella intentó ignorar su orden. No estaba dispuesta a montar con unos de esos trajes de amazona engorrosos y pesados, y mucho menos con un kimono que la obligaría a sentarse de lado. Si quería una tapadera tendría que aguantarse con lo que ella llevaba puesto o no habría trato.

- ¡Qué demonios haces así vestida! – Ella se sobresalto

- ¿Nadie te enseñó que no se grita a las personas? Por si no lo sabes eso es una falta de educación grave.

Inuyasha la recorrió con la mirada, y soltó una risita.

- No me preocupa mi educación, lo que me preocupa es que Bankotsu crea que vas desnuda. Para ti será normal ir con eso, pero por aquí las mujeres no van por ahí mostrando la evidencia de sus cuerpos, así que sube a cambiarte, porque si piensas que por ponerte algo como eso – La señaló con un gesto, abarcando el conjunto en sí - vas a quedarte aquí mientras nosotros estamos fuera - Señalaba en ese momento por una ventana a los campos que rodeaban la casa - estás muy equivocada, ve a cambiarte ahora mismo. – Estos días atrás habían sido exasperantes, ella parecía enfadada por algún motivo que desconocía, y daba igual que él intentase suavizar la relación entre ellos iniciando una conversación, porque la retorcía y la volvía contra él. Había sido un verdadero calvario, porque no quería que se sintiera más incomoda de lo que ya estaba en la casa.

Comprendía que estaba encerrada, lejos de la familia que siempre la había protegido, y apartada de su madre a la que había venido a conocer. Y eso debía hacerla sentir muy sola, pero cada vez que pretendía acercarse y ofrecerle su amistad, ella se enfrentaba como una gata furiosa.

- Me cambiaré cuando regresemos a la casa, no considero necesario...

- Me da igual lo que consideres, aquí se hará lo que yo diga. ¡Y yo digo que subas a cambiarte ahora mismo!

Kagome lo miró unos segundos, con el corazón sobresaltado por la subida de tono, no había esperado que le contestara de ese modo. Respiró hondo, arrastró la silla de la forma más estrepitosa que pudo, y con toda la galantería de la que era capaz, pasó por su lado

- Instigador... - Le susurró cuando estuvo justo a su altura y se marchó antes de que a él se le ocurriera contestar con alguna de sus frases castigadoras

.

Hisae consiguió sacarle la segunda bota y fue al armario por el traje de amazona, mientras ella se iba desabrochando los pantalones, no pensaba cambiarse por arriba, el corpiño de la chaqueta la mantenía sujeta de modo que si galopaba con el caballo no tendría que preocuparse de si los pechos se le quedaban en su sitio. La criada regresó en ese momento con la falda.

- Ya me visto yo sola, no quiero robar mas tu tiempo - Hisae inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento y salió de la habitación. Kagome se abrochó la falda y se miró en el espejo, parecía una damita adolescente y delicada de cintura para abajo, le gustaba mas el pantalón porque podía moverse libremente, subir al caballo sin tener que preocuparse de que se le enredara en las piernas, y podía montar a horcajadas, en resumen; era mucho mas cómodo y menos limitado.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y suspiró resignada antes de salir del dormitorio. Empezaba a pensar que esta guerra no la llevaba a ningún fin, de momento no sentía que estuviera ganando nada.

En lugar de ir donde Inuyasha la esperaba para terminar el desayuno, se dirigió directamente a las caballerizas, daría un paseo relajado a Cabo Negro para que calentase un poco antes de reunirse con la visita.

.

Inu Yasha se sentía presionado ante la tensión que emanaba de los tres, Kikyo parecía no querer pestañear, por miedo a hacer algún gesto que levantara algún tipo de sospecha a Bankotsu. Pero Bankotsu no necesitaba ningún indicio más que lo escamara, con el silencio entre los tres lo decían todo.

Inuyasha miró por sexta vez la puerta, ¿sería capaz esa arpía de haber ignorado sus órdenes y no bajar del cuarto?, la situación estaba tensa en cuanto los tres se sentaron a la mesa, esperaron varios minutos a que Kagome regresara, pero viendo que el tiempo pasaba y ella no aparecía tuvieron que empezar el desayuno.

Cortó otro trozo de tortilla y lo metió en la boca, no se atrevía a levantar la vista y mirar a ninguno de los otros dos, sentía la mirada de juez de Bankotsu sobre él, y el nerviosismo de Kikyo era tan obvio que era imposible relajarse. Si Kagome hubiera estado en la mesa con ellos su atención estaría centrada en ella, en sus miradas de protesta y rebeldía.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa al imaginarla con la cara enfurruñada, los labios apretados para evitar escupirle algún insulto, y las mejillas coloradas por el enfado.

Así lo encontró Hisae cuando entró a servir más té y zumo, pero en cuanto la criada se marchó, volvió a contactar con la situación en la sala y se centró de nuevo en el desayuno.

El único sonido que se podía oír en el comedor era el que formaban los cubiertos al rozar con los platos. Cogió otro trozo de tortilla y lo miró, se le había ido el apetito en cuanto la pareja llegó y ya no podía admitir ningún bocado más, no tenía hambre y obligarse a comer no le iba a apaciguar la tensión que sentía con la presencia de Bankotsu.

Apartó los cubiertos a un lado y examinó el estado en el que se encontraba, era la primera vez que se sentía intimidado por otro hombre, tal vez fuese por el hecho de que Kikyo estaba involucrada, nunca se había permitido encontrarse en semejante situación. Nunca antes se había arriesgado a ser acusado de seducir a la esposa de nadie. No debía haberse prestado a esto, y ahora se preguntaba cómo había podido engatusarlo Kikyo para llegar a este punto.

El carraspeo de Bankotsu captó su atención.

- Kikyo me comentó que te vio hace unos días mientras ella compraba los utensilios para sus actividades de jardinería, y le habías comentado que estabas buscando telas de buena calidad para una mujer

El comentario no le pareció menos acusatorio que su mirada, quizás había deducido que las telas eran para su esposa cuando estuviesen solos, para que se las pusiera para él, aquí, en esta casa.

- Así es, quiero hacerle los mejores Kimonos a mi invitada. Ha venido de Inglaterra, y va a permanecer aquí una buena temporada. Me gustaría que vistiera algo cómodo y elegante – La sorpresa que se reflejó en los ojos de Bankotsu hizo que se relajara. Por fin sentía que volvía a ser él mismo y no el amante asustado. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se sirvió más té, haciéndole un ofrecimiento a ellos dos primero - Me gustaría que fuese seda, una resistente pero muy suave al tacto, y con un poco de brillo – Hizo una pausa, pensando, imaginando el kimono en Kagome - de colores claros… Kikyo me dijo que tu próxima gestión sería en China, tienen fama de fabricar telas de muy buena calidad, y una caída excelente.

Bankotsu le sonrió como quien sonríe a un niño que habla de haber sentido por primera vez el amor.

- Debe ser muy especial para que te des tantas molestias.

- Las telas…

- ¿Las telas? – Las carcajadas de Bankotsu sobresaltaron a Kikyo, que parecía molesta con la conversación – Estoy ansioso por conocer a quien ha motivado tanto al tipo mas solicitado entre las mujeres de este pueblo - ¿Cuando conoceremos a tu invitada?

Kikyo miró en ese momento a Inuyasha, sobresaltada y dolida al mismo tiempo, viendo que Inuyasha se sorprendía por la conclusión a la que había llegado Bankotsu. Lo que más le apenó fue que, aun sorprendido porque su marido lo creyera enamorado, no hizo nada por aclarar la confusión.

- Llegó hace unas semanas, pensaba que nos acompañaría en el desayuno, pero puede que se haya entretenido y no esté reparando en su tardanza – tocó la campana aprovechando la oportunidad de poder concluir con el desayuno. Inmediatamente entró Hisae - Hazle saber a la señorita Kagome que la esperaremos en los establos. - Echó hacia atrás la silla para levantarse - Me gustaría que vinieran conmigo, tengo interés en mostrarle un caballo que adquirí hace una semana, me lo trajeron de las nuevas colonias de América. Estoy enterado que también se dedica a la transición de caballos y ganado, usted es un experto que sabe diferenciar una buena compra de una mala, y estoy ansioso por saber su opinión. - Bankotsu y Kikyo se levantaron y lo siguieron hasta la puerta.

.

Kagome se había detenido en la cocina para preparar algunas zanahorias para Cabo Negro, apenas había podido darle el último trozo cuando oyó los pasos acercándose. Giro la cabeza en el momento en que supo cuándo entraban, viendo difusamente, gracias a la luz que entraba por la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, las tres figuras como si tres sombras fueran. Sintió la mirada aprobatoria de Inu Yasha recorriendo cada palmo de su cuerpo, como una fina caricia que la hizo estremecer. No se sintió cómoda con la sensación y se sacudió cuando notó que le subía el rubor a las mejillas.

El carraspeo de la mujer, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, la hizo consciente de las otras dos presencias. Sus ojos bailaron de un rostro a otro, necesitando ignorar la mirada de Inu Yasha, y se detuvieron en el hombre de cabellos negros. Tenía los ojos de un azul intenso, y vestía un kimono y una hakama azul marino, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran aún más. Parecía poseer una complexión fuerte, como la de un guerrero, y debía rondar los 40 años. Y aun doblándole la edad a ella, le abrumaba su atractivo. Si este era el marido de Kikyo, ¿Cómo podía mostrar interés en Inu Yasha?

- Bankotsu... - Inu Yasha dio unos leves pasos para aproximarse a Kagome, casi le era imposible apartar la vista de su escote. Daría lo que fuera por poder tener la voluntad de Bankotsu, quien solo se limitaba a mirar los ojos de Kagome con la dulzura de quien ve a una niñita inocente. Cuando él solo podía ver a una mujer con una fogosidad apasionante cuando se enfadaba. Y de pechos rebosantes y tentadores, demas de una boca carnosa y apetecible. O era un experto disimulando el deseo, o estaba loco por su esposa.

Esto le hacía llegar a una conclusión; si a Bankotsu no le decían nada los atributos de Kagome era porque debía estar enamorado de Kikyo, y si así era, él era un miserable que estaba metiéndose bajo las faldas de su mujer como un usurpador que roba cuando el dueño no está en casa.

No le hacía gracia sentirse como un amante furtivo, pero después de todo ¿no era eso, un amante que solo podía disfrutar a ratos de ella y que tenía que salir corriendo a la mínima sospecha que pudiera levantar?

- Le presento a Kagome Higurashi.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír el apellido.

- Higurashi... ¿Tiene usted algún parentesco con el Sr. Akira?

- Es mi padre - Contesto con un toque de orgullo y timidez en la voz

- Oh... El bueno de Akira... Fue un buen maestro en el mundo de los negocios, y una especie de padre. Cuando se marchó a Europa eché en falta sus consejos, pero era comprensible que quisiese dedicarse a su hija recién nacida - Bankotsu dio unos pasos, acortando el espacio entre ambos. Le tomó la mano y se inclinó levemente para saludarla del modo al que ella estaba acostumbrada en Inglaterra - Es un verdadero honor conocer la hija de un viejo y muy querido amigo. Sabía de su existencia, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan hermosa, señorita Higurashi

Kagome sintió el calor que le provocaba el rubor en sus mejillas. Inclinó levemente la cabeza, sin atreverse demasiado a mirarlo, la intensidad de su mirada la intimidaba, y si no fuera porque era un hombre casado sabía que podría haber sido seducida por sus ojos fácilmente.

Una sensación de frío la recorrió en ese momento, obligándola a mirar a Inuyasha; la rigidez de su expresión no vaticinaba nada bueno, parecía molesto por algo. Decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en Bankotsu.

- El honor es mío señor Shisshinintai, es un placer conocer al hombre que acompañó a mi padre en sus últimos viajes.

Inu Yasha observaba, incómodo, la escena que representaban delante de él; un hombre haciéndose ver con su cordialidad y la experiencia de sus años para engatusar a alguien por medio de las maneras. Y ella modosa y avergonzada, agachando la mirada y sonriendo tímidamente mientras le extendía la mano y soltaba un aleteo de pestañas.

Se le veía extasiado con el coqueteo de ella, mientras Kikyo los observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, distinto al que había mostrado otras veces con él: celos. En esta ocasión su enfado era real, y el dolor se expresaba con claridad en su rostro. No podía ser... ¿Debía de ir preparándose para algo inesperado?, ¿tal vez las dos mujeres que pudieran ocupar su cabeza serían acaparadas por el mismo hombre? Una oleada de inquietud recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo tambalearse interiormente.

Miró a Kikyo, haciéndola en su propio mundo, donde en este momento solo habitaban Kagome, Bankotsu y ella. Y volvió a mirar a los otros dos… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, ¿Qué cosas estaba imaginando y por qué? Estaba llenando de pájaros la cabeza cuando estas dos personas simplemente se estaban saludando. Vale que Kikyo estaba celosa porque Kagome pareciera fascinada con su marido o viceversa, o que fuera él el fascinado, pero Kagome probablemente solo estaba siendo amable y agradecida con el hombre que tenía algo en común con ella; su padre, a quien debía estar echando de menos. Si al menos pudiera hacer algo para entretenerla un poco y quitar esa añoranza de su cabeza… No le importaría intentar algo si así fuera

Kagome solo estaba captando la presencia de Bankotsu en estos momentos. Y él, sabiendo que ahora mismo solo se aferraba a algo que para ella era importante, -este hombre era amigo de su padre y le tenía aprecio. Había compartido con él tantos momentos y experiencias que era lo más cercano a tener a su padre en estos instantes-, se sentía en un puente de madera sobre un volcán, cuyos extremos estaban ocupados –cada uno- por tres esencias: el afecto, el amor y el conocimiento del placer en uno. Y la inocencia, la ignorancia y una total entrega de un corazón intacto en el otro. Y él debía tomar la decisión antes que comenzara a arder.

- Creo que deberíamos iniciar nuestro paseo a caballo, recorrer las tierras va a llevarnos nuestro tiempo y si no nos apresuramos se nos puede echar encima la hora de almorzar. He pedido al servicio que nos preparen la comida junto al lago – Los ojos de Inuyasha se encontraron con los de Kikyo, quien le respondió con un gesto de complicidad y lo que parecía ser agradecimiento por, posiblemente, interrumpir algo - Vamos Kagome, he pedido que preparen una yegua para ti, es tranquila, por lo que no habrá temor de que pueda tirarte – Inuyasha la asió del codo e intentó sacarla de la cocina.

Kagome hizo un movimiento disimulado para soltarse de él y lo miró como si fuese un idiota; el muy tonto pensaba que ella era otra niña de papá que solo montaba para impresionar a los memos como él. Cuando montaba a caballo era para que el animal se ejercitase, no para recrearse ella la vista mirando el paisaje. Y cuando decía mirar el paisaje no se refería a la foresta. Le dedicó una sonrisa que a él le hizo levantar una ceja, ni se iba a molestar por saber qué estaría pasando por su mente o qué pregunta se estaría haciendo ahora, salió de la cocina y se situó junto al caballo que iba a montar; Cabo Negro.

- Ya escogí uno - Dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras miraba al animal, quien agachaba la cabeza y la acercaba a la mano de ella buscando su caricia

Inu Yasha se apresuró a estar junto a ella, carraspeó para decirle algo de la manera mas tranquila posible teniendo en cuenta que iba a estallar con sus travesuras infantiles, pero fue interrumpido por la protagonista de sus dolores de cabeza y vejez prematura, porque estaba seguro que sus años de vida se estaban acortando desde que esta mujer pisó la casa. Buena la hizo cuando se la trajo con la intención de hacer sufrir a Hitomi, la mujer debía estar riéndose a su costa de buena gana.

- La yegua que dices puede ser mas adecuada para Kikyo, no creo que su indumentaria sea la mas cómoda para montar

Kikyo contuvo una exclamación y la miró con desagrado, ¿Qué se pensaba?, necesitaba lecciones de educación e Inuyasha debía preocuparse por que las recibiera cuanto antes. Pero no iba a quedarse así, hablaría luego con él sobre su desvergonzado comportamiento

- Kagome, no quisiera ver cómo te partes el cuello por una cabezonería

Kagome puso los brazos en jarra y se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Le estaba diciendo que se comportaba como una cría acaso?

Bankotsu los interrumpió acabando con la discusión.

- Tiene razón, mi esposa no lleva ropas tan propicias como las de su compañera. Me sentiría mas tranquilo si ella montara esa yegua que dice Kagome. – Inuyasha miraba reacio, sus palabras no lo estaban convenciendo; así que después de todo se preocupaba por la muchacha. - Akira fue un buen jinete y estoy seguro que se ocupó de enseñar a montar a su hija de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Inu Yasha cedió contra su voluntad, asintió a Bankotsu y aprovechó el momento de pasar por el lado de Kagome para susurrarle una advertencia.

- Tu tozudez nos va a traer problemas… espero que no te de por cometer ninguna tontería cuando estés al lomo de ese caballo salvaje

Kagome resopló y negó con la cabeza

- No merece la pena contestar a eso, ya se que me subestimas, tanto como puedo saber que eres idiota.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir nada puso un pie en los estribos de Cabo Negro y subió a su lomo. Se inclinó a su oído y le dio una palmadita en el cuello.

Vamos amigo, demostremos a este cabezón ególatra que ni somos testarudos ni críos caprichosos, simplemente criaturas capaces – El caballo relinchó y salió al trote.

Tras ellos se oía las risas de Bankotsu, quien había oído todo por encontrarse cerca de ellos.

- ¿Era este el caballo que querías enseñarme?

Inu Yasha asintió conteniendo las ganas de ir tras Kagome y reñirle como a una malcriada; si tuviera la libertad de poder estrangularla lo haría sin remordimientos. Lo que daría por poner las manos en ese precioso cuello y apretar y apretar… mientras que ella se estaría retorciendo debajo de él, rozando su cuerpo con el suyo; sintiendo esas caderas contra las suyas, sus pechos prominentes presionados contra su torso, y su boca abierta y jadeante en busca de la suya…

- Entonces creo que debería reservarme mi opinión para su verdadera dueña

Inuyasha volvió su fantasía erótica con la interrupción de Bankotsu. Maldita muchacha, ¿qué hacía que lo tenía odiándola y al mismo tiempo despertaba sus deseos? Esto debía ser causa de la ausencia de visitas de Kikyo, porque no encontraba otra explicación lógica.

Carraspeó y montó en su caballo, invitando con eso a que los visitantes montaran en los que acababa de traer Akio para ellos.

- Sí, si esa afinidad entre el caballo y ella sigue, tendré que considerar tener que disculparme por querer venderte un caballo que, aunque fue destinado a mí como regalo de un amigo, no es de mi pertenencia. Sino de la de esa diablilla vestida de humana - ese condenado caballo solo le prestaba atención a él cuando le quería dar coces

Bankotsu rió y miró a su esposa. Con una sonrisa tan afectiva que le puso los pelos de punta

- ¿Lista?

Ella asintió a su marido y le respondió con un brillo en la mirada que casi lo hizo vomitar.

¿Ese tipo no se daba cuenta que le doblaba la edad a ella?, ¿Y ella? Había oído una y otra vez que no amaba a este hombre, ¿Era esa la mirada de una mujer que no estaba enamorada? La conocía bien, y no era la hipócrita que sus amigos pudieran creer. Vale que se alejó de ellos cuando se casó, y que no quiso dar explicaciones ante los otros.

Vale que por eso Sango y Miroku no estuvieran demasiado contentos con la relación que tenía con ella. Pero él la conocía bien, y Kikyo había sufrido por la ruptura del compromiso matrimonial que tuvieron. Un compromiso que dieron por hecho cuando estaba en el aire, y que es donde se quedó gracias a la intervención de Bankotsu.

Kikyo no era tan buena actriz como todos pensaban. Ella no podía estar interpretando ahora. Y él no sabía demasiado bien qué estaba sintiendo, si asco por la evidencia de una verdad que probablemente ella no quería reconocerle o envidia porque Bankotsu al final la estaba consiguiendo.

.

Kagome tiró de la rienda suavemente e hizo que el caballo se detuviera. Miró hacia atrás para ver si habían decidido moverse y suspiró. Aún estaban montando en los caballos. El caballo relinchó y movió las patas, como si se quejase de haberlo hecho parar.

- Ya lo sé, a ti tampoco te hace gracia estar con ellos, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Espera a que las tortugas nos alcancen e intentaremos ir siempre por delante.

El caballo resopló conformándose y agachó la cabeza para curiosear el olor de la hierba.

Cuando fueron alcanzados se puso en marcha cumpliendo su promesa, se movía a un paso tranquilo, al mismo ritmo de ellos, pero siempre por delante.

Inu Yasha iba al regazo del grupo, casi a la altura de Kikyo, tuvo la intención de alcanzar a Kagome, pero Bankotsu se le adelanto unos segundos con la misma idea. Kikyo aprovechó la oportunidad y retuvo a Inuyasha haciendo un movimiento con la mano, diciéndole que fuese más lento para distanciarse unos cuantos metros de los otros dos. Y curiosamente, lo que debía ser como empezar el verdadero paseo; es decir, poder disfrutar de la compañía sin la vigilancia de su marido, era mas como una división de atenciones, pero por parte suya; tenía los ojos puestos en la pareja de delante y los oídos en su amante.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Bueno… ya era hora, no? ay... que no había manera de darle forma. Esperamos os guste el capítulo y que no sigamos tardando tanto en actualizar u.u

Saludos ñ.ñ


	7. Chapter 7

OPIO

Capítulo 7_ (Celos y esperanzas)

El paseo era agradable en compañía de Bankotsu. Su presencia la hacía sentirse segura y protegida. Lo asociaba a que hubiese sido el catecúmeno de su padre

Asentía a sus comentarios sobre el paraje que los rodeaba: los campos de arroz que se veían en la distancia, los huertos de verduras, y las cañas de bambú cerca del lago; tan gruesas como el contorno de su cintura y tan altas que era difícil calcular su longitud.

Bankotsu era un hombre muy atractivo, incluso más que Inuyasha. En sus ojos se veía el amor y la frustración de no poder expresar con libertad lo que sentía por su esposa. No podía comprender cómo esa mujer no se había dado cuenta de eso, ella en su lugar se conformaría con un hombre que solo albergara por ella la mitad de amor de lo que demostraba ese hombre con solo una mirada.

Unas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar qué estaba pasando para que Kikyo riera como una tonta enamorada.

Kikyo agachó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas. No había querido que Inu Yasha la viese llorar, hizo todo lo que pudo por reprimirlas, pero ya era demasiado tiempo procurando mantenerse entera.

No podía mas, los últimos pedazos de su esperanza por una posible reconciliación se desmoronaban delante suya; el dolor que estaba soportando en estos días, acompañado de la soledad que había sentido durante el mes que su esposo había permanecido fuera era demasiada amargura, como para encima tener que presenciar los coqueteos de Bankotsu con esa mocosa.

Unos días atrás había esperado su llegada con ansiedad. Cuando supo que su marido estaba en la entrada de la hacienda, se ancló en el vestíbulo, inquieta. Sabía que se había marchado quedando pendiente zanjar la discusión que tuvieron, él no podía ignorar lo que ocurrió. Y temía que viniera con un rechazo.

Se había dado un baño de rosas y esencias para él. Se había puesto las mejores telas que en un pasado había traído para ella, con la idea de verla con ellas puestas.

En sus fantasías, albergaba la esperanza de un regreso reconciliador; un abrazo y una cara arrepentida. Una declaración de amor y ella pidiendo su perdón. Y él aceptando comenzar de nuevo…

Solo hubo un saludo de cortesía y una mirada fría. Pasó por delante de ella y se retiró al dormitorio con la excusa de que quería refrescarse antes de la comida.

Y eso fue todo…

Había deseado que su llegada hubiese llevado a un acto de amor, que después ella le hubiese contado la absurda inquietud que tuvo toda la semana pensando que la rechazaría. Absurda porque, después de lo que compartieron antes de su partida, no cabía lugar para dudas; ellos podían y tenían que amarse, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar su cariño y poder compartir con él la maravillosa noticia de una nueva vida. En cambio, tras ver la forma en que la ignoraba desde que regresó de su viaje, no se vio capaz de decir nada, y guardó con miedo su secreto.

Sintió la mano de Inu Yasha en su brazo, un leve roce que la hizo regresar al presente, parpadeó un par de veces y apartó las lágrimas de las mejillas con disimulo.

Miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa muestra que decía claramente todo lo que Inu Yasha y Kikyo habían compartido probablemente durante años. Kagome soltó un suspiro, como si tuviera que resignarse a aceptar que esos dos estaban enamorados.

Dirigió la mirada a Bankotsu cuando vio que él doblaba el torso para ver qué hacía su esposa en el mismo momento en que Kikyo estaba colocando la mano encima de la que Inu Yasha había posado en su brazo. Bankotsu volvió la mirada al frente, y suspiró a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza y se concentraba en la crin del caballo.

El suspiro le había sonado igual que el que había soltado ella unos segundos antes. Debía ser doloroso ver cómo la persona con la que está uno casado solo tiene atenciones para otro. No sabía cómo Bankotsu podía estar ahí, aguantando y tragando los sentimientos que deberían estar embargándole en ese momento y actuar como si nada.

De pronto la línea de sus labios se fue curvando suavemente… Aquella sonrisa estaba expresando el anhelo de lo inalcanzable.

- ¿Por qué lo permite? Usted es su marido - Preguntó ella, no siendo capaz de entender cómo podía comportarse como si él fuera el que no tenía derecho a reclamar la atención de Kikyo.

Bankotsu alzó la mirada y miro el sendero por el que iban

- En el amor no existen los intrusos, Kagome. Es algo que deseo de corazón no tengas nunca que experimentar, no resulta agradable

- ¿Usted un intruso?, creo que confunde las posiciones, señor. Él es quién está ocupando el puesto equivocado en este triángulo.

- Hablas con demasiada elocuencia, pero estás confundida. Soy yo el que me situé en la posición equivocada, y ahora estoy aprendiendo de mi error. - Kagome lo miró fijamente, y lo interpretó a su manera; Bankotsu estaba arrepentido de desposar a Kikyo, y poseía tal honor que no se permitiría nunca dejar a su esposa.

- Si lo que quiere demostrar es que les deja vía libre para que hagan lo que mas deseen, entonces debería dejar libre a su mujer. Perdone si le he resultado brusca o mal educada, pero a mi parecer sería lo correcto.

- Debería, sí. Pero ya ves, soy un tonto enamorado que aún tiene la esperanza de que ella sepa apreciar mis sentimientos y dedicación a nuestro matrimonio.

- No comprendo. De esta forma, permitiéndoles encontrarse, solo conseguirá sufrimiento, y aún así lo acepta. Pero tampoco deja que ellos puedan expresar sus sentimientos con total libertad. Creo que debería cortar las alas de una paloma en concreto. Pero es su paloma y usted decide sobre ella. Desde luego cuando me fije en un hombre, voy a ocuparme de que él no se interese por otra mujer que no sea yo. - Bankotsu la miró con diversión, sus palabras le recordaron a él de más joven.

- A los 32 años, fui invitado a una merienda en casa de uno de mis clientes. La reunión se presentaba aburrida, hasta que llegó un matrimonio acompañado por su hija de 12 años, esa niña consiguió deslumbrarme, aún con su rostro todavía infantil. Sus padres la obligaron a cantar acompañando al shamisen delante de todos nosotros, recuerdo el rubor en sus mejillas al verse rodeada de tantos desconocidos, entonces supe que no le estaba gustando ser el centro de atención de la reunión. Ha sido la única vez que pude oír a Kikyo cantar, nunca olvidaré esa voz de sirena, desde ese momento supe que ella debía ser la mujer con la que compartiera mi vida, pero sería demasiado cruel despojarla de su infancia tan pronto. Así que esperé a que cumpliera los 17 años, y entonces hablé con sus padres e hice una buena oferta para que consideraran mi petición de matrimonio. Fue aquél día, en el que visité a sus padres con mi propósito de desposarla, cuando supe que un chico la pretendía, y los celos y la desesperación de los años de espera, hizo que aumentara la dote que ofrecía la otra parte para poder conseguir a Kikyo, haciéndola infeliz con eso. Aunque ella no tuvo mucho tiempo de ocultarme que me estaba entrometiendo entre dos personas que se amaban desde que tenían uso de razón - Se cayó, para traer de vuelta los recuerdos de la frustración que sintió en su noche de bodas al averiguar que ella se había entregado a ese muchacho como venganza - desde la boda, no hemos actuado como un verdadero matrimonio - Aunque sí había obtenido sus derecho de esposo en la cama, pero de qué forma, ella siempre se había mostrado fría, y él estaba tan desesperado por su amor, que antes de cada acto se repetía que podría soportar su indiferencia en la cama, pero después de cada vez, tenía que salir del dormitorio y tomar el aire, para evitar destrozar la habitación a causa de la impotencia que sentía al saberse no deseado por ella.

- ¿Qué le parece la sombra de ese árbol, señor Shishinintai?

La voz de Inu Yasha se escuchó desde atrás, Kagome detuvo a Cabo Negro cuando vio que Bankotsu y los demás también se detenían, no dejando de observar al invitado.

Había algo que no comprendía de Kikyo, poseía a un hombre del que sería fácil enamorarse, y sin embargo ella prefería darse a un hombre egoísta, insensible y testarudo.

Ella no podía saber el trato al que había obligado a su madre, o de lo contrario no estaría aquí, arriesgándose ante su marido, porque sabiendo él sabía lo que había entre ellos dos, bien podía perder la paciencia y querer recuperar su orgullo. Podría incluso generarse un duelo entre estos hombres, por una mujer que quizás no se lo estuviera mereciendo.

- Creo que es un buen lugar ¿Tú que piensas Kagome?

Kagome miró a Bankotsu, que le sonreía de manera tan paternalista que se sintió tan protegida como lo pudiera estar en los brazos de su padre. Era evidente que ella no podría enamorarse de ese hombre, no cuando sus acciones con ella eran como las de un padre. Quizás era eso lo que le sucedía a Kikyo, que el único sentimiento que le podía provocar era el de un afecto cariñoso y familiar, pero no apasionado. Y quizás ese era el pesar que se veía en los ojos de ella cada vez que miraba a su esposo. Bankotsu no parecía ser el único que estaba sufriendo en su matrimonio.

- A Kagome le gusta todo lo que sea naturaleza y aire libre, ¿verdad querida?

Inu Yasha se acercó a ella y quiso coger su mano, haciendo ver a Bankotsu que Kagome no estaba disponible. Ya estaban hablando demasiado tiempo y se miraban con una confianza que empezaba a no gustarle.

Tenía una extraña necesidad de oponerse a que simpatizara con Bankotsu. Era como si quisiera alejarla de cualquier posibilidad que pudiese apartarla de él, de sus propósitos; los cuales eran cumplir con la venganza que se había prometido hacia su madre, aunque pensado en este momento las palabras no tenían tanta importancia como el hecho de que el marido de Kikyo decidiera sacarla de su casa. Era un hombre importante, con la suficiente influencia y lo bastante cercano a la familia paterna de ella como para tomarla bajo su responsabilidad y él no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Kagome le retiró la mano incluso antes de que llegase a posarse del todo en su piel. La mirada de Inuyasha casi la hizo arrepentirse de su gesto.

- Oh, ese árbol es perfecto - Kikyo se colocó junto a su esposo, sintiendo el calor en las mejillas cuando él la miró con sus ojos azules y penetrantes - Da muy buena sombra, y el lago nos traerá la brisa fresca, creo... – Bajó la mirada, siendo incapaz de seguir sometiéndose a la intensidad de la de su marido.

- Kikyo tiene razón, es un buen sitio para comer, y las damas podrán descansar un poco. No creo que estar montada a lomos de un caballo sea muy cómodo para ellas - Intervino Inu Yasha - ¿No te parece querida? - Hizo el intentó de volver a tomarle la mano, pero después de su gesto, la devolvió a las riendas de su caballo.

_"No lo será para ti, idiota"_ Inuyasha le clavó la mirada, como si la hubiese escuchado realmente, por un momento tuvo la duda de si no habría hablado en voz alta.

- Señor Yoshima, no debería tratarme con tanta confianza, ¿Qué va a pensar el Sr. Shishinintai de mi persona? - Inu Yasha tensó la mandíbula, y ella le mostró una cara de inocencia tan exagerada que no se la llegaron a creer ni los propios invitados.

- ¿Entonces no estáis prometidos? - Preguntó Bankotsu - Pensé que al estar aquí como invitada era porque su padre se la había entregado en mano, Inu Yasha

- Bueno, en realidad…

- La verdad es que esperaba la contestación de Akira pero ya sabe como está el correo, la mano llegó antes que la contestación - Kagome lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. De no haberla interrumpido habría soltado la verdad disfrazada - Srta. Higurashi, es usted una bromista. ¿O me va a decir que está hablando en serio y que todas mis atenciones han sido para nada? Me partiría el corazón si lo hiciera - Si hubiese una forma de manifestar en fuego el enfado que estaba fraguándose en ella, ya estaría ardiendo medio valle.

- Supuse que sus atenciones eran pura cortesía hospitalaria - Llamar "atenciones a tenerla como rehén en su casa" menudo hipócrita estaba hecho.

Bankotsu bajó del caballo y ayudó a Kikyo a apearse del suyo. Sintió el estremecimiento de ella al tomarla por la cintura.

La soltó de inmediato en cuanto la dejó en el suelo, más furioso que dolido; ella le tenía miedo, y tal vez fuese por el salvajismo con que la trató en su vuelta anterior. Maldita fuera, Se había dejado llevar por la ira y la frustración de sentirse no correspondido. Lo que jamás habría querido es que le temiera.

Kikyo se estremeció al sentir sus manos sujetándola por debajo de los brazos, sus pulgares le presionaban el inicio de los pechos. Las emociones fluyeron con tanta intensidad que casi la derrumbaron. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, dejando en evidencia todos sus sentimientos; su estado de ánimo había sido tan pésimo estos días que no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de poder controlar aquello con la facilidad que normalmente tendría para tragarse las sensaciones y hacerlas desaparecer tras una cortina de indiferencia.

Apretó la mandíbula y tragó con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él retiró las manos bruscamente una vez estuvo en el suelo.

En su rostro vio resentimiento.

Se sintió sola y abandonada, y esta vez no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Él jamás podría amarla después de cómo se había portado con él todos estos años. Su orgullo había quedado herido al saberse engañado y ya era tarde para ella. Se adelantó hacia el árbol para evitar que los demás la vieran llorar. Y por suerte nadie había notado nada.

Inuyasha se apeó del caballo para ayudar a Kagome a bajar del suyo. Ella, para no desviarse de su línea, desmontó por el otro flanco.

Tuvo ganas de reír… Esta representación no estaba llegando a ninguna parte; Bankotsu no era tonto, y Kagome no estaba dispuesta a participar en nada que fuera ultrajante para ninguno de ellos. Su ética era mucho más fuerte que la suya, quien se había prestado a esta pantomima barata que no engañaba a nadie. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer por Kikyo para participar en esta tontería?

Siguió a Kagome hasta la sombra del árbol, tendió una manta y colocó la cesta en el centro. Kikyo y Bankotsu estaban esperando a que Kagome hiciese de anfitriona, pero después de un rato en el cual todos se miraron incómodos, Inu Yasha hizo los honores de preparar el picnic. Consiguió que todos se relajaran contando anécdotas de los picnis en su infancia, donde era inevitable que Kikyo estuviera en aquellas historias. Todos parecían disfrutar de las hazañas de dos críos pasándolo en grande con el resto de niños mientras hacían trastadas. Pero Kikyo no era capaz de relajarse. Él notaba lo nerviosa que se iba poniendo a medida que los relatos pertenecían a edades más avanzadas, y cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, ella comenzó a palidecer y sentirse débil. Sabía por qué; temía que él hablara de aquél primer beso que se dieron a escondidas. ¿De verdad desconfiaba de él tanto como para temer que hiciera algo que la pusiera en un aprieto con su marido? Le sorprendía que después de tantos años le preocupase que hiciera algo así, y a la vez se sentía indignado por tener que ocultar algo tan libre e inocente como lo fueron ellos cuando sucedió. Bankotsu era el que había llegado desligando aquél inicio de una relación entre ambos. Él era el que debía estar ahora avergonzándose de haberse entrometido entre dos personas que se habían sentido atraídas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un codazo de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- La visita se va, Kikyo no se siente bien.

Kikyo había permanecido en silencio desde que se habían despedido de Inuyasha y su huésped. En cualquier matrimonio sería incomprensible, pero ella no sabía cómo empezar una conversación con Bankotsu. Que estaba sumamente serio. Probablemente molesto porque ella hubiese estropeado la comida.

No lo había hecho a drede, se había sentido incómoda con las cosas que contó Inuyasha, como si temiera que Bankotsu pudiera molestarse por todas aquellas travesuras que los dos habían realizado a solas o con Miroku y Sango. Estaba muy susceptible, y no podía evitar que aquello le afectara, sobre todo desde que Bankotsu había dejado de mostrar interés por ella como marido.

El carro se detuvo delante de la casa y un criado vino para ayudarla a bajar.

- Siento haber echado a perder el día - Habían entrado en el vestíbulo, y Bankotsu se estaba quitando los tai

- Si no te encontrabas bien no tenía sentido que siguieras allí, que bueno que tu mal estar se haya ido de camino a casa

- Sí, supongo que el movimiento del carro me ha reanimado. – No la creía… lo sabía por el desdén que había utilizado en sus palabras, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que un mareo no durase eternamente. No estaba enferma, solo embarazada. Pero claro, él aún no lo sabía ¿Si no la creía con un simple mareo, cómo iba a creerla cuando le dijera que estaba esperando un hijo de él?, sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo con solo pensar que la rechazaría, al igual que rechazaría al bebé, ya que tenía motivos para pensar que no era suyo.

Los ojos se le volvieron a inundar de lágrimas. No podía evitar que las emociones andaran descontroladas, y tan a flor de piel, pero es que se sentía tan sola y abandonada ahora que esperaba un hijo, que no podía evitar el riego de lágrimas cada vez que pensaba en él y lo lejos que estaba ahora de su alcance. Aunque estuvieran en la misma sala.

El dolor de verse repudiada era insoportable a la vez que la ira por sentirse impotente. Él la odiaba, y ya había cargado su odio con ella la última vez que estuvo en casa. No había sido pasión lo que vio ese día en sus ojos, sino rencor. Jamás le perdonaría que hubiese estado enamorada de otro.

Desvió la mirada y parpadeó varias veces, notando las gotas descender por su rostro. No se rebajaría a él, no iba a permitir que viera cuánto podía afectarle, jamás le daría esa satisfacción. Si era lo que él buscaba, no lo obtendría con ella ¡nunca!

- Vete al infierno Bankotsu - Susurró con rabia antes de desaparecer.

Bankotsu miró atónito cómo ella se alejaba tan rápido como sus pasos le permitieron. ¡Maldición!, solo se había preocupado por ella, ¿ni eso le era permitido?, había venido todo el camino pensando en que podía estar enferma y él debía partir a la fuerza en pocos días.

Se había vuelto a casa dejando una transacción a medias, porque el remordimiento que le carcomía su comportamiento del último encuentro lo estaba matando. Necesitaba verla y pedirle perdón. Pero se sentía tan avergonzado, que aún no se había atrevido a hablarle sobre aquella noche. Y de esa forma la había insultado tanto que ni su presencia soportaba. Cerró los puños con tanta rabia contenida que apenas sintió el dolor cuando las uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, no podía soportar la idea de que lo odiara tanto, debía hacer algo, debía pensar en una solución lo más pronto posible. De momento se mantendría lo más alejado posible, se iría a primera hora de la mañana, con la excusa de tener que dedicar un tiempo que no tenía para adquirir las telas que Inu Yasha le había encargado. Y mientras estuviera fuera pensaría detenidamente en la manera de darle la libertad que ella merecía.

Había sido un error obligarla al matrimonio, él nunca había tenido posibilidades con ella y ahora lo había comprendido y aceptado.

Mandó a una de las mujeres del servicio a que le hiciera el equipaje, no quería entrar en la habitación, era preferible dormir en otro dormitorio. Tomó una botella de saque y se propuso acabarla entera, tal vez consiguiera emborracharse lo suficiente para caer inconsciente hasta que llegase la mañana.

En mitad de la noche, la puerta de la habitación donde había decidido dormir, fue corrida de un tirón. Kikyo estaba parada en la entrada, con los ojos enrojecidos y envuelta en un kimono que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse bien.

- ¿Te marchas? - No había podido dormir desde que en su lugar entro una de las sirvientas diciendo que tenía que preparar el equipaje del señor. En un principio su orgullo le impedía exigir explicaciones, pero a medida que la bolsa se iba llenando de ropa, se fue afligiendo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que andar en círculos y llorar. La mirada compasiva que la criada le dirigía de vez en cuando se le fue haciendo cada vez más insoportable. Haciendo que buscara a Bankotsu en cada rincón de la casa; lo encontró en uno de los cuartos de invitados.

- Debo de ir pronto a China si quiero conseguir las telas que me ha pedido Yoshima. Tengo que atender unos negocios allí que quedaron pendientes, y eso me dejará poco tiempo para atender compras que no estaban programadas. – Escuchó los pasos de sus pies descalzos mientras veía cómo se acercaba hasta él. Por unos segundos que le miró el rostro en la oscuridad, creyó que ella le suplicaba para que no se fuera, pero eso no debía ser más que el deseo que sentía de que lo quisiera a su lado.

- Por cuánto tiempo - No quería exponerse demasiado, por lo que se esforzó por que su voz sonara serena e indiferente, aunque sabía que con estar allí preguntando, ya había expuesto gran parte de sus sentimientos, al menos impediría que también quedaran al descubierto sus emociones.

- No sé para cuando habré terminado de vender la mercadería, así que de momento es por tiempo indefinido, no podré volver hasta que las ventas queden resueltas. - Solo se estaba informando, su voz estaba demasiado tranquila para tratarse de una súplica, por lo que solo le quedaba un motivo para que hubiera ido a él, quería saber cuanto tiempo tenía para estar con Inu Yasha sin tener que preocuparse de ser sorprendida.

Ella lo miró indolente, con esa expresión orgullosa que solo había visto en su noche de bodas, aquella vez que él descubrió que el placer no era desconocido para ella, sus piernas lo habían rodeado por las caderas como una experta, y su sexo lo había aceptado sin presentar ningún impedimento.

No tuvo reparos en hacerle ver que sabía de qué se trataba aquél acto y no había estado nerviosa en ningún momento. Si desconociese el sexo, su comportamiento habría sido muy distinto.

Él había estado con suficientes mujeres casadas o viudas como para saber distinguir a una doncella de la que no lo era, y Kikyo decididamente había dejado de ser doncella antes de ser desposada.

- De acuerdo - Mantuvo silencio mientras se debatía interiormente en cómo actuar. Definitivamente él la dejaba, y ella no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Está bien, lo primero era demostrarle que no había otro hombre en su vida, pero antes tendría que hablar con Inu Yasha, no sería fácil dejar a alguien tan testarudo como él; muy bondadoso con los que necesitaban ayuda, pero también testarudo como el que más. Había visto que sentía curiosidad por la hija de Higurashi, no le resultaría difícil forzar una unión entre ellos y así tendría motivos tan valiosos para terminar su relación con él, que Inu Yasha no se atrevería a insistir en que permanecieran como amantes. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que su honor le impediría evitar el compromiso.

Cuando todos los vecinos del pueblo supiesen que Yoshima iba a contraer matrimonio, no dejarían de hablar de la futura boda y de ella, y llegaría a oídos de Bankotsu que su esposa no se encomienda a ningún otro hombre que no sea él mismo. Regresaría, y ella le demostraría que no hay otro más que él. Eso debía ser pronto, antes de que su embarazo empezase a notarse, así que se pondría en marcha a partir de mañana.

.

.

- Está muy pensativo, señor Yoshima - Kagome lo provocó con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz, sabía que estaba furioso, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras Hisae servía el té. Desde luego no podía echar de menos su casa, pues la construcción de ésta y la forma en que vivían en ella era totalmente idéntica a la que acostumbraban en Inglaterra, incluso se tomaba el té a las cinco en el saloncito de té.

Inu Yasha se giró y le clavó la mirada, sintiendo que su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, no solo era inaguantable en la casa, sino que también lo era en cualquier parte. Su actitud del día anterior había metido en un compromiso a todos, no hizo nada por distraer la atención de Bankotsu sobre Kikyo y él, es más hizo que estuviera más pendiente, creando una situación incómoda entre los tres. Si ella hubiese dejado que ellos pudiesen hacer las cosas como había estado planeado, si ella hubiese estado a su lado todo el tiempo en lugar de apartarse del grupo y llevarse consigo a Bankotsu para que fuese un espectador más objetivo, las cosas habrían sido de otro modo, y él no tendría ahora una nota en el bolsillo que decía que Kikyo quería hablar. Desde que leyó la nota empezó a deducir todo lo que pudo contarle Kagome a Bankotsu.

Dio varias zancadas hasta llegar a ella y la levantó de ese ridículo sofá ingles asiéndola por el brazo.

- Bruja... ¡No te hubiese costado nada comportarte! ¿te gusta fastidiarme mujer?

- Tal vez... - Respondió provocativa. Podía ver el músculo palpitar en su mandíbula, y deducía que apretaba las quijadas para poder controlarse, era un hombre de proporciones grandes y bajo esa calma que aparentaba diariamente, había un hombre violento, capaz incluso de despedazar con sus propias manos a alguien tan pequeño como ella. Pero eso no la asustaba, que se atreviese a ponerle un solo dedo encima, se encargaría de que todo el pueblo supiese que la tenía retenida, maltratada y desfallecida. Las dos últimas no eran ciertas, pero ella se encargaría de que así lo creyeran, ya tuviera que dejar de comer por varias semanas.

La muy… estaba disfrutando ver como se salía de sus casillas. Lo estaba incitando con esa carita de niña buena y educada. Pero él sabía que dentro de esa apariencia de señorita había una mujer con espíritu salvaje, que lo retaba instigándolo, para llevarlo al límite de su paciencia. Y si lo consiguiera, aunque apenas le llegara a los hombros, sabía que se defendería con uñas y dientes como una tigresa. ¡Mala fiera!, qué pretendía con eso, nada bueno seguro, y aún sabiéndolo no podía seguir controlándose por mucho tiempo, sentía la velocidad de la sangre aumentando peligrosamente por su cuerpo, se estaba alterando por momentos, tanto que estaba a un pelo de zarandearla y tirarla contra el sofá, y ver a esa felina salvaje luchar contra su agarre, retorciéndose debajo de él por escabullirse, con las uñas clavadas en su espalda, y las piernas rodeándole las caderas, los ojos vueltos, y jadeando mientras la embestía una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

La presionó contra su cuerpo, sujetándola por la parte baja de la espalda, y su mano recorrió el costado del corpiño que llevaba bajo la chaqueta, podía sentir el aliento de ella golpeándole la cara, las manos contra su pecho intentando mantener alguna distancia. ¡Santo Dios! No sabía cuándo se había inclinado para besarla, ni que le hubiese desabrochado los botones de la gruesa chaqueta para meter la mano dentro y acariciarla, se le veía tan pequeña, tan manejable, tan pasional con esos ojos brillantes y ardientes, que lo miraban con tanta intensidad.

Se separó bruscamente de ella, casi empujándola. La erección que sentía era incluso dolorosa, jamás se había puesto antes en evidencia de esa forma con ninguna mujer. Y por mucho que intentaba que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad, éste desobedecía.

Intentaba despejar la mente para conseguirlo, pero su cerebro solo le permitía verla tumbada en ese ridículo sofá, con la ropa desgarrada, sudorosa y satisfecha. ¡Qué demonios pasaba con él! Si por una vez que se acercaba reaccionaba así, ¿Qué iba a ser cuando volvieran a discutir? ¿O al estar uno frente al otro?, debía evitar que estuviesen solos en la misma habitación. El deseo había sido tan intenso que dudaba que la próxima vez pudiera volver en sí a tiempo para evitar un desastre. Ella no le pertenecía, y estaba aquí por una venganza.

- ¡Sal de mi vista! ¡No quiero cruzarme contigo mientras estés aquí! Vete... ¡Ahora!

Ella dio un respingo y salió corriendo del salón, con el rostro desencajado por el extraño comportamiento de Inu Yasha y enfadada porque la hubiera echado del saloncito de té a gritos. ¿Qué se creía que era, una más del servicio con la que podía tomarse esas libertades? Podría tratar a los criados como le viniera en gana (aunque no sabía realmente cómo los trataba, ya lo estaba imaginando). Estaba claro que era un monstruo despiadado, egoísta y sin corazón, que andaba gritando y tratando a los demás sin respeto.

Cuanto más lejos estuviese de él mejor.

.

.

.

_**NN/AA:**_ Madre mía qué tarde subimos, vamos con un año de retraso u.u... Esperamos que seamos perdonada por tardar tanto en subir capítulo. A ver ponemos los siguientes con más frecuencia, porque a este paso se nos hacen los personajes viejos :S

Un saludo a los que nos leen, que ya estamos de vueltaaa, por finnn

Besos a todos ;)


	8. Chapter 8

OPIO

Capitulo 8 (Opio)

Intentó oír a través de la puerta para ver si había alguien por los pasillos. Nada. Ningún ruido.

Eran más de las doce, seguramente estaban ya todos durmiendo. Abrió la puerta mordiéndose el labio, intentando concentrarse en que las bisagras no chirriasen demasiado. El rugido volvió a manifestarse, se echó rápidamente la mano al estómago, queriendo inútilmente acallarlo; hasta que no comiera algo no iba a conseguir silenciarlo. Se había propuesto una huelga de hambre desde hacía dos días, cuando Inu Yasha la empujó y le expresó su repugnancia hacia ella tan claramente. No quería verla desde aquella vez y desde entonces no se habían cruzado, no porque ella lo evitara, sino porque él no pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa. Y cuando llegaba era tan tarde que ella ya estaba acostada.

Lo oía andar por el pasillo de las habitaciones durante largo tiempo, hasta que bajaba por las escaleras, seguramente dirigiéndose a su despacho. Pero esta noche iba a ser un fastidio que estuviese levantado, porque ella moría por las sobras de la cena, y no quería que él la cogiese in fraganti en la cocina. Se asomó al pasillo, que estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la escasa luz que la luna filtraba por las ventanas.

Descalza y con la falda del camisón de hilo remangada en una mano, se apresuró a las escaleras. Como una pluma bajó los escalones y una vez abajo corrió a la cocina, allí abrió la despensa y cogió todo lo que cupo en sus brazos.

Se escondió debajo de la mesa para no ser descubierta en caso de que algún sirviente fuese a la cocina, cuando se detuvo a recapitular lo que hizo y donde estaba, se rió como una niña traviesa. Después se puso a comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en semanas, en cuanto se sintió llena salió hacia su habitación.

Se sentía relajado, pero con los sentidos tan despiertos que hasta podía oír, como si de un animal se tratase, el roce de las ropas de Kikyo. Se sentía extraño, capaz de todo y a la vez no lo era para controlar sus actos. Olía el perfume a campanillas de ella, oía sus ronroneos, los pasos apresurados de unos pies descalzos a los que no pudo prestar demasiada atención. Necesitaba alejar su mente de esta casa y la muchacha que habitaba en ella. Habían sido los dos días más fustigantes de su vida, desde aquella vez que estuvo a punto de perder el control, no había podido quitarse la imagen de esa gata sobre el sofá, medio desnuda y extasiada.

Conociéndose no duraría mucho sin cargarla al hombro y llevarla a su dormitorio, por lo que pasaba el día fuera; en las teterías, en casa de algún amigo, y cuando se hacía tarde iba a las casas de juego, o al club a tomar algún licor fuerte y leer algunos pergaminos fantasiosos, que no ayudaban demasiado a calmar su excitación.

Salía de allí mas tarde de la media noche, cansado y con sueño, deseando de meterse en la cama y dormir. Pero en cuanto entraba en la casa, su cuerpo se ponía en alerta, parecía responder a la presencia de esa mujer en la estancia. Entraba en el dormitorio molesto, y cuando su erección ya era lo suficientemente insoportable, salía al pasillo, sintiendo la tentación de abrir la puerta que saciaría su necesidad, entrar y poseerla.

A punto de tocar el pomo, corría a su despacho, cerraba de un portazo y buscaba frenético el sake mas puro que tenía. A este paso se iba a convertir en un alcohólico.

- Me siento…

- Te sientes poderoso, Inu Yasha… - Kikyo lo llevó hasta el sofá del saloncito, se veía tan grande ahí sentado, que el mueble parecía ridículamente pequeño, se recogió las faldas del kimono y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él – Inu Yasha… - acercó sus labios al oído y lamió con extrema suavidad, él jadeó al contacto – La deseas, deseas tanto tocarla que los dedos te queman por hacerlo, quiero que imagines que es ella quien te habla – desabrochó los botones de la camisa – Que estas… - acariciando el pecho, arrastró la prenda por los hombros y deslizó las manos por el torso desnudo – manos son… - bajó una mano hasta el pantalón y la ahuecó en la prominente excitación de Inu Yasha – de…

- Kagome… - El olor llegó a sus sentidos, como si su olfato pudiese percibir su aroma y evocar la imagen en su cabeza. Apartó a Kikyo a un lado y fue con pasos arrastrados hasta la puerta, estaba cerca, lo sabía, podía sentirla ahí mismo. Corrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, pegada contra la pared por haber sido sorprendida. Aunque él no era eso lo que veía, sino una mujer de rasgos exóticos y con un fino camisón como única prenda, que había acudido a su llamada. Sin detenerse llegó hasta ella y con una mano en la cintura la retuvo contra la pared, necesitaba su aroma, su tacto, su aire… la necesitaba a ella.

Recorrió con una fuerte aspiración su cuello, eso le erizó los vellos. Él parecía borracho, pero no olía a alcohol. La tenía bien sujeta contra la pared, y el cuerpo grande y pesado le obstaculizaba cualquier escape. No se atrevió a decir nada, había intentado cruzar tan en silencio como fue capaz, pudo oír sus jadeos en el salón y el susurro de una mujer que dedujo era Kikyo. Y no se había equivocado, la vio cuando la puerta se abrió, con el kimono casi quitado y él medio desnudo en el umbral, y después toda visión fue opacada por él, que la tenía presa con una sola mano.

- Inu Yasha… - La mano de Kikyo apareció tras el hombre y lo apartó ligeramente cogiéndolo por el hombro – No queremos asustarla.

Inu Yasha retrocedió, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y en desacuerdo de sus actos. Había algo en el té que había tomado que hacía que sus instintos primitivos de hombre guiaran a su cuerpo, mientras que su raciocinio iba en paralelo, sintiéndose encarcelado en un cuerpo del que había dejado de ser dueño.

- Pasa querida, estábamos tomando té, acompáñanos – Kikyo la tomó del brazo tan amistosamente que parecía conocerla de siempre.

Accedió a entrar en el salón. El olor a hierbas aromáticas invadió su nariz, se apoyó en la mesa mientras la veía servir una taza, cuando la acercó a los labios, descubrió que el olor procedía de ese líquido. Tomó unos sorbos sin apartar la vista de Inu Yasha, estaba demasiado quieto, con los ojos demasiado oscuros y clavados en ella. Parecía recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza.

Se sintió desnuda tras un análisis tan exhaustivo, parecía imaginar cada curva de ella, y su respiración era tan pesada que si afinaba el oído era capaz de oírla. Estaba extraño, no parecía él, como si se hubiese emborrachado, pero no se tambaleaba, ni olió algún indicio de alcohol cuando lo tuvo tan cerca hacía apenas un minuto.

No se percató de que bebía demasiado deprisa, ni del estado en el que estaba entrando, pero el efecto de lo que fuera estaba llegando rápido.

De pronto sintió calor. Apartó la trenza, que caía por un pecho, hacia la espalda, sintiendo que le molestaba. Pasó los dedos por el lazo del camisón, sintiendo que la prenda la estaba agobiando. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía arder de ese modo? sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos. Miró la taza entendiendo que el té tenía propiedades embriagadoras, recordaba las pipas que fumaba con su padre en el día de los difuntos, la hacían entrar en un éxtasis que la conectaba con sus antepasados, tenía la misma sensación ahora, pero no había ningún espíritu en la estancia, en cambio el éxtasis sí lo sentía, y ansiaba algo que desconocía. Sin quererlo exhaló el aire con tal pesadez que se transformó en un gemido, su cuerpo necesitaba el tacto de algo o alguien. Notó que su respiración se hacía tan pesada como la de Inu Yasha y su mente se trasladaba a un mundo distinto del que su cuerpo estaba.

- Inu Yasha...

Kagome se esforzó por regresar a la estancia. Luchó por abrir los párpados al oír ese nombre, él estaba en la habitación, y podía sentir su presencia, devastadora, dominante, invadiéndola.

Parecía demasiado lejos, Kikyo lo traía a ella, le acariciaba el pecho y besaba uno de los brazos

- Adelante... - Lo detuvo a un paso de ella - Está dispuesta para ti - Rodeó a Inu Yasha y se colocó junto a Kagome, le rozó la cara en una suave caricia con los dedos, a la vez que llevaba una de las manos de Inu Yasha a uno de los pechos. Kagome al sentir el tacto necesitó inflar los pulmones en busca de aire, sentía que no podía soportar una caricia de él y a la vez la necesitaba - Siéntelo Inu Yasha, te desea...

La mano se ahuecó en la curva del seno. Jadeando, se acercó a ella tanto que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, deslizó las caricias por su cintura, las caderas... La mirada estaba instigada en ella, en sus ojos; que parecían fundirse por el fuego que sentía dentro. Su tacto la quemaba, los pechos le pesaban y las ingles se le adormecían por la temperatura que se concentraba en sus partes.

Se le escapó un gritito cuando lo sintió sostenerla por los costados y sentarla en la mesa, la echó hacia atrás hasta tenerla tumbada y le subió el camisón hasta los pechos.

Kikyo se había vuelto a colocar tras él, y lo guiaba mediante susurros al oído, los dedos le apretaron los muslos y los izaron hasta la cintura de él. Se agachó hasta ella, mirando de cerca cada centímetro de su piel, acariciándola con su aliento.

Kagome no se atrevía a moverse, no debía permitir aquella situación, en cambió no podía dejar de sentir ansias porque sucediera. Porque la saboreara. Porque la hiciese sentir aquello que solo era conocido por boca de su dama de compañía en Inglaterra.

Su espalda se arqueó en respuesta a la boca que se hizo con un pecho y sus caderas se movieron al compás de las caricias de la mano que tocaba su centro, los ojos se le cerraban, incapaces de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la sensibilidad que en ella se estaba desarrollando, le pesaba todo el cuerpo, al igual que el respirar se le hacía difícil. Oía sus propios jadeos y eso la excitaba aún mas, quería que esa sensación permaneciera, que durara toda la noche. Pero todo cesó de golpe, él se separó haciéndola sentir frío en el mismo momento que se apartó. No quiso mirar, esperando que continuara. Lo sintió cogerle los muslos y arrastrarla hacia él, sonrió al saber que volvía a comenzar las caricias, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la invasión, una embestida que no esperaba, luego otra, no se atrevió a mover las piernas, notaba su miembro dentro de ella, tocando partes que solo ella había tocado una vez para saciar su curiosidad de cómo era la carne por dentro. Le impresionó tanto la diferencia a la del exterior y lo húmeda que era que no volvió a hacerlo.

No podía decir que era del todo placentero como le había querido insistir Mary Kate, pero tampoco podía negarse a que él continuara. Solo estaba sorprendida, y quizás eso, pensó, era lo que no la dejaba reaccionar. Pero de pronto su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar progresivamente, parecía que algo estaba ocupando su pecho, una presión extraña y desconocida hasta ahora. Un placer distinto del que ella alguna vez llegó a darse a sí misma, que estaba creciendo a medida que lo sentía moverse dentro. Notaba sus músculos endurecerse y toda ella tensarse, parecía empezar a querer sacar algo por la garganta. Creyó caer en algún lugar desconocido y se aferró a él gimiendo agonizantemente, con los ojos vueltos por el placer. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos, descontrolado. Clavaba las uñas en los brazos de Inu Yasha creyendo que moriría cuando los latidos del corazón ocuparon su cabeza. Hasta que pudo descansar la espalda en la madera, sintiendo el cuerpo de él derrumbarse sobre ella.

Su peso apenas la dejaba respirar ni moverse, pero no le importó, en ese momento solo quería deleitarse con la relajación a la que estaba sucumbiendo su cuerpo; se sentía cansada, tanto que se durmió al instante. Y él pareció hacer lo mismo.

Kikyo los observaba dormir desde el sofá desde que Inu Yasha la apartó de ellos justo antes de poseer a Kagome. Sonrió con satisfacción, aunque había un poco de tristeza en esa sonrisa, acababa de perder un buen hombre como amante, y quizás como amigo cuando el efecto del opio alterado cesara. Por la mañana tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y debía pensar en cómo haría para que él no llegara a odiarla, pero ahora se sentía muy cansada y quería dormir, y no por los efectos del opio, ya que ni siquiera llegó a dar un sorbo a su taza, sino mas bien por los del propio embarazo.

.

Sentía la boca seca, y le dolía la espalda y los riñones, abrió los párpados con la sensación de haberlos cerrado hacía muy poco, pero lo cierto era que estaba ya amaneciendo, lo podía ver a través de los visillos de la ventana. Había estado varias horas durmiendo sobre esa mesa. Quiso bajarse el camisón; que lo tenía enredado en la cintura. Debía haber sentido frío en las piernas desnudas, pero el cuerpo que pisaba una mitad de la de ella le proporcionaba el calor suficiente para no helarse. Giró la cabeza y gimió de dolor al sentir el tirón en el cuello, no había sido muy sabio dormir en un sitio tan rígido y con un peso tan grande encima, las extremidades afectadas estaban tan dormidas que ni las sentía.

El peso sobre ella se aligeró levemente, eso la hizo volver la cabeza y frunció el ceño al regresar el dolor al cuello. Inu Yasha la miraba, con una expresión asustada y de asombro, como si lo que viese fuese nuevo para él y no le gustase. Kagome se incorporó de inmediato y bajó de la mesa de un salto, ignorando las punzadas en su cuerpo, el dolor se había incrementado ahora que estaba de pie. Tenía la sensación de haber recibido una paliza y que todo su cuerpo hubiese quedado resentido, pero eso no le impidió salir de allí corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación, con las lágrimas queriendo salir; no sabía si las ganas de llorar eran por lo sucedido en la noche o por el rechazo que había visto en el rostro de Inu Yasha esa mañana al despertar.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se había acomodado sobre ella, con la cabeza en su hombro, tal vez no era un sitio cómodo sobre el que dormían, pero así era siempre con Kikyo, un sofá, una alfombra, el coche de caballos, y esta vez una mesa, oía los latidos pausados de su corazón, se acomodó abrazándola con una pierna y el brazo y sintió la desnudez de ella de cintura para abajo, él aún tenía los pantalones algo bajados, pero no le preocupaban que lo vieran, los criados tenían orden de no interrumpir cuando Kikyo estaba con él. Ella respiraba tranquila, inmersa en sueños, probablemente eran sueños tranquilos, cosa extraña en ella, que solía padecer pesadillas. Casi todas trataban de la soledad y el abandono, algo que no entendía ya que nunca estuvo sola y todos la querían, él más que nadie, y ahora se concentraría más aún en ella para quitarse de la cabeza a Kagome, lo de la noche había sido una buena terapia para borrar sus deseos por la muchacha.

Horror… eso fue lo que sintió cuando la oyó gemir. Esa no era Kikyo, sino Kagome, Kagome era la que estaba debajo de él, aplastada e incómoda, y tal vez asustada después de lo que había padecido, una chica inocente cuya dignidad había sido herida por él, que ni siquiera tuvo consideración con su delicado cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad al recordarlo todo, la mirada de ella cuando sin miramientos la penetró, importándole poco el futuro que acababa de asignarle en ese momento. Antes cualquier hombre no era adecuado para ella, pero ahora que conocía las caricias de uno, pocos serían los que la quisieran por esposa, ya que en el matrimonio con una soltera no se exigía menos que una virgen e ignorante en la cama, y Kagome ya no lo era. Señor... ¿Qué había hecho? La respuesta que se dio a sí mismo era muy simple, había arruinado su vida social, y el hecho de que estuviera viviendo bajo el techo de un hombre soltero sin ningún compromiso con otra mujer, hacía que el problema fuera mas grave. Ella lo miraba con una calma que lo inquietaba, no podía apartar su visión de esos ojos grandes y atrayentes. Se miraron por unos segundos que a Inu Yasha se le hicieron eternos y la dejó huir cuando ella se levantó tan rápido que casi lo tiró de la mesa. Estaba paralizado, ni siquiera se atrevía a correr tras ella, el acto que había cometido era tan atroz que sentía miedo. Miedo por la reacción que tuviera ella cuando se cruzasen en la casa, hoy en el día, o cualquier otro, ¿Con qué ojos lo vería? con los de una víctima que había sido ultrajada por el salvaje que vivía bajo el mismo techo. Al reconocerse como tal la rabia lo hizo enceguecer, esto no habría pasado si Kikyo no hubiese ido a por él esa noche.

- Tranquilo... ella solo se ha asustado un poco al despertar, estaba desorientada.

Inu Yasha se volvió a Kikyo, que lo miraba desde su posición, sentada en el sofá. Bajó de la mesa hecho una furia y la asió de la ropa hasta que la puso de puntillas. Sosteniéndose de sus muñecas, frunció el ceño, preocupada porque su integridad se viera en peligro, él estaba demasiado enfado, debía de calmarlo cuanto antes o ella lo pagaría muy caro, y ahora tenía una vida que proteger a toda costa.

- Inu Yasha... No me hagas daño. - Su voz tembló y sus músculos se tensaron cuando el agarre de Inu Yasha se hizo más fuerte y la atrajo a él.

- Debería Kikyo... Tú has sido la causante de esto, ¡qué demonios tenía ese té!

- Opio...

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡Lo juro por todos los kamis! ¡Solo quería que te relajaras!

- ¡Lo de anoche fue obra de otra hierba! ¡No soy idiota Kikyo! ¡Sé lo que hace el opio y lo de anoche llevaba algo más! ¡Por qué! ¡Con qué maldita intención provocaste esto! ¡Tuviste que darle también el té a ella! ¡¿Estaba en tus planes drogarla también, o eso fue una improvisación?

- Suéltame y te lo contaré todo... - Ella casi lloraba, y eso fue lo que lo obligó a convocar la calma, cesó el agarre y la vio retroceder, hasta tropezar con el sofá y caer sentada, parecía muy asustada, realmente había temido su violencia, ¡por todos los dioses jamás le pondría una mano encima de esa forma!

- Habla...

- Mezclé el opio con unas raíces trituradas que Bankotsu trajo esta última vez, eran el encargo de un vecino, les oí hablar en casa, creían que nadie los escuchaba, pero esa habitación tiene una salida al jardín. La puerta estaba abierta y yo estaba atendiendo las plantas. Ese hombre le había encargado esas raíces porque quería durar lo suficiente para poder satisfacer a su nueva esposa, se llevan 30 años de diferencia y teme que su mujer busque el placer fuera del matrimonio porque él sea lo bastante mayor como para no poder responderle.

- Loca... podríamos haber muerto los tres - Sabía de qué raíces hablaba, y los peligrosos efectos que causaba al corazón si se tomaba mas de lo - que se podía soportar, sus efectos creaban una excitación inmediata y duradera, y hacía trabajar al corazón en exceso. Alguien delicado no habría sobrevivido a esa droga.

- Bankotsu le advirtió de los efectos, y dijo la cantidad que debía usar y como tomarlo. Le aconsejó que lo mezclara con infusiones relajantes para que compensara un poco los efectos, por eso sabía que con el opio era más inofensivo, y obtendría los efectos deseados. Quería que estuvieras tan excitado y desinhibido como para que obedecieras a mis peticiones. Quería unirte a Kagome.

- ¿Querías un trío? - Preguntó confuso, cuanto más se explicaba, menos la entendía.

- Yo ni siquiera probé el té, no me puedo permitir alterar mi estado en estos momentos. Mi intención era involucrarte con Kagome, solo con ella.

- ¡Para qué! ¡Demonios! ¡Qué clase de perversiones estás buscando! ¡¿Querías mirar como tu amante se lo hacía con una muchacha inocente que seguramente se reservaba para un matrimonio adecuado? ¡¿Qué pasará con ella ahora?

- Su futuro está en tus manos, no en el mío. Lo hice porque quería dejarte.

- Y me la pones por delante, la drogas para que no se niegue, y pretendes que te agradezca la esposa que me has buscado. ¡Qué le pasa a tu cabeza! solo tenías que hablar conmigo, si te has cansado de mí yo puedo entenderlo, y aunque no lo haga no podría obligarte a ser mi amante si ya no quieres.

- No es eso Inu Yasha

- ¿Entonces que es?

- Estoy esperando un hijo - Vio en su expresión que había tomado la información equivocada y decidió aclararlo antes de que dijese o hiciese algo de lo que después se avergonzase - Es de Bankotsu - No se había equivocado, ahora la miraba con una mezcla de dolor e interrogación.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es mío? Es más probable que yo sea el padre.

- Sé cuándo sucedió, Bankotsu es el padre, fue semanas después de que tú y yo tuviésemos nuestra última relación. No estuve segura del todo hasta hace unos días pero ya no puedo negar lo evidente, y según mi sirvienta de confianza estoy en cinta desde hace ocho semanas.

Inu Yasha no tuvo que calcular, hacía mas tiempo que no la había tocado, se sentó en una silla, callado y sin saber qué le preocupaba más, si la pérdida de Kikyo como amante y probablemente como amiga, o el estado en que se encontraría en estos momentos y en los días siguiente Kagome. Seguramente lo odiaba por lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, ¿Cómo había podido pensar Kikyo siquiera en prepararle semejante trampa para alejarlo de ella? Lo había hecho comportarse como un ser inhumano, que se guiaba por sus instintos más primitivos. Recordaba incluso haberla apartado bruscamente cuando tuvo a Kagome dispuesta para tomarla, su cuerpo y su mente se habían separado, era consciente -mientras la poseía-, del grave error que estaba cometiendo con la muchacha y que debía detenerse cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus demandas, era como si hubiese estado atrapado en cuerpo ajeno. Y había quedado tan destrozado por los efectos del opio y el desahogo que cayó dormido de inmediato. Olvidándolo todo, incluso llegando a confundirla con Kikyo cuando, somnoliento, la había sentido moverse debajo de él. Por el amor de Dios, se había sentido como una bestia queriendo aparearse, había sido tan violento que incluso trepó en la mesa queriendo clavarse en ella con tanta fuerza que la había empujado con él varios centímetros por la madera.

- Inu Yasha... - Kikyo se inclinó en el sofá, con una mano en el pecho, se sentía aún demasiado nerviosa por el extremo al que él había llegado con su enfado, llegó a creer que se ensañaría con ella empleando algún tipo de violencia, y ahora necesitaba calmar los latidos de su corazón porque sentía perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

- Vete Kikyo...

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos, para Kikyo fueron muy incómodos, él parecía desolado, incluso parecía haber perdido ese porte que siempre lo caracterizaba, hasta se veía menos atractivo, podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación y el arrepentimiento, y ella era la culpable. Se puso en pie y cruzó la estancia para marcharse, pero antes se detuvo a la altura de donde él estaba sentado.

- Lo lamento, cuando pensé en juntaros no vi la gravedad de mis planes. No caí en que ella podía sufrir. Ahora veo el mal que he provocado y créeme que no me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho...

- Por favor basta... No quiero amigos como tú que me convierten en una de las cosas que siempre he despreciado. Ahora yo soy tan miserable y desgraciado como la mayoría de los hombres contra los que he arremetido tantas veces para que no sigan beneficiándose a costa de los menos favorecidos. Señor… cuanto asco me doy a mí mismo – Inu Yasha alzó la cabeza hasta mirarla al rostro – Gracias Kikyo – Le agradeció entre una mezcla de pesar y cinismo - No quiero saber más de ti, no quiero recordar que te conozco, así que si me ves por ahí hazme un favor y no me saludes. Márchate de mi casa, ya no eres bienvenida aquí.

Kikyo no dijo palabra y se marchó en silencio, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, aunque eso él no lo supo, había perdido un amigo irremplazable y se sentía culpable por el desastre que había provocado en la pobre chica.

Inu Yasha estuvo unas horas meditando, dándose valor para salir del salón, no sabía qué iba a decir cuando viera a Kagome, pero no podía demorarlo más, ella probablemente ahora estuviese desayunando, así que tomó aire y lo retuvo hasta llegar al comedor. Lo soltó en cuanto entró y vio que no había nadie, ni siquiera algún miembro del servicio, gimió al ver que tendría que esperarla y se sentó donde siempre. Estuvo practicando mentalmente en las palabras que emplearía para disculparse con ella, debía estar muy vulnerable y seguramente habría comenzado a temerle, por lo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso

- Señor… - Susurró para sí mismo a la vez que escondía el rostro en las manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sintiéndose el ser mas rastrero del mundo

La puerta se abrió y Hisae apareció con una bandeja que contenía el té y una taza, la depositó en la mesa y comenzó a servir a Inu Yasha. Él la observaba hacer, la mujer que normalmente estaba nerviosa desde que llegó Kagome, hoy sonreía y servía con sosiego. Eso no era corriente desde que tenían a cierta invitada, y sabía porqué, el humor de Inu Yasha había cambiado desde entonces, y Kagome era la responsable; le provocaba de forma que pagaba con todos su rabia. Esperaba que no fuera que ella hubiese huido de la casa. Entonces reparó en que solo había una taza para el té, la que Hisae le estaba sirviendo en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Higurashi? Se está retrasando – Intentó sonreír con sinceridad, pero esa mueca quedó muy lejos de serlo.

- No va a bajar señor Yoshima, ha pedido un baño caliente y un ungüento que la calmara. Acabo de dejarla remojándose, estaba muy cansada. Parece que esta noche no ha podido dormir muy bien, y entiendo por qué – Inu Yasha dejó de parpadear, sintiendo que se le levantaba el estómago, Hisae lo sabía, seguramente Kagome había hablado con ella buscando consuelo – Le duele todo y es lógico teniendo en cuenta que… – Hisae se calló el tiempo suficiente de contar los terrones para el té, Inu Yasha palideció y sintió por primera vez en su vida que estaba a punto de desmayarse – está desentrenada, hacía mucho que no montaba a caballo por lo que me dijo, y el paseo de ayer le ha dejado resentido los músculos, le he dicho que debería de haber escogido un caballo mas manejable que el que montó, ¿sabe qué, señor Yoshima? Creo que en parte se lo tiene bien merecido, a veces actúa como una bárbara… montar a pelo, ¿Qué se cree, que es un hombre? Es una señorita y debería comportarse como tal, al menos así podría evitar que en el pueblo la tachen de salvaje. Todos saben que la madre de Akira Higurashi provenía de una tribu india y que su padre se la trajo en uno de sus viajes, creo que esa sangre salvaje no se pierde por mucho que quieran educarlos.

Inu Yasha la miraba oyéndola atentamente, esperando algún indicio de que estuviese tomándole el pelo, o tal vez es que era demasiado tonta para no haber notado nada. Tenía que haber oído las voces y los jadeos, los recordaba con claridad y sabía que habían resonado por toda la casa, los criados también sabían que Kikyo no hacía ruido cuando pasaba con él la noche. Hisae no era muy habladora y hoy lo hacía hasta por los codos, prefería a la mujer tensa y callada, al menos no le haría pensar que intentaba sobornarle para conseguir algo.

- Déjalo Hisae, puedes volver a la cocina, no tengo demasiadas ganas de desayunar, creo que voy a pasar la mañana en la biblioteca leyendo el periódico

Hisae salió del comedor con una gran sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella, había rumores de todo tipo en la casa, que si Inu Yasha había seducido a la niña Higurashi, o que llevaba tiempo cortejándola a escondidas y que por fin la atracción que había entre los dos había evolucionado a amor y pasión. Ella se inclinaba por lo segundo, y estaba contenta por lo sucedido, la señorita era testaruda y malcriada, pero de un gran corazón, justo lo que necesitaba Inu Yasha Yoshima, el pobre estaba muy solo desde que su madre enfermó de locura y le hacía bien enamorarse y tener esposa.

Kagome se sujetaba a la barandilla para no caer por las escaleras, la espalda le dolía demasiado, y el corsé no ayudaba mucho, era un alivio para los riñones pero no para la columna y apenas podía mover el cuello. El ungüento había servido de poco, aparte de hacerla oler a menta y algo más que era incapaz de distinguir pero que le desagradaba. Tanteaba con la punta del pie cada escalón, para no dar un paso en falso, vio a Hisae salir del comedor, pero ésta parecía tener prisas y no la notó, había tenido esperanza en que la ayudase a bajar, pero cruzó el pasillo a la cocina tan rápido que no alcanzó a llamarla, así que se resignó y con un suspiró siguió bajando con la misma prudencia que antes, cuando faltaban tan solo tres escalones por bajar, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Inu Yasha se quedó parado en la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo y mirándola, con el semblante serio y la mandíbula tensa, esa expresión le daba aire de enfadado y ella así decidió interpretarlo, bajó los tres escalones mirándolo fijamente y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa debía ser falsa, le salió muy sincera, teniendo en cuenta que había una mueca de malicia en ella.

- Buenos días señor Yoshima, ¿Ha desayunado bien? Yo no me he sentido con ánimos pero veo que a usted no se le ha quitado el apetito – Vio la culpabilidad en su rostro, esperaba que se defendiera pero no lo hizo y eso la irritó, la hacía sentir rechazada y no le gustaba esa sensación, por mucho que había querido negarlo, después de estar toda la mañana pensando, había tenido que reconocer que lo de anoche no fue desagradable para ella, excepto el inconveniente de dormir sobre una mesa, pero para él, en cambio, sí lo era. Bien… pues iba a hacerlo sentir culpable y lo iba a encolerizar hasta que perdiera los estribos, y todo para que pagase por haberla hecho sentir y arrepentirse luego. Aunque a él no le gustase ella, era consciente de ser una chica bonita, pero seguramente él era un poco xenófobo – Ah, señor Yoshima… quería comentarle algo sobre sus diversiones – Kagome se detuvo frente a él y lo vio palidecer – La próxima vez que decida reunirse con su amante para practicar sus jueguecitos sexuales, agradecería que lo hicieran fuera de la casa, no me gusta esos juegos y no quiero volver a verme involucrada - las mejillas parecieron hundirse y un músculo al final de la quijada palpitaba al ritmo del pulso, él debía estar enfadándose por ridiculizarlo de ese modo y ella se sintió satisfecha, le dio la espalda y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, hoy no tenía ganas de estar sola y quería la compañía de Kaede.

Inu Yasha gruñó mientras ella desaparecía de su vista, moviéndose con elegancia y demasiado erguida, como si fuese alguien importante, maldita niña engreída, él preocupándose porque la creía dolida y compadeciéndose, pero en lugar de eso estaba tan altiva como siempre y le daba a lo sucedido la importancia que podría darlo a unos berros, encima se reía de él restregándoselo de esa forma en la cara. Muy bien, se habían tomado una tregua aunque no lo habían acordado, pero si ella buscaba guerra iba a tenerla, él también sabía jugar con los sentimientos del otro.

.

.

**NN/AA: **Esta vez nos hemos portado bien, eh? jejejej mira qué rapidito hemos subido capítulo. Esperamos os guste ñ.ñ

Besosss


	9. Chapter 9

**OPIO**

**Capitulo 9_ (Propuesta de amor)**

Las semanas siguientes habían sido las peores para el servicio, el humor de Inu Yasha iba cada vez de mal en peor, y la muchacha Kagome, como ya la llamaban, hacía todo lo posible por provocarlo aún más. La guerra entre ambos tenía a los criados temerosos, pues ellos eran los que terminaban pagando, no sabían donde esconderse para no cruzarse con el señor de la casa, y por último habían suplicado ayuda a Kaede quien envió una nota urgente a la querida Sango, pidiendo una visita para que distrajese durante unas horas el humor de Inu Yasha. No obtuvo el favor de Sango pero a cambió le hizo saber que Miroku estaba al llegar de su último viaje, así que no tardaría en visitar al señor, lo único que pudo hacer por el servicio era pedirles que tuvieran un poco de paciencia, quizás Miroku se lo llevase en su próximo viaje, y si por cualquier cosa él se negaba, se lo metería envuelto en una manta dentro de una de sus maletas. Inu Yasha estaba insoportable y hasta para ella era ya inaguantable, estaba demasiado vieja para tener que bregar con los jugueteos amorosos de dos niños malcriados como eran Inu Yasha y Kagome, los apreciaba, sí, pero no tanto como para tratar sus tonterías. Lo que tenían que hacer era aceptar lo que había entre ellos y dejar a los demás en paz.

Una mañana llegó la esperada nota de Miroku, y el servicio tuvo que ahogar los gritos de euforia que sus corazones estaban intentando sacar a modo de celebración, por fin iban a latir con normalidad, al menos durante el tiempo que el señorito Miroku se quedase en la aldea, Inu Yasha estaría ocupado en verlo todos los días para salir de parranda y olvidaría a la muchacha Kagome durante esos días, por lo que ellos descansarían durante un tiempo que esperaban fuese largo.

Miroku estaba ya en casa, su primera visita fue a Sango, quien lo puso al día de lo que sucedía en la aldea. A ella no le gustaban los rumores, pero aún así los contaba, solo para que Miroku fuese informado, por supuesto. Ella no era una chismosa como los demás, al menos no criticaba nada que no concerniese al grupo, cuyos integrantes eran, además de ella, Miroku, Inu Yasha y Kikyo, y ahora también la chica que vivía bajo la protección de Inu Yasha, Kagome.

- De modo que hay una muchacha viviendo en libertinaje con Inu Yasha - Miroku dio un sorbo a su te y volvió a acomodarse, las ropas de su país tenían una ventaja, sí, las joyas de la familia estaban a su libre albedrío con el hakama, pero estaba echando de menos los cómodos sillones europeos, había perdido la costumbre de sentarse en el suelo y tenía las mismas joyas aplastadas y frías por culpa de la madera, en estos momentos no le importaría ser mujer y sentarse de rodillas como Sango, aunque pensándolo, conociéndose a sí mismo como se conocía, si fuese mujer, estaría tocándose todo el día.

- Yo no he dicho eso, está como invitada en casa de Inu Yasha porque no sería moral que se hospedase con su madre.

- Es verdad, me has dicho que es hija de Hitomi. ¿Y qué hace él con la hija de Hitomi en su casa? - Le parecía bastante incongruente que tuviese a la hija de su declaradísima enemiga encerrada en su casa, una sonrisa divertida le asomó a los labios, se lo tomaba todo a broma y nunca cambiaría. Pero es que esta situación era graciosa, al menos lo que Sango le estaba relatando, los dos parecían odiarse, sin embargo se aguantaban, con lo sencillo que sería devolver a la chica a su madre.

- Se dice que la ha hecho su concubina, la honra de esa muchacha está por los suelos, he intentando hablar con él para que se comporte de forma más honorable, pero parece que no quiere escuchar a nadie.

- Sí señor, ese es Inu Yasha - Miroku soltó su vasito de te y se puso de pie - Esta noche estamos invitados a cenar en su casa

- Yo no voy, Kaede me envió un mozo con un mensaje diciéndome cómo estaba el panorama. ¿A donde vas? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- A dar un paseo por los jardines. No voy a decirte cuál, pero entre el suelo y la falta de compañía hay una parte de mi anatomía que necesita despertarse

La cara de Sango enrojeció inmediatamente y el calor de la furia llegó hasta sus sienes, si no era de la furia era de bochorno que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¡Desvergonzado! ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a mostrarme respeto? – Podía estar molesta con él pero aun así lo acompañó a los jardines.

- Cuando aceptes mi proposición, me estoy haciendo viejo Sango, y tarde o temprano tendré que formar familia, así que no puedo darte mucho más tiempo para que te lo pienses

- Yo no te he pedido tiempo, ni siquiera di a entender ninguna posibilidad de aceptar tu propuesta.

- Ya lo sé – La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su cara – Pero un hombre no pierde la esperanza, te advierto que soy bueno dando amor. Si me dieras una pequeña oportunidad de probártelo no me rechazarías, te lo aseguro

- Tú no ofreces amor, Miroku, solo sexo. Si aceptase, tendría unos meses de esa atención que dices, y después buscarías placer en otras mujeres, porque este cuerpo ya te habría aburrido. No estoy dispuesta a permitir eso, cuando acepte a un hombre quiero entregar mi corazón y mi alma, y que él haga lo mismo.

- Lo que dices es demasiado profundo para mí, no creo que fuese capaz de semejante sacrificio – Miroku bajó el único escalón de la casa y comenzó a caminar.

- Lo sé – Contestó en un susurro. Mirándolo con anhelo, bajó de la casa y se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

- Idiota...

Inu Yasha salía del granero, hacía días que no vestía con ropas inglesas. Las había cambiado por esos pantalones de samurai y un kimono. Venía de cabalgar por el prado, y parecía exhausto, pero mas cansado se veía el caballo, ¿Es que no sabía apreciar a los animales? ni animales ni a humanos, desde aquella noche no se había acercado a ella, ignorándola en todo momento, no importaba que hubiese dejado papeles en el suelo después de haber estado en la biblioteca dibujando cebras con Hiroshi, o mas bien híbridos de cebras y flamencos, porque era lo único que le niño dibujaba, ella empezaba con la cabeza del caballo, le hacía el cuerpo y las rayas y se lo pasaba al pequeño para que siguiera, así ella empezaba otro, cuando echaba un vistazo al dibujo de Hiroshi le había puesto patas de ave y alas rosas. Y se defendía a sí mismo diciendo que así eran más bonitos y podían volar. Cuando Hisae se lo llevaba para el baño, ella dejaba las hojas como quedasen y se iba a su cuarto, esperando que Inu Yasha se pusiese furioso por dejar la biblioteca desordenada, incluso se esmeraba en dejar unos cuantos libros abiertos por medio; en el suelo, sobre uno de los sillones, en la mesita junto a la chimenea o en el escritorio, en cualquier parte que después molestara a Inu Yasha porque no permitiera que él pudiese dar un paso o depositar su copa en un mueble sin tener antes que retirar un libro o una hoja. Pero lo único que obtenía de él era un comentario crítico de sus dibujos y su intelecto.

- Idiota... - Volvió a insultarlo cuando él le dirigió una furtiva mirada antes de entrar en la casa, por muy corta y fría que fuese la sentía por todo el cuerpo como una llama ardiente, y las sensaciones del tacto de sus manos volvían a manifestarse en su piel, el roce de sus muslos con los de ella, el sudor que quedaba impregnado en su vientre cada vez que el de él la tocaba con una embestida, el brillo posesivo que se veía en sus ojos mientras la estaba tomando. Cerró los ojos para apartarlas de su mente, no era buena idea seguir recordando esa noche cuando su intención era odiarlo, ¿Podía existir una especie de amor/odio? Tal vez, aún era pronto para saberlo, y dudaba que ambas cosas pudiesen ligarse. Pero sí era cierto que no podía evitar fascinarse cuando lo observaba, como esta mañana cuando lo vio salir a galope del granero, con el pelo suelto y ondeándose salvajemente, realmente parecía un guerrero samurai entrando en una batalla. Se sentía fascinada por su cuerpo, su mirada penetrante y su semblante serio, y seguidamente lo odiaba, porque en esa cabeza no estaba ella, sino otra mujer; Kikyo.

Asustada por sus emociones, arrancó bruscamente las flores del rosal y se levantó rápidamente, apresurándose a entrar en la casa y esconderse en su habitación. No podía sentir celos por no ser amada, porque eso podía significar algo que no le convenía, ya que no saldría indemne, no podía permitirse enamorarse de Inu Yasha.

Se detuvo a mitad de los escalones cuando lo vio en la puerta principal, mirándola inquisitivamente, estudiándola, seguramente notaba su agitación, pero no preguntó acerca de qué la había motivado, y ella lo agradecía en silencio. Aun contenía la respiración, y no sería capaz de soltar el aire hasta que él no dejase de escrutarla, por favor... ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que no podría soportar mucho más tiempo su mirada?

- Esta noche tengo visita y te quiero lista a las siete en el salón, un amigo viene a verme y tiene interés en conocerte. Espero que no te comportes como una niña escondiéndote, hace mucho que no lo eres, por lo que agradecería que no hicieses esta noche el ridículo ofendiéndolo con tu ausencia.

- Puede estar tranquilo señor, soy conciente de mi edad y mi madurez, y no tengo intención de ofender a su amigo, al contrario, estaré encantada de conocerlo, quizás en él encuentre las cualidades que en usted escasean - Respondió con voz orgullosa - con permiso - Pasó sin detenerse, casi arrollándolo si no fuera porque él se apartó a un lado - quiero renovar el centro de flores de mi habitación

Con galantería, subió las escaleras, y cuando giró en el pasillo de la planta alta apresuró los pasos a su dormitorio, ¿Quién se creía? ¿Su tutor?, ¿Pensaba que estaba dispuesta a ser vendida a otro hombre? A un hombre quería decir, había cometido un error en sus palabras.

Ella no era ninguna casadera que hubiese que endosar a nadie, si su padre no le había puesto límites ni obligaciones a ese respecto, ni mucho menos lo iba a hacer Inu Yasha.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta y se tiró de panza en la cama, por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de llorar y ese idiota se la quería quitar del medio como si fuese un saco usado y deshecho. Bueno, sería mejor olvidarse y arreglar las flores antes de que se pusieran mustias. No merecía la pena pensar en él.

Esto era el colmo, Kagome se estaba volviendo muy lanzada con los hombres. Con que estaba ansiosa por cazar a uno, bien pues ese no iba a ser otro que el que había conocido los placeres que podía dar esa gata. Estaba lista si creía que iba a permitir que otro disfrutara sus atenciones, ahora mismo iba a prepararlo todo.

Se encerró en la biblioteca y comenzó a redactar una carta dirigida a Akira Higurashi. Cuando pasaron veinte minutos terminó de escribirla, pero una vez en frío no se atrevió a firmarla, y tampoco a romperla, sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura con esa carta, pero mas loco era no enviarla y dejarla libre, porque sabía que no podría retenerla eternamente, alguna vez ella tendría que marcharse, y eso tampoco le gustaba. Señor... cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos. Esa mujer le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza por momentos con sus acciones, no había un día que no hiciera algo que lo enfureciera, y encima tenía que contenerse porque sabía que así la molestaba aún mas que si respondiese a sus travesuras, pero de alguna manera tenía que expulsar toda esa rabia, y era el servicio el que estaba pagando absorbiendo su mal humor. A este paso los criados terminarías pidiendo la cuenta y huyendo de la casa despavoridos. O terminarán igual de locos que él. Sería mejor echarse una copa, pero esta vez no de saque, sino de un buen coñac que tenía guardado aún sin abrir. Necesitaba calmarse.

Guardó la carta en un cajón y se dispuso a relajarse, tanto que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Escuchaba en eco los jadeos de Kagome desde su habitación, se volvió del otro lado en la cama e intentó ignorarlos, hasta que entre esos jadeos distinguió los de un hombre, un sonido familiar, pero del que era incapaz de descifrar a quién pertenecían, era perfectamente perceptible cómo ambos sonidos se acoplaban, característicos de la cúpula.

Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas al imaginarla con otro hombre y se levantó de inmediato, con las uñas enterradas en sus palmas, sus nervios estaban insensitivos, y su cuerpo se desplazaba como si fuese movido por otros, pero debía ser por el pronto de la ira que sentía, esta casa no era un picadero para que ella andase abriéndose de piernas para otro. Salió al pasillo, dispuesto a asaltar la habitación de Kagome, pero se detuvo al escuchar que los jadeos y suspiros provenían de otro lugar. Bajó las escaleras, siguiéndolos, y llegó hasta el saloncito de té. La puerta estaba entre abierta, y los gemidos eran ahora más claros, Kagome estaba allí, con un hombre y por la desesperación de su voz y la de él estaba al borde del clímax, sus gritos se aproximaban a una descarga de paroxismo que lo hacía enloquecer; de rabia, de desesperación, de frustración por no ser él quien se lo estuviese provocando. Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a interrumpir aquello antes de que ella sucumbiera al placer, antes de que otro hombre la hiciera llegar a donde únicamente él la había llevado, y se quedó inmóvil, asustado e impotente al verla sobre la mesa, bañada en sudor, con el camisón pegado al cuerpo, empapado y mostrando a través de la tela que había quedado transparente sus perfectos senos que se movían a cada embestida, cómo se arqueaba cada vez que él arremetía contra ella con un nuevo estoque, se acercó despacio para observar de cerca la criatura que la estaba tomando, un ser sobrenatural, de cabellos blancos y con rasgos caninos, que rugía con cada embiste, sus manos eran garras que se clavaban en las caderas de ella, pero no parecía que fuese doloroso, al menos en el rostro de Kagome solo se reflejaba el placer que le estaba ocasionando. Con prudencia se aproximó hasta estar a la espalda de lo que parecía un ser mitológico enfundado en ropas de samurai.

Aquel demonio terminó por arremeter por última vez contra ella, haciéndola gritar agonizante y satisfecha. Y cómo sello que confirmara aquella unión, tomó un pecho en su boca. Inu Yasha se acercó hasta quedar al lado de ellos, viendo cómo la sangre brotaba del pecho izquierdo de Kagome, manchando su camisón blanco. La criatura se separó de ella y emanó de su garganta un sonido gutural que se convirtió en una risa de satisfacción y dominio, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y lo enfrentó con la mirada. Inu Yasha retrocedió al ver su rostro en la cara de ese ser con unos ojos bañados en sangre y unos colmillos que le sobresalían de la boca, manchados por la sangre de Kagome.

Los cascos de un caballo sonaron de fondo, y el correr de una puerta. Unos pasos se iban acercando por su derecha y el roce de unas ropas sonaba tan cerca que movió las cejas.

- Señor... - Inu Yasha gimió y recogió los pies, arrastrándolos debajo de la silla - Señor... Ha llegado un chico con un mensaje para usted - Hisae volvió a insistir y se separó de él en cuanto Inu Yasha movió la cabeza al otro lado, abriendo los ojos lentamente y parpadeando para quitarse la neblina del sueño de encima.

Se incorporó rápidamente, avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido sobre el escritorio. Vio que el mensaje era depositado en una esquina de la mesa, una nota doblada. La desplegó y refregó los ojos con los dedos antes de leer. Era de Miroku, avisando que estaría allí a las ocho en lugar de las siete, porque antes tenía que arreglar un asunto personal. Carraspeó para limpiar la voz y dio las gracias a Hisae. En cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, se había tratado de un sueño, tan real que aún sentía el pantalón apretado, bajó la vista a su ingle y vio la protuberancia que era casi dolorosa, tan sensible que debía tranquilizarse para no eyacular allí mismo. En su sueño era como si ese demonio fuese la parte de él que quería descontrolarse y proclamar a Kagome como suya, no había sentido mas que lo que podía sentir cualquier espectador, en cambio, su cuerpo sí había reaccionado como si en realidad hubiese estado dentro de ella, a excepción de que en no había culminado.

El relincho de un caballo a lo lejos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se acercó a la ventana para ver de quién se trataba y vio a Kagome montada en Cabo Negro. Alejándose de la casa.

Maldición... ¿A dónde iba? eran casi las seis y ella no podía saber que la cena se retrasaría una hora, ¿Es que nunca iba a guiarse por la obediencia? Siempre tenía que fastidiar, y lo peor de todo era que se había hecho hasta con aliados.

Había conseguido el cariño de la mitad del servicio, haciéndolos creer que era una víctima cuando en realidad estaba siendo tratada con las mejores comodidades de las que podía ofrecer en su casa. No podía quejarse del trato de reina que estaba recibiendo; casi a diario se le proporcionaba un baño de agua caliente en su propia habitación, cuando en realidad tenía las termas tan cerca y no era necesario movilizar a un tercio del servicio tarde sí y tarde no.

A diario recibía sus tres comidas, el té a las cinco en punto, ¡incluso había permitido que se apropiara de ese caballo!, de todos modos el animal no permitía que otro lo montara, a él apenas dejaba que se le acercase, y aún menos cuando estaba Kagome presente, parecía estar de su parte, y había desarrollado unos celos incomprensibles; una de las veces quiso decir un comentario acerca de ella a uno de los mozos en su presencia y el caballo se puso a dar coces de advertencia contra la puerta de la caballeriza, en otra notó que había desarrollado un extraño sentido del humor, entraba en los establos cuando ella salía, quiso ser irónicamente amable y ella fue demasiado ágil contestando, sin darle tiempo a tomar la revancha. Cuando Kagome desapareció el caballo relinchaba de manera que parecía estar riéndose de él, por lo que a partir de entonces tomó cuidado de no quedar en ridículo en presencia de alguno de los dos.

El servicio permanecía en la cocina, pendientes de que la cena se mantuviese caliente sin llegar a quemarse. Kaede tomaba su sopa de miso para irse pronto a la cama, sus años la agotaban incluso antes de que la noche se apoderase del día. Miró a Hisae, estudiando la inquietud de la pobre mujer, siempre había estado impresionada por Inu Yasha, y aunque sabía que era un buen hombre, le temía como si fuera a ser despedida por cualquier fallo o retraso en sus deberes como criada.

El señor hacía mucho por su hijo Hiroshi, como darle una buena educación ofreciéndole sus propios conocimientos de geografía, historia y matemáticas, y el niño era una esponja que lo absorbía todo fácilmente. Lástima que Hisae y su marido no estuviesen preparados para separarse de Hiroshi durante unos años, a Inu Yasha le había entusiasmado la sed de conocimientos del pequeño y estaba dispuesto a enviarlo a un buen colegio interno donde estaría bien tratado y recibiría la mejor educación. Al menos sí consiguió que estuviera al día con los que sí iban a la escuela.

- Esta mujer... No tiene sentido de la puntualidad, ni conciencia, sabe que la estamos esperando y aún no ha vuelto.

Miroku levantó la vista de la copa de coñac, cuyo líquido hacía girar una y otra vez, absorto en los movimientos ondulantes de la sustancia dorada.

Miró a Inu Yasha con ojo clínico. Desde su distancia en el sillón, podía ver cómo la tensión en los hombros de su amigo se iba forjando cada vez mas a medida que pasaba mas tiempo mirando por la ventana, esperando ver en cualquier momento a la muchacha que con tanta ansia quería presentarle. Aunque lo camuflaba en odio, ira o enojo, lo que realmente quería era que le diera su opinión de la chica. Desde niños se había burlado de él por fijarse en una niña tan sosa como era entonces Kikyo, aunque aún lo seguía siendo, sosa, callada y demasiado introvertida, pero no era mala persona, aun teniendo en cuenta que no hacía bien teniendo a Inu Yasha enredado bajo sus faldas perteneciendo a alguien como Bankotsu, ese hombre estuvo obsesionado con ella hasta que la desposó.

Conocía su fama por acabar con la vida de hombres bajo el camuflaje de un duelo por nimiedades como que las vacas del otro pastaran en tierras suyas. Lo que aún no se explicaba todavía era que no hubiese retado ya a Inu Yasha, todo el pueblo era consciente de la relación "oculta" entre Kikyo e Inu Yasha", y a él le debía haber llegado ya al menos cincuenta notas advirtiendo que se estaban beneficiando a su esposa.

Conocía la aburrida y cómoda vida que llevaba a los ricos habitantes de este pueblo tranquilo y fértil a practicar la malicia solo por tener algo nuevo y excitante que hacer en esos días.

- ¿No habrá caído del caballo? ¿Cuánto dices que hace que salió de la casa?

- Ya hace dos horas, pero no me preocupa un accidente, no la has visto montar, es una autentica amazona - Había un tono de orgullo y fascinación en su voz - El problema está en que le gusta fastidiarme - La sensación de orgullo empezó a aminorar - no sé qué le ha picado para llevarme la contraria en todo - Se llevó las manos atrás y se las agarró entre sí en una pose relajada, pero los dedos empezaban a decir lo contrario - Le pedí que fuese puntual - Giró la cabeza, pero sin apartar la vista del jardín - y se lo pedí amablemente - Su tono empezaba a alzarse y a sonar desesperado - ¿Y qué ha hecho? - Alzó una mano con un gesto de enfado - lo que le ha venido en gana, como siempre - La desesperación de su voz dio paso a un hilo de enojo - no tiene sentido de la responsabilidad, ni decoro - Movió el dedo de la mano que aún estaba alzada de forma nerviosa, empezaba a alterase, y a Miroku le empezaba a interesar el comportamiento de Inu Yasha. Nunca antes lo había visto así; ni en aquellos momentos en los que Inu Yasha caía en un descontrolado vaivén de estados de ánimos cuando Kikyo había sido prometida a Bankotsu, acabando con todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones de un matrimonio deseado por muchos años - No le importa en absoluto que dos hombres estén esperándola para pasar al comedor, ¡que nos muramos de hambre, eso es lo que quiere! - Soltó una risa sardónica, las venas de su cuello empezaban a palpitar como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Miroku se acercó sigilosamente a él con la intención de calmarlo, no sabía si le gustaba la chica o la odiaba - seguro que desea con toda su alma que yo desfallezca, ¡Ah, ahí está! - tanto su expresión como su voz cambiaron radicalmente a un conjunto de mirada y voz melodiosa, llena de ternura y admiración - ¿No parece una valkiria dirigiéndose a la caza de nuevos esclavos? - Una risa burbujeó en los labios de Miroku, al menos ella ya había hecho esclavo a uno - Mírala, se mueve como si fuera parte del caballo, la fijeza de su rostro, es como si se transportase a un pasado, salvaje, misterioso, es, es... - Sintió la presencia de Miroku a su lado, obligándolo a mirarlo, Miroku lo veía con suma curiosidad y cierta diversión, Inu Yasha carraspeó - Perdón, creo que estaba desvariando - Sonrió por primera vez en muchos años como un niño avergonzado.

- La chica parece tener buen... porte - Dijo Miroku después de fijarse en las curvas de Kagome, quien vestía con su acostumbrada ropa de montar, pero esta vez sin chaqueta. El corsé que le mantenía los pechos sujetos para evitar la incomodidad que le sería entonces el galope, le hacía los senos más voluminosos y tentadores - Es mona, y tengo la impresión de que te gusta. Estoy deseando conocerla - Inu Yasha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia - En el buen sentido, claro - La mirada seguía siendo inquisidora sobre él. Miroku estuvo a punto de decir algo que calmara a Inu Yasha pero la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Hisae.

- La señorita Kagome pide que la perdonen por la tardanza, dice que en unos instantes se reunirá con ustedes. Los entrantes están listos para ser servidos señor.

Hisae esperó nerviosa para que Inu Yasha le diese permiso para retirarse, pero éste parecía sopesar las disculpas de Kagome, la joven había llegado sofocada por las prisas, siendo consciente de la tardanza, su caballo había pasado junto a una víbora, y esta le había picado en una de las patas, el animal sufrió tanto por la mordedura que se encabritó dando coces y tirándola al suelo.

La caída no había sido tan mala, gracias a sus reflejos, en lugar de agarrarse a Cabo Negro, se dejó resbalar hacia atrás cuando este se levantó sobre dos patas, perdió el equilibrio cuando ya tenía los pies en el suelo y cayó con las posaderas sobre la maleza, con rapidez rodó hacia atrás dando varias vueltas para evitar que alguna coz le llegase a ella. No creía tener nada roto, pero del moratón en las nalgas no iba a librarse, tendría que estar durante los próximos días sentándose con cuidado y en sitios blandos, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más le preocupaba ahora era Cabo Negro. En cuanto el animal se calmó galoparon de vuelta a las caballerizas, y por suerte Aki y el marido de Hisae estaban preparando el heno para los equinos. Les hizo prometer que le dirían nada a Inu Yasha y que tratarían ellos mismos la mordedura del caballo. No quería que por este incidente le quitara su caballo y no lo pudiese montar más.

Kagome tomó aire antes de colocarse frente a las puertas del comedor. Los oía hablar desde donde estaban sobre las posesiones de alguien a quien Inu Yasha pretendía arrebatárselas. Que hombre tan codicioso, el mismo demonio en cuerpo y alma.

Por lo que había oído decir al invitado, pensaba hacerse con una propiedad a base de chantajes. Iba a dejar a una familia sin hogar para su deleite, pero eso no debía sorprenderla, ya que ella estaba allí por un motivo similar; su madre lo habría perdido todo si no fuera porque Kagome estaba bajo las condiciones de Inu Yasha como medio de pago por la deuda.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en apartar el resquemor que sentía a la altura del cóccix. La caída no había sido tan indemne como había creído, sospechaba que la terminación de la columna se había movido un poco, porque aún sentía las punzadas en el músculo. Y recordaba no haberse podido levantar del suelo durante un buen rato, mientras se frotaba insistentemente en la zona dolorida. Contuvo la respiración, abrió los ojos y mostró una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes blancos y brillantes, los había limpiado con un pañuelo hacía solo unos instante con tanto esmero que aún sentía los bellos de punta por el roce de la tela con el esmalte. Cruzó el comedor y se lanzó a ellos con pasos ligeros y confiados, parecía que esa fuese su casa y ellos dos los invitados.

- Lamento haberme demorado tanto - Alargó la mano hacia Miroku para que este hiciera el acostumbrado gesto de cortesía que se hacía en Europa. Él, junto con Inu Yasha, se había levantado de la silla cuando ella hizo su entrada y tuvo el reflejo suficiente de no coger la mano de la muchacha antes de que Inu Yasha se la atrapara.

- Querida, quiero presentarte a Miroku Shimura, un viejo amigo de travesuras y socio desde hace tanto que ya no recuerdo cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos - Los ojos de Kagome brillaron furiosos cuando su mano fue atrapada por Inu Yasha, intentó recuperarla con lo que quiso que fueran suaves y disimulados tirones, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, y la hizo parar con una mirada amenazadora que ella tomó como un reto. ¿Qué pensaba que era de ella?, él no era nadie para llamarla con apelativos, no tenía derecho siquiera a pensar sobre ella, y menos aún no era quién para someterla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

No estaba por la labor de dejarse llevar por ninguna orden o amenaza, ni por representaciones. No era la querida de nadie y mucho menos la de él, que lo tuviese muy claro porque iba a enterarse de quién era Kagome Higurashi. Si quería poner a prueba su autoestima iba a arrepentirse.

- ¿Socio?

- Poseemos una flota de barcos de cargueros a medias donde transportamos la mercancía que adquirimos en el extranjero, sobre todo mercancía exótica, aquí se vende como el oro

Miroku no permitió que ella hubiese empezado su ataque, y eso la enojó más, apretó los labios para contener las ganas de gruñir. Podía ver la diversión en los ojos del amigo de Inu Yasha, miró a su derecha cuando vio la sombra de Inu Yasha junto a ella, retirando una silla para que tomara asiento. Muy bien, paciencia, los grandes habían sabido llevar una guerra y ganarla por su paciencia y cálculos de estrategias. Callaría, esperaría a que hablasen y cuando encontrase lo que necesitaba entonces atacaría.

La cena estaba transcurriendo silenciosa, y eso no le convenía a Kagome si quería fastidiar a Inu Yasha, debía hacer algo, por muy poco que fuera, pero no pensaba permitir que se saliera con la suya manteniéndola callada y quieta como si fuese una muñeca.

- Y dígame señor Shimura

- Por favor llámeme Miroku – Pidió, con tanta amabilidad que la sonrisa y su voz lo hacían ver un encanto. Kagome no sabía cual de los dos podía ser mas peligroso, pero estos parecían uña y carne y era de esperar que pudiesen comunicarse tan solo con una que otra mirada y decirse de todo, debía andarse con cuidado de no quedar en ridículo, estaba segura que los dos eran enemigos de ella en esta batalla.

- Miroku - Se corrigió ella con una sonrisa ensayada - ¿Desde cuando se conocen usted y el señor Yoshima?

Miroku se sintió cómodo con la pregunta, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, soltó una risita traviesa, e Inu Yasha lo miró con recelo.

- Bueno, no recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, pero sí recuerdo que su padre lo llevara aún en brazos - se inclinó sobre un pico de la mesa hacia ella para que la conversación fuese más confidente - y que Kaede se lo llevase de vez en cuando a cambiarlo porque aún se hacía sus cosas encima

- Miroku, no creo que la señorita Higurashi le parezca interesante esta conversación - Interrumpió Inu Yasha, no era muy cómodo que hablasen delante de una dama sobre las veces que a él le cambiaron los pañales de niño

- Así que Inu Yasha era un bebé. - Kagome lo ignoró deliberadamente, ni siquiera lo miró cuando él hizo el ademán de servirle vino en su copa. Tan solo levantó la mano ligeramente cuando quedó medio llena - Es una lástima que los bebés pierdan su buen corazón y su inocencia, ¿Verdad, Sr Shimura? - Soltó el comentario como quien no quiere la cosa y suspiró fingiendo cansancio al preguntar - Perdón, Miroku - Dijo en un tono más íntimo, tan parecido al de una mujer a la que acaban de hacerle el amor que Inu Yasha se retorció en su asiento.

Se tiró del ahori que se había puesto para la ocasión, sintiendo que el cinturón le estaba apretando demasiado y el corte de los hombros le tiraban, no sabía si hacia atrás o hacia delante, cuando se lo puso en su habitación no le parecía nada incómodo, así que debía deberse a la bruja de Kagome, que ahora estaba decidida a tontear con Miroku. Bien, pues adelante con su tonto plan, él no iba a demostrarle lo celoso que estaba, ¿estaba celoso?, quizás un poco, pero no había de qué preocuparse, su amigo jamás le levantaría la chica si él le tenía puesto el ojo antes. Ellos tenían un lema, la amistad estaba ante todo, y renunciarían a cualquier otra cosa que la pusiera en peligro. Miroku no se metería entre Kagome y él. Pensó con orgullo.

Miroku, esperaba que con tu regreso trajeras algo que me ayudara en mi propósito con los Matsumara - Interrumpió a los tórtolos a propósito, ignorando deliberadamente a la gata que mecía su cola a cualquier macho. Y disimuló con éxito la risa que amenazaba con gorgojear de su garganta cuando ella lo miró ceñuda y planeando otro ataque que tuviese mas recompensa.

- Vaya, la dejé en casa, pero si quieres mañana a primera hora te la envío con uno de mis mozos, es muy interesante el contenido de esa carta.

- Eso espero, Gennosuke Matsumara solo confiaba en su viejo amigo y abogado inglés, si es lo que espero que sea, el matrimonio Matsumara tendrá que retroceder en sus intenciones de quedarse con la casa de su hermano.

- Esa familia necesita un techo para criar a sus pequeños, es una lástima que estén pasando por esto, bastante duro es no poder alimentar adecuadamente a tus hijos, ni darles una buena educación. - Contestó Miroku con seriedad

- No te preocupes por eso, ten por seguro que esos niños no pasarán hambre.

Kagome no podía creerlo, ¡Inu Yasha era un Mezquino con una piedra por corazón! ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de semejante atrocidad? La tenía a ella retenida a cambio de que dejara en paz a su medio hermano y a su madre, eso ya le parecía bastante ruin, pero echar a una pobre familia del único techo que tenían dónde vivir le parecía maléfico, ¡Era el hombre con más crueldad que jamás imaginó conocer! ¡Y lo más peligroso era que no lo parecía!

- Me parece Sr. Yoshima que le gusta meter mano en todo, ¿no es cierto? - No pudo callarse, iba a atormentarlo todo lo que pudiera, castigándolo a base de hacerle ver que nunca podría agradarle a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese esa amante suya, que debía ser tan fría y maliciosa como él.

- Si con eso puedo acomodar la vida de otros, estaré encantado de hacerlo siempre que tenga la oportunidad.

- ¿Y duerme bien por las noches sabiendo que le arrebata la propiedad a una familia cuya casa le pertenece? - Kagome tenía las manos aferradas al mantel, el tenedor tenía suerte de no tratarse de un ser vivo, porque en ese caso ya habría muerto asfixiado por el apretón de mano de Kagome. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por la violencia que contenía a duras penas, deseaba abofetearlo una y cien veces, hasta que cambiase de parecer.

- Por supuesto - Inu Yasha se levantó a medias del asiento, desafiándola con los ojos a que se atreviera a aquello que estaba deseando, aunque no estaba seguro de que se tratara de otra cosa que no fuera una paliza recibida de sus propias manos, en este momento lo odiaba y podía verlo en su cara, en la tensión de sus brazos, en la forma que agarraba el cubierto y en como lo miraba, como si lo estuviese condenando a decapitarlo.

Miroku los observaba entre curiosidad y miedo, no sabía quien asustaba más, si él o ella. Al parecer ninguno de los dos había interpretado bien al otro, Kagome lo acusaba de desahuciar a una pobre familia que no tenía donde caerse muerta, e Inu Yasha defendía como un león su postura de hacer lo que fuera porque esa familia que nada poseía, no fuera echada de la casa que habían heredado del señor al que habían servido durante años. Gennosuke Matsumara fue un hombre solitario, que no conoció jamás el matrimonio ni el amor de un hijo, pero lo vivió en su servidumbre, y decidió que ellos merecían estar en esa casa y vivir de esas tierras una vez que él ya no estuviera en este mundo. Debía hacer algo por pararlos antes de que ambos sacasen las uñas, y hacerles entender su equivocación.

- Tenías razón Inu Yasha, la carta habla de la última voluntad del viejo Gennosuke, quiere que esa casa y las tierras de la que se mantiene sea para la familia que le servía. Con eso su hermano Genjo y su esposa, dejarán que la voluntad de Gennosuke se lleve a cabo, una carta firmada es tan legal como un testamento. No podrán echar a esa pobre familia. ¿Pero qué has pensado para la educación de sus hijos? Aunque les ha dejado la casa, no reza nada de su fortuna.

Inu Yasha se recostó en la silla, notando que la interrupción de Miroku hacía reaccionar a Kagome, a quien el color de sus mejillas la hacía resplandecer como un pez de color, esta vez no de ira, sino de vergüenza por hablar en la ignorancia

- Yo me haré cargo de los chicos hasta que sus padres puedan, se lo prometí a los dos. Hasta que ellos tengan buena solvencia económica. Gennosuke no fue tonto, sabía que el estado apoya a los consanguíneos a la hora de heredar, pero con el dinero que recibirá Genjo y el resto de sus propiedades, lo mantendrá conforme, y las tierras de esa casa son ricas en fertilidad para que las cosechas se den bien. Ellos harán dinero pronto.

Kagome escondió la vista en su regazo, no sabía donde meterse, lo había acusado de algo que significaba todo lo contrario, qué clase de mujer pensaría que sería ella, ahora creería que estaba departe de una familia rica y poderosa que no veía por qué tenía que ser caritativo con esa pobre gente. Quería que el suelo se la tragara, o cambiar de tema como fuera. Para colmo había lanzado una furtiva mirada a Inu Yasha y pudo ver que él estaba disfrutando su bochorno. Tal vez no fuese el ogro que ella creyó, pero tampoco era un santo.

Tomó aire y cambió su semblante totalmente, a una cara refrescada y nueva, parpadeó con coquetería y se dirigió a Miroku

- Y dígame Miroku, ¿Es un hombre de viajes? ¿o este ha sido algo esporádico?

- Casi siempre ando embarcado con destino a tierras comerciales ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir? Me gusta viajar, pero así también aprovecho y hago mercado, hay telas, especias y frutos que no se dan en Japón, pero que los tenderos están ansiosos por vender. Saben que sus clientes, sobre todo las mujeres, se sienten atraídas por lo exótico y lo nuevo - Miroku notó el sutil cambio de Kagome, su voz sonaba dulce, íntima, no muy diferente de antes, pero sus ojos miraban insinuantes, fingiendo un interés que estaba seguro que no existía.

Inu Yasha también lo había notado, era evidente porque su rostro estaba endurecido como una roca, y sus hombros aparentaban una calma engañosa, no era la primera vez que lo veía así. En las reuniones del club social, donde los mas prestigiosos del pueblo pasaban sus ratos y a veces preparaban cenas entre amigos, socios, o con quienes quisieran llevar a cabo un negocio , Inu Yasha respondía de la misma manera, sobre todo cuando en la misma mesa estaba sentada Hitomi, quien acompañaba a Himura frecuentemente. Akira tenía la osadía de llevar a esa mujer a un club donde no estaba bien visto la entrada del género femenino. A él le importaba poco, pero Inu Yasha era diferente, su desaprobación venía arrastrada de una tragedia pasada en la familia, de la que Hitomi era la causante principal. Inu Yasha la culpaba del abandono de Taisho a Izayoi, y posteriormente de la muerte de esta pobre mujer que no fue capaz de superar el repudio de su marido. Le extrañaba que un hombre tan responsable y con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, hubiese sido guiado por un arrebato de pasión-locura hasta el extremo de dejar a su esposa y sus hijos por una ramera lujosa, tenía dudas de que ese fuese el motivo por el que Inu No Taisho se marchara, sobre todo cuando no se le había encontrado con ella después de que Inu Yasha lo buscó con un grupo de hombres, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los dos. Hitomi había sido amante aférrima de Akira Higurashi hasta que él se marchó con un bebé en brazos, y luego solo se dedicó a quien la trataba como a una segunda esposa, Himura, y desde que Akira se fue del país, ese había sido su único cliente, conocía esto porque frecuentaba la casa de Hitomi varias veces durante sus estancias en el pueblo. Era reconocido que Taisho había pasado tiempo con ella, pero las niñas que trabajaban para Hitomi aseguraban que solo compartían un almuerzo o una cena, nada más, y que solo hablaban de política o educación. A veces él le preguntaba por sus hijos. Eso era todo.

Pero tampoco podía contradecir a Inu Yasha, si él acusaba a Hitomi del desastre que desarmó su familia, debía ser porque así había sido.

- Muchas de esas compras están financiadas por Inu Yasha, aunque él no se desplaza tanto como yo, a él le gusta más estar en tierra firme, pero no quita que no conozca más horizonte que el que se ve desde estas playas. - Miroku intentó desviar el interés de Kagome a Inu Yasha, pero no funcionó, Kagome ignoró esto último y no apartó la atención de él. Había encontrado la manera de fastidiar a Inu Yasha y no iba a dejarlo por mucho que quisieran ponerles cebos por medio.

- ¿Tiene pensado quedarse mucho tiempo aquí? me gustaría charlar con usted mas a menudo, sus conversaciones me resultan muy amenas y este lugar es demasiado aburrido para una dama joven y activa como yo - Una copa sonó chocar fuertemente contra la mesa, por suerte el mantel que se interponía entre el mueble y el objeto impidió que el cristal se rompiera.

Miroku miró como reflejo a Inu Yasha, que pretendía secar con una servilleta el vino que salpicó el mantel. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y enérgicos; se estaba enfureciendo.

- Estaré alrededor de un mes - Contestó sin prestar demasiada atención a ella, Inu Yasha lo miraba como si quisiera acusarlo de entrar en terreno vedado

- Excelente, entonces... - Kagome se arrimó echando el cuerpo hacia Miroku para estar un poco más cerca - ¿Vendrá a visitarme mañana? ¿o pasado tal vez? podríamos dar un paseo a caballo, ¡O visitar el pueblo! desde que he llegado estoy enclaustrada como una monja y aún no he podido ir a las tiendas.

- Miroku tiene que hacer preparativos para posiblemente seis meses fuera, no tiene tiempo para perderlo contigo, si quieres visitar el pueblo yo te llevaré - Inu Yasha intentó sonar tranquilo, aunque había un grado de aviso de que fuera prudente con lo que decía a Miroku. Éste lo miraba sorprendido, no iba a permitir mucho mas del comportamiento de ambos, abrió la boca para hablar y dejarlo todo en claro, pero Kagome se le adelanto antes de que saliera un solo sonido.

- Prefiero la compañía de Miroku, ¿Es que tengo que ser mas clara Inu Yasha? A ti te veo todos los días y no tiene nada de nuevo ni excitante que me lleves tú al pueblo, en cambio con Miroku...

- Él no puede - Arrastró las palabras entre los dientes - Por su bien - Y le lanzó una mirada que acompañaba a la amenaza que acababa de hacerle.

Miroku con toda la tranquilidad que los Kamis le habían dado, se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y la dejó a un lado de su plato y arrastró con cuidado la silla hacia atrás

- Es cierto señorita, no puedo, y no porque no tenga tiempo, sino porque no quiero estar en medio de vuestras riñas. A lo que sea que estéis jugando los dos, no estoy interesado en ser partícipe. Si me disculpan, yo ya me vuelvo a casa - Se puso en pie y se arregló el atuendo que llevaba puesto colocándose bien la atadura que sujetaba el hakama - He disfrutado de la cena hasta hace unos minutos, en vuestra compañía. Mañana te haré enviar la carta de Matsumara, o si lo prefieres puedes verte conmigo en el club para el desayuno, estaré allí hasta el medio día - Se medio giró a ambos e inclino la cabeza a cada uno - Inu Yasha. Señorita Higurashi, vendré de visita cuando sepa que han solucionado vuestras redencillas, no me extraña que esta situación vuestra esté perjudicando a todos los que están cerca, sois como una bomba a punto de explotar.

El comedor quedó en silencio durante unos segundos en los que Kagome bajó la vista al plato, sabía que Miroku se había referido mas a ella que a Inu Yasha, y tenía que darle la razón al haberse marchado en mitad de la cena. No hizo bien en provocar a Inu Yasha de esa forma, se había interpuesto entre dos amigos y casi los enfrentó, ese no era el comportamiento de una señorita, si su padre hubiese estado presente ya la habría enviado a su cuarto para que pensase durante la noche y todo el día en su comportamiento.

- ¿Estás contenta? - Su voz sonaba peligrosamente calmada.

Kagome alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos furiosos y entrecerrados, cuyas arrugas estaban más marcadas que nunca. El castaño de sus ojos parecía casi anaranjado, y en su cuello palpitaba una vena con tanta notoriedad que temió que en cualquier momento se saliera de la piel

- He estado a punto de retar a duelo a un hombre que considero como un hermano. De haber llegado a hacerlo hubiera perdido su amistad para siempre. Espero que tus tretas para encararnos haya dado el fruto que deseabas.

- Yo no quería que - Su intención de disculparse quedó interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa.

- ¡No te creo! ¡Has estado pavoneándote delante de él como una ramera! - Inu Yasha se inclinó sobre la mesa como si fuese a abalanzarse sobre ella y señaló la silla vacía que Miroku había ocupado - Llevas la sangre de tu madre sin duda, pero también la de un gran hombre. Lo menos que debes hacer es tener respeto por esa parte que has heredado y no ridiculizarla del modo en que lo has hecho, comportándote como cualquier buscona sin escrúpulos que se divierte poniendo a prueba a dos hombres, cuya amistad dura desde que nacieron. - Inu Yasha se levantó de su asiento, arrastrando la silla con un estrepitoso ruido y se separó de la mesa, dándole la espalda a ella. - ¡Qué te he hecho para que andes castigándome noche y día!

¿Noche y día? ¿De qué hablaba?, era cierto que durante el día había buscado la manera de fastidiarlo, pero las noches eran para dormir y pensar en un nuevo plan para el día siguiente. Eso era relevante. Lo importante era que se atrevía a preguntarle qué había hecho para que ella se ensañase con él.

Tenía razón para hacerlo, desde aquella noche se había sentido sola y rechazada, y aunque no quería que le afectase lo hacía, no podía evitarlo, porque él tenía algo que hacía que lo defendiese en las cartas que contestaba a su madre, era consciente de los comentarios maliciosos de la gente del pueblo, ella le decía en cada una que no hiciese caso de conversaciones morbosa que solo buscan el regocijo a costa de los demas, En realidad se trataba de pobre gente aburrida que no tienen nada interesante que hacer en esta vida que inventar sobre otros. Pero su madre seguía sufriendo por ella y ella sufría a escondidas por la falta de atención de Inu Yasha.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, no quería esto, quería ser abrazada, recompensada con un amor profesado a ella, quería lo que cualquier muchacha de su edad, casarse con el hombre al que amaba y darle hijos, ¿Por qué no podía ser así de sencillo? ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en un hombre que no quería nada de ella excepto torturar a su madre reteniéndola en esta casa?

- ¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo? - Kagome se desplazó hasta quedar detrás de él - mi vida ha sido forzada a ser cambiada radicalmente. Me retienes aquí, me quitas lo único que puedo ofrecer a un marido, y me ignoras todo el tiempo. ¡estoy reclusa en esta maldita casa - hizo un movimiento con el brazo queriendo abarcar la casa!

- ¡Maldita seas! - la sujetó por los brazos, sin ser conciente de la fuerza que estaba empleando en el agarre, ella frunció las cejas al sentir el dolor, intentó soltarse pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de Inu Yasha - Estaba tan drogado o mas que tú. En circunstancias normales te aseguro que no habría pasado. Puedes estar tranquila que no pienso volver a tocarte. - La soltó con tanta rabia que la inercia la llevó a frenar contra la mesa, de no haber estado tras ella, habría caído al suelo. Ella lo miró asustada, por la reacción de él y por la suya propia, se sentía vacía e impaciente porque su cuerpo la llenara, una mezcla extraña que la hizo temblar de estremecimiento, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con toda su alma, necesitaba tenerlo dentro una vez mas, se abrazó aferrándose a sus propios brazos colocando las manos donde segundos antes él las había colocado.

Inu Yasha se dio cuenta de la violencia que había empleado conducido por la vergüenza disfrazada en ira que sentía en ese momento, Kagome se tocaba la zona dolorida de los brazos, no había controlado la fuerza y posiblemente le hizo daño. Se miró las manos, y volvió a mirarla a ella, su pecho moviéndose impulsado por la respiración, los mechones de pelo que se movían empujados por el hálito de su boca, el temblor en su labio inferior, temerosa por la bestia en la que él se estaba convirtiendo. Notó la dureza bajo el hakama, rígido e hinchado, y en el estado que se encontraba, no podía permanecer cerca de ella, porque esta vez no podría culpar a ninguna droga de lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer en este mismo instante. Se imaginó a sí mismo echándose sobre ella, tirando todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y usarla de base para tomarla, tantas veces como su cuerpo necesitase para quedar saciado.

Ante tales pensamientos, huyó despavorido del comedor, escuchó las voces que Kagome daba gritando su nombre desde las escaleras. Necesitaba ocultarse, apartarse de ella si no quería cometer otro desastre.

Kagome lo buscó en la biblioteca, en su despacho, en la cocina, en los establos, en el salón de té, no estaba en ningún sitio, tampoco había salido de la casa, quizás debía mirar en los jardines, era el único sitio que aún no había mirado a excepción de los dormitorios, pero dudaba que estuviera allí.

En los jardines no había nadie más que el jardinero regando las flores y los arbustos, preguntó si había visto al señor, y él negó con la cabeza. En cuanto salió a los jardines el hombre la había visto y le saludó con medio cuerpo inclinado, desde su posición veían quien entraba y salía, habría visto salir a Inu Yasha si hubiese sido así, por lo que él estaba en la casa. Entró otra vez y esta vez se dirigió a la habitación, solo esperaba que no estuviera dormido. Quería hablar con él, habían llegado demasiado lejos y debía pararlo, daría su brazo a torcer, y propondría la paz entre los dos, prefería eso a que la echase de la casa y la regresase con su madre. Tocó en la puerta un par de veces y nadie contestó, la abrió con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, era una osadía entrar a hurtadillas en su cuarto, pero no quería despertarlo en caso de que durmiera, y si era verdad que estaba durmiendo, dañaría aún mas de lo que ya hacía, porque eso significaría que en realidad no le importaba ella.

- ¿Inu Yasha? ¿Duermes? - La habitación estaba en penumbras, alumbrada solamente por la luz de una chimenea

- Vete de aquí - Su voz sonaba cansada y melancólica, se oyó el sonido de una botella que era soltada sobre un tapete. Kagome miró en la dirección de donde procedió la voz y vio a Inu Yasha sentado a una mesita auxiliar junto a la chimenea. - Déjame solo Kagome, ahora no puedo atenderte.

- Quería disculparme - Ella ignoró las palabras de Inu Yasha y avanzó hasta él, se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos, pensando que no era buena idea acercarse demasiado, él podría estar borracho, había sobre la mesa una botella de sake de los que preparaba Hisae, casi vacía sobre la mesa, y no le extrañaba que la hubiese abierto esa misma tarde. - No he sido correcta en la cena y asumo mi culpa, os he enfrentado a dos personas cuya amistad es tan fuerte como los lazos que puede haber entre hermanos, y no me siento orgullosa de ello, estoy arrepentida, de eso y de mi comportamiento de estas semanas. - Hizo una pausa y se retorció las manos sobre el regazo. Inu Yasha la miró con los párpados relajados, ¿esta mujer no comprendía que debía mantenerse alejado de él si quería estar a salvo? - Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, a partir de ahora me portaré como debí hacerlo desde el principio, no volverás a

- Vete Kagome – Volvió a pedir sin dejarla terminar.

- No sin tu perdón - él volvió a dar otro trago de la botella y se limpió las gotas que se derramaron por el mentón con la manga del ahori, soltó la botella y se puso de pie acortando los pasos hasta ella, tan rápido que Kagome no lo vio venir.

Inu Yasha la asió por los costados y la llevó contra la pared, echando todo su peso sobre ella para que no pudiese escapar en el caso de que lo intentara, la mesa estaba tan cerca que tambaleó cuando ellos la golpearon, la botella bamboleó sobre el tapete y cayó rodando, derramando lo poco que quedaba de líquido hasta que se salió de los límites de la encimera y se estrelló contra el suelo

- ¿Mi perdón?, ¿se trata de otro de tus juegos para hacerme rabiar? pues esta vez te has equivocado de momento, te advertí que te fueras y no obedeciste, ahora no podrás detenerme

- ¿Qué haces? - La pregunta salió en un lamento, lo empujó con las manos en el pecho, con todas sus fuerzas, él pegó la pelvis a ella para que no pudiera apartarlo.

Podía sentir la rigidez de su virilidad, punzante, clavándose en su vientre, su voluntad por permanecer pacífica se esfumó, y volvió la misma esencia que la hacía provocarlo, su cuerpo hablaba y actuaba por sí solo y no tenía el poder suficiente para controlarlo. La boca de Inu Yasha se posesionó de su cuello y un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espina dorsal, el agarre en sus manos se debilitó aunque aún hacía por empujarlo, agarrándolo del kimono y tirando sin fuerzas hacia a los lados

- ¿Vas a violarme como la otra vez? - Su voz no sonó como ella quería, era inútil luchar contra ella misma si la voz se le aterciopelaba convirtiendo aquello en una invitación más que en un reproche, su cuerpo y sus sentidos no querían obedecerla y luchar para que Inu Yasha se detuviese.

- ¿Violarte? - Inu Yasha se apartó del cuello de ella lo suficiente como para poder mirarla de reojo - No recuerdo que te quejases de lo que te hacía, en cambio en mi mente están bien grabados los gemidos que te provocaba mi carne ¿quieres sentirla otra vez Kagome? Estoy dispuesto a dártela si te abres para mí, no tienes que pedirlo con palabras, los gestos serán suficientes

Kagome exhaló un gemido ronco, y apartó la cara a un lado, sintiendo en su mejilla el frío de la pared. La forma en que lo estaba proponiendo no era la que ella merecía

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Pregunto en un sollozo que pedía mucho más de lo que ella podría decir en palabras

- Porque eres como el opio, te muestras inocente, frágil, para después por siempre atraparme y utilizar la mas cruel de las torturas, la de no amarme... Me has creado una dependencia contra mi voluntad, ¿y ahora quieres desecharme?, no voy a consentirlo

Kagome soltó un alarido, no escuchó mas después de oír la palabra amor, él quería ser amado y ella quería amarlo, con eso tendría suficiente, aunque su amor no fuese del todo correspondido, existía el deseo y ella haría porque siempre la deseara. Subió los brazos hasta su cuello y buscó desesperadamente su boca, Inu Yasha levantó las pesadas faldas hasta sujetarla contra el pecho de ambos, se bajó los pantalones hasta liberar su virilidad erecta y dolorida y levantó los muslos de ellas hasta retenerlos en sus caderas, a tientas buscó su cavidad, y ella sollozó otra vez cuando lo sintió entrar. Enlazó los brazos y las piernas alrededor de él y esperó las embestidas, que no tardaron en llegar una detrás de otra hasta que la hicieron gritar y convulsionarse de placer.

- Ha sido muy rápido, quiero hacerlo bien, quiero saborear cada fracción de esta noche contigo - La tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama, tumbándose junto a ella, la acarició y le hizo el amor con tanta suavidad que ella lloró de placer.

Kagome abrió los ojos sintiéndolos pesados, por el cansancio de su cuerpo pensó que apenas habían pasado unas horas, después de hacer el amor varias veces y reírse entre las caricias los dos cayeron agotados, y decidieron dormir un poco, pero el lado de la cama donde debía estar Inu Yasha estaba vacío, Kagome se incorporó de medio lado, pasando la mano por el sitio donde él debía estar, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el frío contra su desnudez

- Se ha ido

- Estoy aquí - Su voz sonaba suave y ronca al fondo de la habitación, Kagome lo vislumbro junto a una ventana, su rostro parecía entristecido, como si hubiese arrepentimiento en él. Irguió la cabeza y se tapó los pechos con las sabanas. Los ojos estaban fijos en él, retándolo a comenzar una nueva guerra, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar el dolor que le causaba que él tuviese ahora remordimientos.

- ¿Ya ha tenido suficiente el señor para aplacar su cuerpo?

Inu Yasha se puso rígido en el asiento, no siendo capaz de creer que ella empezase otra vez, entonces vio con esfuerzo el temblor en el mentón de ella, el brillo acuoso en sus ojos y entonces comprendió. Ella no quería volver atrás, quería ese presente.

- Jamás tendría suficiente de ti. - Los ojos de Kagome cambiaron, y unas lagrimas escaparon sin su permiso - No hagas esto, no volvamos a pelearnos, hagamos una tregua Kagome. Dejemos que a partir de ahora sean nuestros corazones los que hablen y decidan - Kagome sonrió e hipó cuando no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por las mejillas mojando su rostro.

- Pues mi corazón pide que vuelvas a la cama conmigo.

- Estaré encantado - Inu Yasha avanzó hasta ella y se echo a su lado, con su mano ahuecó la mejilla de ella, y con el pulgar barrió las lágrimas. Miró cómo sus ojos se inundaban sin cesar y frunció el ceño. - No llores, no me hace bien verte llorar.

- Creí que me dejabas sola otra vez, no podría soportar volver a ver el arrepentimiento en tus ojos

Él supo que se refería a la noche en que Kikyo provocó que ellos unieran sus cuerpos por un deseo llevado por una maldita poción que les hacía perder el control de ellos mismos. Rozó sus labios con los dedos y luego la besó, bebiendo las lágrimas que caían en su boca. Al separarse apoyó la frente en la de ella y sonrió.

- Solo quería observarte dormir. Por eso me había sentado en ese sillón, porque desde ahí puedo ver tus curvas desnudas, tus piernas suaves y bellas y tus exquisitos pechos. Señor, ¿no ves que eres un sueño?

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Parece que se arregló un poco, no? a ver cuánto duran estos sin una discusión... ;P

Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Besosssssss


	10. Chapter 10

**OPIO**

**10_ Opio (Elucidaciones)**

Kagome deslizó las piernas por las sábanas que cubrían la cama, el letargo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco en contra de su voluntad. Quería seguir durmiendo, seguir soñando con ese lago donde las aves acudían en busca de algún pez o insecto, y donde ella observaba el tono azulado del agua en los brazos de Inu Yasha. Pero aunque se aferrara al sueño, sentía que se despertaba, la conciencia y lo que la rodeaba era cada vez mas real, su cuerpo tumbado y caliente, cubierto por las sábanas y mantas. El camisón que se le enredaba entre las piernas hecho una maraña. Recordaba estar desnuda cuando se durmió; en algún momento Inu Yasha se apiadó de su carne fría y la vistió y arropó, se giró buscando su espalda, deseando echarle el brazo por encima, pero la cama solo estaba siendo ocupada por ella, otra vez. Se incorporó, esta vez sin nombrarlo y buscó con la mirada en la habitación. Esa habitación no era en la que hicieron el amor, era la habitación de ella. Hablar con el corazón ¿eh?, había quedado muy claro que el corazón de Inu Yasha decía que quería hacerle el amor, pero que dormir prefería hacerlo solo. Muy bien, pues no iba a ser así, porque ella era de las que pensaban que se daba y se tomaba o todo o nada, y si quería su cuerpo tendría que querer también su compañía, o no tendría ninguna de las dos cosas. El genio que se apoderaba de ella la levantó de la cama sin tener contemplaciones con la ropa de cama; sabanas, mantas, colcha y almohadas cayeron al suelo, atrapando sus pies. Trastabilló y dio una carrera hasta la ventana intentando encontrar el equilibrio para no caer al suelo ¡Maldito Inu Yasha! iba a torcerse un tobillo o romperse los dientes por su culpa. Puso las manos en el cristal, para no frenar con la cara en el vidrio. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla llevado a su habitación y ponerle tanto abrigo a la cama? ¡Parecía que lo hizo a posta para que ella se accidentara al levantarse, lo que resultó ser un milagro era no haber muerto de asfixia con tanta ropa. El movimiento que sus ojos captaron de refilón en el jardín le llamó la atención. Unos caballos estaban deteniéndose frente la puerta principal, el carruaje era cerrado, y le resultaba familiar, lo había visto antes en alguna parte. Quizás fuese esa mujer, Sango, que venía a visitar a Inu Yasha, más bien a ponerlo en su sitio.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, si venía a reñirle por el revuelo que las habladurías estaban formando en el pueblo, se lo merecía. Ahora mismo se merecía cualquier cosa que significase un castigo, por enterrarla en mantas. Pero no fue Sango quien salió de la calesa, sino Inu Yasha, que se detuvo a unos pies y esperó a que alguien más saliera, que extraño, Inu Yasha no tenía un coche de caballos como ese, este era de madera y poco atractivo, él tenía uno lacado en negro, con escalerilla plegables, y los filos de la puerta y la ventana eran dorados.

Vio el caballo que Inu Yasha solía montar atado a la parte trasera, uno de los mozos estaba soltando las riendas del amarre. Una mujer vestida con kimono bajó ayudada por Inu Yasha. Algo se detuvo dentro de Kagome cuando le vio el rostro. Era Kikyo, y más pálida que nunca, no sería de extrañar que esa mujer tomara pequeñas dosis de cianuro para blanquear aún mas la piel y darle un aspecto azulado. Había oído de mujeres que lo hacían, sobre todo actrices y damas de la nobleza para dar un aspecto etéreo a su imagen, ella prefería el color dorado de la piel cetrina, como solía ser la de la mayoría de los hombres de este país.

Quería una explicación, no estaba dispuesta a compartir su hombre con esa mujer, o con ninguna otra. Se acercó al armario y sacó un batón. Se miró al espejo y vio que casi podía competir con ella en esos momentos, se pellizcó las mejillas para recuperar un poco el color y se mordió los labios para que se sonrosaran, volvió a asomarse a la ventana para ver si seguían allí; estaban entrando en la casa, él sujetándola por los hombros, y ella con la cabeza apuntando al suelo y medio encorvada, de repente Inu Yasha la tomó en brazos y subió las escalinatas de la entrada. Kagome corrió a la puerta cuando oyó las voces de Inu Yasha, que llamaba tan desesperadamente a Kaede.

Bajó las escaleras deprisa, sujetándose las faldas del batón para no tropezar y se acercó a donde Hisae entraba corriendo, la vieja niñera de Inu Yasha le seguía los talones.

De pronto todas las ganas de exigirle una explicación por haber traído a esa mujer se desvanecieron y dejaron un amarga sensación en su pecho, sin saber por qué se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta del salón, con la mano en un puño entre los senos, y la otra rodeándose la cintura, los llantos de Kikyo la hacían estremecer. Hisae notó su presencia y acudió a ella para excluirla de allí, Kagome la empujó y llegó hasta la dolorida Kikyo. Inu Yasha que estaba tras la cabeza de Kikyo ni siquiera reparó en ella. Se sintió desplazada, sobrante en esa sala, él solo tenía ojos para Kikyo en ese momento. Pero aunque sentía un pellizco en el pecho, no podía echárselo en cara, esa mujer estaba sufriendo.

- Qué le pasa - Le preguntó a la vieja Kaede.

Kaede la ignoró, y la temblorosa mano que la sujetaba fue transportada hasta las manos de Inu Yasha, quien la sujetó como si en ello le fuera la vida, Kikyo perdía a su bebe y rogaba a Inu Yasha que no se lo quitasen, él intentaba calmarla con suaves susurros, pero todo su cuerpo sudoroso se sacudía en espasmos continuos que no era capaz de controlar.

Kagome comprendió lo que sucedía, la mujer estaba embarazada. La duda la carcomió de inmediato, ¿sería el bebé de Inu Yasha? si no ¿Por qué estaba con él y no con su familia?, sin querer pensar más decidió seguir a Kaede hasta la cocina. La vieja la miró en silencio en cuanto apareció por las puertas

Kagome se acercó sin decir nada hasta el fregadero, donde Kaede deshojaba unas plantas y las aclaraba en un barreño. Cogió la tetera y echó agua de un cubo del que rellenaban las jarras para el almuerzo, la puso en el fuego de la chimenea, encima de las piedras que tenían preparadas para cocinar y esperó a sacarla cuando la vieja quiso echar las hojas dentro. El olor era almizcleño, e incitaba al sueño.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un tranquilizante natural, los médicos suelen dar por imposible cosas que aún tienen remedio. Esa pobre muchacha tiene demasiada tensión en esa casa. Hisae oye cosas en el mercado de sus criados, no están contentos con ella, creen que quiere hacer daño a su señor, desaprueban la relación que ha tenido con Inu Yasha - Kaede se fijó en cómo se apagaron los ojos de Kagome y el decaimiento de sus cejas le dieron una expresión entristecida

- Ha sido una suerte que Inu Yasha fuese a verla esta mañana temprano - Contempló en un hilo de voz.

- Recibimos la nota de un mozo cuando Hisae, los chicos y yo estábamos desayunando, vosotros aún dormíais, el chico dijo que era urgente que el señor la recibiera cuanto antes, así que yo misma la subí, desperté a Inu Yasha, y tú dormías como un tronco

- ¿Entraste en la habitación? - Preguntó escandalizada y con los colores en la mejilla, floreciendo hasta hacerse de un rojo intenso que le cubrió toda la cara y las orejas.

- No iba a estar toda la mañana dando voces, habría sido inútil, no se habría despertado ni aunque la casa estuviese ardiendo. En cuanto leyó la nota se preparó para ir a casa de la niña Kikyo. ¡Y tú estás demasiado delgada!, a partir de ahora voy a encargarme de que tus platos estén mas llenos

Kagome sintió que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, la situación no podía ser más vergonzosa, la miró con espanto.

- ¡¿Me viste desnuda?

- Los dos estabais como os trajeron al mundo, pero tranquila, no hay nada que asuste a esta vieja a estas alturas.

- Tierra trágame - Pidió tapándose los ojos con las manos

- Vamos, ya te avergonzarás mas tarde, ahora no hay tiempo, llévale esta infusión a Kikyo.

La vieja sirvió el líquido en una taza y se la entregó a Kagome, quien obediente se marchó al salón, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que el hecho de que Kaede los viera en la cama como prueba de lo que sucedió esa noche iba a crearle un trauma de por vida. Estaba segura de que jamás lo superaría.

Entró en el salón donde Kikyo aún permanecía tumbada en el sofá, Inu Yasha seguía sosteniéndole la mano, y le acariciaba la muñeca con el pulgar. Sus ojos habían ido directamente a esa zona, donde las caricias parecían tan íntimas y naturales, que hablaban de la antigüedad de éstas.

Inu Yasha la miró fugazmente y volvió su atención a Kikyo. Agachó la cabeza y le dijo algo al oído que la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a Kagome. Ya no lloraba, pero las lágrimas aún quedaban estancadas en sus pestañas, se limpió con la palma de la mano libre e intentó incorporase, con tanto miedo a hacer daño a su hijo que desistió y se dejó caer.

Inu Yasha se puso de pie y la tomó en brazos, llevándola al diván que había junto a una lamparita de lectura y la recostó allí, medio incorporada. Levantó la vista a Kagome y la apresuró con la mano. Esta no se movía, estaba como una estatua, sujetando la infusión con las dos manos para que la cerámica no perdiera el calor, parecía temer acercarse, como si en realidad pudiese estorbar o interrumpir algo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Dame la taza

Kagome titubeó, le resultaba doloroso ver cómo quedaba apartada cuando se trataba de esta mujer, no podía competir con ella en cuanto a Inu Yasha se trataba, y menos aún si estaba enferma. No sería justo para Kikyo que le dijese a Inu Yasha que no la quería allí, porque entonces ella dejaba de existir para él.

Inu Yasha le arrebató la taza de las manos y se la puso en los labios a Kikyo

- Bebe, te hará bien

Kikyo miró recelosa a Kagome, no se fiaba de ella, Kagome se agachó al otro lado del diván, más que con la intención de preocuparse por ella, fue porque sus rodillas se aflojaban, ¿qué clase de mujer pensaba que era? Jamás aprovecharía la debilidad de otra mujer para conseguir nada, eso no estaba en su juicio de dama respetable.

- Lo ha preparado Kaede, yo solo lo traje aquí - Kikyo se ruborizó avergonzada por haber pensado mal de ella, levantó las manos para sostener la taza, y cerró los ojos. Kagome vio el temblor en sus manos; apenas podía evitar que la infusión se derramase, le sostuvo la taza por debajo y se fijó en su palidez. Entonces frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que veía ese tono azulado, y para llegar a ese nivel debía estar padeciendo desde hacía una semana o más, recordaba la evolución en una de las invitadas de su padre, como cada día se veía más blanca, hasta parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Las actrices se maquillaban con harina para los espectáculos, pero ella llegó a decir en una cena en casa que había blanquecido tanto gracias a su tratamiento que apenas necesitaba maquillarse, cuando la encontraron muerta en la habitación de invitados, estaba ligeramente más azulada que Kikyo. - ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Ha cesado el dolor?

- Un poco, me siento débil, es como si moverme fuese un enorme esfuerzo. - Kikyo fue totalmente sincera, estaba agotada sin hacer nada, los dolores llevaban tiempo y en la noche se habían vuelto mas fuertes que nunca

- En casa tuvimos una vez una invitada durante un mes, a papá le encantan las representaciones y suele ir al teatro muy a menudo, conoce a la mayoría de actores que actúan en obras que se representan en Inglaterra - Inu Yasha y Kikyo se miraron sin entender por qué les contaba aquello, pero decidieron no interrumpirla - Esta mujer, que se hacía llamar Lady Loretta, era muy hermosa, a mí me recordaba a las muñecas que papá me solía comprar para mi colección porque era tan pálida como ellas, en una cena que organizamos con otros admiradores de sus obras, nos dijo que había tomado diariamente pequeñas dosis de cianuro para mantener esa palidez, pero que hacía meses que lo había dejado porque esperaba un hijo del director de la obra que representaba ahora. Llevaban seis meses casados, pero Antón Larpent, su marido, no había podido acudir a la invitación de mi padre porque estaba haciendo los preparativos para la próxima representación, que sería en Francia en cuanto terminaran con las que tenían programadas en Londres. Ella representaba el papel de una dama embarazada que moría a manos de su marido en la obra porque creía que había sido traicionado por ella y su hermano, y que ese hijo era el fruto de esa traición. A las dos semanas de ocupar nuestra casa empalideció aún más, se empezó a poner azul, y llamamos a un médico porque estábamos preocupados por el bebé, dijeron que podía tratarse de una indigestión por sobrepasarse con las comidas o tomar alimentos demasiado fuertes, pero las molestias fueron empeorando y su piel se volvía mas azul hasta que a las tres semanas la encontramos muerta en su cama y retorcida, como si hubiese padecido de un fuerte dolor de estómago durante la noche. Llamamos al médico para que la examinara, dijo que había tomado una dosis fuerte de cianuro. Cuando la habíamos encontrado muerta, había en la cama varias galletas bañadas en chocolate que compró esa misma tarde en la plaza a un vendedor ambulante, yo misma y mi doncella la acompañábamos cuando hizo la compra, y las estaba comiendo desde entonces, se había quejado de que el chocolate no lo habían endulzado, me pareció importante comentárselo al doctor y probó una de las galletas. Dijo que el amargor del chocolate se debía a otra sustancia, y que era muy probable que se tratara del cianuro que la había matado - Kikyo e Inu Yasha estaban asombrados, ¿estaba dando a entender que habían intentado envenenar a Kikyo? - Entonces fue cuando intervino la policía, dieron con el asesino y lo confesó todo, era el mismo hombre que hacía de su marido en la obra, fue su amante durante meses hasta que Antón se fijó en ella, se casaron y la dejara en cinta. Él soportó que se encaprichara de ese hombre y lo dejara a él temporalmente, pero no pudo soportar que le diera un hijo y además estuviera ilusionada por ser madre, no dejaba de hablar de cuanto amaba a Antón, así que tomó la decisión de acabar con aquello. Se vistió de vendedor, compró las galletas, cogió el cianuro que ella aún guardaba y lo diluyó en chocolate. Sabía lo golosa que era y que se daría un atracón de galletas, las bañó en el chocolate envenenado y se las vendió esa misma tarde en la plaza. La historia real resultó ser más interesante que la ficticia, ¿No os parece? - Kagome vio que la miraban con ojos de espanto, carraspeó y movió los ojos con timidez - Perdón, eso último ha sobrado. - Cambió su semblante y se dirigió a Kikyo con preocupación - Kikyo... tú tienes el mismo tono de piel que llegó a alcanzar ella

- Voy a traer al médico, dile a Kaede que prepare algún purgante de veneno, ella sabe hacer preparados para eso - Inu Yasha salió como alma que llevaba al diablo de la sala

- Kagome miró la puerta por donde él había salido, sin saber si sería buena idea dejar sola Kikyo.

- Oh cielos, mi bebé ¡No quiero que mi bebé muera! - Kikyo rompió a llorar, y eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, la dejó sola en el salón y buscó a Kaede en la cocina.

Horas más tarde descansaba dormida en la habitación que habían preparado para ella. Kagome había estado en lo cierto según la opinión del doctor de los Yoshima.

- No puedo creerlo - Inu Yasha se paso la mano por la cabeza, desordenando su cabellera inconscientemente

- Han estado intentando envenenar a la señora Shishinintai, señor Yoshima, y para llegar a su estado ha sido diariamente durante al menos cuatro días, dando dosis considerables, pero no mortales si son aisladas. En su estado me atrevo a decir que han ido más bien a por la vida del niño que espera. El señor Shishinintai no va a estar contento cuando sepa que alguien de la casa ha estado envenenando las comidas o el te.

Inu Yasha lo miró congelado, alguien del servicio. El médico daba por hecho que se trataba de alguien que trabajaba para los Shishinintai.

- Voy a ponerme con esto de inmediato, quien haya sido ha cometido un intento de asesinato y debe ser juzgado por ese delito.

- Es lo menos que se debe hacer. Bueno, debo volver a casa, tenemos invitados para el almuerzo y no estará bien que el anfitrión esté ausente. Obligue a su invitada que haga reposo y siga tomando esos purgantes durante cinco días, que beba mucho líquido para evitar una deshidratación y que se mantenga calmada, el bebé parece fuera de peligro pero si siente algo fuera de lo común del embarazo háganmelo saber, a cualquier hora, vendré lo más rápido posible. Suerte que la vieja Kaede siga viva y recuerde las propiedades de las hierbas.

- Esas hierbas las trajo Kikyo hace un tiempo, su marido las trae de otras tierras y ella nos abastece.

- Pues no deberían faltar en ninguna casa, tienen muchas propiedades curativas, lástima que no se den en el país, deberíamos tratarlas en los invernaderos y venderlas en las boticas. Buenos días señor Yoshima. - El viejo doctor inclinó la cabeza y recogió su bolsa de trabajo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Adiós y gracias por venir.

- Es mi deber como médico.

Inu Yasha cerró la puerta principal y miró hacia las escaleras, Kagome estaba sentada a medio tramo, con una mirada reprimida y dolorosa. Sonrió con tristeza y acudió a ella, sentándose al lado

- Menudo día, eh?

Ella soltó un gemido como afirmación, se miró las manos y empezó a jugar con los dedos

- Ahora dime qué te preocupa - volvió a hablar Inu Yasha.

Ella lo miró conteniendo las ganas de llorar, era extraño pero su ánimo variaba de un extremo a otro día sí y día no, hoy era como si le faltase aquella fortaleza que siempre había tenido y de la que su padre decía estar muy orgullo, porque la haría llegar lejos. Su fortaleza la había llevado a Japón para conocer a su madre, a vivir bajo el techo de un hombre que era enemigo acérrimo de Hitomi y del que se había enamorado irremediablemente, y conocer los celos, el temor de ser olvidada y por último apartada del hombre que amaba por él mismo. Lo peor de todo es que tenía conciencia de que estaba siendo irracional por tener semejantes sensaciones a causa de una mujer enferma cuya vida y la de su hijo peligraba gravemente en estos momentos. Esa mujer no estaba haciendo nada más que pedir socorro, y aún con eso tenía a Inu Yasha comiendo de su mano.

- Cuando te vi llegar con Kikyo pensé que aún seguíais siendo amantes - la cara de Inu Yasha se crispó - Te vas a enfadar por esto, porque soy capaz de ver que la situación es extraordinaria y fuerza a que actúes del modo en que lo haces, pero no es lo que siento - Inu Yasha fue a decir algo, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios. - Cuando te he visto volcado en ella, con la preocupación de un hombre que quiere a la persona que está sufriendo tanto como si fuese su propia esposa - Inu Yasha se puso rígido - No por favor, déjame terminar - Él la miró mudo - Me sentí sobrante, es ella a quien amas aunque me cueste reconocerlo, yo solo soy algo nuevo y pasajero para ti - dijo en lágrimas. Kagome se tapó la cara con las manos, ya era bastante vergonzoso reconocer su posición con respecto a Inu Yasha, pero aún lo era más si demostraba delante de él su debilidad. No le gustaba que la estuviese viendo llorar, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas como para enfrentarse a él oculta detrás de la máscara que hasta ayer había estado utilizando, ahora esa máscara se le hacía demasiado pesada y sofocante como para usarla.

Inu Yasha apartó las manos de su cara, y con un pañuelo le secó las lágrimas, sonrió cuando ella lo miró y comenzó a enjugárselas con las manos.

- No sé por qué dices esas cosas. Kikyo es una buena amiga para mí, puedo decir que la aprecio sí, pero mas como una hermana que como mujer. Es curioso, porque hasta que no terminó nuestra relación no me di cuenta de que lo único que había entre nosotros últimamente solo era cariño, y una respuesta física, no voy a mentirte, pero es involuntaria. El cuerpo del hombre responde, pero no quiere decir que haya pasión. Kagome, si fui por ella esta mañana es porque recibí esta nota - Inu Yasha sacó el papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Kagome, esta miró la nota con dos dobleces, y luego miró a Inu Yasha, dudando de si haría lo correcto abriéndola. No quería que pensara que desconfiaba, pero ¿no lo había hecho ya diciéndole que aún estaba enamorado de Kikyo y que ella sobraba? Había dudado de su respeto hacia ella - No tengo nada que ocultarte, adelante, léela.

Kagome desplegó la nota lentamente y leyó su contenido. _"Te necesito, ven rápido"_. Eso no aclaraba nada. El nombre de Kikyo estaba abajo en una esquina del papel, según esas palabras, podrían significar cualquier cosa, las necesidades podrían ser diversas. Un calor irritante subía por su pecho hasta las sienes. A ella lo único que le decía era que lo quería en su cama, y él había acudido rápidamente, tal como la nota le pedía.

- Inu Yasha, esto no dice nada de que pida ayuda, cualquier hombre pensaría que solo quiere su compañía en ese momento.

Inu Yasha le quitó la nota y volvió a leerla, se sintió estúpido, no lo había visto de ese modo. Cuando recibió la nota, fue con tanta urgencia que solo vio el peligro en el que Kikyo podía encontrarse, ¿Por qué vio solamente una petición de ayuda cuando lo que decía Kagome tenía sentido? Entonces lo supo, sonrió aliviado y deseando de aclarar su inminente necesidad de ayudar a Kikyo.

- Kikyo jamás dirá a nadie que lo necesita si no es algo realmente grave y que no pueda controlar, es una mujer muy orgullosa y autosuficiente. Aparte me hizo entender que amaba con todo los sentidos a su esposo, no acudiría otra vez a mí si no fuese realmente necesario, de hecho así ha sido. Me asustó verla cuando la encontré en su habitación, parecía estar padeciendo una muerte dolorosa, y no dudé en traerla aquí y ponerla en manos de Kaede. Además, la vieja Kaede entró en la habitación con tanta urgencia que me pareció que sucedía algo malo. - Añadió, orgulloso con su explicación.

- Oh! eso es otra cosa que quería decirte. Kaede entró y nos vio desnudos, Dios Santo, no he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. ¿Qué dirá ahora el servicio?

- No te preocupes por Kaede, no dirá nada, de todas formas no le pareció extraño que estuvieses en mi cama, actuó como si te hubiese visto allí todas las mañanas. Y el resto del servicio no suele hablar sobre los chismes de la casa. Pero si quieres a partir de hoy dormiremos en tu habitación y yo me iré a la mía antes de que los criados despierten.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo de esa manera, pero solo duró varias semanas. Hasta que no le dieron importancia a lo que el servicio pudiese objetar. Lo cierto era que Inu Yasha estaba tan de buen humor desde que mantenía una relación con la muchacha Kagome, que los criados solo pedían a los dioses que estuviesen juntos por mucho tiempo.

Kikyo se fue recuperando poco a poco, hacía unos días que había comenzado a levantarse de la cama y pasear por el jardín, durante las mañanas la acompañaba Inu Yasha, y por las tardes tomaba el té con Kagome en un solarium que había sido habilitado en los jardines para disfrutar de los días primaverales.

Al principio le suponía una gran dificultad para su tranquilidad tenerla tan cerca. No confiaba en ella, aun sabiendo que solo estaba allí por salud y seguridad, tenía la sensación de que tramaba algo para lastimar la relación que había entre Inu Yasha y ella, por lo que se retraía de decirle cualquier cosa que pudiese llevarla a ser presa de chantajes o amenazas, y Kikyo parecía tener el mismo recelo. Por lo que se mostraba amable y amistosa, pero mantenía la distancia. Se reservaba de ella. Y eso que tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, dudas sobre los padecimientos de una mujer en cinta, las nauseas no eran muy frecuentes, solo cuando se demoraba en tomar el desayuno mas de lo debido, y los mareos iban y venían con frecuencia, pero eran tan leves y fáciles de controlar que nadie lo había notado. El dolor de pechos era insoportable, aparte de que picaban como si tuviese la sarna, era una tortura no poder rascarse con gusto a cualquier hora, pero mas tortuoso era el dolor que tenía que disimular cuando la ayudaban a quitarse el corsé, era como si se los hubiesen aplastado hasta quedar plana y después de un rato hubieran tirado de ellos con fuerza, veía las estrellas la luna y todo el firmamento cada vez que llegaba el momento de desvestirse, y temblaba con solo pensar que pronto tendría que prepararse para la cena y debía de cambiarse de ropa, porque Miroku había sido invitado por Inu Yasha esa noche.

Había descubierto que iba a ser madre hacía muy poco, aunque sería conveniente que la viera un médico de todos modos, porque podría estar equivocada con las cuentas, eso nunca se sabía, pero los síntomas eran tan poco frecuentes en ella y tan continuos desde hacía una semana que no tenía dudas de que estaba embarazada.

Había ocurrido en un mal momento, porque Inu Yasha se desvivía por el bienestar de Kikyo, y apenas apreciaba lo mal que se encontraba ella. Al parecer la única en notarlo era Kaede, que no hacía más que preguntarle si tenía alguna noticia importante que dar en la casa, y ella se hacía la loca prestando atención a otras cosas para no contestar. Cuando Kikyo se marchase de esta casa, entonces ella hablaría con Inu Yasha.

- Estás muy callada esta tarde

- ¿Qué? - Kagome miró a Kikyo, perturbada por la interrupción de sus pensamientos

- Bueno en realidad llevas tiempo que no hablas tanto como antes, y cuando lees parece que tienes la cabeza en otro sitio, aunque creo saber por qué

Kikyo sonrió con tanta comprensión que Kagome se echó a temblar. ¿Es que ella había notado algo? esperaba que no hubiera cambiado físicamente tan pronto, sus vestidos le quedaban igual que siempre, no había puesto ni un gramo y su cara no parecía haber sufrido hinchazones como la de Kikyo, cuyos labios y nariz estaban más gruesos que cuando la vio el día que vino de visita con su marido. Los pechos sí estaban inflamados, pero gracias al Corsé apenas se notaba, por suerte los hombres no prestaban atención al cambio de volumen en los senos de una mujer mientras estos fuesen grandes, al menos Inu Yasha no lo estaba notando, aunque parecía que últimamente tenía fijación por ellos, y era una pena, pero lamentaba que así fuera porque le era difícil concentrarse en lo que su cuerpo sentía cuando los tocaba sin cuidado.

- Estás enamorada. - Sentenció Kikyo con diversión

Kagome empezó a respirar, había contenido el aire, haciéndose preguntas de como debía responder cuando ella la acusase con la verdad, pero no lo había notado, gracias a Dios no lo había notado.

- Por favor, no se lo digas a Inu Yasha, pero últimamente me siento un poco...

- Abandonada - Terminó por concluir Kikyo, sintiéndose cómoda con la conversación. Kagome decidió seguir alimentando la mentira, no había sabido como terminar la frase, y en silencio agradeció a Kikyo por acabarla por ella.

- Sí - Contestó bajando los párpados para dar más dramatismo a su supuesto pesar.

- Bueno - Kikyo puso la mano encima de la de Kagome y la sostuvo con calidez - A Kagome le sorprendió esa muestra de afecto, la miró a los ojos y vio arrepentimiento en ellos, ¿lamentaría haberle entregado a Inu Yasha? y si así era, ¿Sería porque lo echaba de menos? - Cometí una mala acción de la que no me siento orgullosa, me comporté como una bruja forzando vuestra unión de la manera que lo hice, quería ponerte en su camino para así yo poder salir de él, y lo hice de la manera más cobarde - Los ojos de Kikyo brillaron en exceso, a Kagome le pareció tan bonita y vulnerable, con su voluminosa barriga bajo el Kimono que se sintió inferior a ella en belleza y como persona. Ella estaba abriendo su corazón, disculpándose por sus pecados, mientras que Kagome la había incitado a sentirse culpable con una mentira, se sentía miserable por eso - y ahora tú estás sufriendo... porque, por mi culpa, te has enamorado de un hombre que no sabe apreciar tu amor - Kagome abrió los ojos con horror, impulsada a decirle la verdad, Inu Yasha la amaba, y Kikyo jamás sabría cuanto ni cómo porque él nunca la amó igual, acababa de descubrirlo en las palabras de Kikyo, pero si hablaba se delataría y tendría que decirle que esperaba un hijo de él y no quería que Inu Yasha fuese el último en enterarse, porque seguramente no se lo perdonaría, y lo entendería si decidiera echarla de casa por callar semejante situación. Kikyo le aferró la mano con las suyas - Kagome, él no sabe amar, es todo pasión, fuego y diversión, pero no sabe amar con el corazón, solo con el cuerpo. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que después de lo que sucedió aquella noche, jamás te abandonará, por respeto a tu padre te tendrá siempre bajo su protección y terminará pidiendo tu mano, al menos puedes agarrarte a eso. - Las lágrimas empezaron a manifestarse en los ojos de ambas, Kikyo porque la culpabilidad la estaba carcomiendo de dolor y Kagome por sentirse rastrera y mentirosa, la estaba haciendo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía - Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme por haberte metido en este foso.

Kagome se soltó de las manos de Kikyo, el corazón le bombeaba en las sienes y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, tenía una sensación sofocante en el pecho que la estaba agobiando, necesitaba levantarse y moverse, si seguía allí parada terminaría desmayándose, se puso de pie con cuidado de que el mareo no aumentase

- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Oh Kamis, lo he empeorado todo!

- No - Intentó calmarla - voy un momento a la cocina a por más pastelillos y té

- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre.

- Pero yo sí, ahora vuelvo.

Kagome se movió con pasos tan rápidos como pudo, sentía la brisa golpear su cara, y eso la aliviaba, haciéndola volver a la normalidad poco a poco, por suerte la cocina no estaba demasiado lejos, necesitaba un vaso de agua para terminar de tranquilizarse, cada vez le asustaban más estas sensaciones, entendía que los mareos viniesen con el estómago vacío, pero acaba de tomar una taza de té y unos pastelillos. Se apresuró de inmediato a la entrada de la cocina y se detuvo en el umbral en seco, su vista se vio opacada por una cortina gris que no la permitía ver, debía ser por el cambio de luz, se tocó el vientre instintivamente como si tuviese que proteger algo.

- ¡Niña! - La voz de Kaede llamándola se oyó de fondo, desorientada movió la cabeza, buscándola, "qué mala suerte, no esperaba que alguien la viese", fue lo que pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Cuando recuperó la vista se vio rodeada por los brazos del joven Aki, que la tenía acomodada en su regazo, se separó de él confundida sin saber por qué la estaba sosteniendo, si Inu Yasha los viera era capaz de montar la de Cristo. Se había vuelto muy posesivo con ella desde esa misma mañana en cuanto recibió la contestación de Miroku confirmando su asistencia a la cena.

- Es mejor que se siente señora Kagome, hasta que esté totalmente repuesta.

Kagome lo miró como si la hubiese confundido con otra persona, desde que Kaede los vio desnudos en la cama todos la trataban de señora, y no conseguía acostumbrarse a ese apelativo.

- Muchacha insensata ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿se ha pasado ya? - Kaede se debatía entre la preocupación y el enfado - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sola hasta aquí sabiendo que no te encontrabas con fuerzas para llegar?

- Lo siento - Fue lo único capaz de decir

- Lárgate muchacho - Ordenó Kaede sin apartar la vista de Kagome, estudiándola con ojos expertos - ¿Desde cuando tienes esos mareos? - Preguntó cuando se quedaron solas en la cocina.

- No me había desmayado antes. Debe haber sido el sol. Ya estoy bien, voy a decirle a Aki que no avise a Inu Yasha, es tontería molestarlo interrumpiendo las clases de Hiroshi por algo sin importancia, ya ha pasado, no hay motivo para preocupaciones - hizo por levantarse pero se sorprendió cuando la fuerza que la anciana ejerció sobre su brazo se lo impidió. La mujer le miraba la carne que sobresalía como si estuviese desesperada por escapar del escote.

- No he terminado contigo. ¿Has comido?

- Abuela Kaede - empezó con cansancio, la sonrisa de la mujer le dio calor, había empezado a habituarse a llamarla como hacía Inu Yasha cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba excepto la misma Kaede. Había sido la niñera de su hermano Sesshomaru y también la de él, era más un familiar que una empleada para Inu Yasha. - Estoy bien, he desayunado, comido y acabo de tomar con Kikyo te y unos pastelillos, estoy bien. A ella no le ha sentado mal la merienda, ha sido el sol, no hay de qué preocuparse.

- Los pastelillos no son, pero el té... - Kagome resopló, ni siquiera la había escuchado, estaba bien, solo había sido un mareo común ocasionado por lo que dentro de poco no podría seguir ocultando, tenía que hablar con Inu Yasha pronto, quizás lo hiciera esta noche, cuando estuvieran solos, antes de que la vieja sacase sus conclusiones - Estás empapada en sudor - La mujer comenzó a secarle las sienes con la manga de su kimono - ¿Te ha dolido la cabeza?

- Un poco aquí atrás - Kagome se tocó la coronilla, la anciana le sonrió como si hubiese recibido la mejor noticia de su vida y le habló con el afecto de una madre - Me encargaré de que tus tés no lleven hierbas que te afecten. Una mujer en tu estado debe cuidar su alimentación para no hacer daño al bebé - Kagome tragó con la garganta seca y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva - Tenías que haberme avisado, a partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Inu Yasha?

- ¿Decirme qué? - Inu Yasha avanzaba furioso hacia ella. Kagome palideció en cuanto lo vio. No quería decírselo allí, de esa forma, no era justo para él. El enfado de Inu Yasha desapareció en cuanto vio que ella perdía el color. Se apresuró a acercarse a ella cuanto antes y saber cuán enferma estaba. Llamaría a un médico cuanto antes.

- La niña se encontraba mal y se ha desmayado cuando llegó aquí, si yo no hubiese estado nadie se habría dado cuenta. Tienes que vigilarla Inu Yasha, está perdiendo peso, algo me dice que no come bien.

- Sí que como bien, no me pasa nada de verdad - Kagome estaba al borde descontrolar los nervios, necesitaba salir de allí y estar sola para calmarse, estar tan cerca de Inu Yasha en ese momento la estaba inquietando, para colmo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, parpadeó unas cuantas veces para evitarlas y cerró los ojos.

Sintió las manos de Inu Yasha en su regazo y levantó los párpados, se lo encontró acuclillado frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó con voz tan baja que la pregunta quedó solo para ella.

- Estábamos leyendo mientras tomábamos el té donde...

- Sé donde estabais

- Me dio el sol demasiado tiempo y empecé a sentirme mal, vine a por más té y me desmayé, eso es todo. ha sido por el sol, me estaba dando en la cabeza. No estoy acostumbrada a este sol. - Mentía, de donde procedía el sol daba con mucha más fuerza que aquí, y por la expresión de Inu Yasha él también lo sabía - Suelo usar sombrero cuando salgo por las tardes en Sevilla, pero no creí que aquí hiciera falta. - Inu Yasha besó la mano de Kagome y se levantó.

- Voy por Kikyo, terminareis la lectura en la biblioteca, y mandaré a Hisae que os lleve una bebida fría y algo para comer.

Kagome sonrió hasta que Inu Yasha salió de la cocina, entonces soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se había librado por los pelos.

- Salvada por esta vieja - Interrumpió Kaede - ¿Cuando vas a decírselo? - La expresión de Kaede le estaba dando un tiempo limitado.

- Quiero hacerlo esta noche. No sé como va a tomarse esto, me asusta un poco hablar con él.

- Nunca ha demostrado que quiera hijos pero eso no quita que no le agrade la idea. No te amedrentes sin saber cual va a ser su reacción. No conozco a ningún hombre que no haya sentido alegría y orgullo por ser padre.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Kaede la ayudó más tarde con el vestido para la cena. Era sorprendente cuánto sabía esta mujer. No había tenido hijos nunca, pero lo sabía todo sobre el embarazo, el parto, los males que había que evitar, como distinguir los síntomas comunes del los que debían preocuparle, le advirtió que debía evitar los disgustos porque perjudicarían al bebé.

Comprendió que la causa de su mareo y el dolor de cabeza eran los efectos de la tensión que Kikyo le hizo pasar esa misma tarde. Pobre Kikyo, había sido la causante de su desmayo y no lo había hecho a drede. Sería mejor no decirle nada.

Cuando Miroku llegó no pareció sorprenderse de que Kikyo estuviese durmiendo allí, al parecer lo sabía todo el pueblo, él vio correcto advertirle que llegaría a oídos de su marido frases que la pondrían en un grave aprieto, y ella dejó claro que antes estaba la salud de su hijo que la preocupación de su esposo. Entonces fue cuando Miroku supo qué fue lo que motivó a Inu Yasha para tener a Kikyo bajo su protección.

Kagome entró en el comedor sofocada por las prisas, había necesitado un baño para relajarse y se quedó dormida en la tina, suerte que Kaede estaba vigilándola y cuando le pareció que había descansado suficiente la despertó para vestirse. Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, cansados de esperar, la excusa de Inu Yasha fue que no se había encontrado muy bien esa tarde y los ojos de Kikyo parecía reñirlo por su falta de atención con la pobre Kagome. Ahora iba a ser una victima protegida por Kikyo. Encima Miroku la saludó desconfiado, y lo comprendía después del rato que le hicieron pasar Inu Yasha y ella, aunque ella era la verdadera causante de que se marchara sin haber probado apenas la cena, pero en cuanto Inu Yasha se acercó a ella, le besó la mejilla, y la sentó a su lado, Miroku se relajó. A partir de entonces pasaron una velada entretenida, ellos contando travesuras que habían vivido juntos y Kagome escuchándolas con diversión.

Para los hombres fue sorprendente ver que las dos mujeres se estuvieran quedando dormidas durante los postres. Kikyo se fue a su habitación, tenía la excusa perfecta con su embarazo, Kagome intentó mantenerse despierta sin éxito. Terminaron la cena sentados en el salón para las visitas tomando una copa, ella no quiso nada, por miedo a que un té le volviera a sentar mal y Kaede le había prohibido los licores porque no era bueno emborrachar al bebé tan pronto, así que se dedicó a escuchar las novedades del pueblo. O al menos lo intentaba porque le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo mantenerse despierta, últimamente arrastraba sueño a todas horas, y lo notaba cuando tenía un rato para relajarse.

Inu Yasha miró a Kagome cuando notó que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió al verla dormida como un tronco y con la boca entre abierta.

- Lleva cabeceando un buen rato - Dijo Miroku desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.

- Voy a llevarla a su habitación ahora vuelvo - Inu Yasha la apartó de él con cuida y la cogió en brazos. Kagome soltó un gemido de satisfacción y se acurrucó en su pecho

- Si quieres te ayudo a meterla en la cama - Los ojos de Miroku brillaban con malicia, cruzó las piernas y se acomodó echando los brazos hacia atrás y apoyándolos en el respaldo. Inu Yasha se volvió sin soltar a Kagome.

- Esta es mía, si quieres una mujer búscala fuera de esta casa.- Sin quedarse a escuchar las risas de Miroku subió hasta la habitación de Kagome, la dejó con cuidado en la cama, pero no el suficiente para que Kagome no abriera los ojos

- Ven a la cama conmigo – Pidió somnolienta, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos sin abrir, palpó las sábanas hasta que encontró la mano de Inu Yasha.

- No tardaré, tengo que tratar un asunto con Miroku, en cuanto termine me tendrás aquí, duerme ahora, que luego no voy a dejar que sigas durmiendo.

La risita de Kagome le llegó hasta la parte más sensible que se ocultaba bajo sus pantalones, se agachó para besarla en la sien y ella lo agarró por el cuello y buscó su boca, dándole una promesa de lo que le esperaba cuando viniera a la cama.

- Espero que hayas traído la carta de Matsumara, no quiero hacer esperar más tiempo a esa familia, cada vez me es más difícil mantenerlos en esa casa sin una prueba de la última voluntad de Matsumara.

- Sí, aquí la tengo – Miroku sacó del interior de su ahori un sobre abierto – He estado esperándote en el club, pero como ya no es uno de tus sitios más frecuentes, la he llevado conmigo todo el tiempo, hasta que he visto que o te hacía una visita o no iba a verte antes de irme a la India. – Miroku le entregó la carta a Inu Yasha, quien se la guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta con satisfacción, ahora tenía la prueba que necesitaba para evitar que el hermano de Matsumara y su avariciosa esposa se quedasen con la casa que por derecho le pertenecía a esa humilde familia.

- He estado muy ocupado este mes, me ha sido imposible ir a ningún sitio, Kikyo necesita protección y vigilancia, aunque parezca que está recuperada, el doctor nos a advertido que el bebé puede haber sufrido alguna secuela debido a la ingestión de tanto veneno, también está el problema de que es difícil saber quien los envenenó, ninguno de los criados de Bankotsu habla, ellos saben algo pero se hacen los tontos, se están tapando entre ellos y no consigo llegar a ninguna parte – Inu Yasha se pasó una mano por el pelo – Si al menos Bankotsu hubiera tenido a una de las criadas como amante, tendría por donde empezar.

- Aún me cuesta creer que alguien haya querido matar a Kikyo, nadie sabe nada en el pueblo, y eso es raro, porque los sirvientes no suelen callarse ese tipo de cotilleos, son muy tentadores. En cambio corren rumores de que has acogido a Kikyo en la casa porque espera un hijo tuyo, y que ella ha sido tan desvergonzada que ha abandonado a su marido mientras está de viaje. Deberías tener cuidado Inu Yasha, Anoche estuve en Kawasaki y oí que el barco de Bankotsu atracaría esta misma mañana, los mozos del muelle estaban diciendo que había interrumpido sus negocios para volver, tiene que dejar unas mercancías valiosas en Kawasaki y después tenía que registrarlas en el ayuntamiento para que fueran depositadas en un museo que han construido allí, eso debe llevarle un día, y lo mas lógico es que se haya quedado esta noche allí para descansar, pero lo mas probable es que mañana al medio día esté aquí. Yo de ti haría que Kikyo regresase a su casa antes.

- Lo haré, gracias por el aviso.

- No hay por qué darlas, sois mis amigos y os aprecio como hermanos, no quisiera que un mal entendido provocara una tragedia – Miroku se levantó del sillón y dejó su copa en una de las mesitas

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Inu Yasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero quiso ignorar que eso significaba que Miroku no estaba exagerando

- Si mi esposa ha estado acostándose con su amigo de la infancia incluso antes de casarnos, y ahora llegase a mis oídos que está viviendo con él mientras yo estoy fuera, lo único que pasaría por mi mente es matar al desgraciado que se cree con derechos sobre ella, aunque creo que ya me hubiese cobrado la venganza incluso después del primer encuentro entre los amantes, no soy tan tolerante como Bankotsu, lo mío es mío y no permito que nadie me lo quite. Bueno Inu Yasha, no te entretengo más, tu exótica invitada debe estar esperándote – su sonrisa tomó un aire libidinoso que decía lo cierta que era esa frase. – Me alegro que entre Kagome y tú se hayan arreglado las diferencias. Teníais un tira y afloja que agotaba a cualquiera. No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta. Buenas noches amigo.

Inu Yasha se quedó en el salón a terminar su copa, le preocupaba lo que Miroku le había dicho sobre Bankotsu, la gente del pueblo estaba muy aburrida y necesitaban alimentar su lengua con cualquier cosa que fuese jugosa, tendría que levantar a Kikyo en la mañana temprano para llevarla a su casa y debía dejarla acompañada de alguien para que la furia de Bankotsu no fuese cobrada por ella, Kikyo parecía recuperada, pero Kaede no hacía mas que decir que su embarazo se había vuelto delicado y necesitaba mucho descanso para que todo saliese bien. El milagro era que no hubiesen muerto los dos, sobre todo el bebé. El hijo de Bankotsu era muy fuerte incluso antes de nacer, ese hombre debería estar orgulloso.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome con los planes para el día siguiente aún en la cabeza. Kagome debía estar esperándolo, no perdonaba una sola noche que no pasase con ella, resultó ser una mujer exigente que quería unas horas de placer antes de dormir, y él no se iba a quejar mientras fuese él quien le diese ese placer. Pero cuando llegó a la habitación, ella dormía profundamente, tenía los labios y el mentón húmedos de la saliba. Señal de que estaba tan dormida que no la despertaría ni una explosión en su misma ventana. Se quitó las ropas y las dejó sobre el sillón, se acostó a su lado, y la arrastró hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, la besó en la frente y ella no se inmutó, lamió su cuello y después depositó pequeños ósculos del los que sabía que siempre le erizaban los bellos, pero nada, Kagome no despertaba. Resignado, se dejó caer de espaldas y la acostó sobre su hombro para poderla rodear con un brazo, tendría que dejar sus necesidades para la noche siguiente.

Bankotsu bajó del caballo y se lo entregó al mozo que dejó de cargar en el coche de caballos que estaba a la entrada de la casa de los Yoshima, cogió del lomo del caballo el envoltorio en tela vuelta que había llevado consigo y entró en la casa sin esperar a ser anunciado por los criados de Inu Yasha. Su paciencia había llegado al límite, los ojos le escocían por el cansancio. Llevaba cinco noches dándole vueltas al comportamiento de su esposa, al principio no quiso creer lo que el mensaje que llegó a sus manos en el puerto de Shangai le decía. Eso era inaceptable, nunca antes había llegado a tal extremo, vivir con Inu Yasha cuando él estaba fuera de casa, no, no podía aceptarlo, y tenía que haber una explicación para el desvergonzado comportamiento de su esposa.

Los gritos de Hisae pidiéndole que esperase en el vestíbulo lo perseguían por el pasillo. La mandó callar con tan poco tacto, que la pobre mujer salió despavorida por una de las puertas que iba dejando atrás. Entró al comedor, pensando que Inu Yasha estuviese con su esposa desayunando. Esposa. Esa palabra que no merecía estar ya en su boca ni en sus pensamientos le hizo reír.

Volvió al pasillo en cuanto vio que en la sala solo estaba el servicio preparando la mesa, avanzó hasta la siguiente puerta, donde la criada que antes intentó evitar que entrara en la casa le obstaculizaba el paso. Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en sus labios, la apartó con tanta facilidad como quien aparta una cortina de la ventana y entró en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

- ¡Le he dicho que no puede entrar! ¡El señor Yoshima...

-Tranquila Hisae, ya me ocupo yo del señor Shishinintai - Inu Yasha habló lo mas calmado que era capaz de aparentar, la puerta se había abierto tan abruptamente que pensó que estaba siendo víctima de algún ataque, y visto con mas detenimiento quizás no estuviese equivocado. Bankotsu lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Estaba seguro que tenía intención de hacerle pagar por traer a Kikyo a su casa, solo esperaba conseguir poder tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para que escuchase su explicación.

Un paquete cayó al suelo frente a la mesa que usaba para llevar la administración de los gastos que conllevaba la casa. El envoltorio se desmoronó y unas telas exquisitas de tonos rosado, rojo y turquesa quedaron expuestas, los estampados eran magníficos y la tela parecía de una calidad muy buena, miró confundido a Bankotsu.

- Desde luego ha sido la mejor excusa que han utilizado conmigo para robarme a mi esposa. Espero que tengas suficiente para vestirla, porque no vas a conseguir mas, creo que ya he sido bastante generoso entregándote a la puta con las telas.

- ¿Qué? - Inu Yasha sintió cómo los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron, jamás habría esperado semejante insulto de Bankotsu hacia Kikyo. Estaba dispuesto a defender la reputación de Kikyo hasta con sus propios puños si era necesario, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo cuando Bankotsu lo señaló con el dedo.

- No voy a seguir alimentando a la puta de otro, ya me he cansado de esta farsa, quédate con la mujer y las telas, te las regalo, las dos - Bankotsu se dirigió hacia la puerta pensando que no merecía la pena ensuciar sus manos con dos miserables como Inu Yasha y Kikyo. Se entrometió por amor cuando la tomó en matrimonio y ahora estaba pagando.

- Inu Yasha, el coche está listo, cuando quieras... ¡Bankotsu!

La puerta se abrió y Kikyo entró dando pequeños y cuidadosos pasos, desde que Inu Yasha la trajo su equilibrio estaba delicado, y temía dar un traspié cuando andaba.

Sintió euforia cuando se encontró con la mirada seria de Bankotsu clavada en ella, por la expresión de su rostro parecía sorprendido y preocupado. Miraba su abultado vientre con los ojos demasiado brillantes. El problema estaba en que no supo que había malinterpretado su forma de mirarla hasta que sintió cómo sus dedos se clavaron sin piedad en el brazo de ella y la llevaba a la carrera en dirección a Inu Yasha. Era horror lo que había en su mirada, horror y una decepción envuelta en cólera. Entonces supo que todo estaba perdido con él, la odiaba desde el mismo momento que entró por esa puerta y no perdonaría nunca que ella le hubiese ocultado su embarazo.

Bankotsu la lanzó con toda su ira y Kikyo perdió el equilibrio en cuanto la soltó, cayendo con brusquedad sobre las telas que había arrojado momentos antes. Una sensación nauseabunda de vergüenza y miedo se apoderó de ella, quería morir, a partir de ahora su vida no tendría razón de existir si Bankotsu no la aceptaba. Vencida por su ira, por el cansancio de luchar contra el veneno que había recorrido sus venas para mantener en vida a su hijo, por el desprecio que había descubierto en su marido, bajó los párpados y fijó la vista en sus manos, aferrada con tensión a la suave tela estampada en flores de cerezo rosa pálido. Por el filo de su ángulo de visión vio los pies de Inu Yasha dando grandes zancadas hacia ella, gritando como un energúmeno a Bankotsu, y oyendo los desagradables insultos de su esposo en respuesta, entregándola a Inu Yasha, y negándose a cuidar el hijo de otro hombre.

Tenía que haberlo deducido antes, él no creería que el niño que estaba en su vientre fuera hijo suyo, ¿Qué hombre no pondría en duda su paternidad, si su esposa había estado compartiéndose con otro hombre al mismo tiempo?. Se merecía ese castigo, se merecía la vergüenza y la deshonra de ser devuelta a sus padres, para que criase a su hijo sola, y avergonzada por todos los vecinos de la comunidad. Tendría que vivir con el peso de la culpabilidad por avergonzar también a sus padres. Si por esto dejaban de quererla, tendrían toda la razón para hacerlo, ella los había deshonrado con su desinhibida actitud desde que contrajo matrimonio con Bankotsu Shishinintai.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, haciendo que el estampado de flores que veía se mezclara con el fondo de la tela, haciendo un extraño mezclado de colores de distintitos tonos rosados.

Kagome no esperó más cuando oyó los gritos de Inu Yasha y Bankotsu mezclarse como si de una jauría de perros se tratase, salió de un salto de la cama y se sujetó inmediatamente al mástil tallado de madera que se imponía en cada esquina de la cama cuando sintió un repentino mareo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para recuperar el equilibrio.

Buscó frenética su bata y se la colocó de camino a la sala de la que procedían los gritos, bajó corriendo las escaleras y echó un ligero vistazo a todos los sirvientes que se habían aglomerado en la puerta, seguramente se preguntaban si debían intervenir o dejar que el señor siguiera discutiendo hasta llegar a la violencia, porque por las obscenas palabras que Bankotsu estaba soltando hacia su esposa y el hijo que esperaba no dudaba que Inu Yasha terminaría perdiendo el control y se lanzaría a él. Apartó casi a empujones al servicio y abrió las puertas con tanta violencia que estas rebotaron contra las paredes y volvieron a cerrarse con un ruido que no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie de los que allí estaban, hasta ella miró hacia atrás, impresionada de la fuerza que había empleado. Cuando volvió a mirar al centro de la habitación vio que las tres cabezas la observaban con el mismo asombro. Con satisfacción comprobó que al menos había captado sus atenciones, estiró la mano hacia Bankotsu, puso su sonrisa más amplia y avanzó a él, que se había quedado clavado en el sitio, mirándola como si ella fuese un ser de otro mundo.

- Señor Shishinintai – Exclamó sin aliento - qué grata sorpresa verle aquí, ¿Cuándo ha vuelto de su viaje? – Gracias a Dios que no ocurrían cosas así a diario en esta casa, porque Kagome pensaba que dos carreras más como esta y no viviría para contarlas, tragó con dificultad para recuperar el aliento, aunque no podía evitar que los pechos se le movieran notablemente cada vez que sus pulmones se hinchaban desesperados por llenarse de oxígeno.

- Anoche – Contestó Bankotsu con la mente en blanco, estaba desorientado, le parecía surrealista verla con el mismo aspecto de una recién levantada, con el pelo enmarañado por las almohadas y cubriéndose como podía con una bata que apenas ocultaba que estaba en ropas de dormir. No sabía cómo tratarla, estaba en plena discusión y de pronto aparecía ella interrumpiéndolos como si nada.

- De haber sabido que nos visitaría tan temprano habría podido arreglarme un poco mejor.

- ¿Mejor? ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaba vestida! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kagome? Inu Yasha no daba crédito a lo que veía; descalza, en camisón, con las solapas de una bata casi transparente cruzada en su pecho y alisándose con una mano los pelos revueltos que se habían escapado de la trenza mientras dormía, como la que quisiera poner disimuladamente un pelo rebelde en su sitio. Caminaba como si llevase las ropas más elegantes, y se comportaba como si no fuese consciente de que estaba medio desnuda, solo que sí lo era, lo sabía por el tinte rojo que iban tomando progresivamente sus mejillas.

Al igual que Bankotsu, se había quedado clavado en su sitio, con tal confusión que no era capaz de reaccionar, incluso Kikyo había dejado de llorar para mirarla incrédula por lo que estaba viendo. Kagome debía haber perdido la cabeza.

- Comprendo que no haya podido esperar para ver a su esposa, debía estar muy preocupado por su salud – Kagome vio que las cejas de Bankotsu se arqueaban y que había dejado de parpadear, sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar hacia Kikyo para ayudarla a levantarse – Levántate querida, en tu estado no debes andar por los suelos – Kikyo quedó de pie y fue conducida por Kagome hasta uno de los sillones – No se imagina lo preocupados que quedamos cuando recibimos la nota de Kikyo pidiendo ayuda, imagínese, nadie podía esperar lo que llegamos a descubrir – giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Bankotsu la seguía escuchando, se acercó despacio con toda la parsimonia de la que era capaz hasta Inu yasha y se colgó de su brazo, un ligero vistazo a Inu Yasha la hizo saber que él ya había descubierto su estrategia. Y que le daba permiso para continuar. Los ojos de Bankotsu no dejaban de seguirla, suspiró como si estuviese entonando una canción para tenerlo más en vilo y procedió a continuar – Por supuesto, le pedí a inu Yasha que fuese inmediatamente a visitarla y que si ocurría algo grave que la trajera a casa. En cuanto vi lo pálida que estaba supe lo que ocurría. Verá usted, lo supe porque mi padre tuvo una vez una actriz de invitada en casa

- Kagome… - Interrumpió Inu Yasha – Creo que el señor Shishinintai prefiere que vayas al grano, te estás yendo por las ramas.

- Lo agradecería – Intervino Bankotsu, perdiendo la paciencia por la dirección que estaba tomando el relato de Kagome. No sabía a donde quería llegar, pero desde luego lo estaba intrigando.

- Esta bien, pero si no se cuenta todo no es lo mismo, pero haré lo que me pedís – Kagome miró a Bankotsu con mirada seria, como si fuese a hacer una confesión, el semblante en su rostro cambió y toda muestra de ficción desapareció de su rostro. Hablo con claridad y lo mas sincera posible – Bankotsu, tu mujer fue envenenada con cianuro en tu casa – Bankotsu perdió el color a oír aquellas palabras – Solo Dios sabe cuantos días o semanas estuvo tomándolo en las comidas, o en la bebida, pero cuando Inu Yasha la trajo estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Agradezca a Kaede por su amplio conocimiento en hiervas medicinales, porque fue ella quien salvó la vida de tu mujer y tu hijo. – Bankotsu retrocedió arrastrando los pies hasta que fue frenado por uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, entonces se dejó caer y enterró la cabeza en las manos. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, habría perdido a su mujer, y su hijo… era suyo, su instinto le decía que lo era, no dudaría nunca más de ella.

- Bankotsu – La voz de Kikyo sonaba temblorosa, Bankotsu alzó la cabeza y la miró con ojos borrosos por las lágrimas, estiró un brazo hacia ella y Kikyo corrió hasta arrodillarse frente a él.

Posó sus manos temblorosas en las mejillas de Kikyo, y la miró como si por primera vez hubiese descubierto el tesoro preciado que para él era.

- Te habría perdido... para siempre - El líquido en sus ojos se derramó hasta quedar estancado en su mentón. Kikyo limpió la humedad de su rostro con las manos y sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa que decía cuanto amaba a ese hombre.

Bankotsu tragó saliva e hizo una mueca de dolor, la tomó por los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta tenerla sentada encima de él, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho lloró desconsoladamente pensando en que no podría vivir si ella hubiese estado muerta a su regreso.

Kikyo lo acunó sin decir palabra, acariciándole el cabello y dejando que toda su penuria fuese exorcizada. Y reteniendo sus propias lagrimas. No sabía cuanto tiempo pudo haber pasado, pero Inu Yasha y Kagome ya no estaban en la biblioteca, la puerta estaba cerrada, y Bankotsu hacía rato que dejó de llorar, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y soltaba frases que decían cuanto hubiera lamentado su pérdida y lo incapaz que sería haber seguido viviendo sin ella. No podía creer que guardase tanto amor para ella, y se sentía en una nube, no podía creer estar abrazada a él de esa forma, y sentir sus brazos rodearla con tanta necesidad de su cercanía.

- Vámonos a casa - Susurró él.

Kikyo se atrevió a inclinarle la cabeza y tomar sus labios, la respuesta a esa invitación fue tan rápida que se le escapó un gemido. La devoraba mas por ansiedad que por la excitación que estaba despertando en él. Kikyo se apartó de él y se levantó, tirando de su mano para que también se pusiera de pie.

- No nos demoremos más, quiero llegar a casa y... darte la bienvenida como lo hace una esposa que ha esperado demasiado tiempo que su marido llegue a casa.

Sus palabras tenían un significado oculto y él sabía cual era, sonrió con todo el afecto que había escondido desde el comienzo de su matrimonio y posó la mano en el vientre de ella, Kikyo había deseado que su hijo escogiese ese momento para moverse y que Bankotsu lo sintiera, pero en cambio el pequeño permaneció mas quieto que nunca, quizás en vilo por lo extraña que se le podía hacer esa voz. Hacía tiempo que notaba las respuestas del bebé a los sonidos de las distintas voces. Y dolorosamente la de Bankotsu le era totalmente desconocida. Miró a los ojos de Bankotsu y vio desilusión en ellos, había esperado lo mismo que ella. Pero no se permitió venirse abajo por no sentirlo.

- Voy a tener un hijo. - De pronto la luz se encendió en su mente y descubrió el significado de sus propias palabras, la euforia lo invadió y una carcajada brotó de su garganta mientras cogía a su mujer en brazos y la hacía girar con él. La felicidad por el acontecimiento contagió a Kikyo y se abrazó a él disfrutando de la misma felicidad.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Qué bonito…ñ.ñ . Aunque cuesta imaginar a Bankotsu girando sobre sí mismo con Kikyo en brazos, pero… así son las cosas ;P

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Besosssssss


	11. Chapter 11

**OPIO**

**Capítulo 11 (Redención)**

Inu Yasha se detuvo a mitad del pasillo con el ceño fruncido, Kagome parecía echar todo su peso en él, y su rostro estaba tan pálido que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, si perdía el conocimiento otra vez, no esperaría a su permiso, llamaría al médico. Una mujer sana como ella no debía desmayarse dos veces en la misma semana.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Inu Yasha se detuvo y se colocó delante de ella, sujetándola por los hombros.

Kagome perdió el equilibrio, y para vergüenza de ella, Inu Yasha tuvo que tomarla en brazos, corrió hasta el banco que había en el pasillo donde muchas veces había dejado el sombrero de bambú cuando entraba en la casa después de haber visitado los campos de arroz.

Se recompuso en cuanto la sentó y abrió una ventana. Carraspeó buscando una excusa rápida, no se sentía preparada para decirle el verdadero motivo de su mareo, al menos no cuando acababan de presenciar la reconciliación de Bankotsu y su esposa.

- No estás bien, voy a llamar a nuestro médico. No quisiera que enfermaras - Inu Yasha hizo por levantarse, pero Kagome volvió a tirar de él con tanta fuerza que cayó sentado junto a ella.

- No seas melodramático. No me siento bien, pero ¿cómo quieres que me sienta después del bochorno que he pasado presentándome con esta pinta ante el señor Shishinintai? no he pasado mayor vergüenza en toda mi vida. - Las risas de Inu Yasha prorrumpieron por todo el pasillo.

- Has hecho un buen papel, tenías que verte a ti misma, creo que todos pensamos que te habías vuelto loca.

- Debo de estarlo para hacer lo que hice, pero me preocupó tanto Kikyo que no lo dudé. Bueno, será mejor que suba a vestirme, no me gustaría seguir en camisón cuando salgan de ahí.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y la pareja salió cogidos del brazo. Inu Yasha se incorporó inmediatamente, dando la impresión de haber estado haciendo algo malo y querer ocultarlo. Kagome hizo lo posible por ocultarse en un banco de madera que no tenía nada que la escondiese, a excepción de la tapa del asiento, que si se abría se veía que era un arca donde se guardaban indumentarias para la lluvia. Como no se metiera dentro no iba a quedar fuera de visión.

Bankotsu hizo como si no hubiese visto nada fuera de lo normal, e inclinó la cabeza con un saludo, después aclaró que volvían a casa.

- ¿Cuanto te debo por las telas? - Preguntó Inu Yasha, acordándose de repente de que había traído la mercancía que le encargó.

- Nada, considéralo como pago de agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mi esposa durante mi ausencia.

Inu Yasha asintió sonriendo, sin apartar la vista de ellos hasta que salieron de la casa, entonces oyó un ruido de pies descalzo junto a él y telas rozándose, miró a su lado y Kagome ya había desaparecido. Rió por lo absurdo de la situación y se dirigió al comedor, aún no había desayunado y estaba hambriento.

Mientras Hisae se servía el desayuno, Inu Yasha mandó buscar una modista. Tenía planes para las telas que le trajo Bankotsu, quería hacer unos kimonos para Kagome. Estaba deseando verla con ellos puestos, y llevarla a los eventos que pronto se celebrarían en la plaza, la acompañaría vestida de esos estampados discretos y tan hermosos como ella misma, quería que todos la vieran con él, que por las mangas cortas del traje supieran que no estaba disponible para ningún otro hombre, ¿Cuando podría hablar con ella de sus intenciones respecto a los dos?

- ¿Ha llegado ya alguna carta del señor Higurashi?

- Aún no señor, Akio está muy pendiente, es evidente que usted está preocupado por esa carta, pero no llegó nada en la valija de hoy.

- Bien, no quisiera que se extraviase.

- Le diré que ponga toda su atención en eso cuando recoja el correo de los próximos días.

- No se olvide de la modista.

- Y he entregado las telas a una mujer del pueblo, es muy eficiente y muy buena costurera, tengo que recoger los kimonos esta tarde cuando me acerque al mercado.

- Bien, ¿Kagome no va a bajar a desayunar?

- La señora ha pedido que le suban el desayuno, quería darse un baño. Señor... todos estamos preocupados por la señorita Higurashi, ha tenido un comportamiento muy extraño, ¿cree que deberíamos buscar un médico para que la examinase?

- ¿Se refiere a lo de hace un momento?

- Sí señor... - El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Hisae, y las risas de Inu Yasha hicieron que el color se hiciese más intenso

- Tranquilice al servicio, Kagome no ha dejado de estar cuerda en ningún momento, olviden este incidente, ha sido un tanto... extraño, les prometo que no volverá a suceder.

- Sí señor - Hisae inclinó la cabeza y salió del comedor - Esto terminará siendo una casa de locos, ya verás - Se dijo para sí misma. Cada vez entendía menos a los ricos con su rareza, pero en fin, allá ellos.

Se apresuró por el pasillo en busca de su hijo Hiroshi, si no lo levantaba pronto, se perdería el paseo a caballo con su padre para vigilar los huertos y luego se lo reprocharía a ella por no haberlo despertado a tiempo.

.

Kagome se metió directamente en la cama, la visita a casa de Kikyo la había dejado extenuada, se había comportado como una niña a la que llevaban a una feria. La culpa la tenía Inu Yasha por tenerla mas de dos meses enclaustrada sin ver el exterior, ahora se volvía eufórica con solo ver la calle.

- Duerme, no tardaré mucho.

- Por qué no te metes conmigo, la cama está tan fría - Se quejó poniendo pucheros - caliéntamela. - Gateó hasta los pies del colchón, donde él estaba sentado.

- Tengo que atender la correspondencia de hoy, han llegado unos documentos que llevo tiempo esperando, y no puedo pasar de ellos, te prometo que subo en seguida. - Tomó el mentón de ella y la acercó a sus labios para depositarle un casto beso - ¿Crees que podrás esperarme despierta? - Sabía que no, últimamente dormía más que un bebé, aunque no dejaba de agitarse durante toda la noche, por lo visto tenía con frecuencia sueños con gusanos y serpientes.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Kagome ya estaba dormida, sonrió al recordar cómo se cerraban esos ojos de vuelta a casa, y ella luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos. Bajó impaciente por las escaleras y caminó deprisa hasta la biblioteca, Akio lo esperaba en la puerta con la carta en la mano.

- Llegó esta mañana, pero cuando regresé, usted ya se había marchado con la señorita Kagome, es la carta del señor Higurashi que usted esperaba, señor.

- Gracias Akio, puedes retirarte, ya no voy a necesitar mas tus servicios hasta mañana - Inu Yasha entró en la sala rasgando el sobre, estaba deseando leer la respuesta. Miró hacia atrás al notar una presencia. Akio seguía de pie en el umbral - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, hasta mañana señor

Akio cerró la puerta y sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, por el brillo en los ojos del señor, la carta era lo que todos sospechaban. Apresuró sus pasos para reunirse cuanto antes con su mujer, Hisae lo esperaba en la cocina para que le dijese si el padre de Kagome había aceptado la proposición de Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha se dejó caer en el sillón a juego con la mesa donde llevaba sus labores administrativas. Las manos le temblaban, podía notarlo en el movimiento del papel. No podía creerlo. ¿Es que iba a tener tan mala suerte? Quería la aprobación de Akira Higurashi, y la había esperado durante dos largos meses, y la respuesta que obtenía era la de un cura que decía ser pariente de Akira.

Decía que Akira no podía atender su petición por encontrarse en los peores momentos de su enfermedad, que llevaba semanas inconsciente, y que era probable que no despertara. Le estaba diciendo que estaba en su lecho de muerte. La única esperanza que le daba era que había pequeños fragmentos esporádicos en los que tenía lucidez, que estaría pendiente de entregarle su carta con la petición de mano de su hija. Pero que, por favor, no hiciese saber a Kagome el estado de su padre. Akira la había mandado a Japón para quitarla de una enfermedad que era contagiosa. Deducía que seguramente en esa casa solo estaba Higurashi y ese cura para cuidarlo hasta el momento de su muerte.

Arrugó la carta en la mano hasta hacerla una bola. Podría hablar con Kagome y casarse sin el consentimiento de su padre, pero era un hombre de honor y quería hacer las cosas bien. Redactaría otra carta pidiendo que le mantuviesen cada semana informado sobre la salud de Higurashi. Si el hombre moría, entonces se dirigiría directamente a Kagome. Tendría que esperar a ver como iba evolucionando la situación.

La puerta se abrió despacio, dándole tiempo a Inu Yasha de meter la carta en el cajón. Kagome entró descalza, con su camisón colgando hasta los tobillos y el pelo suelto, dejando ver los bucles que colgaban por debajo de sus pechos, benditos pechos, que crecían por momentos, al igual que sus curvas que se hacían mas evidentes, Kagome se estaba enviciando con las comidas, pero él no veía objeción a eso, desde que estaba engordando la veía mas hermosa, y mas tentadora, si estaban a solas no podía apartar las manos de ella. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo iba a hacer para esperar a hacerla legalmente suya?

- ¿Qué haces deambulando por la casa como un fantasma?

- El hambre me despertó y he bajado por una manzana - Enseñó la manzana mordisqueada que llevaba en la mano - Estás muy pálido - Kagome se acercó con preocupación - ¿Ha pasado algo malo con esos documentos? - Se acercó a él y se sentó en un rincón de la mesa.

- Nada que el tiempo no solucione, pero me hubiese gustado que estuviera ya resuelto.

- Y te has desilusionado, tú nunca pierdes con tus propósitos, ¿A quien ayudabas esta vez?

- A alguien muy allegado, ven aquí, necesito que me animes - la cogió por las caderas y arrastró por la mesa hasta tenerla delante.

Las manos de Kagome se perdieron en su mata de pelo, Inu Yasha cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que desprendía el camisón, olía a ella. Le hechizaba su olor, tan femenino y atrayente. Bajó las manos por los muslos hasta las rodillas y le levantó las piernas hasta que los pies quedaron apoyados en los brazos del sillón. Miró cómo la falda caía entre sus piernas, las formas de los muslos bajo la tela de lino, la oscuridad de su feminidad que se traslucía a través del camisón. Sintió el cuerpo pesado, candente por la excitación, erosionado de un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro, no podía pensar que algún día fuese apartada de su lado, si supiera de la enfermedad terminal en la que se encontraba su padre, ella volvería a España. Por muy egoísta que fuera pensarlo, no podía permitir que se alejara de él, Kagome era suya, tenía que ser suya para siempre, jamás permitiría que se fuera y que otro hombre gozara de sus impulsivas actuaciones, de su risa, de su llanto, de sus preocupaciones, de sus caricias, de su placer, de su cuerpo, de... ella.

- Eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en la vida, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte - Arrastró las manos por sus piernas, levantando la falda con ellas y dejó su vientre al descubierto. Lo besó con fervor, ansioso de saborear su piel, y se abrazó a ella - Te necesito, necesito de ti, ahora y siempre

Hablaba como si ella se hubiese ido, añorándola cuando la tenía justo delante, Kagome no comprendía su momentánea ansia por ella, la deseaba constantemente, sí, pero también había controlado esos deseos hasta que estuviesen en la habitación, o al menos en un lugar donde sabía que no serían interrumpidos, pero no comprendía que estuviese expresándose libremente en un lugar donde los criados podían asomarse si veían luz, la puerta estaba entreabierta y ellos podían caer en traerle un té en cualquier momento. Lo tomó por la cabeza con las dos manos y lo separó de su estómago. Se agachó y lo besó en los labios, Inu Yasha respondió con un gemido, indagando con hambre en su boca. Interrumpió el beso y pegó su frente a la de él.

- Vámonos a la cama, allí podremos continuar con esto.

- Pero él no la escuchaba, parecía estar poseído por un sueño donde solo tenía consciencia de ella y de la excitación que sentía con su cuerpo.

Sin oír sus palabras la arrimó al borde de la mesa, ella soltó un quejido al no esperarse el movimiento, se apoyó con las manos en la mesa para no caer hacia atrás, y sintió que la respiración se le hacía pesada mediante veía como su cabeza se acercaba a ella. Sentía el aliento en su intimidad, expuesta al frío de la habitación, cerró los párpados sin poder soportarlo, quería sentir su tacto, que la tocara ahí, que la hiciera llegar a lo mas alto de las cotas del placer con algo que no había probado antes y que otras veces había soñado pero no se atrevió a pedirle. Notó cómo se le humedecía esa parte y ya no pudo contenerse, el solo imaginarse el siguiente paso la hacía jadear, se sentía ligera, deliciosamente expuesta a él, a sus deseos, dispuesta a cualquier cosa que él pidiera con tal de que la tomara con su boca, gimió como un lobo aullando cuando sintió su lengua en las ingles. Se echó hacia atrás hasta tumbarse por completo en la mesa y abrió mas las piernas, remangó el camisón hasta sus pechos y posó las manos en el estómago, donde las movía en caricias circulares sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- Inu Yasha... - Su voz sonó ronca, extraña.

Todo en ella se sentía extraño, su voz, su respiración, sus pechos que con el roce de la propia tela se le erizaban los pezones, llevó las manos a los pechos y comenzó a acariciárselos, cogiendo los pezones con los dedos y retorciéndolos en busca de un placer diferente hasta el de ahora. Su cuerpo se contoneaba en busca de esa lengua que no llegaba a alcanzar, deseosa de ella.

Inu Yasha la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más al sillón, dejando las nalgas al aire, las sujetó para mantenerlas a su altura y llevó las manos de Kagome hasta su intimidad y la hizo separar con los dedos las paredes de su centro, para saborearla con más libertad.

El sonido ronco que emanó de su garganta parecía ajeno a ella, notaba cada lamida, cada embestida de ese músculo húmedo y caliente, se arqueo queriendo más, pidiendo con su nombre que no podía soportar aquello por más tiempo. Su cuerpo se tensó preparándose para las vibraciones de cada nervio, y algo en su interior explotó extendiéndose a todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, ningún lugar de ella quedó indemne a los espasmos, la sangre corría por sus venas bombeada por las palpitaciones que sentía al mismo ritmo en su garganta y en las sienes. Jamás había experimentado nada igual, creía morir y vivir al mismo tiempo, cerró las piernas de forma involuntaria, necesitando por una extraña sensación repeler aquella lengua. Todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos la calma, pero el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, los pulmones no tragaban el suficiente aire, y sus partes estaban tan pesadas e hinchadas que necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse aliviada.

Inu Yasha metió una mano bajo su espalda y la atrajo, sentándola a horcajadas encima de él, le quitó el camisón sacándolo por su cabeza y sintió los dedos de ella trabajar con el cierre del pantalón.

Al poco instante sintió que la presión que ejercían sus pantalones contra la erección que había llegado a extremos casi insoportables cedía, y una corriente de aire en sus partes lo hizo estremecer, los dedos frescos y suaves de ella en su carne lo hizo encogerse de placer, estaba ardiendo por dentro y necesitaba quemar ese fuego con el cuerpo de ella, fundirse en sus pliegues y sucumbir a la descarga que estaba suplicando. Buscó sus labios desesperadamente, mientras las caricias de Kagome lo precipitaban a alcanzar la cima del placer antes de tiempo, se apartó de su boca e impidió que continuase sujetándole las manos

- No podré aguantar mucho mas, tengo que tenerte ahora - La miraba suplicante, ansioso por tener su permiso para poseerla

Kagome lo miró con satisfacción, sintiendo que ahora tenía todo el dominio sobre él, se sentía poderosa, dueña de cada fibra del cuerpo de Inu Yasha

Llevó el miembro a su entrada y se acarició a si misma con él, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose en anticipación a tenerlo dentro.

- No seas mala conmigo, déjame entrar - Pidió Inu Yasha con la voz entrecortada por la excitación. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía el bombeo en su miembro a punto de derramarse. Alzó las caderas en una única embestida que lo hundió dentro de ella y se quedó muy quieto, intentando calmarse lo suficiente para esperar a que ella volviese a estar lo suficientemente excitada como para alcanzar la misma cima a la que él estaba a punto de llegar.

Kagome se meció sobre él, moviéndose a su antojo, los jadeos y suplicas de Inu Yasha porque parase eran ajenos a la búsqueda de su propio placer, se perdió en un vaivén egoísta que carecía de sentimientos, solo de la necesidad propia de satisfacerse a sí misma. Los jadeos salvajes de Inu Yasha taladraban sus oídos, convirtiéndose en estremecedoras sacudidas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, llevándolo a un largo paroxismo que la dejó exhausta y empapada de su propio sudor. Inu Yasha se sacudía con espasmos dentro de ella, dejando que un líquido caliente la llenara por dentro.

- Nunca antes había sido tan intenso - Exclamó ella, con la cabeza reposando en el hombro de Inu Yasha, quien recobraba la respiración casi tumbado en el sillón. Sentía cómo aún palpitaban las paredes internas de su cuerpo y cómo su propia esencia hacía por salir de ella. Manchándolo a él también.

Inu Yasha la abrazó en cuanto recuperó las fuerzas suficientes y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Lanzó un largo y placentero gemido que expresaba el deleite que sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos

- Para mí también lo ha sido. – Deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta donde empezaban los glúteos. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa brillante por la exudación. Ella también podía notar la humedad en el cuerpo de Inu Yasha.

Soltó un sollozo de disgusto.

- Estoy empapada y pegajosa

- A mí me gusta siempre que sea yo quien te deja así – Inu Yasha sonrió para sí mismo.

- Qué gracioso!, Ahora necesitaré un baño y no tengo ganas de prepararlo, es un engorro.

Inu Yasha pensó unos segundos.

- Se me está ocurriendo algo – Le dio un pequeño cate en la nalga izquierda y la instó a levantarse – Vamos, sé donde hay un baño que ya está preparado.

Kagome le obedeció, se puso el camisón y lo siguió fuera de la casa, hasta los establos.

- Espero que tu idea de un baño no sea el abrevadero de los caballos.

Inu Yasha ignoró la broma y sacó a Cabo Negro. Poco después estaban descansando en unas termas naturales casi a pie del monte Fuji, era una suerte que permitiesen subir a las mujeres hasta ese punto. Lo consideraban como un monte sagrado y por motivos que no terminaba de comprender, no dejaban que las mujeres subieran hasta la cima.

- No sabía que tuviéramos baños naturales y calientes tan cerca de casa.

- Bueno aquí cualquier estanque de agua estaría caliente, estamos al pie de un volcan – Kagome se enderezó asustada. Inu Yasha volvió a apoyarla en su pecho y lamió la humedad que el vapor dejó en su hombro – Tranquila, es poco activo, podemos confiar en él – La tensión en los hombros de Kagome despareció inmediatamente.

Inu Yasha prefirió no decirle que la última vez que erupcionó arrasó con parte de los tíos abuelos de su madre, la casa en la que vivía estaba construida en la misma donde estaban sus restos enterrados. Acarició el vientre redondo y suave de Kagome y no pudo evitar la tentación de acunar con la mano uno de sus pechos.

- Tengo que agradecer a Akira que hiciese una hija tan deliciosa – murmuró a su oído – Fue muy noble de su parte criarte como una dama, aunque a veces pienso que malcriada, en vez de dejarte con Hitomi. Me ha hecho un favor. Si hubieses crecido con ella, yo jamás me habría acercado a ti.

Sus palabras lastimaron a Kagome, su evidencia de que no era tan importante para él como para ignorar quién era su madre y la condición que eso le daba si estuviese con ella, le decía que solo era un capricho para él. Pronto se cansaría de ella y quedaría olvidada en su habitación o en la cocina, o incluso puede que la devolviera a su madre. Quien, estaba segura, era inocente de las culpas que él le echaba encima. Hitomi era una mujer que tuvo que hacerse a sí misma, y luchó por sobrevivir de la forma más efectiva que conocía. Era una mujer deseable, codiciada por muchos hombres desde que empezaron a verse las formas de mujer en su cuerpo, salió adelante vendiéndolo, y había llegado a tener una posición social muy especial y respetada entre los hombre. Sus clientes la apreciaban y a su modo cuidaban de ella.

Su madre no era ninguna ladrona, ni arpía. Tal vez hubiera cometido el error de coger el dinero que Inu Yasha le ofreció para ampliar su negocio, sabía que había caído en una trampa, y que los motivos porque Inu Yasha la odiase tanto eran otros que la demora del pago, pero tenía que estar equivocado, ponía la mano en el fuego porque su madre jamás haría algo tan cruel o dañino como para concentrar tanto rencor hacia ella. Si Akira se la hubiese llevado con él en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, no habrían llegado a esta guerra personal. Y ella tampoco habría conocido a Inu Yasha.

Conocía el amor que Akira le profesó a Hitomi, él la amó siendo aún una niña, pero sus edades eran tan dispares que nunca se atrevió a hablar de matrimonio con el padre de Hitomi. Después ocurrió la desgracia que acabó con sus pocas esperanzas de desposarla cuando fuese lo suficientemente adulta como para hacerla su esposa. Por verse en la calle tras la muerte de su padre, Hitomi se vendió a los hombres a cambio de dinero para comer y subsistir, sus modales y buena educación la hicieron tener fama entre los hombres y pronto pudo establecerse en una pequeña casa donde acogió a una chica a la que preparó para hacer de concubina. Con el tiempo llegó hasta la posición en la que ahora estaba. Cuando Akira se enteró de que estaba en la calle sin comida ni sitio donde dormir la buscó para protegerla con su apellido, pero llegó tarde, Hitomi ya había cambiado de vida y él tenía una reputación demasiado importante en la comunidad como para casarse con una prostituta. Pero no pudo luchar contra su deseo y fue su más asiduo cliente, era la única forma que el destino le había impuesto para amarla. Así fue concebida Kagome, y para proteger a una vida inocente de las experiencias de su madre, Akira decidió establecerse fuera del país. El conocimiento de tener familia en Sevilla los llevó a España y vivir con ellos.

Para sus parientes, ellos dos, fueron una bendición enviada por Dios, se trataba de una familia pobre de una madre española y dos hijos mestizos, uno de ellos encomendado a la vida eclesiástica, el otro un marinero que se embarcaba como timonel en las rutas comerciales de España a las Américas, igual que su padre y también el abuelo de ambas partes, quien se casó con una mujer maya. Cuyo nombre le era imposible de decir y había decidido llamarla Marina.

Hitomi nunca dejó de enviar cartas dirigidas a Akira y a ella, tan dulces y amorosas que había hecho que la quisiera desde que su padre le hizo saber que su madre existía. Cuando cumplió los 20 años, Akira le permitió visitarla durante una estación completa.

Ella ahora estaba en la misma situación que su madre, embarazada de un hombre que no le pertenecía, pero en su caso era ella la que estaba enamorada, Si no aceptaba a su madre y tampoco le había importado separarla de su hija, ¿quien le aseguraba que querría al niño que tenía en sus entrañas?, ahora más que nunca dudaba de confesarle que iba a ser padre.

- Mi padre estaba muy enamorado de mi madre cuando me concibieron – Dijo sin venir a cuento, guiada por sus pensamientos. Tenía la necesidad de hacerle entender que ella había sido querida desde que supieron que venía en camino, su padre se lo contó una y otra vez cuando de niña sus amigos se metían con ella por ser un bicho raro. No era rara, nunca lo fue, solo que le gustaba las cosas que a ellos no le llamaban la atención, como cuidar de los caballos y ayudar en la cocina.

- Por supuesto que sí – Contestó Inu Yasha poniéndose en alerta, si ella sacaba el tema de cómo nació, algo le quería decir.

- Antes de nacer, mi madre no quiso que papá la separara de mí, pero luego pensó en la educación y la vida que él podía darme. Creo que fue un gesto muy noble, no es fácil para una madre desprenderse de un hijo, fue muy valiente.

- O quizás conveniente – Discutió Inu Yasha, irónico – No dudó en atar a Akira con una vida inocente, te dejó en su mano y a cambio recibió todo el dinero que pudo sacarle - Kagome no pudo protestar, sabía que su padre había mandado dinero a Hitomi de vez en cuando, pero no tenía idea de cuantas veces ni cuanta cantidad - Akira debió actuar con ella entonces, en cambio permitió que lo chantajeara, y aún lo sigue haciendo. Si tú me hicieses lo mismo te aseguro que pagarías las consecuencias - Dijo en broma, pero tan convincente que Kagome se estremeció en sus brazos

- No sé que ha debido hacer ella para que la consideres tan rastrera como a una rata - La respiración se le agitaba y el pecho subía y bajaba tan violentamente que Inu Yasha lo notó, apartó sus labios de ella y la estudió preocupado, no era común que empezara a perder los estribos tan pronto.

- No tienes que preocuparte por la opinión que tenga de tu madre, eso no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos por ti

- Pues soy su hija Inu Yasha, si la odias a ella, inevitablemente estas odiando una parte de mí, eso es lo que me preocupa.

- No seas tonta, te conozco a ti y conozco a Hitomi, nunca podrías ser como ella

- Como ella... - Kagome sintió el sudor en la frente y la pesadez agobiante en su cuerpo, tenía que salir de allí o el calor del vapor y la discusión la harían desfallecer de un momento a otro. Debía de calmarse si quería no ponerse en evidencia delante de Inu Yasha, otro desmayo lo haría sospechar de su salud, e irremediablemente terminaría sabiendo que estaba en cinta. No quería que lo supiera, no ahora que le había dicho cual sería su respuesta ante la paternidad si ella era la madre. Se apartó de Inu Yasha y se sentó a unos pasos de él - Puede que no haya conocido a Hitomi personalmente, pero sí a través de sus cartas. Y sinceramente, no sé que ha podido hacer para que la odies tanto.

- Apartó a mi padre de su mujer.

- Tu padre se apartaría él solo.

- Mi madre se dejó de ir cuando él la abandonó, y murió debilitada por no comer, enferma, con la cabeza ida por culpa de Hitomi. Una verdadera mujer que tiene un poco de humanidad no llegaría al extremo de hacer que sus clientes se obsesionen tanto con ella como para romper la familia, dejar a su esposa y sus hijos por una prostituta que se entregará una y otra vez a otros hombres a cualquier hora del día. ¡Por todos los dioses, si ni siquiera sabe quien es el padre de Sota!

Kagome intentó levantarse y se tambaleó Inu Yasha se puso delante de ella y la sujetó por los brazos

- Estas muy pálida, debería haberme dado cuenta de que no te encontrabas bien

- Es por el vapor, me está sofocando - Jadeó Kagome

Inu Yasha la tomó en brazos y la sacó del agua.

- Te llevaré a casa, tienes que descansar. Vaya - Exclamó parándose junto a la ropa - No sabía que fueses una mujer tan delicada. Tendré que cuidar mejor de ti. Por nada del mundo quisiera que enfermases. - Acercó sus labios a la frente de ella y se la besó - Enfermaría yo contigo

Lo mismo era cruel que amable, ¿o era ella la que estaba dejando de entenderlo? Podía ser que solo estuviese resentido con Hitomi y que al defenderla ella lo molestase por no estar de su parte. Ese sería un comportamiento infantil viniendo de ella, pero hablaban de su madre y Kagome estaba segura de que no había maldad en Hitomi, debía estar equivocado con la amante de su padre o con la historia.

- Necesito dormir, el sueño me tiene agotada.

- Enseguida estaremos en la cama - Inu Yasha la soltó y se agachó por la ropa. Notó el peso que ella dejaba caer sobre su hombro para mantenerse de pie, le puso el camisón y él se vistió solo de cintura para abajo. La volvió a tomar en brazos y la montó sobre Cabo Negro. Quien obediente a los deseos de Inu Yasha y sorprendentemente consciente del estado de Kagome se colocó frente a él con la cabeza gacha. Inu Yasha llegó a pensar que ese caballo era la reencarnación de un hombre en el cuerpo de un animal, sus reacciones le parecían demasiado humanas.

- Esta noche quiero dormir sola

Inu Yasha la había sentado al lomo del caballo antes de subir él y la miró directamente a los ojos cuando la oyó, era evidente de que estaba molesta por sus acusaciones, pero tenía derecho a expresar su desprecio por Hitomi, esa mujer había hecho mucho daño a la familia, incluso había provocado la muerte de una mujer que no pudo aceptar que su amado esposo habiese dejado de quererla. Izayoy había vivido solo para él, desde muy pequeña había sido preparada para ser la esposa de Inu Taisho Yoshima y la madre de sus hijos, incluso había llegado a estar un poco obsesionada por su marido. Tendría que pedir disculpas por el daño que podría haberle hecho sus palabras, pero no se disculparía por lo que pensaba de Hitomi.

- Está bien, siento que te hiriese lo que dije, no quiero hacerte daño, es lo último haría, pero no puedo cambiar de parecer respecto a Hitomi, puede que ella te diera la vida pero para mí no es tu madre. Eres la hija de Akira Higurashi, un buen hombre, y estoy encantado de tenerte aquí conmigo.

- Estas perdonado, pero aún así quiero dormir sola - No iba a engañarla, él solo quería meterse en la cama con ella, pero no se lo permitiría hasta que ese rencor desaparecía y si para ello tenía que averiguar donde estaba el padre de Inu Yasha y sacarle la verdadera historia, lo haría.

- Como quieras - Inu Yasha no discutió, se montó tras ella y guió al caballo hasta la casa.

Después de dar mas vueltas que una peonza en la cama sin conciliar el sueño, Inu Yasha llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que hacer cambiar la actitud de Kagome, era la primera noche que dormía sólo desde que aceptaron la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, y sentía la cama tan grande, fría e incómoda que parecía estar durmiendo en plena calle. Necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo suave y blando, dormir agarrado a uno de sus senos como se había acostumbrado a hacer, notar la pierna de ella encima del muslo en mitad de la noche, hacerle el amor cuando despertaba por casualidad y aún no era hora de levantarse. Tenía que remediarlo, había pasado una noche sin ella y era un castigo insoportable, intentaría una reconciliación, pasarían el día juntos y en soledad, ellos dos y nadie mas, y desplegaría con ella todos sus encantos hasta que para Kagome fuese irresistible y le pidiera que volviese a su cama.

En cuanto llegó la luz del alba se levantó y despertó a Hisae para que preparara comida para almorzar al aire libre, la llevaría más allá del lago, donde había unas cataratas que desembocaban en un estanque y después terminaban en otras cataratas, le enseñaría los ciervos de los alrededores y los extraordinarios peces coloridos del río.

Hisae le avisó que los Kimonos estaban listos para recoger y él mismo fue a casa de la modista por ellos, cuando Kagome despertó había un precioso kimono blanco con estampados de distintos tonos rosas sobre la cama, lo cogió y lo puso delante de ella para verlo mejor, agradecía que esta vez las mangas fueran cortas. Si la vez que se puso uno en casa de su madre con unas mangas que llegaban hasta el suelo, quería decir que era una mujer casadera, ¿significaría este lo contrario?, dedujo que sí, probablemente Inu Yasha quería que todos supieran que no podían fijarse en ella. Sonrió pensando que a veces Inu Yasha era como un niño

A Inu Yasha se le cortó la respiración cuando salió de la biblioteca detrás de Akio después de haberle entregado la carta que tendría que echar al correo, dirigida a Akira Higurashi.

Cerró la puerta distraídamente, pensando en cuanto tardaría en recibir la contestación que él deseaba, cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome.

- Tú puedes pensar que mis vestidos son incómodos y propensos a provocar accidentes, pero esto apenas me deja andar, tengo que ir a paso de hormiga si no quiero barrer el suelo con los dientes, menos mal que estas sandalias son planas, si vieras las que me dio mi madre, no recuerdo como las llamó, era un nombre corto.

- Tai, señora - Respondió Akio - Con su permiso.

El criado se retiró y Kagome siguió bajando con prudencia, la poca holgura de la falda del kimono le daba lo justo para que el pie se posase en el siguiente escalón

- Tai, me suena a mitología, ¿no era la que enviaron sus padres de niña a vender su cuerpo a cambio de comida para sus padres? ¿O era Tais? ¿No la hicieron diosa o Santa?

Inu Yasha estaba sin habla, ella sí que parecía una diosa, una que lo torturaba con esas caderas marcadas entre finas flores cálidas, cuyos pétalos bailaban sinuosos al movimiento de sus piernas, su figura era delgada y esbelta, sus pechos llenos, su cuello incitante y provocativo se veía erguido y terso, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza con dos pasadores de madera con motivos de dragones de los que colgaban unos adornos de bisutería y nácar. Hisae y Kaede debieron ayudarla a prepararse, y habían hecho un trabajo excelente. La boca se le secó de inmediato y los oídos le zumbaron, qué cosa mas tonta, pero tenía la sensación de que si seguía mirándola terminaría desmayándose de la impresión. Bendita imagen la que estaba viendo.

- ¿Inu Yasha? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Inu Yasha tragó con trabajo y asintió

- Santa Tais de Alejandría, hay tres historias distintas sobre ella.

- ¡Las conoces! - Kagome sonrió con satisfacción, le agradaba que él también tuviese interés sobre las mismas cosas que ella. Parada en el último escalón, extendió la mano cuando él se fue acercando, con la otra se agarraba a la baranda por miedo a perder el equilibrio cuando ya casi había conseguido bajar

- Las conozco - Inu Yasha le sostuvo la mano mientras ella bajaba el último escalón y se perdió por unos segundos en el oscuro brillo hipnotizante de los ojos de Kagome - Algún día de estos te las contaré y tú me darás tu opinión sobre cuál es la verdadera... Estás preciosa, y como no nos vayamos ya te haré subir a tu habitación y te quitaré todo lo que llevas puesto.

- ¿Es que no te gusta como me queda? – Preguntó ella, intentando parecer preocupada

- Al contrario, podría demostrarte cuanto me gusta con solo llevarte la mano a mi ingle, pero correríamos el riesgo de que alguno de los criados nos viera.

A Kagome se le tiñeron las mejillas de un matiz rojizo y bajó los parpados para disimular el rubor, con una sonrisa tímida y pudorosa caminó con la mano enlazada en el brazo de Inu Yasha hacia los jardines de la casa.

- ¿Y puedo saber a dónde me llevas?

- Almorzaremos en un lugar cerca del río, te gustará aquello, hay unas cataratas que emiten un sonido muy relajante.

- Pues no perdamos tiempo, quiero ver ese sitio.

Inu Yasha notó la presión de las manos de Kagome en su brazo y le miró al rostro, notó que sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y sus mejillas habían palidecido. La miró con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

Kagome hizo lo posible por disimular el mareo, por suerte fue leve, pero no lo bastante como para que Inu Yasha no se percatase. Salió del apuro con una excusa rápida.

- No he desayunado y anoche no cené tanto como pareció.

- Entonces démonos prisa, prepararemos la cesta nada mas llegar y te enseñaré los alrededores después que comamos. Estás muy glotona últimamente, a este paso te pondrás hermosa.

- ¿Te fastidiaría si me pusiese gorda? - Preguntó con intención, cruzando mentalmente los dedos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- En absoluto, seguiría visitando tu cama gustosamente.

La descripción de Inu Yasha no tenía punto de comparación con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El lugar era un verdadero paraíso en la tierra. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto por un pasto verde que aún retenía algo de la humedad que la noche había dejado en la hierba, los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las altas copas de los árboles, las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, el río estaba tan solo a unos metros de ellos y refrescaba el lugar. Las cataratas no eran realmente tales, se trataba de unos caños de agua que salían a presión de las piedras y aterrizaban en la parte más tranquila del río, un tramo mas abierto donde parecían descansar después de una carrera frenética, formando unas ondas que crecían hasta mover las orillas de ambos bordes del río, impulsando las aguas a tomar velocidad para otra nueva carrera. De vez en cuando se escuchaba chapotear, algún pez que otro, Inu Yasha le contó que los peces solían desovar en esa zona y después seguían su camino río abajo.

Parecía el paisaje de un cuadro, con los pájaros picoteando en las rocas cubiertas de musgo, las mariposas posadas en las flores silvestres y un pequeño ciervo asomado entre los arbustos, curioso por lo que ellos estaban comiendo. Y los dos formaban parte del mismo, sentados sobre un mantel donde estaban colocadas varias fuentes de carne, ensaladas, arroz y frutas.

- Este sitio es precioso. Cuanta hermosura - Comentó Kagome, fascinada por el lugar

- Sí, una hermosura plena, estoy de acuerdo - Respondió Inu Yasha con los ojos fijos en ella.

Kagome notó el calor en las mejillas, sentía cómo sus ojos la acariciaban, y sabía que sus palabras estaban dirigidas a ella y no a lo que les rodeaba. Tomó una cereza del cuenco de las frutas y la saboreó en la boca, con la vista clavada en el río. Carraspeó para eludir el pudor y cambió de conversación.

- Me agradó ver que por fin Bankotsu y Kikyo se están comprendiendo entre ellos.

- Sí

Kagome volvió a mirar a Inu Yasha después de esperar que dijese algo más que un monosílabo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando o estás en otra parte?

Inu Yasha parpadeó y regresó a la realidad.

- Si te soy sincero estaba contigo en tu habitación. Siento no haber prestado atención, ¿Qué decías? - empezó a reparar en la comida y decidió meter en la boca un poco de todo

Kagome no pudo más que reír.

- Decía que me alegró ver que Kikyo y Bankotsu se lleven tan bien. Se preocupa mucho por la comodidad de ella ¿no te parece romántico?

Inu Yasha asintió con la cabeza y se sirvió el arroz.

- Eso parece, pienso que iba siendo hora de que las cosas tomasen este giro. - Inu Yasha se arrodilló y gateó hasta ella hasta tener su cuello a un milímetro de su boca - Yo estoy contento de como han ido las cosas hasta ahora - Los labios de Inu Yasha se posaron en la unión del cuello con el hombro de Kagome y saborearon el toque salado de su piel. - mh... Desde luego no puedo quejarme de esto...

Kagome estaba encantada, pero aún así se retiró de él y cogió algunos bocados de pollo. En este momento el hambre de su estómago podía más que el que pudiese tener su cuerpo.

Inu Yasha no se lo tomó a mal, sin darle demasiada importancia se concentró en la ensalada.

- Después del postre fuisteis a por ese famoso sake del que hablaba Bankotsu, y tardasteis demasiado, ¿De qué hablasteis?

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - Preguntó Inu Yasha mientras masticaba un tomate enano

- ¿Averiguó algo del envenenamiento de Kikyo?

- ¿No te diste cuenta de lo torpe que parecía el servicio que nos atendió?

Kagome asintió

- Llegué a pensar que eran nuevos en la casa.

- Están prestados por un amigo suyo. Al parecer tuvo que despedirlos a todos.

Kagome dejó de masticar y abrió los ojos con asombro

- Explica eso.

- Resulta que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió envenenar la comida con unas gotas, alguien lo vio y decidió echar más, otro vio a ese alguien y pensó que también debía echar su porción y así poco a poco los alimentos contenían más de cianuro que otra cosa. Al parecer la idea fue principalmente de una de las criadas más jóvenes, es la única que no dijo de tomar ejemplo de los otros.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

- Al parecer es la más joven, casi una niña comenzando a ser mujer, tiene mucho aprecio a Bankotsu porque él le dedica más atención que al resto de los sirvientes por el hecho de ser la más joven y estar lejos de sus padres. Dijo que sabía que los demás también lo hacían, pero calló a drede porque creía que el hijo que espera Kikyo es de otro hombre. Mi opinión es que esa chica confundió la amabilidad de Bankotsu con atracción o con amor, vete tú a saber, estos jóvenes son un saco de emociones revolucionadas. Su enamoramiento casi lleva a la muerte a una mujer y un niño inocentes.

Kagome pensó que tal vez no era solo enamoramiento sino los celos y el miedo a perder lo que ya tenía, Bankotsu estuvo casado tantos años sin tener el amor de su esposa y quizás tampoco los favores. ¿Cuanto tiempo podría aguantar un hombre el celibato? Tal vez esa chica era la amante de Bankotsu y vio en peligro su relación con la llegada de un niño.

- Y hablando de amantes... Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente en otra dirección. Los ojos le brillaron como los de una diablesa y su sonrisa se volvió sensual - Ahora que somos amantes tendrás que enseñarme qué es lo que mas te gusta y yo te diré cómo m...

- ¿Amantes? - Inu Yasha la interrumpió de golpe. Su mandíbula estaba rígida y una vena palpitaba en su cuello, los ojos la miraban con tanta frialdad que la dejaron con el cuerpo frío, aunque el sol estuviese calentando más que ningún otro día

Todo su cuerpo ardía por la furia, no sabía qué tenía ella que lo hacía cambiar de estado de ánimo como quien cambia de camisa, estaban manteniendo una conversación normal, que nada tenía que ver con lo que acababa de decir Kagome. Primero no entendía por qué ese cambio de tema tan bruscamente, y segundo, se había sentido insultado con esa palabra. ¡Amantes!, ¡Él no quería ser su amante! Un amante desaparece de la vida del otro cuando quiere, ¡Él no esta dispuesto a correr ese riesgo! quería estar atado a ella por siempre como decían los votos de la cultura en la que ella se había criado, para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y en enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y hasta que la muerte los separase. Desde que se sentía tan enamorado como un quinceañero que descubre el amor por primera vez, esas palabras le parecían sagradas y dignas de respeto, ¡Kagome no era ni será su amante!, ¡Kagome será su esposa! ¿Cómo podía ella pensar como una amante, una mujer cuyo único derecho sobre él estaba únicamente en la cama? Para colmo ahora que la miraba podía ver que sus criados la habían peinado como una geisha, sus dientes rechinaron de rabia y su cara enrojeció por la ira

Se movía como un animal enjaulado, no supo cuando se puso de pie y empezó a moverse de un lado para otro, mirándola con la mandíbula apretada, con todos sus pensamientos a punto de desbordarse a la vez por la boca, las sienes le palpitaban de indignación, y la lengua parecía pastosa y adormecida, era como si los propios nervios ante semejante revelación lo hubiesen dejado casi inutilizado, ciego, y mudo de impotencia.

- ¡Tú no eres mi amante! ¡Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensarlo! ¡Yo no necesito tus favores sexuales! ¡Puedo encontrarlos donde y cuando quiera! ¡Me has insultado, Kagome!

Kagome miró al suelo avergonzada. De todas las reacciones que había imaginado esta era la que menos esperaba. Creía que él se le echaría encima después de invitarlo con una broma a que le hiciera el amor, sólo pretendió provocarlo, pero ahora se estaba enfrentando con una bestia salvaje que con cada palabra de rechazo la estaba abochornando cada vez más. No podía soportarlo, no podía estar mas a su lado. Si no la veía digna de él ni como amante. ¿Qué había estado haciendo entonces?, ¿A qué había estado jugando con ella? ¿Era esto una forma de vengarse de su madre?

- Acabo de perder el apetito - Dijo Inu Yasha después de soltar un suspiro que lo ayudara a calmarse - Será mejor que volvamos a casa

- Sí, es hora de que vuelva – Kagome se levantó horrorizada y a la vez dolida, la humillación era tan grande que la cegaba, se tambaleó al ponerse de pié y dio unos pequeños pasos para no perder el equilibrio. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, y los oídos le pitaban.

Fue ayudada por Inu Yasha para subir al carruaje, la comida quedó olvidada junto al río, ya la comería los ciervos o cualquier animal atraído por el olor.

El camino a casa fue en absoluto silencio, Inu Yasha la miraba de vez en cuando con preocupación, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que podían llegar a significar sus palabras, pero si pretendía disculparse llegaba tarde. Para Kagome ya estaba todo dicho, y era suficiente para saber que no era apreciada en esa casa por la persona que amaba, y para ella no había dolor más grande que vivir en la misma casa que el hombre al que ama y ser despreciable para él, como le había demostrado hacía unos segundos. Recogería toda su ropa y se marcharía de allí cuanto antes.

Inu Yasha bajó del carruaje y Kagome dio un salto antes de que él pudiese ayudarla, quiso retenerla por los hombros para disculparse y aclarar sus sentimientos con ella, pero Kagome ya había salido corriendo escaleras arriba y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Inu Yasha, consciente de que el daño a su orgullo era mayor de lo que creía la siguió y aporreo la puerta de su dormitorio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Dos horas más tarde la esperaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo, frente a la puerta, y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La puerta se abrió y salió una Kagome vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando entró por primera vez en la casa y cargaba una maleta. Inu Yasha se levantó asustado al entender sus intenciones y la agarró por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Vuelvo con mi madre hasta que salga un barco para España – Kagome tiró del brazo hacia ella tan repentinamente que consiguió sin esfuerzo librarse de su agarre

- No vas a ir a ningún sitio, no voy a permitírtelo hasta que me escuches

- No hace falta, entendí perfectamente lo que dijiste. No pienso quedarme donde no se me quiere – Kagome se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, cerró los ojos unos segundos para alejar la debilidad que sentía, tenía que reponerse, ahora no era momento de desmayarse. Pero la cabeza no contribuía por culpa del dolor, que cada vez se hacía más agudo en la parte de atrás, y las piernas amenazaban con quedarse sin suficiente fuerza como para sostenerla, para colmo parecía que el corazón quisiese salir disparado del pecho.

- No digas tonterías, maldita sea, estaba enojado, y no dije las cosas con demasiada claridad, puede que con ninguna.

Inu Yasha la siguió hasta las escaleras y la vio bajar los peldaños con prisas, agarrada al pasa manos

- No puedes irte – Su voz sonaba vulnerable, temblorosa debido al miedo que sentía ante la idea de que lo estaba abandonando. Un brote de orgullo surgió de alguna parte de su interior, no podía dejarla ir, ¿cómo quedaría ante su padre y una vez pedida su mano que ella lo dejaba?. Akira… no había pensado en que ese hombre estaba sumamente enfermo, luchando contra una enfermedad que estaba comiéndose lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Probablemente envió a Kagome junto a su madre para alejarla del sufrimiento de verlo morir. Tenía motivos suficientes para retenerla por los medios que fuesen, evitar el disgusto de ver a su padre morir y no perder lo que con toda seguridad era la única mujer que quería en su vida. - No puedes irte, hay un contrato que dices que me has sido entregada y te quedarás hasta que yo quiera echarte.

Kagome se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, se sujetó el estómago al sentir las náuseas y parpadeó varias veces para evitar las imágenes que se estaban volviendo borrosas, le pitaban los oídos y la voz de Inu Yasha sonaba tan lejana que parecía estar a mas distancia de la que había en realidad entre ellos.

- Estás equivocado si crees que un contrato con mi madre va a retenerme, está fundamentado mediante el chantaje y ante cualquier eminencia de la ley no tendrá validez ninguna.

- Kagome...

- No voy a quedarme donde no se me quiere, ya está todo dicho entre nosotros y nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión

- No puedo dejarte ir, aunque quisiera - Espetó entre dientes, con los puños cerrados por la impotencia. Ella soltó una risa gutural tan pesarosa que incluso él sintió el dolor que la embargada. Había herido sus sentimientos, no una sino tantas veces en estos dos últimos días que sería difícil reparar el daño, tendría que empezar por la humildad, no quería perderla y si para ello debía suplicar, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo - No me dejes, por favor.

Kagome se pasó la mano por la frente, se oía a sí misma jadear, no sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero estaba segura de no era nada bueno, algo le ocurría al bebé, su bebé estaba sufriendo, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Inu Yasha cada vez estaba más lejos, sabía que estaba hablando, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decía, su voz era apenas un murmullo casi silencioso, le pitaban tanto los oídos que no la dejaba escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando dejó de sentir el mármol bajo sus pies le entró el pánico. Sintió las rodillas doblarse y desesperada llamó a Inu Yasha para que se apresurara a socorrerla, sentía que se le venía el fin de todo y no podía remediarlo

- Inu Yasha...

Su voz fue un susurro desesperado. Inu Yasha frunció el ceño ante el cambio de voz, la oía respirar entrecortada y encogerse, extendió las manos cuando vio que sus piernas se doblaban y la cabeza caía a un lado de una manera extraña, su cerebro no reaccionaba al verla rodar escaleras abajo, no asimilaba lo que estaba viendo. Hasta que la vio tumbada en el suelo al final de las escaleras, inconsciente, entonces saltó los escalones sin reparar en donde ponía los pies, resbaló y bajó los últimos peldaños con el trasero, notó un pinchazo en la espalda que fue olvidado inmediatamente, gateó hasta ella con la intención de cogerle la cabeza y llevarla a su regazo, pero sus manos se frenaron a unas pulgadas de ella, los dedos le temblaban, la respiración se volvió un silbido exasperante, y el corazón le latió con todas sus fuerzas en la garganta, quería gritar su nombre, pedir ayuda, pero nada de su cuerpo quería trabajar en ese momento, su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa pero el resto de sus órganos estaban colapsados por la impresión, tenía la sensación de estar debatiéndose a metros de profundidad en un agua espesa y fangosa por alcanzar la superficie y pedir ayuda, la lucha por tener control sobre sí mismo se le estaba haciendo eterna, hasta que consiguió tomar una bocanada de aire que le lastimó la garganta y un alarido surgió de sus pulmones que retumbó en toda la casa.

.

.

.

.

NN/AA: No nos odien demasiado u.u por favor, intentaremos darle arreglo a esto.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**OPIO**

**Capítulo 12_ Arrepentimiento**

Kaede corrió como ninguna mujer de su edad jamás habría podido. Nunca antes lo había oído gritar de ese modo, algo realmente grave estaba pasando. Ni de niño, en sus peores pesadillas había desgarrado la voz tanto. Hisae y el muchacho, Aki, le pisaban los talones, Akio corría con Hiroshi en brazos unos metros por detrás de ellos, y el niño lloraba por el susto que se había llevado cuando oyó el grito de Inu Yasha.

Kaede se arrodilló al otro costado de Kagome, la sangre le brotaba de los oídos y la nariz, Inu Yasha alzó la cabeza y miró a quien fue su niñera desde que nació.

- No supe lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que cayó - Las lágrimas le rodaban hasta la mandíbula. - No puede estar pasando esto - Abarcaba con las manos abiertas el espacio que ocupaba el torso y la cabeza de Kagome. Sintió la mano de Kaede en su rostro y las lágrimas brotaron con mas facilidad, los hombros le temblaban y retorcía las manos sin verse capaz de hacer nada. No se atrevía ni siquiera a comprobar si respiraba, tenía miedo que el accidente le hiciese perderla definitivamente.

- Aki, busca al médico y no te demores - Miró al mucho con una expresión tan seria que el chico no esperó a que terminara la orden para acatarla - Espero que solo sea el susto. O estarás perdiendo más de lo crees - El susurro era mas para ella misma que para el propio Inu Yasha, quien la miró ceñudo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Llevaba tiempo insistiéndole que debía hablar contigo. Si lo hubiese hecho estoy segura de que esto no habría pasado. Trae en camino un niño, pero el embarazo es delicado, ella sabía que no debía provocar situaciones que la alterasen. No quería hablar con ningún médico porque no quería que te enterases por otros antes que por ella, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías y estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Ha tardado demasiado.

Inu Yasha perdió el color en el rostro, sintió el calor en las sienes, y una sensación cálida lo embargo seguida de otra que lo dejó sintiendo frío, era posible que el accidente hubiese terminado con su embarazo. El mentón le tembló y los labios blanquecieron de tan apretados que los tenía. Decidió que el dolor no era tal por la pérdida de un hijo, lo que mas le preocupaba era Kagome.

- No es importante ahora, solo quiero que Kagome viva, podremos tener otros hijos.

- Muchacho, no seas tonto, solo ha caído de como mucho ocho o diez escalones, ella solo está inconsciente. Deberíamos levantarla y llevarla a su cama, cuando despierte le va a doler todo.

- No, quiero esperar a que primero la examinen - En uno de sus viajes vio uno de los integrantes de la tripulación del barco caer del tejado que estaba reparando de la cabina que llevaba a los compartimentos y la cocina. Cuando el médico terminó de examinarlo sentenció que el haberlo trasladado a una litera era lo que lo había matado, el hombre se había lesionado el cuello en la caída y debía haber permanecido quieto.

Lo que solo fueron unos minutos se hicieron tan lentos como si fuesen horas, y más interminable fue cuando el médico, después de examinar los oídos y el cuello de Kagome la hizo llevar a su habitación. Los criados quisieron levantarla a peso pero él no permitió que la cogiera otro que no fuese él mismo. La subió hasta el dormitorio y la depositó con cuidado en la cama.

El médico miró hacia la puerta y vio el grupo de sirvientes que se agrupaban en el umbral sin atreverse a entrar, pero tampoco a dejarlos solos, Kaede se había sentado al borde de la cama y tomado la mano de Kagome. Mientras el médico levantaba las faldas del vestido para poderle examinar las piernas en busca de alguna rotura. Fue cuando vieron la magnitud del accidente y las consecuencias, un tobillo se había hinchado como un globo, el comentario del médico fue que le dolería en cuanto volviera en sí por lo que sería conveniente darle alguna droga que la hiciera dormir para no notar la intensidad del dolor, y que sería afortunada si no se había lastimado las articulaciones de las rodillas, y la espalda. Seguía levantando las faldas cuando lo que vio lo hizo callar. Inu Yasha sintió ganas de llorar de repente, y en la garganta se le formó un nudo tan pesado que tragó varias veces para retraer las lágrimas. La sangre había formado un círculo mal hecho en la trasera de los faldones, tan roja, tan escandalosa, que parecía más la estocada de una catana que cualquier otro tipo de herida o hemorragia. Sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban y se tambaleó a punto de caer, le tembló todo el cuerpo al caerle encima la realidad de las palabras que hacía muy poco le había dicho Kaede. Kagome esperaba un hijo suyo y lo estaba perdiendo, no podía ser otra cosa, supo que se trataba de eso.

- Por favor traigan agua caliente y toallas y cierren la puerta para que nadie entre. Hay que limpiarla todo lo posible. ¿Puede ayudarme? ¿Señor? - Preguntó mientras inyectaba algo en el brazo de Kagome.

Inu Yasha sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la telaraña que sentía en sus ojos, la vista se le nublaba, y por mucho que parpadeaba no conseguía ver mejor.

El doctor abrió su maletín y sacó un extraño instrumento metálico que, por mucha imaginación que quisiese darle Inu Yasha, no era capaz de relacionarlo como un artefacto funcional a ninguna parte del cuerpo. Cuando vio que abría los muslos de Kagome y lo encaminaba entre sus piernas se desplomó como un muerto.

Kagome se quejaba por un dolor del que aún no era consciente, empezó a parpadear cuando sintió el escozor en sus partes, el sopor que se apoderaba de su cabeza no le permitía dar importancia al médico que la atendía, miró al fondo y vio que Kaede cerraba la puerta y traía un recipiente en las manos, tampoco le pareció importante, incluso el hecho de que Inu Yasha estuviese tirado en el suelo le era ajeno, todo sucedía como en un sueño. Hasta su cuerpo parecía el de otra persona. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. La cabeza le cayó en la almohada y le pareció estar aterrizando en una nube, la imagen en la que se había visto metida fue quedando atrás y pronto se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Inu Yasha apretó los párpados cuando escuchó el clic suave de una ventana cerrarse, quiso mover la cabeza y sintió una punzada muscular en el cuello, gimió y se masajeó la zona dolorida mientras se incorporaba.

- Mamá, está despertando.

Inu Yasha levantó los párpados y se encontró con los ojos vivaces y expresivos de Hiroshi durante unos segundos, de pronto el niño fue jalado de un lado y desapareció de su cuadro de visión.

- Disculpe a mi hijo, señor - Hisae colocó rápidamente al niño tras ella - Le dije hace un rato que dejara de molestarlo, que usted debía descansar, pero no ha querido separarse de usted. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ha estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, el doctor dijo que era posible que se echase una buena siesta antes de despertar.

- Estoy bien, creo - Miró a su alrededor mientras se rascaba la cabeza y hacía por mirar lo que le rodeaba, estaba en la pequeña biblioteca de la planta de arriba, parecía haber dormido en el sofá en el que estaba sentado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? No recordaba haber entrado, tampoco que tuviese sueño. Intentó hacer memoria de lo que hizo en el día.

Kagome y él salieron a comer al aire libre, sonrió al recordar lo preciosa que estaba con uno de los kimonos que había encargado especialmente para ella. Bankotsu tenía buen gusto escogiendo telas. Después vino una discusión que casi la hizo irse, tenía el equipaje listo para largarse y no verlo más, entonces fue cuando cayó escaleras abajo y quedó sin conocimiento, todo vino a su memoria de una sola vez, la desesperación por ver que ella yacía en el suelo como un cuerpo sin vida, el médico atendiéndola en la habitación. Habían perdido el bebé, él no había podido soportarlo más y se desmayó. Oyó un sollozo brotar desde su pecho. En unos segundos había sido padre y también había dejado de serlo.

Seguramente que Akio y Aki lo habían traído a esta biblioteca cargándolo a peso. Miró a través de la ventana que Hisae aún no había terminado de cerrar y vio que estaba anocheciendo. El médico ya debía de haber terminado de atender a Kagome.

- ¿Cómo está Kagome? - Se oyó preguntar. Con una voz tan afligida que él mismo se extrañó. Hisae lo miró con afecto y eso lo asustó aún más. El bebé no había sobrevivido, eso lo tenía asumido sin necesitar que el médico se lo dijera, ¿Pero ella?, ella debía estar bien después de que la atendiera.

- No hace mucho que ha despertado, el doctor estuvo hablando con ella antes de que lo hiciéramos bajar y le diésemos de cenar. Y la señora Kaede pensó que debíamos retenerlo en la casa hasta que usted despertase.

- Primero veré a Kagome, luego haga venir aquí al doctor y tráiganos té - Inu Yasha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

- Señor... - Hisae miraba de un lado a otro dubitativa, avergonzada de tener que discutir con él, pero la experiencia en una situación similar con su madre cuando era niña la incitaba a aconsejarlo. - solo es mi parecer, pero pienso que debería hablar antes con el doctor. La señorita Kagome está acompañada por la señora Kaede, si es que le preocupa que esté sola.

Inu Yasha lo pensó unos segundos, los ojos de Hisae mostraban preocupación y tristeza, el único deseo que poseía ahora mismo era el de estar junto a Kagome, pero esa mujer insistía con la mirada en que la escuchase. Hisae era una buena mujer, que lo cuidaba con el sentimiento de una madre, siempre se preocupaba por que estuviese alimentado y descansado, a veces había despertado en su sillón cuando ella le estaba echando una manta por encima, y sabía que estaba enormemente agradecida con él por la educación que estaba proporcionando a su hijo Hiroshi. Esa mujer le estaba aconsejando con el corazón

- Está bien. Hágalo venir aquí y traiga el té, veré después a Kagome.

Kagome abrió los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, había una silueta sentada junto a ella, y podía oír los pequeños ronquidos que provenían de ella. Tenía la cabeza como si la hubiese tenido demasiado tiempo envuelta en una toalla fría, apenas podía levantarse sin sentir las náuseas, el doctor la había vuelto a reconocer antes de irse, y le aseguró que eran los efectos secundarios de la anestesia que había empleado en ella. Había sido muy conciso con ella. Había perdido a su bebé, y si no hubiese habido accidente, habría pasado más tarde, la frecuencia de los mareos sufridos, los dolores de cabeza y las palpitaciones eran un aviso de que su embarazo no estaba yendo bien desde el principio, pudo haber remotas posibilidades de que hubiese llegado a su conclusión pero ella o él bebé no habrían sobrevivido al parto, casos como esos se daban con frecuencia y rara vez salían madre e hijo adelante, o al menos eso fue lo que le explicó él.

Su embarazo había estado condenado desde el principio. Y por el bien de ella, ahora y en el futuro, solo quedaba esperar que se recuperase sin dificultades.

Se suponía que tendría que pasar unos días en cama, y que las hemorragias cesarían en unas semanas, quizás menos. Ella se sentía bien, ni siquiera notaba molestias, solo cansancio y fatiga y supuestamente desaparecerían al día siguiente. Pero no era tonta, aunque ahora no sentía la pérdida del bebé, sabía que pronto lo asimilaría y se le vendría encima.

Intentó incorporarse para salir de la cama, tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero la pesadez del estómago llegó hasta la campanilla y una arcada la hizo sacar medio cuerpo de la cama y buscar la palangana desesperadamente.

Unas manos sorprendentemente firmes para pertenecer a quien la estaba velando, le sujetaron el cabello y le aproximaron el recipiente, ella lo sujetó con las manos y escupió el líquido agrio que se le vino a la boca. Después de que los espasmos cesasen se volvió a tumbar en la cama, sintiéndose agotada y borracha.

- ¿Inu Yasha?

- En cuanto menos lo esperes estará aquí, ahora descansa - Cuando escuchó la voz de la anciana sintió desilusión. Hubiese querido que fuese Inu Yasha quien estuviese a su lado en estos momentos

- Kaede... necesito levantarme para ir al baño

- Llamaré a Hisae y entre las dos te ayudaremos.

- Quiero a Inu Yasha... - ¿Donde estaba él? Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba su apoyo, en cambio no había entrado en la habitación. Al menos desde que ella despertara. Tal vez no quería involucrarse con ella después de lo sucedido.

- Los hombres no deben presenciar ciertas cosas, niña. Vendré con Hisae, te ayudaremos a aliviar tus necesidades y te pondremos presentable, entonces te traeré a Inu Yasha.

La vieja Kaede salió de la habitación sin escuchar el reclamo que exigía Kagome.

Su taza había dejado de humear hacía rato, ni siquiera la había probado. En cuanto el médico entró estuvo ansioso por escuchar que Kagome estaba bien y correr a verla, pero cuando el doctor se fue no tuvo valor para entrar en la habitación "He limpiado todo cuanto he podido pero es muy probable que en los próximos días haya infección, le daré instrucciones a la señora Kaede para su cuidado, si ella es fuerte sobrevivirá, pero las infecciones pueden dejar secuelas dependiendo de lo graves que lleguen a ser, es posible que no tenga mas hijos. Aun es pronto para decirlo" Inu Yasha ya no pudo probar la taza, ni tampoco fue capaz de hablar, que pudiese no volver a ser madre no supuso tanto como que con toda probabilidad tuviese que luchar por su vida. "La placenta estaba delante del feto y eso ya implicaba un embarazo complicado. Ahora si me disculpa debo volver a casa, mi madre está postrada en cama y no he tenido tiempo de dejarla con nadie", había pasado más de una hora desde que se había quedado solo en la biblioteca, y alguien había entrado a encender una lamparita cuando en la oscuridad lo divisó a él, también le dijeron que Kagome había preguntado por él. No podía demorarlo más, ella seguramente lo necesitaba y él se sentía tan cobarde que no se atrevía a entrar en aquella habitación. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué consuelo podía darle cuando su ánimo estaba tan pesimista que ya la veía moribunda? Tenía tanto miedo a verla padecer por la fiebre que le temblaba el cuerpo solo con hacer el mínimo gesto para levantarse. Pero debía hacerlo, por ella debía hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla recuperarse y si su compañía era necesaria para conseguirlo que así fuese, sintió que el pecho se le anudaba cuando se apoyó en los brazos del sillón para ponerse de pie, y tambaleándose se dirigió a la puerta. De reojo vio el mueble donde guardaba el sake y pensó que necesitaba desesperadamente una copa antes de ir y enfrentarse a la realidad que le esperaba. Una Kagome enferma, doliente tanto física como emocionalmente. Una mujer que por mucho consuelo que le diesen, no hallaría calma en ninguno de ellos.

Levantó la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse, sus ojos dudaron un instante en interpretar el rostro de Inu Yasha. Tenía una mirada sería y a la vez extrañamente compungida, parecía querer ocultar el dolor que sentía, como si no le diese importancia a los hechos ocurridos, si había alguna manera de sentirse aún más culpable era la que le avenía en esos momentos.

Inu Yasha la observó meditabundo, no parecía enferma, solo cansada, como si hubiese atravesado un momento de mucho esfuerzo, eso debía tranquilizarlo, pero la desconfianza que el recuerdo de la enfermedad de su madre le provocó lo hacía mantenerse en la firmeza de que ella no estaba fuera de peligro. Su madre mostró una fuerza y una vitalidad sorprendente un día antes de su muerte, pidió una bandeja de comida, pasteles en la merienda, y sonreía continuamente, la acompañó esa noche en la cena y rió con ella mientras veía con gusto como acometía el plato con un apetito inmensurable. A la mañana siguiente la halló en la cama muerta, con el rostro relajado y feliz porque la muerte se la hubiese llevado. Era como si lo hubiese sabido el día antes y se estuviese preparando para un largo camino hacia la paz y el descanso.

Se obligó a entrar y arrimar uno de los sillones junto a la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si hubiese estado bebiendo todo el día y ahora tuviese una resaca como una casa. Si me muevo vomito, no es nada agradable ni cómodo cuando tienes que hacer tus necesidades – Inu Yasha sonrió, pero en las comisuras estaba la tensión de la preocupación, y ello lo notó – El médico dice que es por la inyección que me dio para no sentir el dolor. Inu Yasha… - Kagome fue a cogerle la mano pero viendo que él no hacía nada por acudir a la suya, interrumpió el trayecto y la dejó caer sobre el colchón a mitad de camino – Lamento esto, debí habértelo dicho en cuanto lo sospeché, ahora debes odiarme – Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y parpadeó varias veces para apartarlas

- Aún es como si no fuese real para mí, supongo que se tarda un poco en asimilarlo por completo – Toda represión desapareció de su cuerpo y se sintió ligero nuevamente, como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de encima suya, alargó la mano y acarició el dorso de la que Kagome había dejado reposar entre ellos dos – Kaede fue quien me lo hizo saber – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sollozo que provino de ella

- Quería que te enterases por mí, esto no debía pasar, yo quería… - sintió el peso del cuerpo de Inu Yasha a su lado, se había sentado en la cama y la estaba abrazando.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, sé lo que querías y yo fui un idiota por no ver que estaba pasándote algo maravilloso. Tendremos más hijos, te lo prometo. Y cuidaré de ti todo el tiempo. Si tú me lo permites.

- ¡Oh Inu Yasha!

El temor de Inu Yasha se vio sustituido por alivio, se volvió mas confiado cuando vio que ella estaba bien, pero solo duró una semana hasta que las fiebres empezaron. Ella había empezado a moverse por la casa cuatro días después del accidente, bajaba a acompañarlo en el té de las tardes, y discutían sobre los pormenores incidentes que le contaba Inu Yasha sobre los habitantes del pueblo. Kagome sentía curiosidad por un personaje original que había llegado a puerto en representación del rey de Francia, decían que se trataba de un poeta muy prometedor, pariente lejano de la mismísima reina de Francia, que tenía como excusa para sus viajes el comerciar con la tela de algodón más blanca que se podía fabricar. A ella le divertían las críticas que Miroku y él le hacían sobre este hombre. Que, al parecer, atraía a toda la parte femenina de la zona que había recorrido del país.

Inu Yasha y Miroku aún no lo habían conocido en persona, pero antes de su marcha, debían hacerlo, ya que una tela tan transpirable y blanca sería una venta exitosa en lo más alto de la sociedad de cualquier país. Pero como Jean Pierre Chevalier, el poeta y comerciante, tenía propuesto quedarse por mas de un mes, no les corría prisa citarse con él.

Kagome quería conocerlo, y pensaba que en una semana podría acompañar a Inu Yasha a una de esas reuniones sociales que hacían en esta época del año, eran como las temporadas que comentaban algunos amigos de su padre que viajaban durante esa época a Inglaterra, la gente mas selecta de la alta sociedad se reunía en los salones de las enormes y lujosas mansiones para bailar y discutir los temas de mas actualidad. Pero aquí, según Miroku e Inu Yasha, lo que mas fundamentaba estas reuniones eran los acuerdos comerciales que se hacían entre tierras, siembras y ventas mercantes. Aunque también había diversiones como bailes y música, peromuy diferente a los valses de Inglaterra o los bailes a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a acudir en Sevilla.

- No tienes que bajar si te sientes tan cansada - Inu Yasha bajó a su regazo los documentos que estaba ojeando.

Kagome estaba más pálida que de costumbre y esa tarde la veía ojerosa.

- Estoy bien. Además, si paso más tiempo en esa cama creo que me pondré enferma de verdad. - Kagome se pasó la mano por la frente, creía que la tenía ardiendo, pero prefirió no decir nada. Una suave brisa entró por la ventana que estaba abierta y ella se estremeció de frío - Creo que deberíamos encender el fuego, empieza a hacer frío.

Inu Yasha la miró pensativo, y se levantó del asiento, no gustándole la expresión somnolienta que tenía su cara, ni la sombra verde que tenía bajo los ojos

- Kagome, estamos en plena primavera, no hace frío, ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien? - se sentó en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba Kagome y le besó la sien, sus sentidos se sobresaltaron al sentirla tan caliente, la miró ceñudo y no le gustó lo que estaba viendo. Haciendo lo posible por no demostrar su preocupación se levantó y le tendió la mano - Es mejor que guardes cama, probablemente te has agotado hoy mas de lo que debieras, avisaré a Kaede para que prepare una de esas hiervas que te recomendó el médico.

Kagome obediente se dejó llevar hasta la habitación y se tendió en la cama, mirando con una sonrisa, lo más natural posible a Inu Yasha mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, en cuanto cerró la puerta dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y exhaló un gemido, no estaba bien, estaba cayendo enferma. Lo había notado desde el medio día y a cada minuto se sentía empeorar, solo esperaba que su madre no volviera a visitarla, le sorprendió verla esa mañana en el salón de las visitas, ataviada con un kimono de bordados de oro y con una exagerada preocupación que se mostraba en las arrugas que se le formaban cerca de los labios. Había oído atrocidades que se comentaban por todo el pueblo, y venía destrozada pensando que su hija había sido violada, embarazada y luego obligada a abortar y que ahora la mantenía encerrada en un calabazo oculto bajo la casa. Enferma por la humedad.

Ella se vistió con uno de los kimono que Inu Yasha le regaló en tonos celestes, blancos y amarillo pálido, con flores de sakura en los bordes de las mangas y las solapas, y un obi de un azul un poco más oscuro. Hitomi lloró al verla bien cuidada y aseada. Paseando libremente por la casa y tratada por los criados como si fuera la anfitriona. Salió de allí convencida de que los habitantes de allí estaban muy aburridos como para contar contar la verdad. Aunque Kagome sabía que había parte de verdad en esas habladurías, ella sí había quedado embarazada, y ahora sentía un enorme vacío. Se había ilusionado con ese bebé que ya no conocería, pero como le dijo Inu Yasha, tendrían otros bebés cuando ella se repusiese por completo, si es que lo conseguía, algo le decía que estas fiebres iban a traer más problemas de los que quisiera.

Inu Yasha salió de su letargo y parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta despertarse, la escuchaba susurrar palabras sin sentido, notó como se movían los dedos sudorosos y calientes que aún mantenía apretados en su mano, la miró unos segundos y vio que el pelo estaba totalmente mojado por las raíces, las gotas de sudor caían del cuero cabelludo por la sien y movía la cabeza como si quisiese negar algo, se aproximó a escucharla, y se sorprendió de las frases que murmuraba para sí misma, rezaba una oración en español, no es que entendiese todo lo que decía, pero conocía algunas palabras del idioma y mencionaba al padre de los cielos y a su bebé. No pudo retener más las lágrimas. Le soltó las manos y se las secó con la manga del kimono y salió de la habitación en busca de Kaede, el tónico que el médico les dio no estaba sirviendo de nada, debía haber algunas hiervas más efectivas que eso, y si así era, Kaede seguro que las conocía.

- ¿Señor? - Hisae esperó a que él levantara la vista de la mano que pretendía entrelazar. Lo había encontrado así en muchas ocasiones desde que Kagome empezó a padecer las fiebres, se sentaba a su lado y le sostenía la mano. Por las noches, cuando le llevaba una bandeja con la cena, lo encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, dormitando, pero incluso dormido, no le soltaba la mano a la muchacha - Tiene visita. El señor…

- Di que no estoy, que he salido sin que os deis cuenta.

Hisae suspiró sintiendo pena por ese hombre, apenas comía, casi no salía de esta habitación, y si no fuera por Kaede, tampoco se pondría una muda limpia cada día ni se asearía. A este paso, también él caería enfermo.

- Señor, es su amigo Miroku, e insiste en verle, amenaza con entrar aquí y sacarlo aunque sea a rastras.

Inu Yasha maldijo entre dientes y soltó con un cuidado extremo la mano de Kagome, quien seguía resoplando y murmurando incongruencias.

Hisae le comunicó en qué parte de la casa lo esperaba Miroku y luego le aseguró que ella cuidaría a Kagome mientras tanto. Aprovecharía para darle un baño de paños fríos y ponerle un camisón limpio, también le lavaría el pelo.

Inu Yasha entró en la biblioteca y se encontró de sopetón con un cuenquito de sake en la mano. Lo miró con escrúpulos antes de beberlo, no le apetecía en absoluto tomarlo, pero aún así lo hizo por no menos preciar el gesto de Miroku. Le sentó como una bomba en el estómago, se encogió levemente cuando sintió que le quemaba las entrañas. ¿Cuanto hacía que tenía el estómago vacío, no probó la cena de ayer, ni el desayuno y la comida de hoy, llevaba más de doce horas sin probar bocado. Y el sake fue el que se lo hizo saber.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Inu Yasha se acercó a una de las estanterías de libros, donde se percató que faltaba uno de ellos, el de Leyendas y mitos japoneses. Una serie de historias románticas y amores imposibles entre demonios y humanas, recordó que ese fue el libro que veía leer a su madre, y que no llegó a terminar de leer. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al preguntarse si Kagome lo estaría leyendo antes de las fiebres.

Miroku se sentó en uno de los sillones y observó las espaldas de su amigo. Tenía los hombros alicaídos, y el lomo encorvado, como si el peso que soportase fuese tanto que lo doblara. Parecía un viejo solitario y consumido por las desgracias vividas, alguien que pensase que ya había luchado suficiente y que ya no quería seguir haciéndolo.

- Estoy aquí porque te has vuelto un ermitaño desde que esa chica está enferma – Inu Yasha le dirigió una mirada tan fría que habría hecho resarcirse a cualquiera, Miroku ignoró su advertencia de que callase y siguió hablando. Tenía que ponerlo en su sitio o ya no levantaría cabeza. Sango ya le había advertido del estado en el que lo encontraría y no la había creído hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Este no era Inu Yasha el luchador, el íntegro. Ahora parecía haberse deshecho a pedazos, lo único que hacía por esa muchacha era acompañarla noche y día y esperar su muerte, sin una pizca de esperanza, y parecía esperar morir con ella también – Has descuidado tus quehaceres, he tenido que hacerme cargo de todas las negociaciones yo solo para las rutas del nuevo año. Te recuerdo que esta empresa es de los dos. Si no vas a hacer nada por ella, entonces véndeme tu parte.

La mirada de Inu Yasha cambió a estupefacción. Hubo en su expresión un atisbo del inquieto y batiente hombre que siempre había sido y luego volvió a relajarse.

- No hablas en serio. Te conozco y no me harías eso sabiendo por lo que estoy pasando

- ¿Por qué estas pasando Inu Yasha? – Miroku se levantó y se acercó hasta la estantería. Leyó el título en el lomo del libro por el que aún pasaba los dedos Inu Yasha

- Kagome – Inu Yasha tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta e intentó hablar de nuevo – Kagome esta…

- No quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir – Se giró y paseó por el salón mirando la bebida que tenía en las manos - Hablas de ella como si estuviese muriendo, y según el médico que la atiende ni está peor, ni está mejor, pero tú te has adelantado. Has decidido por él y ya has supuesto su final. No te conozco. El antiguo Inu Yasha ya habría buscado otros métodos para curarla

- Ya lo hice y no resultaron – Agachó la cabeza y encorvó los hombros sin darse cuenta

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Pedirle ayuda a una pobre vieja cuyos conocimientos medicinales se limitan a unas pocas hierbas? Recuerdo que las usaba para todo, y que en nosotros tenían un efecto purgante. Recuerdo que nos las daba para el dolor de barriga y que nos tenían vomitando y descompuestos unas horas antes de que nos quitase la indigestión. No lo comprendo, acudes a una pobre mujer que prácticamente tiene a la muerte a sus espaldas cuando ahora que tienes trato con un hombre conveniente podrías conseguir los mejores medicamentos importados de otros países. – Inu Yasha pareció ver una luz que antes estaba apagada al darse cuenta de la ventaja de conocer a Bankotsu. Traía medicinas, hiervas y telas de todas partes ¿Cómo no había caído antes en hacer una visita a los Shishinintai? No perdería más tiempo, acudiría ahora mismo a su casa. Miroku lo hizo traer de vuelta cortando sus pensamientos – Quedé en hacer una visita a Sango, así que no te entrego mucho más, dentro de tres días se va a celebrar una reunión de bienvenida al francés, vendrás conmigo y hablaremos con él hasta que hagamos negociaciones con sus telas de algodón. Y para entonces espero que ya te hayas hecho cargo de poner a alguien que te suplante en tu parte del negocio, no puedo abarcarlo todo, sabes que tengo otras empresas que atender. Y no vayas a decirme que no has podido porque Kagome está enferma, desde que la metiste en tu casa te has ido desentendiendo de todo menos de ella. Y no quiero que me malinterpretes con respecto a esa muchacha. Parece buena chica.

El salón del pequeño palacio estaba abarrotado más de mujeres que de hombres, y una quincena de ellas estaba rodeando a un hombre occidental de cabellos rojizos que caían con una cascada de rizos desordenados hasta media espalda. Vestía una casaca verde, la llevaba abierta como si estuviese en su propia casa, al igual que el chalequillo rojo que llevaba debajo, una chorrera de encaje de un blanco extraordinario salía desde un extravagante broche nacarado y bordeado de oro engarzado en el cuello cerrado de la blusa. Los pantalones negros cubrían solo hasta debajo de las rodillas y el resto de las piernas estaban ocultas por unas medias de un blanco menos puro que la blusa.

A excepción de lo gracioso que resultaba ver revolotear a las muchachas casaderas en torno a Jean Pierre, y la manera en que él jugaba con ellas sin llegar a comprometerse en nada, lo demás era aburrido y le parecía poco interesante, dio un codazo a lo que debería ser su elegante y todo poderoso amigo Inu Yasha, quien ni se dio cuenta de que intentaba captar su atención. En el camino de su casa, donde tuvo que vestirlo casi a la fuerza para que lo acompañase a la celebración en honor del francés, ya había expresado unas siete veces su desacuerdo en ir a una fiesta cuando tenía a Kagome tan enferma. La chica estaba realmente mal y lo lamentaba, pero poco podía hacer Inu Yasha que no estuviese haciendo ya el médico y la vieja niñera, las hiervas que Bankotsu le había dado disminuyeron las fiebres al principio y ahora, dentro de esa pequeña mejoría, parecía estar estancada, algo que preocupaba a Inu Yasha, quien había esperado una recuperación total y casi milagrosa. Por un corto periodo de dos días, había tenido la esperanza de verla otra vez paseando por los jardines para terminar con su recuperación como hacía antes de las fiebres, pero su estado de ánimo había vuelto a decaer cuando vio que, después de ese minúsculo paso, no siguió avanzando hasta curarse. Kagome estaba en buenas manos y si por mal del demonio empeoraba alguien iría a avisarlos inmediatamente.

- Ahí está Sango - Susurró cuando levemente acercó la cabeza a la de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí - Respondió cuando la vio en la entrada del salón mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando a alguien.

Miroku alzó la mano levemente para que la muchacha los viera y se uniera a ellos. La sonrisa de ella en cuanto los divisó fue tan maravillosa que Miroku sintió cómo, aparte de otras partes de su cuerpo, sus vellos reaccionaban con tan placentera visión. Sango era para él como una ráfaga de aire fresco cuando su mente y cuerpo quedaba tan viciado de citas escondidas o declaradas con mujeres que poco honor podrían defender si tuvieran que hacerlo.

Había momentos en los que quedaba atascado de mujeres, juego o tratos comerciales y necesitaba una dosis de pureza e inocencia, y la presencia de Sango se la daba, la conocía desde que ella vino al mundo. Aun la recordaba en ese cesto de bambú donde la madre la sacaba al jardín cuando los mayores se reunían en las meriendas en casa de los Yoshima, la depositaban sobre el césped al cuidado de su niñera, y él se acercaba con sigilo, para satisfacer su afán por atiborrarla de pastelillos. Siempre la hacía llorar por llenarle la boca tanto que ni podía cerrarla, y terminaba siendo castigado por su madre. Entonces no le parecía tan malo alimentarla, claro que tampoco era consciente de que podría haberla ahogado cuando su único alimento era el pecho de su madre.

Sango fue interceptada por el europeo, quien se detuvo delante de ella para presentarse.

- ¡Oh mon dieu, c'est trés belle! - Sango vio cómo ese hombre de maneras un tanto afeminadas pero con mirada libidinosa, le tomó la mano y se inclinó hasta besarle el dorso. Pierre levantó levemente la cabeza y mostró la fogosidad de sus ojos, del modo mas descarado que ella hubiese visto. Este hombre podía engañar al genero masculino con sus maneras femeninas, pero ella podía ver con toda claridad a un autentico mujeriego promiscuo - Señora, he muerto y estoy en el cielo ¿Me permite ser su acompañante, por favor? Tengo un corazón muy delicado para soportar a esas damas que intentan acaparar mi tiempo, todas hablan a la vez y se me acercan con preguntas que no comprendo.

Sango lo miró a los ojos, hasta que vio el brillo travieso en ellos. Aunque su naturaleza la hacía descortés y fría con los descarados, no pudo evitar responderle con una sonrisa, podía parecer un hombre poco viril en sus amaneramientos, pero su estatura y la anchura de sus hombros no la engañaban, esos gestos eran una estratagema para acercarse a las mujeres.

- Su corazón es tan delicado como mi persona, dudo que esas mujeres consigan asustarlo siquiera un poco, pero en fin – Suspiró trágicamente, como si fuese una condena tener que soportar su compañía - si tengo que salvarlo de un posible ataque a su débil corazón, le concederé el permiso. Pero tendrá que prometerme que hará usted lo mismo cuando me encuentre acosada por el mismo número de hombres

Jean Pierre Chevalier arrugó el ceño en una mueca de pesar dirigida a ella, y luego hizo un siseo para parecer que lo lamentara por Sango.

- Ya es tarde para usted madame…

- Sango – Contestó ella, alzando las cejas

- Ha cometido un grave error

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Ahora tendré que enfrentarme a su marido y eso siempre es desagradable para una dama

No estoy casada, ni siquiera prometida - No supo por qué tuvo que aclarar tanto su situación civil, ni tampoco por qué miró a Miroku y lanzó un - suspiro que solo percibió ella misma. Frunció el ceño al ver que los miraba fijamente con una seriedad que pocas veces había visto. Parecía concentrado en ellos dos, deduciendo lo que se decían.

- ¡C'est magnifique! - Jean Pierre tenía las cejas arqueadas y los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo

Sango lo miró un instante y volvió la mirada a la persona que se acercaba con andares desconfiados.

- Disculpe señor, no le comprendo

- Llámame Jean Pierre o Pierre, como prefiera

- Sango, veo que ya conoces al señor Chevalier

Miroku sentía los hombros tan rígidos que ya le dolían, se había sentido en alerta en cuanto vio al francés ir directo a ella. El europeo no tenía nada de lo que la mayoría de los hombres de aquella sala suponían, al contrario, aprovechaba su amaneramiento para cortejar a las mujeres. Y estaba siendo muy descarado con Sango

- Sí, he tenido el gusto.

- Para mí ha sido el mayor de los placeres señorita Sango - Jean Pierre hizo una reverencia digna de un noble de pura sangre y luego desafió con diversión en los ojos a Miroku - Me he tomado la libertad de pedir a esta diosa de mujer ser su acompañante esta tarde, y espero que en las próximas también - bajó la voz e inclinó la cabeza hacia el rostro de sango - Porque pienso verla más a menudo, madmoiselle

- ¿Sin mi permiso señor? - Sango sonrió sintiéndose cómoda con el descarado cortejo de Jean Pierre. Por lo general no sabía cómo actuar ante una situación semejante y siempre terminaba o huyendo, o espantando al hombre. Pero esta vez era diferente, aunque Jean Pierre era un hombre atractivo había algo en él que fallaba, no se sentía atraída, pero le divertía y eso estaba bien para ella, ya que necesitaba que la quitasen de sus quebraderos de cabeza por el hombre que nunca sería para ella.

- La verdad es que nos interesa que se una a nosotros, Chevalier - Miroku interrumpió el coqueteo de Sango por un impulso repentino. Que el francés intentase seducir a Sango era molesto, pero que ella le correspondiese era como si una piraña le royese las entrañas - mi socio y yo estamos interesados en los tejidos de algodón que ha traído con usted.

»Y a "nuestra" Sango también puede interesarle la propuesta que queremos hacerle - Esa forma de decir "nuestra" había sido una indirecta muy directa de que ella estaba prohibida para Chevalier. Jean Pierre en cambio soltó una risita encantado con el enfado controlado de Miroku. Y Sango lo miraba preguntándose qué mosca le había picado, nunca se había mostrado antes de esa forma, su comportamiento siempre había sido indiferente con ella, la había dejado a su libre albedrío y ahora parecía intentar protegerla de este hombre como si fuese su hermano mayor.

Bueno, pensó que al menos había conseguido un pequeño paso, ahora mostraría interés por ella; por muy pequeño que fuese, ya era algo, y poco a poco, conseguiría más.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y esperanza surcó los labios de Sango, se recogió las manos en las mangas del Kimono y se olvidó de la conversación entre Jean Pierre y Miroku para trazar un plan más importante, hacer que la protección de Miroku se convirtiera en celos.

- Sango es propietaria de un astillero, lo heredó de su padre. Y se le da bien administrarlo, tiene buenas personas para dirigirlo y actualmente fabrica la mejor flota de carga que pueda haber por nuestros mares y parte del pacífico - Soltó Miroku arrogante, con un aire de orgullo que podría haber poseído un padre hacia su hija.

Jean Pierre alzó las cejas en un exagerado gesto de asombro y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, hizo un ruidito para acompañarlo que lo hizo parecer cómico, y luego miró a Sango con una mal disimulada admiración. Aunque se lo estaba tomando a broma, como todo lo demás, había despertado su interés la mujer que tenía a su lado. Era mas alta y corpulenta que las otras mujeres, y quizás sus facciones eran mas atractivas que bonitas, pero su inteligencia decía mucho mas que todo eso y siempre había considerado el intelecto como lo mas importante y valorado en una persona. Realmente Sango le atraía, y antes podía ser por diversión, engatusarla un poco, llevársela a la cama y volver a casa, ahora quería algo más que eso, quería a esa mujer a su lado, llevando el negocio y sus comercios. Y el astillero de Sango sería una buena unión de intereses. La cama también lo sería, por supuesto, pero eso era otra cosa. Antes estaban los negocios. Conquistaría a esa mujer hasta casarse con ella, ya fuera por seducción o por pesado. La muchacha se estaba divirtiendo con sus tonterías y estaba bajando la guardia, así que seguiría empleando la misma arma. Era muy bueno en hacer reír a una mujer, así que iba sobre seguro.

- ¡Mon Dieu! Todo un astillero para usted solita. - Luego sonrió burlón y sus ojos brillaron divertidos. Sango rió, un tanto para él, ya quedaba menos camino para la victoria. Sango sería su mujer antes de que terminara el mes

Miroku se sintió insultado con el comportamiento de Chevalier, lo había visto, el tono falso en la voz, la picardía en los ojos y la forma de jactarse de él en esa estúpida mueca que estaba haciendo. Pero no iba a caer en su trampa, Jean Pierre, lo estaba provocando a drede, y él no era tan tonto como para dejarse llevar hasta donde él quería. Tomó a Sango por la cintura y decidió cortar las intenciones del francés

- Sango perdió a su madre en el parto de su hermano pequeño, y el muchacho apenas tenía dieciséis años cuando él y el padre de ambos naufragaron probando un barco con un diseño diferente a los que hicieron hasta entonces. Hallaron sus cuerpos meses después en las costas filipinas, sus cuerpos apenas eran reconocibles, estaban roídos por las criaturas marinas. Un pescador los encontró y dio parte de ellos. Hasta que llegó a nosotros pasaron cuatro meses más. Si no fuera por la constancia de una hija con dieciocho años en hallar a su padre y su hermano, jamás habríamos sabido qué había sido de ellos.

- Fui muy terca con eso - Interrumpió Sango, con los ojos perdidos en el dolor del pasado - Si no hubiese insistido en que ayudases a correr la voz de que los buscaba por los puertos, aún tendría la esperanza de que estuviesen vivos. Aunque tampoco sé que habría sido peor, si la incertidumbre de que aún pudieran estar vivos y viviendo como salvajes en una de esas islas que no están en los mapas o saber que están muertos y que ya no sufren.

Miroku fue a decir algo, movió un brazo con la intención de pasarlo por los hombros de Sango y abrazarla, pero Jean Pierre fue más rápido que él y la tomó por la mano, no hizo el gesto de besar el dorso, solo la apretó para transmitir su calor y sus sentimientos.

- Querida. Estoy seguro que si siguieses ignorante de su paradero, aún estarías en ese sin vivir.

La mirada de Jean Pierre estaba centrada exclusivamente en Sango, y la de ella en él. Miroku se sintió incómodo, y de repente tuvo que encoger el estómago, o al menos tuvo la sensación de hacerlo. En esos momentos se sintió excluido, parecía que estuviesen ellos dos solos en aquél salón, y no le gustó sentirse así, era la primera vez que le pasaba y no estaba dispuesto a volver a experimentarlo. Carraspeó para romper el hechizo entre los tórtolos, y aún así no lo consiguió, se sacudió sintiéndose incómodo y estuvo a punto de marcharse. Sería la primera vez que se diese por vencido, y tendría que aceptar la derrota.

Eso sí que fue una revelación, poseía sentimientos por Sango, y temía perderla, tanto que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que se había estado defendiendo y atacando como si ella fuese de su propiedad. Negó con la cabeza y rió para sí mismo. Debía estar volviéndose loco si mostraba el más mínimo interés por Sango. Ella merecía algo mejor que un libertino que no sabía mantener las manos quietas cuando se trataba de mujeres, ni las manos ni el resto del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué le parece, Chérie, si dejamos las penurias para otro momento y hablamos de esas negociaciones que pretende nuestro amigo Miroku? – Levantó el brazo y Sango lo miró unos segundos, preguntándose qué querría, luego entendió que la estaba esperando. Con el rubor en las mejillas enlazó el suyo y se dispuso a caminar a su lado – Señor… - Jean Pierre inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Miroku – Presénteme a ese socio suyo.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Ya estamos con otro capítulo arriba.

Sí, ya sabemos que nadie que se preocupa por otra persona en el estado que está Kagome se iría una fiesta por mucho que sea por negocios, dejaría esa responsabilidad en su socio. Pero la trama tiene que continuar y así tiene que darse.

Y por otro lado tenemos a ese frances... ay pobre Miroku, que le van a levantar su amor platónicooo jejejej. Bueeno, es que con lo platónico no es que Sango gane mucho, verdad?

Un beso a todos y esperamos os esté gustando el fic. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que esperamos subamos al mismo ritmo de estos últimos, que ya tenemos otra historia por ahí a punto de salir ñ.ñ


	13. Chapter 13

**OPIO**

**Capítulo 13 (Revelaciones)**

Inu Yasha sintió cómo sus pulmones se vaciaban en un gesto de alivio en cuanto pisó sus tierras. Descanso, así era como lo definía. Otros como Miroku podrían definirlo como tortura, pero para él era más fácil estar en casa junto a Kagome, viendo como su enfermedad o su mejoría avanzaba. Estar en esa especie de fiesta de bien venida a Jean Pierre Chevalier, lo tuvo tenso, distraído de lo que se comentaba entre el francés, Sango, Miroku y supuestamente él, que tenía la mente en la habitación que pensaba visitar ahora. Quería terminar de tranquilizarse cuando la viera y supiera por sí mismo que aún seguía ahí luchando por su vida. Era demasiado tiempo el que llevaba afrontando la infección, y sabía que si no remitía pronto, su cuerpo perdería totalmente las fuerzas para seguir viva.

Miroku lo había detenido antes de que subiera a su caballo, preguntándole que qué creía que estaba haciendo marchándose sin dar siquiera una excusa. Pero cuando le vio el rostro y la preocupación que reflejaba, comprendió que debía irse y no insistió en retenerlo más tiempo en una conversación a la que era imposible que prestase atención.

Divisó la casa y puso al caballo a trotar, reduciendo la velocidad del equino cuando vio a escasos metros de la cuadra que Aki sacaba la calesa de la cochera, se bajó inmediatamente de Cabo Negro, quien había agradecido que lo sacasen ese día. Hacía tiempo que Kagome no aparecía por la caballeriza y la echaba de menos. El animal añoraba los paseos matinales con ella, y aunque se trataba de un caballo orgulloso, había cedido encantado a que Inu Yasha lo montase y lo usara como transporte. La compañía del hombre, que traía el olor de Kagome en sus ropas, lo tranquilizaba. Porque en cierto modo era como si ella también estuviese allí.

- Aki, ¿Qué está pasando? - Le parecía extraño que sacaran el coche afuera a estas horas de la tarde, y menos para ser usada por los sirvientes, quienes normalmente se trasladaban a caballo o en la carreta de carga. A excepción de Kaede, que a las tiendas o a visitar a su única hermana usando ese vehículo para que estuviese resguardada del aire y del calor que se había adelantado al verano. Pero incluso para ella era tarde

Aki tragó saliva soltando un gemido mitad alivio y mitad miedo, se sentía aliviado de que por fin hubiese llegado el señor Yoshima para poner paz en la casa, y miedo porque preveía lo que se iba a desatar cuando supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo

- Señor, esto es un caos desde que esa mujer se ha puesto a dar órdenes, no sabemos qué más hacer para ganar tiempo, menos mal que ya está usted aquí para pararla.

Inu Yasha no sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo, pero sí podía ver lo angustiado que estaba, su kimono traspiraba sudor de no haber estado quieto durante un buen rato, seguramente trasladando cosas. Decidió entrar en la casa para ver quién estaba alterando a sus sirvientes

- ¡Señor! - Hisae se topó con él en el pasillo, portaba una almohada y un futón. Akio la seguía con la maleta que Kagome trajo consigo el día que llegó. El corazón se le detuvo, pensando que la mujer a la que quería había exhalado su último aliento sin estar él para al menos sujetarle la mano y acariciarla hasta que dejara de sentir sus caricias. Sus temores se habían hecho realidad, ella ya había agotado sus fuerzas al máximo y la muerte se la había llevado. Qué extraño, había pensado que cuando llegase este momento lloraría instantáneamente, pero tenía los ojos tan secos que le escocían al cerrarlos

- ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado?

- Esa mujer no nos está dejando ni un segundo para respirar - Hisae hablaba en un susurro para que no la oyeran - Se está comportando como una energúmena, señor Todo estaba en calma, incluso la señorita Kagome estaba lúcida, tuvo una mejoría de unos minutos en los que me pidió que la ayudara a refrescarse y lavarse el pelo - Inu Yasha sintió una extraña bola en el estómago que le subió al pecho, sentía un extraño hormigueo correrle por los brazos y cómo todo sus ser se envolvía en una cálida sensación de felicidad que renovaba sus esperanzas de futuro con ella - Estábamos tan contentos, señor, rogábamos a los Kamis que nos trajese de vuelta a la muchacha - Los ojos de Hisae que por un momento brillaron de alegría se oscurecieron seguidamente - Hasta que ella llegó, la señorita Kagome volvió a padecer las fiebres altas y ella enloqueció. Esa mujer con su obscena profesión no debería entrar en esta casa, es obvio que perjudicó a la muchacha Kagome. Está mal que hable así de su madre pero aún está peor que esa mujer la perjudicara con sus acusaciones a usted.

Inu Yasha comprendió que hablaba de Hitomi, tuvo ganas de reír, y el principio de una carcajada brotó en su garganta antes de oír la retahíla de insultos que procedía de las escaleras, la felicidad se volvió Ira en cuanto la miró. Con la cabeza erguida y los hombros rígidos, esperó a que se detuviese frente a él, preparado para su ataque.

Hitomi olvidó las formas y caminó a grandes pasos hasta enfrentarlo a los ojos, a pocos centímetros del que se había convertido en la persona mas odiosa para ella. Había perdonado, incluso llegado a comprender su estúpido rencor a ella, pero eso terminó en cuanto vio lo moribunda que se encontraba su hija. Al entrar la vio volver los ojos y empezar a sudar, la tenían envuelta en una sábana, y sentada en la cama, con el pelo destilando agua mientras se lo secaban y las sienes y el pecho empapándose de sudor. Ese monstruo la había llevado a casi las puertas de la muerte y todo por una venganza. Y lo que más le dolía era que la muchacha no hacía más que preguntar por él y lamentar no verlo. Era imperdonable lo que había hecho con su inocente hija, cómo había manchado su honor despojándola incluso de su orgullo. Suplicando porque lo hicieran venir, y la pobre creía que la estaban aseando para cuando lo trajeran a su habitación. Pero eso iba a terminar. No iba a salir de esa casa sin ella.

- Jamás... - Los dientes de Hitomi castañeteaban unos con otros de rabia - Te vuelvas a acercar a ella

Inu Yasha percibía el calor de la furia que emanaba de ella. Tenía los puños cerrados a los costados, y los brazos tensos. Estaba seguro de que le faltaba muy poco para perder el control y lanzarse sobre él como un hombre.

- Tú eres quien no volverás por aquí a molestarla

Los ojos de Hitomi brillaron con odio. Olvidó los lazos que la unía a la familia Yoshima y alzó la mano contra él, con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo los dedos se le lastimaban, pero no le importó el martilleo de las palpitaciones en las falanges. No podría hacer nada durante un tiempo con esa mano, pero poco le importaba comparado con la vida de su hija.

- Maldito, querías hacerme pagar por algo que tú te has sacado de tu absurda cabeza, no sabes nada, eres un ignorante, y aún así sigues queriendo hacer daño. Ah, pero como no es suficiente atacarme a mí directamente, tienes que hacerlo a través de una criatura inocente, llevándola hasta un estado de salud tan lamentable como al que ha llegado. La fuerzas a ser tu puta, le das un bastardo y luego se lo quitas ¡Y ahora pretendes deshacerte de la carga que te supone de la peor manera! ¡Ni los demonios poseen tu maldad! ¡Irás al infierno Inu Yasha! ¡Y espero que sea pronto cuando te arrastren con ellos!

- ¡Bruja! - Ni siquiera pensó en insultarla, le había salido espontáneo, sus palabras acusatorias le habían supuesto un dolor que no podía soportar, él era culpable del estado en el que se encontraba Kagome. Y sentía que todo lo que le decía era cierto, él había provocado todo el mal con el que la mujer que amaba estaba luchando para sobrevivir. El remordimiento le pesaba tanto que no podía reaccionar como un hombre cuerdo. La cogió por el brazo y la levantó hasta que la tuvo a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

El gemido de dolor de Hitomi hizo que el servicio, que hasta ahora estaba expectante y temblando de horror se dispersara en distintas direcciones.

Hitomi ocultó el daño que su presión le estaba provocando en el brazo, posiblemente le quedasen marcas, pero eso ya era secundario. Su hija era lo primordial ahora.

- Hazlo Inu Yasha, estas deseando descargar tu violencia conmigo, rómpeme el brazo si quieres, pero voy a llevármela de aquí ahora mismo. Tendrás que matarme para evitarlo.

Un halo de frío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver el cambio en los ojos de Inu Yasha. Su expresión se había vuelto ruda, hasta sus pómulos parecían diferente, ¿como podía la furia modificar los rasgos de un hombre hasta asemejarlo al mismo diablo? Pues era posible, sus propios ojos estaban siendo testigos de la transformación.

Inu Yasha ahogó un gruñido que amenazaba con salir lanzado de su garganta. No dijo nada, se limitó a arrastrarla hasta la puerta principal y la empujó al exterior. Hitomi perdió el equilibrio y rodó los cinco escalones de la entrada, se arrodilló en el suelo y se dispuso a gritarle, pero su intención fue interrumpida por una amenaza que no podía ignorar.

- No vas a llevarte lo que me pertenece - Su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila, átona, cómo si estuviese hablando de un objeto de mínima importancia - Kagome es mía. Tengo un contrato que prueba - Hitomi se echó a temblar de rabia e impotencia al recordar el día que firmó ese estúpido contrato por el que le entregaba a Kagome como pago del dinero que le prestó para la ampliación y mejora de su casa de citas - Vuelve a pisar mis tierras y haré que te disparen.

Inu Yasha cerró la puerta, dejándola allí arrodillada, temblando y abrazándose a sí misma.

Hitomi escupió sobre el suelo he hizo un juramento. Por mucha amenaza que ese pobre desgraciado le hiciera no iba a echarse atrás, si ella no podía contra él, había otra persona a la que Inu Yasha no podría ignorar, ni echar de su propia casa. Se vería obligado a escucharlo.

Ella no podía romper una promesa, pero sabía cómo hacer para que la verdad llegase a oídos de Inu Yasha. Y reiría delante de él cuando viera en su cara reflejado el error que había cometido.

Inu Yasha soltó el aire y se apoyó en la puerta, relajando por fin los hombros, esa mujer lo hacía perder el control totalmente. La creía muy capaz de llevarse a Kagome, y no estaba dispuesto a eso, sabía que no podía estar en guardia constantemente, tenía un negocio que llevar, unas responsabilidades que había dejado abandonadas últimamente, y tenía que dar la razón a Miroku sobre su dejadez en el trabajo, era responsable de la alimentación de muchas bocas, padres de familia trabajaban para él mas por necesidad que por el placer de viajar por mar como habían dicho algunos de los jóvenes que le habían pedido trabajo en los embarcaderos de distintas ciudades. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Hitomi regresara dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

- Akio... - El hombre y su hijo Hiroshi, con ropas de dormir y lágrimas estancadas en su somnolienta cara, cruzaban delante de él en ese instante, probablemente el revuelo había interrumpido el sueño del pequeño - Ven a la biblioteca en cuanto acuestes a Hiroshi

Akio hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a llevar al niño a la pequeña casita que había detrás de la casa, construida por orden de Inu Yasha para ellos cuando Hisae y él contrajeron matrimonio, según el señor de la casa, para que pudiesen tener la intimidad de recién casados.

Inu Yasha se sirvió un vaso con sake, mientras redactaba un mensaje. Necesitaba entrar en calor con la bebida, las palabras de Hitomi regresaban otra vez a su cabeza dejándolo frío, esa mujer ocultaba algo que él ignoraba, algo que debía perjudicarlo, o en todo caso afectarlo de alguna manera, porque no encontraba, por mucho que pensase, nada que pudiese usar en su contra, con lo que lo pusiese en peligro, tanto en sus negociaciones mercantiles como en su vida personal. Nunca hizo nada que no fuese lo correcto, y tenía muy pocos enemigos, tan solo aquellos que la codicia y la maldad los había llevado a robar la estabilidad de los menos afortunados, él no era quien para juzgarlos, tal vez, pero incluso representantes de la ley lo habían apoyado prestando pruebas y todo aquello que pudiese ayudar en defensa de esa pobre gente que no tenían forma de demostrar lo que era suyo, como en el caso del matrimonio que sirvió a Matsumara durante tantos años.

- ¿Señor? - Akio habló desde detrás de la puerta

- Entra Akio, necesito que hagas algo por mí. - Extendió la nota enrollada y atada con una pequeña guita. Akió la cogió en sus manos y la guardó en una pequeña taleguita que llevaba escondida dentro del ahori, con algunas monedas sueltas para cualquier imprevisto. - Quiero que lleves esa nota a la casa de los Fukuda y asegúrate de que te den una respuesta. Y que nadie te vea entrar o salir de allí

A Akio se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa que lo hizo rejuvenecer varios años, sus ojos brillaron un instante por la anticipación, regresaban a los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que se sentía útil en los cometidos de su señor, le gustaba este tipo de aventuras.

- tendré cuidado señor.

Después que Akio saliera Inu Yasha se terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de sake en el vaso, se levantó y miró por la ventana. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Shinosuke Fukada, el mayor de los siete hijos del último samurai de un largo linaje al servicio del emperador. Los Fukadas eran una extensa familia de numerosos hermanos con esposas jóvenes y fértiles y una proles de hijos educados y entrenados para seguir sus pasos, hasta entonces se habían regido bajo el código Bushido, pero los últimos siete Fukadas, los hijos del menor de la línea de sangre anterior, habían sido la excepción. Decidieron trabajar bajo sus propias órdenes, no eran malas personas, aunque sí mercenarios, vivían de las misiones que escogían según el valor de aquello que les ofreciesen como pago. Solo uno de ellos estaba casado con la hermosa hija de un feudal, entregada a él a cambio de la recuperación del hijo heredero secuestrado. De eso hacía tres año, y la muchacha iba ya por el segundo hijo y un tercero en camino.

Inu Yasha había tratado en tres ocasiones con ellos, y los había llegado a conocer mas que el resto de los aldeanos, tenían sus propios criterios sobre la justicia, pero hasta ahora, la ley no había visto mal sus pasos y eso decía mucho en favor de ellos, aunque las leyendas que se habían formado alrededor de los hermanos los ponían de sanguinarios. Cuatro de ellos serían suficientes para mantener a raya a Hitomi, llegaría a asustarla, y ellos lo verían como una distracción del trabajo al que estaban acostumbrados.

Sonriendo, anticipándose a lo que sabían que era una tonta victoria, salió de la biblioteca y fue a la habitación de Kagome, respiró hondo y giró el pomo, deseando ver esos hermosos y traviesos ojos fijarse en él y esa sonrisa de bienvenida que tanto echaba de menos cada vez que entraba en su habitación. Quería verla otra vez sentada en el centro de la cama, desnuda, con los ojos maliciosamente llenos de promesas lujuriosas y esa misma sonrisa en sus labios, como todas las veces que visitó a media noche su habitación y ella lo estaba esperando para hacer el amor.

Toda su esperanza e ilusión de ver tales huellas en ella se vinieron abajo al verla tumbada en la cama, con el camisón otra vez empapado en sudor, y volviendo a delirar como casi todas las noches. Kaede estaba enjugándole la frente con un paño frío y húmedo.

Lo miró y sonrió a modo de saludo.

- Vuelve a tener fiebre - Inu Yasha había dicho las palabras en lugar de ella, y su voz sonó tan derrotada y lastimosa que la mujer se lamentó por dentro.

- Ha estado bien por la tarde, no lo hubieses creído aunque la vieras, parecía no estar enferma. Preguntó por ti, niño. Y tú estabas divirtiéndote en una fiesta. - Esto último fue una reprimenda clara y así lo entendió Inu Yasha

- Eran cosas de trabajo abuela, tenía que ir - Tomó aire y lo soltó con tanto abatimiento que parecía escapar hasta su alma con ese aliento - Aunque no quisiera, no puedo abandonar lo que soy ¿no? muchas personas dependen de mí y del dinero que produzco.

Kaede lo comprendía perfectamente, conocía todos y cada uno de los favores y sacrificios que él hizo por cada persona que acudía en su ayuda. Era un buen hombre, y estaba pagando injustamente los objetivos que Buda había predispuesto para él.

- Estoy segura de que habría permanecido consciente hasta tu regreso si no fuera por esa mujer, la puso nerviosa, venía alterada, con la cabeza llena de cuentos que había oído de los aldeanos. La gente de aquí tiene una lengua muy venenosa. Esa mujer se está comiendo por dentro por no saber, nunca he sido madre, pero puedo llegar a comprender su inquietud y su impotencia, cree que estas provocando la muerte de su hija.

- Y yo ya no estoy seguro de si ha sido así, abuela. Kagome estaría perfectamente si no la hubiese obligado a vivir aquí, conmigo. La he convertido en mi amante, ella cree que es mi concubina, y piensa que solo la tengo conmigo por una venganza. - Se frotó los ojos notando el escozor de la culpa y la frustración y luego le quitó el paño a Kaede cuando esta intentó enjuagarlo en una palangana con agua fresca. Enjuagó el trapo, lo escurrió y limpió el rostro de Kagome antes de colocárselo en la frente - Yo solo quería casarme con ella y amarla - Calló unos largos segundos, pensando en que todos los planes que tenía para ellos dos se habían vuelto en imposibles - Todo se ha vuelto en mi contra, no puedo tener la aceptación de su padre porque está moribundo y ahora ella... quiero que sane, me da igual si no tengo la aprobación de su padre, pero quiero que vuelva a mi para que sea realmente mía.

Kaede pasó su mano arrugada y temblorosa por la mejilla de Inu Yasha y la apoyó en el hombro del muchacho, Inu Yasha podía estar casi en los treinta años, para ella seguía siendo ese joven presumido y atrevido que era cuando descubrió la diversión que su edad le podía proporcionar. Estaba más ocupado en coqueteos y conquistas, incluso en su propia imagen que en lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa, ante sus ojos. No supo realmente como estaba la situación entre sus padres hasta que Inu Taisho abandonó a su madre. La pobre Izayoy enloqueció y empezó a enfermar a raíz de esa carta que recibió escrita por él. De pronto recordó algo.

- Has recibido carta de Sevilla. La dejé en la biblioteca frente a tu habitación

Inu Yasha salió de inmediato en busca del correo. El corazón le dio un pálpito cuando vio el sobre destacando de los mensajes ordinarios que solía recibir con frecuencia.

Lo abrió y cerró los ojos antes de empezar a leer, la vista se fue inmediatamente al pie de la hoja y sintió que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta cuando vio que la firmaba el mismo Higurashi.

No podía creerlo, había llegado la contestación que tanto ansiaba, pero en qué momento, antes estaba frenado por la salud de Akira y ahora por la de Kagome. Con una mezcla de emociones y desesperanzas comenzó a leer la breve carta.

_**"Estimado señor Yoshima:**_

_**Ante todo quería disculparme por no haber podido atender su carta cuando llegó.**_

_**Sinceramente, me complace saber que uno de los hijos de Inu Taisho Yoshima está interesado en mi hija. Siempre consideré a su padre en muy alta estima, y me enorgullecería que Kagome formase parte de dicha familia. Pero lamento decirle que la decisión es de ella. Después de haber tenido la ocasión de comprobar que no se sometería a un matrimonio de conveniencia, le prometí que ella sería libre de escoger a su marido. Y como hombre de palabra, no puedo romper la promesa.**_

_**Conociendo las declinaciones de mi hija, no creo que haya inconveniente en que acepte su propuesta. Estoy seguro de que será así.**_

_**Con mis más cordiales saludos,**_

_**Akira Higurashi."**_

Inu Yasha arrugó la carta y se mordió el labio. Las manos le temblaban, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¡Maldita suerte la suya!, el matrimonio estaba en manos de ella y no estaba consciente para hacerle una petición.

Era absurdo, pero lo que quería en ese momento era llorar.

.

Akio se detuvo ante las puertas del muro que protegía la casa de los Fukada, antiguamente se trataba de un fuerte que recogía a una extensa familia entre abuelos, padres, tíos, hermanos e hijos, ahora se usaba como una escuela de artes marciales.

Llamó al portalón y unos perros respondieron ladrando

- ¡Callaos ya! ¿No sabéis hacer otra cosa que estar pegados a la puerta y lameros las...! - Se oyó una voz ruda y arrastrada por el sueño, parecía que los ladridos lo hubiesen despertado y no le hiciese nada de gracia. Si no recordaba mal era la voz de Josuke, el tercero de los hermanos

- ¿Qué quieres que hagan? ¡Son perros! ¡Y no te atrevas a hablar mal de ellos en su presencia! También tienen sentimientos ¿Es que no lo sabes? - Contestó otro con enfado, mientras corría la mirilla de la puerta para ver quien llamaba a esas horas.

Ese era Kenjiro, el menor de ellos. Akio sonrió al reconocer al muchacho de diecisiete años. Amante y defensor de los animales desde antes incluso de saber hablar.

Un rostro demasiado perfecto y aniñado se asomó por la ventanita y sonrió entusiasmado cuando vio a Akio. Últimamente lo veían en la aldea, pero hacía años que no iba expresamente a buscarlos y eso solo podía significar una cosa, por fin iban a tener un poco de aventura.

Akio saludó a los dos muchachos y pidió que lo llevaran al mayor de los Fukada. Cuatro hermanos más entrenaban con shinais en una de las alas de la casa, las puertas de arroz estaban abiertas para que entrara la brisa de la noche. Todos pararon para levantar la mano a Akio y saludar.

- ¡Hanshiro! ¡Tenemos visita! Y espero que también trabajo – Kenjiro sonrió mientras abría la puerta que daba a la habitación de meditación de su hermano mayor.

- Eso parece – Contestó al menor de los muchachos, vio que en sus ojos saltó una chispa de anticipación. El joven disfrutaba más con los trabajos que les venía a él y sus hermanos que haciendo las tonterías que hacían los chicos de su edad para atraer a una muchacha, por muy bonita que fuera.

- Akio, amigo… entra – Una voz fuerte y ronca surgió del interior de la habitación. Akio subió el escalón y entró. Saludó inclinándose hacia delante, y luego lo miró con detenimiento, estaba algo más mayor de lo que recordaba, le habían salido canas en las sienes y algunas arrugas en los ojos, por lo demás seguía teniendo la misma forma física de siempre y los mismos ojos penetrantes, a sus cuarenta y siete años, Hanshiro poseía la misma fuerza y agilidad que cualquiera de sus otros hermanos, mucho más jóvenes que él. – ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?, Kenjiro dile a Ritsuko que nos traiga té, ¿Has cenado Akio?

- Aún no, hemos estado alborotados en la casa por culpa de una visita, pero no quiero molestaros

- Tonterías me acompañarás en la cena, que traiga cena también, Kenjiro. Siéntate Akio y cuéntame qué pasa.

Hanshiro se sentó en el suelo de madera y Akio lo imitó. Ambos hombres uno en frente del otro

- ¿Cómo está Hisae y el chico?

- Bien, los dos están bien, Hiroshi está aprendiendo mucho con Inu Yasha, quiere que lo enviemos a una escuela cuando crezca, pero el niño dice que quiere trabajar en uno de los barcos de Inu Yasha. Y Hisae anda un tanto preocupada por la señorita Kagome, la invitada del señor.

- Ah sí esa muchacha. Se habla mucho de ella.

- Sí – No dijo nada más, la mayoría de las cosas que se hablaban eran ciertas, pero no del modo que los aldeanos creían.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y una mujer de veintitrés años entró acompañada de su esposo Josuke, quien traía una mesita y el mantel. La mesa quedó dispuesta en pocos segundos. Ritsuko depositó en ella lo que traía en la bandeja y sirvió té a cada uno, después echó una mirada fría a los dos hombres y salió de la habitación. Josuke suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Akio y Hanshiro lo miraron.

- Dice que si sigue siendo la única mujer en la casa se marchará, tienes que comprenderla Hanshiro, tiene dos críos casi de la misma edad que cuidar además de nosotros. Creo que tiene razón, deberíamos traer ayuda para ella, vuelve a estar preñada y pronto no podrá con todo, ya sabes cómo se cansaba las otras veces.

- Veré qué puedo hacer – Josuke se retiró y cerró la puerta que habían abierto.

Hanshiro no pensaba contratar servicio para la casa, Akio lo sabía, no se fiaba de nadie que no fuese de la familia. Hasta que no se casase otro de los hermanos, Ritsuko tendría que hacerse cargo de la casa, sus hijos y de los siete hermanos Fukada.

- Bien, ¿De qué hablábamos?, ah sí, de la muchacha que Inu Yasha tiene en su casa. ¿Tiene ella algo que ver con que hayas venido a vernos.

Akio sacó la nota de su taleguilla y se la entregó. Hanshiro leyó en silencio, luego rió hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Sabía quien era Hitomi Kumiya de oídas, decían que era una belleza divina y que embrujaba a los hombres de manera que estos caían rendidos a sus pies para siempre. Imaginar que esa mujer, cuyo negocio era vender lo que tenía entre las piernas, tenía a Inu Yasha inquieto le provocaba la risa. Le gustaría ver qué clase de mujer era esa Hitomi que podía asustar a un hombre como Inu Yasha. Después de las carcajadas se secó las lágrimas y respiró para recomponerse antes de hablar.

- Dile a Inu Yasha que yo personalmente iré con dos de mis hermanos mañana a primera hora, vigilaremos que esa mujer no entre en la casa, pero dudo que vuelva a ir. – Esto último lo dijo para saber si tendría oportunidad de verla

- Oh, sí que irá. – Akio asintió con la cabeza para dar mas seguridad a sus palabras

Hanshiro sonrió, eso era lo que esperaba, que Hitomi fuese y se enfrentase a él, así la vería de cerca. Esa mujer había despertado su curiosidad.

.

Inu Yasha dejó a Hiroshi resolviendo las cuentas de multiplicar y se acercó un momento a la ventana. Miró al fondo intentando descubrir a los tres hermanos Fukada. Se habían presentado a las siete de la mañana, después de haber recorrido el terreno y luego decidieron tomar las ubicaciones que les parecieron adecuadas para controlar las posibles entradas a la propiedad. Hanshiro, Atsuya y Kenjiro, se habían postrado en alguna parte con sus rifles; árboles, arbustos, rocas, tejados, a saber donde. Solo esperaba que supieran lo que hacían, no quería cargar con la muerte de Hitomi en su conciencia. Hanshiro le había asegurado que nadie resultaría herido. Pero la asustarían lo suficiente como para que no volviese a molestarlo.

Deseaba que así fuera, pero empezaba a creer que una madre no dejaría en manos de alguien como él a su hija

Se frotó el ceño, sintiendo el cansancio en los ojos, apenas había dormido unas horas y no por voluntad, se había despertado con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón de Kagome. Pasó toda la noche y parte de la mañana velándola con la esperanza de que volviese en sí y lo reconociera, pero no sucedió, durmió todo el tiempo, y estuvo nombrándolo en sus sueños agitados.

Sintió que le tiraban de la manga del kimono y miró hacia abajo. Hiroshi le extendía la hoja con sus deberes.

- ¿Puedes corregírmelos ahora?

Inu Yasha tomó el papel y se sentó en el escritorio, bajo la mirada impaciente del chico. El niño estaba deseoso de aprender todo cuanto pudiera y eso no solo les enorgullecía a sus padres, sino también a él.

.

Hitomi avanzó por el sendero de tierra, el calor apretaba ese día más que nunca, se abanicaba con un pai pai inútilmente, la brisa era tan caliente que echarse aire era más molesto que soportar el calor. Golpeó la parte delantera de la carroza y abrió la ventanita que comunicaba con el cochero.

- ¿Puedes ir más deprisa?

- Señora, el camino está demasiado empedrado, si hacemos que los caballos vayan más rápido nos arriesgamos a que se salgan las ruedas del coche.

Hitomi miró a su alrededor, la carroza daba tumbos, su trasero era testigo, y el calor se había concentrado tanto en el interior que parecía un hervidero. No eran las mejores condiciones para trasladar a Kagome pero se negaba a esperar mas tiempo, ¿quién sabe que más podía hacer ese hombre si dejaba uno o dos días mas a su hija en sus manos?

Escuchó un disparo fuera y los caballos relinchar nerviosos, se agarró a los extremos y esperó a que su cochero los controlase para hacerlos parar. Hubo otro disparo y ella apretó los dientes con odio. Ese loco había hablado en serio cuando dijo que la mataría si volvía.

En cuanto se detuvieron abrió la puerta y bajó de un salto. Estaban solos. El cochero se posicionó junto a ella, podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos. El hombre estaba asustado y mirando a todas partes, sin saber dónde esconderse por miedo a que le diesen.

Hitomi rugió de ira y miró alrededor. Nadie. El lugar estaba desierto. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a la vista del tirador.

- ¡Inu Yasha! ¡Atrévete a disparar ahora!

El tiro golpeó el suelo junto a sus pies, sintió el polvo de la tierra apelmazada ensuciar sus pies. Hitomi lanzó un grito.

- ¡Loco! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sal de donde estés y da la cara, cobarde! ¡A ver si eres capaz de disparar cuando te mire!

Alguien que no era Inu Yasha bajó de un salto de la copa de uno de los árboles, se trataba de un desconocido que le podía sacar en estatura la cabeza y los hombros, su pecho era tan ancho que podía abarcar a dos Hitomis entre los brazos, y podía estar entre los cuarenta y cinco y los cincuenta años. Era de facciones duras, los pómulos y la mandíbula señalados, su tez era más morena de lo habitual, como si acostumbrase a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, y sus ojos eran negros y profundos, intimidaba con esa mirada, las arrugas que se formaban en ellos le daba atractivo al rostro, sus labios eran finos y rosados, y se curvaban de manera que parecía estar riéndose de ella.

Llevaba un rifle en la mano, se fijó en los gruesos y callosos dedos, y una extraña tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sintió una presión desconocida hasta ahora en el vientre y se llevó la mano a él necesitando sentir el calor y el tacto en él para calmarse. Ningún hombre antes la había hecho sentir de semejante forma. Una mujer como ella no debía permitirse nunca experimentar esa falta de control sobre su cuerpo.

En cuanto Hanshiro la había visto bajar de la carroza, con toda esa energía compuesta de pura rabia exudando de cada uno de sus poros, quedó sorprendido. La mujer era más joven de lo que él había supuesto, y llevaba una mata de rizos cobrizos sueltos a su aire, seguramente el color era artificial, pero le daba a su expresión una belleza diabólica, sus labios eran carnosos, rojizos en incitantes y su mirada podía matar a cualquiera que la enfrentara en ese momento.

La oyó gritar, toda envalentonada, al contrario que el hombre que la acompañaba, que no sabía dónde meterse. Y no pudo evitar divertirse un poco disparando cerca de ella para ponerla en su sitio. El acompañante se había metido automáticamente debajo de la carroza, pobre idiota, ese no era un buen refugio. Sus otros dos hermanos podrían disparar sin ningún problema y dar en el blanco. Cuando ella lo acusó de cobarde decidió descubrirse y se detuvo delante de ella. Su entrepierna se tensó cuando vio de la forma que miraba sus manos y se relamía los labios, la veía aplacar la lujuria tocando la fuente de su calor. Maldita mujer, era una diablesa hecha tan bella y pasional por el mismo demonio. Esa mujer podía ser llevada hasta la lujuria más pura, haciendo perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre, podría conquistar todo lo que quisiera con esa arma que la naturaleza le había dado, pero la mujer luchaba contra ese poder.

- ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó Hitomi cuando el hombre estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Él no contestó - ¿Es un matón de Inu Yasha? - Él seguía avanzando en silencio. Su seguridad empezaba a hacerse pedazos, sentía su cuerpo temblar. Ese hombre le producía temor, se cernía sobre ella como algo peligroso, debía andar con cautela y sobre todo, no mostrar miedo o entonces estaría perdida - Sepa q-que no me asusta - No supo que iba a decir eso y se arrepintió inmediatamente, ahora, o se trataba de un hombre con mucho músculo y poco cerebro, o estaba en manos de él.

Hanshiro sonrió al notar su miedo, la mujer intentaba aparentar que no le preocupaba quién fuera y ni qué intenciones pudiese tener, pero el valor parecía a punto de desaparecer, de hecho ya tartamudeaba, señal de que se sentía insegura con su presencia.

Hitomi se mojó los labios al sentir cómo se le secaba la boca, no dejaba de mirar la mano que sostenía el arma, tenía la impresión de que lo levantaría en cualquier descuido de ella y apretaría el gatillo. Aunque parecía bastante relajado y divertido con la situación. Eso la enojó aún más de lo que estaba. Se sentía frustrada, débil ante un hombre que le doblaba en anchura y casi en altura, impotente por no tener su fuerza, y sobre todo por no estar a favor de llevar encima armas. Se sentiría un poco mas segura si tuviera una dentro de la manga o bajo el kimono.

- No sé que quiere o qué hace aquí, pero no pienso quedarme para verlo – Hitomi metió un grito al cochero para que dejase de esconderse y se moviera, ella se dio la vuelta para montarse otra vez en el coche, sintió la presión de la sujeción del secuaz de Inu Yasha.

- Lo siento señora, pero debo estar seguro de que da la vuelta y sale de esta propiedad. Tengo órdenes de no dejarla pasar.

Hitomi tiró con fuerza del brazo y se deshizo de su agarre. Lo miró desafiante, algunos hombres clientes suyos se habían intimidado con su mirada, pero este hombre ni siquiera pestañeó. De nuevo se sintió desprotegida ante sus intensos ojos. Reprimió las sensaciones que le creaba y concentró todo su enfado para enfrentarle

- ¡Me da igual lo que le hayan ordenado! ¡Voy a pasar y voy a llevarme a mi hija, lo quiera Inu Yasha o no! Usted no me asusta señor, y ahora apártese si no quiere ser arroyado por los caballos – Volvió a gritar al cochero y se dirigió al coche de caballos.

Algo la hizo detenerse, el frío que sintió en la espalda al oír un trueno. No, un trueno no, era otro disparo, oyó una maldición y seguidamente se sobresaltó y gritó cuando algo grisáceo cayó casi encima de ella, una paloma con la cabeza en una posición extraña. Incrédula se giró hacia quien supuso que lo hizo.

- Desgraciado – Dijo en un susurro – ¿De verdad ha sido capaz de disparar a una mujer indefensa?

Hanshiro permanecía inmóvil, más porque aún se estaba recomponiendo que por querer demostrar algo, había creído que ese disparo había sido dirigido a ella, Inu Yasha había sido claro diciendo que no quería sangre, solo que la asustasen lo suficiente como para que desistiera en llevarse a la muchacha enferma, pero sus hermanos habían ido demasiado lejos. Examinó a Hitomi con una vista rápida. Aparte del ataque de histeria que estaba teniendo, estaba bien, no dejaba de relatar. Y se había acercado a él y le golpeaba con el dedo índice en el pecho.

- ¡Kenjiro, Atsuya! – Hitomi retrocedió unos pasos rápidamente cuando él gritó, creyendo que iba a atacarla para defenderse de sus acusaciones

- ¡Eres un cerdo Atsuya! ¡¿Qué te hizo la pobre ave? – Kenjiro salió de detrás del tronco de un árbol, con el rifle al hombro.

- Pienso decirle a Ritsuko que la cocine para mí esta noche. Solo es una paloma Kenjiro, hay mas por ahí sueltas. ¿Qué importa una menos?

Los dos muchachos se acercaban a ellos, uno de ellos era apenas un muchacho, el otro podía tener poco más de veinte años. Hitomi se hizo a un lado y avanzó hacia delante

- Mueve los caballos – Ordenó a su sirviente – cuanto mas tardemos mas calor hará para Kagome.

Hanshiro fue tras ella y la agarró por el kimono, la hizo retroceder tan bruscamente que ella creyó caer, se miraron a los ojos y ella no se atrevió a decir nada.

- Lárgese señora, o el próximo disparo irá dirigido a usted, y esta vez le aseguró que no se equivocará al pensar que fui yo quien disparó – Los labios de Hitomi temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver con claridad como luchaba por contener las lágrimas y su orgullo – Dígale a Inu Yasha que no se va a salir con la suya, solo la tendrá un poco más hasta que la saquen de esta maldita casa. Si no soy yo haré que lo haga otro, y ni usted ni el mismo demonio podrán impedirlo. – Hitomi se apartó de él y avanzó hasta la carroza – vámonos – ordenó al cochero, subió con la ayuda del hombre y golpeó en la parte delantera del coche – Dirígete a la tetería, tengo que ver a alguien – Se recostó en el asiento y sintió cómo el coche daba media vuelta, gimió y sollozó por su hija y por la tensión que había pasado en presencia de ese hombre. Respiró hondo y se enjugó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos – Vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida Inu Yasha, juró que vas a desear estar muerto por todo lo que has hecho. – Susurró mientras salía de aquellas malditas tierras.

Hitomi no había vuelto a aparecer por allí en los tres días que habían transcurrido. Una preocupación menos. Inu Yasha se levantó del sofá en el que estaba tumbado y se acercó a la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo, hacía tan solo unos minutos Hisae le preguntó si cenaría en el comedor o en la biblioteca, donde estaba desde que bajo este medio día de la habitación de Kagome. ¿Por qué no se recuperaba? ¿Qué más podía hacer?, la fiebre había disminuido ligeramente, pero aún estaba ahí, ella había tenido consciencia durante unos momentos el día anterior, y le sonrió cuando lo vio sentado junto a su cama. Dormido. Despertó y supo que estaba despierta porque sintió que le posara la mano en la rodilla "Te he estado esperando", le dijo, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado desde que preguntó la noche anterior por él. Al principio no supo reaccionar, después se abrazó a ella y lloró de alegría, pensando que estaba sucediendo una especie de acción divina. Los dioses se la estaban devolviendo. Pero poco después ella se sintió cansada y volvió a dormirse. Desde entonces no había vuelto a despertar, y sus delirios habían vuelto. Aunque según Kaede había mejoría, las fiebres seguían siendo lo suficientemente altas como para delirar.

- Señor, el señor Sesshomaru está en la entrada – Akio se fijó en las ojeras con las que, según le informó Hisae, Inu Yasha había amanecido esta mañana.

- Hazle entrar hasta aquí

Inu Yasha frunció el ceño, ¿Cuánto hacía que su hermano no le hacía una visita?, en realidad no podía decirlo, lo cierto era que jamás vino a esta casa. Decía que era un dolor de cabeza con tantas habitaciones, y eso que solo había visto los planos. Si hubiese estado en ella, le habría dado un ataque. A Sesshomaru le gustaban las cosas sencillas, cuanto mas mejor.

- Inu Yasha

Sesshomaru parecía el calmado de siempre, pero por la forma de mantener las cejas rectas, Inu Yasha sabía que su hermano estaba enfadado. Y en la manera de mirarlo podía jurar que el enfado era con él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca he intervenido en tus acciones, pero esta vez no puedo permitir que sigas con esto.

Inu Yasha negó con la cabeza, intentando entender a su hermano.

- Hitomi vino a verme, tienes a su hija aquí retenida, moribunda y encerrada en una habitación – Sesshomaru hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos – De verdad que no puedo creer que hayas llegado a estos extremos.

- Pues no lo creas. ¿Qué mentiras te ha contado? ¿Te ha dicho que la sometí? ¿Qué la violé, una y otra vez y cuando quedó embarazada hice que abortara? ¿Y que ahora estoy dejándola morir porque así es como quiero cobrar mi venganza?

- Dijo que todo esto era por una absurda venganza, sí. Y que así era como pretendías vengar a nuestra madre.

Inu Yasha se rió sin ganas y caminó hasta él, lo miró a los ojos y buscó la sangre que los unía y la confianza de hermanos.

- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de esas cosas?

- No, pero oí a Miroku decir que te has obsesionado con la hija de Hitomi

- Tal vez, pero no de la forma que piensas. Estoy enamorado de ella, y en cuanto se reponga me casaré con ella. Yo no sabía lo del niño, pero lo lamenté cuando me enteré de la pérdida. Cuanto más lo pienso, mas seguro estoy de que me hubiese gustado ser padre – Inu Yasha suspiró – Lo del accidente no debía haber sucedido.

- En primer lugar no debiste apartarla de su madre y traerla aquí. Nada de esto habría pasado

- ¡Sí que debía traerla! Era el pago por lo que Hitomi hizo – Dijo muy convencido de ello

- ¡Qué hizo Hitomi!

- ¡Meterse en medio de un matrimonio y romper una familia! ¡Es poco para ti! Ella hizo que papá abandonara a nuestra madre por unos retozos en su cama, hizo que mamá enloqueciera y no le importó siquiera que sufriera hasta hallar la muerte. ¡¿No es suficiente para tomar venganza? ¡a mí me parece que sí!

- ¡No, no lo es! Si en lugar de estar preocupándote por la imagen que dabas a las mujeres, hubieses estado mas atento a lo que te rodeaba en casa, te habrías dado cuenta que no existió la traición que dices

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hitomi es la hija de un tío materno de nuestro padre, su padre enviudó y se volvió a casar con una viuda con dos hijos varones más pequeños que ella. Antes de morir, dejó a su segunda mujer todo lo que poseía, con la condición de que se hiciese cargo de su hija, esta se lo prometió y para él fue suficiente con sus palabras. Pero no pasó más de una hora en su lecho de muerte cuando su esposa la echó con lo puesto. Oía a papá decir muy a menudo a Akira Higurashi que Hitomi había tenido que soportar las pretensiones de los hombres desde edad muy temprana, su padre era muy distraído como para darse cuenta y su madrastra hacía lo posible por achuchar a los invitados de su marido para quitársela de encima cuanto antes. Esa mujer sabía lo que Hitomi, a sus diez años, provocaba ya en Akira e intentó varias encerronas para ponerlo en un compromiso con la niña y que se viese obligado a desposarla, Akira se lo comentó a nuestro padre en varias ocasiones. Hitomi tenía demasiado orgullo como para suplicar a su segunda madre, sabía de qué manera atraía a los hombres y le sacó el mayor partido. Tu padre solo se ocupó de ella como familia que eran. Akira prometió hacer lo mismo por ella, pero su voluntad se rompió cuando la tentación estaba tan a mano. Se convirtió en un cliente demasiado asiduo de una prostituta de dieciséis años, sin experiencia para serlo y por tanto vulnerable, él la enseñó a endurecerse y estuvo junto a ella, ayudándola cuando lo necesitaba, hasta que nació la mujer que tienes arriba, entonces Inu Taisho estuvo más pendiente de cuidar la integridad de una mujer que estaba sola y expuesta a cualquier hombre que pudiese pagarla. Mamá empezó a no estar de acuerdo con las visitas diarias que tu padre hacía a la cabaña donde Hitomi trataba con sus clientes, solo para asegurarse de que ella seguía bien. Te aseguro que tenía razón para no dejar de ir. Él era un hombre respetado e intimidatorio, ningún hombre se atrevía a encararlo. Y menos después de hacerle pagar al primero que se atrevió a actuar por encima de las normas que Hitomi había establecido a sus visitas. Los celos de Izayoy eran cada vez más enfermizos, papá dejó de ir todos los días, y yo iba en su lugar, la voz había corrido de que ya no contaba con la protección de Inu Taisho. Hitomi sufrió varias agresiones. Decidimos hacer una aportación entre Akira, papá y yo y construimos una casa para Hitomi, contratamos a un par de hombres para su seguridad, ella hizo que su negocio prosperara y se valiese sin nuestra ayuda, hasta que tú te ofreciste a financiar las reformas de su negocio. Para así tenerla a merced de tu estúpida venganza.

- Ella apartó a nuestro padre de nosotros - La voz de Inu Yasha no sonaba tan segura como él quiso - Le metió cosas en la cabeza, lo convenció e hizo que dejara a mamá, que sean primos no significa que no puedan ser amantes

- Papá cogió la tuberculosis en uno de sus viajes, se apartó de nosotros para protegernos. Izayoy hacía mucho tiempo que perdió la cabeza por su obsesión con papá y veía cosas donde no las había mucho antes de que apareciese Hitomi. Si hubieses estado más pendiente de lo que sucedía en casa lo habrías notado. Te has equivocado en todo, Inu Yasha. Has actuado guiado por la locura de una mujer y tu propia ignorancia, y has cometidos muchos errores, el primero ha sido atacar a una mujer inocente corrompiendo a su hija. Has ido demasiado lejos, Inu Yasha. Voy a llevarme a esa muchacha junto a su madre. Si no se recupera al menos podrá velarla hasta su muerte. Espero que seas capaz de encontrar el valor suficiente como para perdonarte y luego pedir perdón a Hitomi y a Kagome - Sesshomaru salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome.

El corazón de Inu Yasha se quebró más por las últimas palabras de Sesshomaru que por la asimilación del motivo por el que los dejó su padre. Oyó las pisadas avanzar por el pasillo y sintió cómo la bilis le subía por la garganta. Se llevaba a Kagome, y él no podía impedirlo, ya no. No después de saber la verdad. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que no mentiría con una cosa así. Él había dado cada paso erróneamente, y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Nunca más podría ver a Kagome. Aún peor, con su mal y equivocado juicio había provocado la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

Cayó desplomado sobre el sillón y sintió que la sala le daba vueltas, miró por la ventana y vio a su hermano cruzar el jardín con Kagome envuelta en una manta hasta la carroza que lo había traído hasta aquí. Unos nudillos golpearon en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Señor, ¿quiere que hagamos algo para evitar que se la lleve? - Kenjiro asomó tímidamente la cabeza por la ranura de la puerta

- No, no tengo derecho a impedírselo. Ya he hecho bastante mal.

Kenjiro lo observó unos segundos, le pareció ver lágrimas rodar por el perfil visible de Inu Yasha. Se apartó de allí y se giró mirando a su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Estás bien muchacho? - Hanshiro se aproximó a él y le apretó el hombro como para darle consuelo. Inu Yasha no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Jamás lo había visto abatido y era incómodo, apreciaba al chico y era buena persona. Haría lo posible por echarle una mano para enmendar esto. De todas formas quería volver a ver Hitomi. Todas las veces que le fueran posibles. - Aunque no tengas intención de más nada, pienso hacer varias visitas a esa mujer y saber como evoluciona la hija. Por si te interesa saberlo. - Inu Yasha alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Hanshiro sonrió por dentro. Había captado su atención y veía la esperanza en sus ojos.

- Hitomi no te dejará entrar después de cómo la hemos tratado. - Inu Yasha empezaba a participar en la manera de idear un plan para que Hanshiro consiguiera su propósito de ver a Hitomi y de paso saber de Kagome.

- Me presentaré como un cliente y la puta tendrá que verme después que sepa cuánto pienso pagarle.

- Si le hablas así ni todo el oro del mundo hará que te reciba - Atsuya apareció en la biblioteca con una sonrisa de medio lado. Le divertía la manera tan bruta de hablar del mayor de sus hermanos. Hanshiro nunca supo ser delicado con las palabras. - Lo que mi hermano quiere decir que debido a su profesión la señora tendrá que entregar sus favores a un cliente que pagará tan bien, ya sea una mula hablando.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Inu Yasha. Intentaban animarlo, darle esperanzas y ayudarlo. ¿Por qué hacían esto?

- Estamos aburridos - Contestó Hanshiro inmediatamente - Necesitamos hacer algo y darle un descanso a Ritsuko, dice que estamos demasiado tiempo en casa, agradecerá tener a unos cuantos de Fukadas menos a los que atender.

- Además de que Hanshiro está loco por sacrificarse a la causa - Interrumpió Atsuya, alzando una ceja intermitentemente - ¿No es cierto hermano?

- Vete al infierno. Nos veremos pronto, Inu Yasha.

Los tres hermanos salieron de la biblioteca e Inu Yasha se volvió a quedar solo, esta vez en su mar de tristeza flotaba un poco de esperanza, se conformaría solo con saber que Kagome se iría recuperando. Con eso estaría eternamente agradecido a los dioses.

.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Pobre Inuyasha, cuanto remordimiento encima… u.u esperemos que pueda quitarse ese lastre de la espalda porque si no, a ver cómo se perdona a sí mismo por todo lo que está pasando Kagome y lo que le hizo a Hitomi.

Además por si éramos pocos, parió la abuela… Tres personajes más y a punto de terminar la historia, si es que no puede ser, como no la acabemos ya aquí va a haber más gente que en la cola del paro :S

Bueno, al menos a ver si con estos tres Inuyasha recupera rápido a Kagome, no?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

besosss


	14. Chapter 14

**OPIO**

**Capítulo 14 (La respuesta de Miroku)**

Era como estar en el cielo. El agua caliente, el aroma de las hierbas, el vapor impregnando su cara, el té con efectos relajantes...

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de una de las muchachas mientras ella le masajeaba ciertos puntos de la cabeza, que con la presión de los dedos le provocaban un efecto soporífero. La otra estaba sumergida en el baño, junto a él, con una mano apoyada en su hombro y con la otra frotándole suavemente con un trapo mojado y aromatizado el cuello y el pecho. No era la primera vez que lo atendían, acostumbraba venir siempre que estaba en casa, para quitarse todos los agarrotamientos y tensiones del viaje.

Lo consideraban un cliente habitual y lo tenían en estima por las buenas propinas que dejaba. Los baños Nishio eran los más solicitados, la lista de espera era tan larga que podía tardar meses en darse un baño en esta casa. Pero él no tenía que esperar, en cuanto la Señora Nishio lo veía desde el mostrador de recepción, le localizaba las mejores chicas que tuviese libre en ese momento, y las apartaba del próximo cliente para que lo atendieran a él.

Las dos muchachas se veían como jóvenes virtuosas, (todas las que trabajaban allí lo parecían. Era un requisito que siempre buscaba el dueño en las mujeres que empleaba), con el contraste de que no se sentían nada incómodas con su desnudez. Tenían apariencia de estar disfrutando de tenerlo hoy como cliente, y sabía que así era, buscaban sus no muy inocentes bromas para reír, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro si lo que realmente pretendían era una broma o la oportunidad de transformarlo en una cita privada, con las dos. Era consciente de cómo buscaban el roce en sus partes con el dorso de la mano, o el tacto de sus pechos en el torso, y actuar a su vez como si no hubiese sido intencionado y que siquiera lo hubiesen notado. Estas mujeres, bellas como Tenyos, se subirían a horcajadas sobre él y lo montarían gustosas si se dejase. No estaría mal poseer con la lengua a quien le masajeaba la cabeza y tomar con su verga a la otra. Pero no lo haría, ni ellas accederían por el bien de sus empleos, irían inmediatamente a la calle si las sorprendían, y él dejaría de ser un cliente, tendrían que pasar por el bochorno de no ser empleadas más en estos baños.

El suave susurro del correr de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintió a la joven que le atendía su cabeza apartarse y dejarlo reposar sobre unas toallas dobladas.

La muchacha se giró una vez se puso de pie y se dirigió al francés que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Se inclinó levemente y juntó las manos a modo de disculpa.

- Lamento esto señor, ha debido haber una equivocación, esta habitación está ocupada.

- Oh, pardon, no sabía que había alguien más aquí - Su cara de confusión fue muy creíble, la muchacha se ruborizó por tener que echar a un hombre que se había hecho tan notable tanto por su extraña imagen como por su fama entre las mujeres. Todas habían oído hablar de él.

Miroku se giró para ver a Chevalier en la puerta, había dado unos pasos al interior de la sala y parecía avergonzado por la situación.

Jean Pierre miró más allá de la muchacha con cuerpo virginal y cabellos tan largos como la misma Eva. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Miroku. Su sorpresa no era sincera, había mirado los registros de visitas mientras tonteaba con la recepcionista para ver en qué baño se encontraba y luego en un descuido de la mujer se había colado dentro. La señora creyó que se había marchado después de haber pedido una cita que le habían dado para dentro de cuarenta días.

- Messie Miroku, qué casualidad. Tenía una cita para hoy, pero parece que ha habido un error de fechas, aunque es una lástima porque para la próxima vez es muy probable que ya haya vuelto a Francia - Su rostro colocó una máscara de desilusión, soltó un suspiro y bajó los hombros afligido - Me habían hablado tanto y tan bien de este sitio... En fin, se la vie.

Chevalier se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta, esperando que Miroku le ofreciese compartir el baño, así podría llevar a cabo su plan. Eso no sucedió. Miroku lo había despedido con una frase cortes y estaba de vuelta en el regazo de la muchacha.

No podía irse sin averiguar el verdadero significado de la amistad que unía a Miroku y Sango. Se detuvo antes de salir y se giró otra vez.

- Messie Miroku, sé que usted es un hombre ocupado, tanto como yo lo puedo estar ahora, pero deberíamos reunirnos para hablar de su propuesta del otro día - Chevalier vio que Miroku se incorporaba y lo miraba con atención. Bien, había captado su interés - estuve pensando en una posibilidad para unificarnos en un proyecto que nos interesa a usted, su socio y a mí - Hizo una pausa intencionada - Y por supuesto tiene mucho que ver el astillero que posee nuestra querida Sango. Aunque claro, tal vez no sea buen momento para hablar de eso, pero si compartiésemos el baño, yo obtendría mi experiencia de renovación de la que tanto me han hablado y además podríamos discutir mi proposición y ponerla en marcha si a usted le parece conveniente para los tres.

Miroku lo miró receloso, no le había gustado la forma en que se había dirigido a Sango, "nuestra querida Sango", eso había dicho y había sentido una punzada de desconfianza y otra cosa más que no supo distinguir en el estómago. También notó que hablaba del astillero pero no contaba con ella como participante en el trato. Las tripas se le estaban removiendo y eso significaba que debía desconfiar de él. Hizo un gesto para que Jean Pierre tomara lugar en la terma frente a él. Con una suave caricia apartó de su sien la mano de la chica arrodillada y le dijo que se encargara de Chevalier.

La muchacha tomó otro trapo aromatizado y se metió en el baño, junto al francés y comenzó su tarea de asearlo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene que proponerme?

- Oh, es un alivio que podamos hablar ahora, voy a estar muy ocupado con la boda los próximos días, y no tendré tiempo de ocuparme de los negocios durante una temporada, pienso que un mes de luna de miel es suficiente para mi futura esposa. ¿Cree que será suficiente para ella o querrá más tiempo?

Chevalier estaba preparado para dejarlo caer, y Miroku empezaba a inquietarse, lo veía en sus ojos, aunque aún no comprendía lo que abarcaba sus palabras.

Así que el francés contraía nupcias con una mujer de aquí, era tan extravagante que quería llevarse una pieza su extraño museo personal; una esposa japonesa. Dudaba que lo hiciera por amor, o por atracción sexual, solo quería mostrar su exótico tesoro a sus queridos amigos tan singulares como él.

Había conocido a los de alta alcurnia de los países occidentales y la mayoría creaban diferencias entre los de otra raza. La contemplarían como un mono de feria hasta que la curiosidad fuese saciada y después la dejarían de lado, la evitarían en las fiestas y murmurarían comentarios desagradables lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que así pudiese oírlos.

Miroku esperó a que siguiera hablando. Pero Jean Pierre permanecía con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo por el simple placer de aspirar los aromas del trapo. Parecía muy paciente a su pregunta. Muy bien, entraría en el juego y preguntaría por la desventurada.

- Así que tendremos boda, ¿Será pronto?

Jean Pierre abrió un ojo y sonrió satisfecho con las suaves friegas del pecho.

- Oh muy pronto, mañana en la tarde, con la puesta de sol. Un acto de la naturaleza romántico para una mujer que merece romanticismo, aunque ella lo niegue. Usted y su amigo, claro está, están invitados. Ella quiere total discreción, nosotros dos y el sacerdote, pero sería de mal gusto no invitar a amigos tan íntimos. Sé que al final, ella me agradecerá no estar sola durante la ceremonia. – Jean Pierre vio cómo iba evolucionando la expresión de Miroku, y sintió una punzada en el pecho que a medida que hablaba iba aumentando, en la misma proporción que podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Miroku. Sabía perfectamente que se sentía traicionado por ella. Era consciente del amor que sentía Sango por ese hombre, pero ella había aceptado el matrimonio y había prometido que aprendería a amarle, (estaba seguro que era porque se creía no correspondida por Miroku). Y, sin embargo, el hombre que tenía ante él, parecía descomponerse ante la idea de que la mujer a la que había condicionado como intocable fuese a pertenecer a otro. – Una mujer maravillosa ¿verdad?, única diría. Su belleza es tal que parece una diosa, fuera del alcance de los mortales, pero yo he sido agraciado, aunque no haya amor en esta unión. Mi adorable y futura esposa, aún siendo la atracción tan minúscula, ha decidió dejar este lugar y a sus amigos por comenzar una vida con un desconocido como yo, que ha prometido venerarla hasta que dejemos este mundo. ¿No es preciosa? Tanto exterior como interiormente.

Miroku se aferró fuertemente al borde de la terma, la chica que lo lavaba quiso frotarle el cuello y por primera vez desde que visitaba estos baños, la apartó de su lado. No podía apartar la vista del francés, se sentía como si le estuviese desmembrando una parte de él, una que le causaba rabia si no estaba bien fundida al resto de sí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que había sido traicionado por quien menos lo esperaba. De la peor forma, porque ella ni siquiera estaba enamorada del francés y quería olvidarse de todo lo que la había criado; la aldea, la casa donde nació y aún vivía, sus amigos, quienes la querían: él la quería. ¿Por qué hacía esto?

- ¿Qué saca usted con esto? Ya ha dicho que no es por amor.

- Oh, no hay amor señor, pero se equivoca con lo que piensa, puede que sea por algo material, pero también hay otro motivo. Esa mujer, su físico y su inteligencia, y esa reserva… toda lo que hay en ella me fascina, amigo. La quiero para mí, pero de forma limpia, le he expuesto con claridad que me interesa el astillero. Pero también la quiero a ella, me deslumbró en cuanto la vi.

- Solo es por apropiarse del astillero de Sango, ella no le importa en absoluto, cuando se canse la dejará encerrada en su casa o la enviará de vuelta y se olvidará de que existe, ya me he topado con muchos como usted Chevalier. - Acusó Miroku - Váyase al cuerno, no habrá ningún trato que negociar. Y queda avisado de que no voy a permitir esa boda.

Jean Pierre, encorvó los hombros, y suspiró lamentando el comportamiento de Miroku

- Ya que Sango no tiene a sus padres vivos, me habría gustado que usted nos diese su bendición, pero veo que no va a ser así. - Chevalier apartó con delicadeza a la chica que tenía a su lado y salió de la terma - Es usted muy rencoroso Messie Miroku. Ella no está obligada a casarse conmigo, si lo hace es porque quiere. Piense en eso. Que tenga un buen día.

Miroku esperó a que Chevalier saliera de la habitación y miró a las dos chicas que no se atrevían a acercársele, las muchachas no estaban seguras de qué hacer, si continuar con la sesión o darla por terminada.

Sin decir nada se puso en pie y se envolvió una toalla a las caderas, sentía nauseas por la conversación que mantuvo con el francés, necesitaba una copa para aplacar el estómago. Y otras cosas que hasta ahora las había dado por hechas y las consideraba platónicas.

Le gustaba Sango, siempre le había gustado, pero demonios, era como una hermana, o al menos eso quiso creer hasta ahora, la había deseado en mas de una ocasión, pero él no era conveniente para ella, podría haberla desposado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún eran unos jóvenes de diecisiete y diecinueve años, ¿pero su comportamiento habría sido mejor que el de Jean Pierre? No, al igual que con todas, también se habría hartado de ella. Terminaría viéndola como un aburrimiento, y hubiese buscado distracción en otras. Sango no merecía eso. Merecía ser venerada por un marido atento y fiel. No por un sinvergüenza como él.

Pero esos razonamientos no le llevaban a donde quería, seguía molesto, sintiéndose traicionado, abandonado por quien más confiaba, y por mucha comprensión que quisiera aplicarse a sí mismo, no conseguía hacer desaparecer esas sensaciones. Esperaba que una copa del peor saque en uno de los salones de ocio de Meiji le ayudasen a aceptar que Sango ya no estaría ahí para él.

«Que idiota» Pensó, nunca dio el paso por respeto a ella, aún sabiendo que lo aceptaría. Quería que tuviese la oportunidad de conocer un hombre merecedor de ella y casarse y tener hijos. Y ahora que iba encaminada a ambas cosas, quería que ese hombre no fuese otro que él mismo.

.

Hanshiro se frotó los nudillos después de haber golpeado la dura cabeza de Bunzo, el cuarto de los hermanos Fukada. A sus veintisiete años de edad, era un hombre de principios tradicionalistas, demasiado tradicionalistas. Un hombre no debía de caer en la tentación del deseo, debía honrar su sangre descendente con una esposa de familia honorable. Eso sí una doncella que aún no conociese el hambre carnal de los hombres. Y por supuesto que desde pequeña hubiese sido preparada para servir únicamente a su marido y darle hijos.

Estaba cansado de oír la retahíla de castigos que les darían los dioses y los demonios que lo visitarían para devorar sus cuerpos si sucumbían a las tentaciones de esas mujeres descarriadas.

- Pobres todas ellas que no saben lo que hacen al usar sus cuerpos. Los demonios deben tenerlas poseídas y seguro que esa Hitomi es una sacerdotisa de algún demonio sexual. - Sí pobrecitas todas ellas, pensó Etsuya con sorna, que también los acompañaba. Supuestamente para controlar a Bunzo, no fuera que se pusiese a predicar sus principios morales ante esas mujeres e hicieran el ridículo. Debió escapársele alguna risa porque Hanshiro le dio un codazo y le gruñó en protesta. - Seguro que hacen un sacrificio diario en pos a esa mala mujer que las lleva camino a la perdición.

- Sí y seguro que sufren por ello. Qué pena - Etsuya puso los ojos en blanco - Tal vez Hanshiro no haya tenido una mala idea en querer hacer entrar en razón a Hitomi, de camino yo también daré consuelo al alguna de las muchachas, quizás haya alguna que pueda salvarse. Pero ahora que lo pienso Hanshiro, ¿Como piensas gastar las monedas que traes? No creo que esa mujer quiera darte un servicio después de como la trataste. Por muchas monedas que traigas en esa taleguilla.

- ¡No serás capaz! - Bunzo miraba a Hanshiro con horror, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza. Sucumbiendo al placer con una mujer que tenía el infierno ganado.

- Hitomi me atenderá. No tendrá mas remedio, además esto lo hago por Inu Yasha, si no me la gano a ella, ¿cómo voy a obtener información de la chica? - Qué estupidez acaba de decir, si quisiera se colaría y haría hablar a uno de los criados, saldría de allí con la información para Inu Yasha y la madre no se habría enterado.

A juzgar por la mirada que le estaba dando Etsuya, juraría que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Pero es que esa mujer lo tenía erecto desde que se enfrentó a él y si no la poseía iba a darle una embolia por tener la sangre en un mismo sitio todo el tiempo.

- Pues pregunta simplemente cómo está la muchacha, dile que estas interesado en su salud como buen vecino.

Los dos hermanos miraron a Bunzo como si lo hubiesen descubierto por primera vez.

- ¿Pero tú de donde sales? - Preguntó Hanshiro, dándole otro golpe en la coronilla con el puño

Etsuya suspiró, se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos

- A saber. A veces pienso que no es nuestro hermano, mamá debió equivocarse de niño. ¿No fue Bunzo el que nació en el refugio del bosque cuando les pilló la arriada de camino a casa de su hermana? Recuerdo que decían que a varias mujeres se les adelantó el parto por el miedo que pasaron y parieron todas la misma noche.

- Sí, fue él.

- ¿Lo ves?, no es hermano nuestro. Por ahí debe haber un muchacho de 27 años fuerte, alto y aparente.

Bunzo era totalmente distinto a sus hermanos, si todos ellos eran de constitución ancha y poseían un atractivo que no pasaba desapercibido para las mujeres. Este hermano precisamente era lo contrario, aunque no era feo tampoco resultaba tan llamativo como los otros, su piel era un poco más blanca y su estatura era un poco inferior a la de sus hermanos, tampoco parecía un hombre fuerte a simple vista, mas que músculos como los demás su cuerpo era todo fibra, y si de por sí era mas delgado que el resto, el hakama y el ahori lo hacía aún mas delgado. También era más sentimental que el resto.

Decidió ignorar los comentarios de sus hermanos, que empezaron a despotricar sobre su dudoso parentesco, y se propuso no decir nada más sobre el tema de las prostitutas.

Desde luego los jardines eran el paraíso perfecto de toda fantasía, para cualquier hombre excepto él, no había nada mejor que una habitación caliente y un futón para hacer el amor y después dormir un rato aunque aún tenía que ganarse la aceptación de Hitomi, una parte importante de sus planes. Y tan importante que era, poco podría hacer cuando ella era la parte principal para saciar su deseo.

- Pronto corren las voces, tu deseada mujer ya está en la puerta esperándonos, espero que te de tiempo a convencerla antes de que nos eche a patada, esos brazos cruzados solo puede decir una cosa. Está furiosa. - Atsuya giró a Bunzo que hizo un sonido estrangulado, debió haberse atragantado con su propia saliva, miraba a un punto concreto y su paso se había ralentizado, se fijó en el punto que tanto llamaba la atención a su hermano y olvidó a Hanshiro que empezaba a contestarle.

Una hermosa muchacha llenaba con agua de un pozo dos recipientes atados a cada extremo de una vara. El sombrero le ocultaba los ojos del sol, y sus ropas eran las de una criada, pero su hermano parecía no haber notado la diferencia con respecto a las otras chicas, cuyas prendes no se podían comparar a las de la muchacha por lo lujosas que eran. Pero en fin, a Bunzo no le sentaba mal ir de mártir, así que no iba a ser él el que lo desengañara. Se veía que le había gustado la chica y se lamentaba por haberse fijado en una supuesta furcia.

Hitomi se adelantó un paso y se detuvo delante de ellos. Las muchachas quedaron detrás de ella, susurrándose la una a la otra y soltando risitas prometedoras de lo que harían con los tres.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Hitomi ignoró a los otros dos hermanos y se fue directamente al causante del mal humor que tenía desde que le interrumpió el paso para llevarse a su hija de la casa de Inu Yasha. Quería advertirle que no iba a permitir que se llevara a Kagome, pero se dio cuenta de que eso solo haría ver que se sentía nerviosa y vulnerable delante de él. - ¿Ha venido a disculparse por su brutal comportamiento?

Hanshiro echó una ligera mirada a sus dos hermanos y estos se alejaron de allí y se aproximaron a donde otras muchachas jugaban a pescar peces. Todo era un espectáculo para los hombres que paseaban con sus acompañantes, Las chicas presentaban un cuadro erótico y a la vez inocente, con uno de los picos del kimono remangado a un lado, sujeto al obi, enseñando gran parte de las piernas y riendo mientras intentaban atrapar las carpas con las manos.

Bunzo estaba a otra cosa, él no quitaba ojo de la muchacha que se dirigía con el agua a la casa.

Etsuya se fijó que se desviaba por el pasillo exterior y bordeaba la casa palaciega, sospechaba a donde iba y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue tras ella. Bunzo, con un revoltijo de sentimientos entre miedo a quedarse solo con esas mujeres, celos y prudencia de no interrumpir a su hermano en lo que estaba seguro se trataba de convencer a la muchacha para pasar un ratos a solas, lo siguió manteniendo una distancia y mal disimulando que se entretenía con las formas animalescas de algunos setos en el camino.

Hanshiro había seguido a Hitomi después de golpear el saquito para que sonaran las monedas. La mujer lo llevó a una sala concurrida de muchachas aseadas y listas para prestar atención al nuevo cliente.

Las muchachas en cuanto lo vieron lo miraron con admiración y rieron tras las mangas de sus kimonos. Estaba claro que no siempre se topaban con hombres que no andasen casi a rastras por el alcohol, oliesen mal o tuviesen el vientre plano.

- ¿Y bien? - Hitomi movió la mano en un gesto que abarcaba toda la estancia - ¿Cual quieres?

Hanshiro ni siquiera las miró. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella hasta que decidió bajarlos por su cuerpo lentamente y una vez llegado a los pies los volvió a subir, soltó una sonrisa socarrona y abrió los labios para hablar

- A ti

Hitomi dudó un momento, no estaba segura de haber oído bien. Todas esas muchachas eran mucho mas jovenes que ella. No podía decir que a sus treinta y nueve años se hubiese convertido en un adefesio. Seguía untando su piel con aceites, y se daba baños perfumados. Se tomaba diariamente un descanso de sueño durante quince minutos para evitar que su cara se arrugase por la edad, y no se pasaba en las comidas para mantenerse delgada, pero por mucho que cuidase su cuerpo no podía compararse a las muchachas de veintipocos años que la estaban rodeando.

- Un hombre que viene por primera vez va directo a las muchachas más jóvenes. ¿Qué quiere realmente, a qué ha venido entonces? Si no es para estar con unas de mis chicas puede mar…

- No quiero una cría, quiero una mujer. Esas niñas no me valen

Hitomi tragó saliva

- No confío en usted señor, sé que su presencia aquí se debe a otros motivos de los que quiere hacerme entender

- Mis motivos son míos y solo yo sé cuales son. Te quiero a tí Hitomi - desató su talega de la cintura y la volcó. Las monedas, que no eran pocas, cayeron al suelo y se dispersaron entre los dos - Hitomi abrió los ojos con espanto. Ese gesto era el peor insulto que un hombre le había hecho - Tengo intención de pagar como cualquier otro, no veo por qué no vas a atenderme - Hanshiro volvió a sonreír y sus ojos brillaron desafiantes - ¿O es que te doy miedo, Hitomi?

Hitomi levantó la vista de las monedas e intentó ignorar la excitación que estaba sintiendo. Ese hombre no parecía fácil de satisfacer, se veía duro, exigente y un bruto. Una ola de calor que la sofocó le subió del vientre a la garganta

- He tratado con hombres peligrosos señor, usted solo es un gatito comparado con ellos. Niñas, llamad para que recojan eso - Ordenó sin mirar el dinero - Sígame señor - Hitomi inclinó la cabeza usando toda la prudencia de mantener las formas con él, no quería bajar la guardia hasta saber la verdadera razón por la que vino.

Hanshiro la siguió sonriente

- Llámame por mi nombre, no necesitas tanto cuidado conmigo, después de todo solo soy un gatito.

Hitomi se detuvo un instante y se giró. El muy... Suspiró para contener la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Se estaba divirtiendo, ¡a costa de ella! Pues bien, no se iba a divertir tanto cuando entrara en las habitaciones que usaba para sus clientes. Hombres que llevaban años visitándola y solicitándola solo a ella, no eran demasiados, puesto que muchos se habían declinado a las más jóvenes. Se había acostumbrado a la rutina que suponía el sexo con ellos, y aunque podía estar a la altura de un ejemplar como el que iba a conocer ahora, pensaba comportarse como si se lo hiciera al más viejo de sus visitantes.

Entró en una habitación apenas amueblada, a excepción de una cómoda simple y rolliza de ébano, tallada con ciervos rojos y bambúes dorados, en el centro había una alfombra, eso era todo.

Esperó a que su cliente entrara, supuso que se detendría en medio de la habitación, cerró la puerta pensando en que se colocaría delante de él con la mirada más fría que tenía reservada para este tipo de hombres prepotentes y se quitaría el mono sin miramientos, para que todo fuera práctico, ¿no quería joderla? pues adelante. Iba a ser igual que si se lo hiciera a una muñeca.

Se giró para dirigirse a él y se lo encontró de frente, no se lo había esperado, creía que la estaría observando, y sin embargo el muy cretino ya estaba impaciente por tomarla. Hizo por desatarse el obi, pero las manazas del hombre le apartaron los brazos del lazo.

- Esto quiero hacerlo yo - Hanshiro dejó las manos de Hitomi a cada costado de su delgado y pequeño cuerpo. Por todos los dioses que estaba temblando como cuando con diez años su padre lo llevó por primera vez a una casa de putas. De aquella, se había asustado tanto que se meó en los pantalones. La mujer lo comprendió y lo convenció de que no debía avergonzarse, que la culpa era de su padre por no comprender que todavía era un crío para algunas cosas. Paso un buen rato con la mujer y un juego de mesa. Aunque su padre creyó toda su vida que había echado un buen polvo con la muchacha. - ¿Llevas algo debajo? - Hanshiro se dirigió al los cabos del obi y empezó a tirar de ambos

- Eso me haría perder tiempo - Aclaró ella lo más fríamente posible, sintió las manos de él detenerse y mirarla tan fijamente que se le pusieron los bellos de punta. Tenía los ojos ambarinos y si los miraba por más tiempo podía ver llamas oscilando en ellos. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos

- Eso está bien, una mujer práctica.

El kimono resbaló por sus hombros hasta caer alrededor de sus pies, el obi voló como si fuese una pluma hasta quedar extendido en el suelo. El frío de la habitación golpeó su cuerpo y sintió la tirantez en los pezones, el hecho de que él los mirase crecer hizo que estos se endureciesen antes. Hitomi tragó una cantidad de saliva que nunca antes se le había formado en boca. Se le estaba haciendo agua tan solo con ser acariciada por sus ojos de fuego, cómo los bajaba a través de su cuerpo hasta detenerlos en su ingle. Parpadeó un instante para quitar la excitación que estaba despertando en ella, pero su subconsciente la traicionó cuando miró fugazmente su mano. Él recogió el gesto y la llevó allá donde ella quería.

Hitomi cerró los ojos y sintió la boca llena y pesada cuando notó los dedos rudos y callosos separarle los pliegues, él soltó un sonido, como un gruñido suave, mas bien un ronroneo cuando captó la humedad entre sus piernas

- Ábrelas.

Ella lo hizo, separó un poco las piernas y relajó las caderas, un dedo exploraba su piel en círculos grandes, como si quisiese extender la humedad por todo su sexo, sintió cómo se detenía a tantear su entrada, estudiando toda su longitud, y acariciando los bordes. Creyó que le fallarían las rodillas, y se sujetó a los brazos de Hanshiro, era un hombre fuerte, con brazos llenos de músculos, duros y grandes, quiso hundir los dedos ella misma cuando lo notó entrar y explorar dentro, pero era imposible clavar las yemas en esa piel.

Los labios se le entre abrieron y la lengua asomo para hidratarlos, sentía cómo la necesidad iba creciendo, quería que apretara hacia dentro, que buscara el placer de ella, que moviera los dedos tan rápido como le fuese posible. Y sin saberlo empezó a mover las caderas. De pronto él retiró la mano y se separó de ella, se sintió vacía, hambrienta. Abrió los ojos y lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Hay algo que le disguste, señor? - Quiso parecer indiferente a lo que le había hecho, pero su voz la traicionaba, sonaba temblorosa, débil y ronca a la vez, hambrienta de deseo.

- Sí - Ella se puso tensa y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y confusión cuando en lugar de rechazarla como creyó, empezó a deshacerse de sus ropas con la velocidad de un demonio - Quería que esto fuese lento, poder conocer tu cuerpo a fondo - Hanshiro arrojó el pantalón a un lado con el pie, la asió por los muslos y la subió a sus caderas, ella ahogó un grito cuando entró de golpe en ella, la asío por el trasero y empezó a moverla - Pero no puedo esperar... - era como empujar una pluma, tan ligera que las acometidas creaba una especie de chasquido cada vez que sus pieles chocaban. Ella frunció la frente en una especie de delirio y dolor, y de su garganta escapaban gemidos, sus piernas se enrollaron al rededor de él y se anudaron en los tobillos, una mano se enredaba en sus cabellos y la otra lo rodeaba por los hombros, caminó con ella hasta tenerla contra una pared para poder tener mas libertad de movimiento y embestirla como él quería, como necesitaba hacerlo, ella gritó con el primer empuje, apartó la cabeza de su cuello y la miró; no hacía ruido pero veía cómo exhalaba el aire abruptamente cada vez que se impulsaba contra ella. - Si te estoy haciendo daño dímelo, puedo parar y ser mas suave.

- Como pares soy capaz de matarte

Hanshiró rió, se llevó el hombro de Hitomi a la boca, sujetándola por la espalda y dio rienda suelta a su necesidad de tomarla, gimió, jadeó y gruñó de placer hasta que la sintió temblar con un orgasmo y entonces se dejó llevar y se derramó en ella.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, giró con ella y se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta el suelo. Hitomi no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Dime qué estas pensando- Hanshiro apartó los mechones que habían caído del recogido para cruzarse en la cara sudorosa de ella

- Es una sensación extraña odiar y desear al mismo tiempo

- No es necesario odiar, pero te prohíbo que dejes de desearme, porque pienso venir a verte más veces.

- Eso está bien, el sexo es... ha sido...

- Sí, para mí también - tocó con sus manos calientes el torso de ella y las posó en las caderas y comenzó a moverla. Hitomi se le acercó al oído

- Aún palpitas en mí, no te has venido abajo y vuelves a tener hambre ¿Tan fuerte es usted, señor?

- Tú y yo no podemos ser desconocidos. Ya no. Di mi nombre

Ella acercó los labios a los de él y susurró:

- Hanshiro... - Después lo beso y movió las caderas de la única forma que sabía volvería loco y ataría para siempre a un hombre.

No pensaba dejarlo escapar como amante, era demasiado bueno; bruto y salvaje, y suave y gentil a un mismo tiempo, una mezcla extraña que quería sólo para ella, y se encargaría de que no hubiese ninguna otra mujer para satisfacerlo. Hanshiro le pertenecería. Al fin había encontrado al hombre que cuidaría de ella, se sentía demasiado vieja para seguir ejerciendo en la casa. Se dedicaría solo a la administración del negocio y exclusivamente entregaría su cuerpo a un solo hombre. Hacía tiempo que tenía esa meta en mente, y ya iba siendo hora de llegar a ella. Tenía que retirarse del negocio y vivir de los beneficios obtenidos del trabajo de las otras chicas.

Sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando él la tumbó en el suelo, le recogió las piernas hasta ver sus rodillas y volvió a poseerla como un salvaje, pero con el cuidado de no lastimarla con su peso. Arqueó la espalda, mostrando su torso ante él, entregándoselo. Y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis y la liberación, hasta que lo sintió temblar dentro de ella, clavarle los dientes en un pecho y luego lamerlo para calmar la pequeña punzada de dolor.

Hanshiro dejó un beso allí donde sus dientes quedaron marcados temporalmente, luego en la barbilla pequeña y puntiaguda y después en sus labios, donde se demoró mas tiempo. Rodó hasta quedar tumbado al lado de ella y se tocó los arañazos del hombro, Hitomi ni siquiera era consciente de habérselos hecho cuando el orgasmo la arrastró a comportarse como un animal, atrayéndolo y apartándolo al mismo tiempo hasta perder las fuerzas. Ahora permanecía tumbada, con una mano en el vientre y otra en el pecho, toda flácida y temblorosa. Agotada. Solo habían sido dos y ya estaba cansada y a punto de dormirse, pobrecilla. A él aún le quedaban energías para otro, así que tendría que recomponerse rápido para él, le daría un poco de tiempo, y mientras, intentaría convencerla para que pudiese trasladar a la chica a casa de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Cómo está Kagome?

Hitomi abrió los ojos y lo miró con cautela.

- A qué se debe tu interés - su rostro cambió y pareció desilusionado, y algo triste - Es por eso por lo que estás aquí realmente.

- No, quería verte, pero también debo cumplir con mi trabajo.

Hitomi se incorporó y gateó hasta el kimono, se vistió rápidamente, se giró y se enfrentó hacia el hombre que la miraba desde el suelo, con medio cuerpo incorporado y apoyado en un codo. Después suspiró y dejó ver lo vulnerable que era hacia su hija.

- Es mi hija, Hanshiro. Ese hombre no ha sabido cuidar de ella, casi ha muerto en su casa.

- Él la quiere

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo realmente? Me odia. Me odia a muerte, y sabe que Kagome lleva mi sangre, no es algo fácil de superar para un hombre tan orgulloso y arrogante como él.

- Quedó destrozado cuando Sesshomaru se la llevó. Se ha encerrado en la casa y no quiere ver a nadie que no sea ella. Ha dejado de lado todas sus responsabilidades porque no puede dejar de pensar en que ella no le pertenece.

- Quizás esté encaprichado con ella, suele pasar al principio que lo confundas con amor. - Hitomi se dirigió a la cómoda, abrió el primer cajón y sacó una botella de sake y dos tazas.

- Escribió a Akira Higurashi pidiéndole su consentimiento para casarse.

Ella se disponía a escanciar la bebida, antes de hacerlo volvió a dejarla sobre el mueble y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Hanshiro pensó que quizás estuviese cediendo.

- Es mi hija, tal vez no haya sido una buena madre, tal vez merezca el infierno por haber permitido que Akira se la llevase, pero sigo siendo su madre y no voy a permitir que le hagan más daño. Tal vez él la quiera, pero eso no borra lo que ella ha pasado por su culpa - Hitomi se giró para encararlo otra vez - No. Me da igual sus amenazas, que se quede con esta casa si quiere, a mí ya no me importa, que me coja a mí, que me degolle o me queme los pies y las manos, que me saque los ojos o me corte la lengua. Que haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero mi hija ya no volverá a estar a su alcance - Hanshiro sonrió divertido por sus palabras - No te rías de mí, estoy dispuesta a pasar por todas las calamidades a las que quiera someterme y me defenderé tanto como pueda, pero no voy a permitir que se acerque a mi niña. Tú no eres padre y probablemente no lo entiendas. Sólo una madre puede comprender y ver razonable lo que digo.

- Eres muy drástica. - Extendió la mano e hizo un ademán para que se acercase - Ven aquí, señora mártir - Ella se sentó a su lado, e inclinó la cabeza cuando Hanshiro le acarició la mejilla

- No voy a ceder

- Bueno, ya veremos después de unas cuantas sesiones de amor conmigo - Se acercó a ella y le rozó los labios, con los ojos medio cerrados los miró, sintiendo la anticipación del beso y lo que seguiría - Soy muy insistente - susurró.

.

El olor de las hierbas quemadas estaba haciendo el efecto que esperaba, la inquietud de no estar haciendo lo correcto, de que estaba cometiendo un gran error al aceptar este matrimonio.

Jean Pierre le había pedido que se casaran ayer en la noche mientras paseaban por los linderos de sus tierras. Habían venido de visitar el astillero, a él le pareció impresionante y alabó su forma de llevar el negocio, aunque Inu Yasha, Miroku y sobre todo Sesshomaru habían ayudado en gran parte ofreciendo sus conocimientos y orientándola de manera muy acertada.

Estuvo pensándolo de vuelta a casa, sopesando su pasado, su presente, y el futuro que le esperaba. No quería estar sola, envejecer sola y no poder saber qué se siente como esposa, y ya no como la mujer de alguien, los placeres que un marido como Jean Pierre le pudiese proporcionar no le producían tanto anhelo como el perderse la vivencia de ser madre. Quería tener hijos, añoraba coger a una cosa pequeña, exclusivo de ella, en sus brazos. Amamantarlo, quererlo como ella había sido querida, y aunque el padre no fuese quien ella hubiese deseado, al menos tendría a quien dar esa clase de amor.

Sango ladeó la cabeza cuando oyó los pasos apresurados y casi torpes por las prisas de uno de sus sirvientes. El hombre, de mediana edad, se arrodilló un instante y saludó a la imagen de Amaterasu que descansaba desprendiendo paz y luminosidad al pequeño santuario detrás de la casa.

De fondo se podía oír voces de hombres y mujeres sollozando, como si suplicasen a alguien que sonaba como el rugido de un león.

- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? ya no es hora de algarabías, los niños duermen ya - Sango miró por una de las puertas laterales del santuario, el sol estaba bastante bajo y la noche pronto caería sobre sus tierras.

- Señora, en la puerta está uno de sus amigos, descontrolado, y exige verle inmediatamente, él la ha llamado... - El hombre dudó y finalmente decidió callar.

- ¿Me ha insultado? ¿Quién es?

- Miroku, señora. - Después de pensarlo un poco mas se envalentonó - Le acusa de haberlo traicionado

- No sé cómo, no he salido de aquí en todo el día. Está bien, ahora voy. - Sango suspiró cuando el sirviente se marchó.

Esperó un poco más para ir a ver a Miroku, no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, no comprendía por qué podía estar gritando, desde allí podía oírlo, pero ahora no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con nadie y mucho menos para discutir nada. Se inclinó un poco mas con las dos palmas juntas, dando por terminado sus rezos, y se levantó en busca de su visitante.

Se congeló en el sitio al ver la escena, dos hombres lo retenían por el pecho para que no avanzase más allá de la entrada de la casa, y una de las mujeres le suplicaba que se calmase.

El estado que presentaba era lamentable, su cara estaba sumamente pálida, casi grisácea, los ojos rojos por el alcohol, sus rodillas se doblaban y las palabras que escupía salían arrastradas por una lengua torpe y gorda. Estaba borracho. Tanto que dudaba que después de que durmiera recordara algo.

La mujer la descubrió en uno de los flancos que alcanzó su visión, y su rostro cambió a alivio de inmediato, corrió a ella ignorando repentinamente a los tres hombres y le cogió la mano. Debía estar muy nerviosa para atreverse a un acercamiento como ese. Los sirvientes estaban acostumbrados al trato demasiado respetuoso y distante de su difunto padre, y aunque su presencia faltaba en la casa desde hacía unos cuantos años, nunca dejaron atrás tales modales con ella.

- Señora, no sabemos cómo retenerlo, ha entrado sin más dando voces y diciendo cosas horribles, nunca se ha comportado de esta forma en esta casa, no sabemos qué mas hacer para calmarlo

Sango le dio unas palmaditas en las manos y se alejó de ella. Miroku pareció detectarla en ese momento. Todo su semblante se relajó de golpe, como si hubiese entrado en trance, sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella. Parecían vulnerables, asustados. Esperando que desmintiese todo lo que había oído esa mañana.

- Desmiéntelo ahora mismo.

- No sé si podré hacerlo hasta que no me digas cual es la mentira. - Echó un ligero vistazo a los hombres que lo mantenían quieto - Esto es ridículo, soltadle ahora mismo.

Los hombres dudaron unos segundos para después verse obligados bajo el semblante serio y sombrío de la señora. Retrocedieron con cuidado, desconfiados de que el muchacho fuese capaz de mantenerse de pie por sí solo. Miroku se tambaleó de una forma cómica y luchó unos segundos por mantener el equilibrio, hizo un gesto con la mano que quedó en un movimiento flojo y turbio de que andase delante de él y le indicase el camino dentro de la casa. Sango suspiró y negó con la cabeza dejándolo por imposible, aún tan bebido como estaba intentaba ser galante y seductor, debía practicarlo tanto que ya le salía innato, como una parte de él, al igual que podría ser un brazo o una pierna. Aminoró el paso cuando notó que él andaba lento y chocando el hombro con la pared. Se colocó a su lado y metió el brazo por debajo de los de él, rodeándole el cuerpo.

- Apoyate en mí, estás que no te tienes en pie

Miroku dejó que lo condujera hasta una de las habitaciones, no porque pensase que necesitaba su ayuda, sino porque era lo que tardó en tramitar la orden en su cerebro. La empujó de golpe y se deshizo de su apoyo

- No necesito que me trates como a un desvalido - antes de que ella pudiese retroceder la agarró por la muñeca y la acercó a su pecho, rodeó la cintura y la apretó contra él. - Di que está mintiendo. Ese idiota va diciendo por ahí que te casarás con él.

Sango puso las manos en el pecho de Miroku para poder apartar la cara de él, el aliento a sake abarcaba todo su olfato. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una neblina que lo cegaba de la cordura, vibraban dentro de las córneas con una furia que la abrumaba al mismo tiempo que el calor y la conciencia de su cuerpo pegado al de ella la hacía arder por dentro.

Ahora no parecía tan bebido como antes, su cuerpo estaba firme y tenso casi sobre el de ella, la mantenía arqueada, intimidándola con su cabeza por encima de la de ella. Esperando una contestación. Se había enterado de su pronto enlace con Jean Pierre y lo había enfurecido tanto como a un demonio. Temía decirle la verdad, podría aclararle que si ahora mismo se lo pedía ella dejaría todo por él. Pero tenía miedo al rechazo. Se humedeció los labios y se armó de fuerzas.

- Jean Pierre me ha pedido que me case con él...

- Y tú no has aceptado - Sus palabras fueron rugidas entre dientes apretados

Ella no fue capaz de contestar. Aun no había dicho el sí definitivo, pero tenía la decisión tomada. Miroku gritó y ella se sobresaltó, intentó soltarse de él pero sus brazos parecían amarres de acero y sus manos la apretaban como garras. Por un momento vio una extraña mirada en él que le hizo ver que no lo conocía realmente, que no sabía cuales eran sus límites y de lo que era capaz su violencia.

La puerta de arroz fue abierta, ni siquiera supo que Miroku la hubiese cerrado, los dos hombres entraron en la habitación y se quisieron abalanzar sobre él, Sango se vio barrida a la espalda de Miroku, y vio espantada como uno de los hombres era tirado al suelo de un puñetazo, el otro tenía miedo de acercarse y vacilaba hacia atrás y hacia delante, pensando si debía rescatar a su señora.

- ¡No! - Sango asomó la cabeza por un costado cuando sintió que la espalda de Miroku se tensaba, preparándose para asestar otro golpe al otro hombre. Gesticuló con los labios esperando que entendiese que fuese a pedir ayuda, el hombre asintió casi imperceptiblemente y ella relajó los hombros al verlo marcharse

Miroku se giró y la atrapó antes de que escapara de su alcance, Sango tiró del brazo en un intento de soltarse y ganar un poco de seguridad interponiendo entre los dos algún mueble, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella. Aún bebido como estaba, en cuestión de segundos se vio rodeada por los brazos de él, el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba la tela del kimono, sus rodillas se ablandaron y creyó perder el equilibrio, su aliento hormigueaba en el oído

- Él no puede darte lo que yo

Las palabras fueron susurradas como la tentación misma, su garganta jadeó en un lamento lleno de deseo. Luchaba por no rodear su cuello y besarlo, quería atrapar su boca, abrirse para él y entregarse ahí mismo, en una fría habitación con poco más que un mueble con cajones llenos de vajilla y una pequeña mesa rectangular en el centro, rodeada de cojines para las rodillas, Pero no quería que sucediera en estas condiciones, cuando sabía que después llegaría el arrepentimiento. Él estaba ahora ciego por la traición de un amigo, siempre había confiado sus temores a ella, a la única persona en quien podía confiar realmente, eso había dicho en muchas ocasiones cuando ella le preguntaba por qué había decidido que fuera su confesora. El dolor por perder ese apoyo moral que ella le daba siempre, lo había llevado a beber, y la bebida le hacía ver cosas que no sentía realmente. Cuando todo se calmase y llegase la sobriedad, estaría avergonzado y arrepentido por todo esto. Y ella se sentiría humillada.

- No dices lo que sientes, sé que cuando estés libre de todo ese alcohol que has estado tomando te alegrarás de que no quede sola

Los dedos de Miroku se aferraron a su mandíbula, atrapándole la cara, sentía las yemas hundidas en sus mejillas y el fuego de sus ojos clavados en ella

- No entiendo por qué piensas que ibas a estar sola, yo estoy aquí.

- Necesito algo más que un amigo, ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Crees que no tengo necesidades?, ¿Que no anhelo el calor de un hombre en mi cama?, aquí nunca tendría lo que quiero. - Miroku aflojó la presión en su cara y ella aprovechó para alejarse de él, lo miraba confuso, como si por primera vez viese en ella algo que siempre había estado ahí pero que él no había notado hasta ahora - No soy tan distinta de esas mujeres con las que te acuestas - Retrocedió hasta una de las paredes y escondió las manos en las mangas para que Miroku no pudiese ver como le temblaban

Miroku la siguió con la mirada, con ojos de verdugo, estaba condenándola. Quiso apartar la vista de él pero su mirada negra parecía obligarla a no hacerlo

- Tú me deseas, no solo como marido, tu cuerpo también me desea, y vas a tomar de otro lo que quieres de mí, pues te diré lo que va a pasar, será otra mano la que te toque, otra boca la que te bese, otro el que entrará en tu cuerpo y tú te conformarás con soñar que soy yo, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es solo eso, un sueño, y él te provocará repulsión, acabarás rechazándolo y su cólera hará que termines pagando por tu error. Te estás equivocando con este matrimonio.

Con esto ella entendió lo que le estaba proponiendo, ¿lo quería de amante?, muy bien, que así fuera, pero era lo único que podría darle.

- ¡Quiero hijos! ¡El sexo puedo tenerlo con cualquiera, eso no me importa, pero no voy a permitir que mis hijos sean unos bastardos! Y tampoco quiero negarme el derecho a tenerlos - Esto último lo susurró cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, se acuclilló en el suelo deslizándose por la pared, y escondió la cara entre el cuerpo y las piernas, creándose un refugio que Miroku no se atrevió a romper.

La puerta se abrió de un impulso e Inu Yasha dio unas zancadas hasta Miroku, echó un ligero vistazo por la habitación y vio a Sango arrinconada en un extremo, llorando. Zarandeó a Miroku para que se centrase en él. Apestaba a alcohol y estaba exudándolo por los poros. Tenía un aspecto horrible, por primera vez en su vida, veía a un hombre desvalido y vulnerable y no la imagen de piedra inquebrantable que todos veían.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Volvió a mirar a Sango - ¿Por qué está ella así? ¿Que te ha hecho para que la tomes con Sango? Nunca has atacado a una mujer ¿Y ahora te lanzas contra una? - Señaló a Sango con un movimiento enérgico - ¡Y precisamente contra ella! Sus criados han venido como locos pidiéndome ayuda y por cómo gritaban desde la puerta de mi casa, juraría que la estabas asesinando a golpes

- Debería, esa tonta se va a casar con el diablo, va a dejar todo lo que posee, el negocio que su padre tanto luchó por mantener, en manos de un pedante que solo quiere su dinero.

Inu Yasha relajó un poco el agarre en los hombros de Miroku y miró a Sango con pesar.

- Ah, eso… se trata de su boda con el francés

Miroku lo acusó con la mirada y apartó las manos de Inu Yasha de un manotazo

- Tú lo sabías. - Retrocedió sin mirar por donde iba, sintió el obstáculo detrás de él y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó de forma cómica sobre la mesita de madera y ya no sintió las fuerzas que hasta entonces había poseído para volver a levantarse - Sabías que se iba a casar con Chevalier y no haces nada por impedirlo.

Inu Yasha se agachó frente a él

- Es su decisión, Miroku. No podemos impedirlo si ella lo quiere así. Solo podemos desearle lo mejor.

- Está cometiendo una equivocación, ella no quiere casarse con él, me quiere a mí

Sango se puso en pie y avanzó un paso hacia ellos, sin atreverse a acercarse más, su corazón martilleaba tanto que le dolía el pecho con cada palpitación. Se sentía insegura, como una niña pequeña que no se atreviese a decir la verdad, y realmente no se veía capaz de reconocer lo mismo que él le había dicho. Jean Pierre no era Miroku, y nunca lo sería, él la conocía mejor que ella misma, y sabía que tenía razón, sería infeliz viviendo con un hombre que no amaba, más aún que estar cerca del que sí amaba y que no podía tener. Pero tampoco quería estar sola, lo soledad era aterradora para ella desde que su padre y su hermano murieron y no podía continuar fingiendo que era autosuficiente, añoraba las risas de su hermano en casa, el apoyo y la comprensión de su padre, y lo que mas añoraba era sentirse querida. Esos sentimientos se unían a los que tenía de hacía muchos años por Miroku, y el resultado era que empezaba a encontrarse perdida en su soledad. No quería estar sola por más tiempo. No quería seguir sola.

Las palabras se convirtieron en un rezo en su mente.

- No quiero estar sola - Sus pensamientos se manifestaron sin que ella apenas lo notara, en un suave murmullo que ambos hombres llegaron apenas a oír.

- No tienes que estar sola, nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí. Díselo Inu Yasha.

Se oyó el suspiro de Inu Yasha en el silencio. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie, posando una mano en el hombro de Miroku.

- No es a mí a quien quiere oír, Miroku. Eres tú quien puedes hacer que se quede. Creo que deberías volver a tu casa y pensar en ello. Sango está muy alterada y le vendría bien descansar un poco. Mañana podéis hablar.

- No voy a ir a ningún sitio sin ella. No voy a moverme de aquí como no sea que busques a esos amigos tuyo que parecen matones y me arrastren fuera.

Inu Yasha sabía que se refería a los Fukada, Miroku nunca había confiado en la forma de trabajar de los hermanos. Y aún borracho mostraba su desaprobación por haberlos contratado para recuperar a Kagome.

- Puede quedarse aquí, haré que le preparen una habitación

- ¿Estás segura? No creo que sea buena idea, puede darle otro arrebato de histeria. Yo no puedo quedarme, espero a alguien en casa esta noche.

- Tranquilo, no va ha hacerme daño, sé que no lo haría.

- No voy a empezar a pegar a la mujer que quiero, no sería un buen comienzo para un matrimonio

Sango e Inu Yasha se quedaron en silencio mirando a Miroku, quien parecía a punto de dormirse sentado sobre la mesa.

- Vamos amigo, este no es el mejor sitio para dormir, a no ser que quieras romperte la cabeza cuando caigas al suelo. - Inu Yasha pasó un brazo por debajo de los de Miroku y lo ayudó a levantarse, dispuesto a seguir a Sango hasta la habitación donde lo dejaría durmiendo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Sango, ven a mi lado, no me fío de que a mis espaldas te vayas con ese mequetrefe que quiere robarme a mi mujer.

Inu Yasha parecía divertido, Sango en cambió se lamentaba de que estuviese borracho. Miroku daba por hecho que se había tomado un acuerdo entre ellos y se casarían, pero mañana, aparte del dolor de cabeza que iba a tener, todo quedaría olvidado. Y si no era así, tenía la excusa perfecta para retractarse. Había actuado la bebida, no él.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Bueno, bueno pero cuantas parejas van a salir de aquí? :P ya solo queda que Miroku no se olvide cuando se le pase la borrachera y Hitomi permita que Inuyasha pueda volver a estar con Kagome Conseguirá Hanshiro convencerla? :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y a ver qué pasa

Besosssssss


	15. Chapter 15

**OPIO**

**Capítulo 15 (Encuentro)**

Inu Yasha miraba a Hanshiro esperando oír algo que lo aliviara. El hombre parecía haber obtenido buenos resultados de la visita a Hitomi

- No va a ser difícil convencerla, ella se niega a dejarte verla y menos entregártela, pero soy muy persuasivo.

- Ya… - Atsuya parecía divertirse. Bunzo carraspeo y dio un codazo a su hermano antes de que metiera la pata con Hanshiro. El mayor de los hermanos no era fácil de controlar cuando se le cabreaba.

Hanshiro los miró de reojo y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

Atsuya y Bunzo sacaron información a una de las muchachas del servicio mientras yo mantenía distraída a la señora Kumiya

- Ciertamente, mi hermano consiguió "entretenerla" – Atsuya bailoteó una burla en la forma de pronunciar la última palabra – por varias horas. Y mientras tanto yo conseguí la confianza de una niña preciosa, muy desarreglada, pero preciosa. Si no fuera por la tonta interrupción de Bunzo habría conseguido saber cuándo dejaban sola a la señorita Higurashi y la habríamos sacado de allí esta misma noche.

- Si no me hubiese acercado habrías terminado con la inocente ignorancia de esa muchacha sobre el egoísmo físico de los hombres

Inu Yasha miró a Hanshiro sin saber qué decir respecto a eso, desde luego Bunzo no era como el resto de los Fukada, hasta él podía notar eso.

- Sí, es así, no se puede hacer nada por él. – Contestó Hanshiro en respuesta a su silenciosa mirada - Bunzo creyó al principio que la muchacha era una de las chicas de Hitomi y dejó que Atsuya desplegase sus encantos con ella. Después, puta o no, no pudo soportarlo y actuaron los celos.

- La tenía comiendo de mi mano, me dijo que la señorita Higurashi había mejorado mucho gracias al cuidado de la chica y su padre, un sanador de las afueras del pueblo. La infección está desapareciendo, insistió mucho en eso porque admira la habilidad que tiene su padre en hacer milagros curativos con sus jarabes caseros, aunque no sé de qué infección hablaba, imagino que se refería a la enfermedad que tenía la señorita cuando se la llevaron de aquí. Dijo que no deja de nombrarlo incluso en sueños, parece que pregunta mucho por usted, pero Hitomi la tiene retenida en la habitación. Ella lo ve como una de esas obras de amor que representan en las calles, terminó muy entusiasmada contándome una exagerada historia de amor entre un demonio y una bella doncella de alma pura y virginal – Atsuya carraspeó y se rascó la cabeza de una forma muy liviana y seductora, era innato en él los ademanes elegantes y seductivos, y aunque no hubiese mujeres delante le salían por pura inercia al igual que los comentarios bromistas – Supongo que usted es el demonio, sería difícil pensar que fuera la doncella virginal. Y si este idiota – Empujó a Bunzo – no se hubiese entrometido, ahora probablemente estaríamos sacándola de allí, o al menos estaríamos esperando la hora para hacerlo.

- Déjame en paz. – Bunzo se movió nervioso

- Encima de fastidiarlo ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pedirle una cita, tuve que hacerlo yo por ti. Creo que me dijo que mañana iba con su padre a la plaza a comprar pescado y otras cosas y que estaría un rato a solas mientras su padre compraba unas raíces.

- ¿Mañana, a qué hora más o menos? – La cara de Bunzo cambió por completo, todo enfado con su hermano quedó olvidado

- ¿Y yo que sé? ¿Quieres que la bese también por ti? Vete temprano y síguela hasta que se quede sola.

- Os estáis saliendo del tema. – Hanshiro los calló, inclinó la cabeza a Inu Yasha y se levantó – No tenemos nada más, pero ten paciencia, pronto te la traeremos.

- Al menos sé que está recuperándose, me habéis traído buenas noticias. Gracias por venir a verme esta noche, si hubiese pasado otro día más sin saber de ella me habría vuelto loco.

Los tres hombres se marcharon, e Inu Yasha sintió que por primera vez, desde que Kagome enfermó, la tensión de sus hombros y su cuello se relajaba un poco. Desde luego habían aliviado parte de su corazón, ahora solo quedaba esperar tenerla de vuelta en casa, esperaba que fuese pronto, o acabaría con los músculos rotos de tanta rigidez, y más ahora que Miroku se había vuelto demente. Otra preocupación más, mañana iría con la excusa de un desayuno a ver a Sango, no quería que surgieran más problemas. Se apartó de la ventana y apuró la copa que estaba tomando, quería irse a la cama, que pasaran los días rápidos y que todo esto quedase atrás.

.

Sango miró al techo, la incertidumbre no la dejaba dormir, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Miroku?, ¿pensando en ella?, ¿En su extraña propuesta de matrimonio? Probablemente estuviese durmiendo la borrachera.

Se sentía como si lo hubiese obligado a que se casase con ella, mañana la odiaría por haberlo llevado hasta el compromiso. Por la mañana tendría que oír sus disculpas por decir cosas sin pensar y todo quedaría como antes. A excepción de que ella estaría destrozada. Bueno, sería mejor intentar dormir y tener fuerzas para soportar lo que le dijera en cuanto la viera. Se giró y quedó mirando las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín, la noche estaba siendo calurosa, y los grillos estaban en pleno concierto. Tendría que hablar con Jean Pierre y romper el compromiso, no podía seguir adelante con esa mentira. Aunque no hubiese matrimonio con Miroku. Estaba tan cansada de la soledad, de tener que responsabilizarse de la casa, los criados, el astillero. Un matrimonio la libraría de la más pesada de ellas. El astillero requería mucho tiempo y concentración, había que estar encima de los empleados para que no se relajasen demasiado, cada barco tenía un plazo de entrega que debía cumplir si quería cobrar el cien por cien de lo acordado. Si Miroku se olvidaba de esta noche, tendría que seguir con la vida que había llevado hasta ahora, porque Jean Pierre cada vez dejaba más de ser una vía de escape para ella.

Sintió presión en el pecho. No podría soportar que Miroku la rechazara. No quería esperar a mañana, si le iba a dar la estocada, cuanto antes mejor.

Se levantó y fue por el jardín hasta la habitación donde él estaba. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Podía oír los suaves ronquidos. Dormía. Se arrodilló a la altura de su cabeza y encorvó la espalda para poder ver mejor su rostro. Pensamientos egoístas y maliciosos pasaban por su cabeza, estaba tentada de quitarse la ropa y meterse en su cama, al día siguiente se vería obligado a cumplir su palabra, y así lo tendría finalmente para ella.

Se desató el obi y tomó las solapas del kimono. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no se atrevía, ella no era así, pero estaba desesperada, era una situación desesperada, lo quería, lo amaba y había rozado brevemente el cielo esta tarde cuando él dijo que era su mujer y se casarían, ahora quería vivir entre esas nubes, no podía conformarse con menos, no lo resistiría.

Su respiración se hizo tan pesada que estaba ahogándose, cerró los ojos y abrió el kimono un poco, mostrando el valle entre sus pechos. No podía hacerlo, esto iba contra su naturaleza, jamás se perdonaría a sí misma.

- ¿Qué haces? – La voz fue suave, serena. Aún sentía los efectos del alcohol, aunque no tanto como antes. Ahora podía pensar antes de hacer algo, no como una horas antes.

Sango dejó de respirar, abrió los ojos y vio cómo la miraba. Miroku se apoyaba en un codo y con sus ojos seguía el trayecto de la apertura del Kimono.

- Perdóname – se cruzó los pliegues de la prenda sobre el pecho y se movió rápidamente, quería salir de allí corriendo. Los ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando se vio impedida por la sujeción en su brazo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ella clavaba los ojos en su regazo, avergonzada – Sango, mírame – acarició el interior de su muñeca con el pulgar - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Sango negó con la cabeza, respiró hondo intentando calmarse, sus nervios se tranquilizaron un poco pero la humillación que sentía por sí misma no desaparecía.

- ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

Su pregunta fue tranquilizadora, su voz baja le daba sosiego y le hacía confiar en él

- No quería que te echases atrás – Oyó el suspiro de él, debería irse ahora, pero sus piernas no querían obedecerle

- No voy a echarme atrás. Ya está decidido

- No quiero que te sientas obligado

- No me mientas, Sango, nunca lo hagas. Estas aquí medio desnuda para obligarme a cumplir mi palabra. ¿Tan grande es tu desconfianza hacia mí?

- Pensé que… - Apartó un mechón de su cara con una mano nerviosa, a él le pareció preciosa en ese momento – Pensé que si me acostaba a tu lado, desnuda, creerías que había pasado algo entre nosotros y cumplirías tu palabra.

- ¿Por qué no iba a cumplirla?

- Estás borracho, la bebida ha podido hablar por ti, y mañana lo olvidarás todo - Miroku soltó un gemido – Creí que podía hacer esto, pero no estoy hecha para actuar de este modo. Lo siento, he sido muy injusta contigo, no te he dado ningún margen de confianza

Miroku se desplazó hacia atrás dejando un hueco a su lado, levantó las sabanas y esperó a que ella se acostara

- Vamos, entra aquí

- No puedo hacerlo – Su voz sonó temblorosa y sus manos se aferraban a su kimono temiendo que se abriera por sí solo

- No vamos a hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir, te doy mi palabra. – Sango dudó un segundo antes de acceder, se acurrucó en la curva de su cuerpo y metió las manos bajo la cabeza, Miroku la arropó con las sábanas y la rodeó con el brazo – Puede que haya bebido pero sé muy bien lo que he dicho. Estoy lo suficientemente consciente para saber que no ha sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero puedo arreglar eso, ¿Serás mi esposa? – extendió los dedos de la mano y sintió la curva de los pechos de Sango

- No preguntes eso, aún estás inducido por el alcohol.

- Entonces, si no me crees ahora, tendré que preguntártelo otra vez mañana. Y todos los días hasta que creas que estoy lo suficientemente sobrio. – Las últimas palabras se deslizaron hacia un tono de diversión. Acarició con la punta de los dedos el contorno de un pecho y después descendió por el vientre hasta detenerse en la cadera. Se acomodó hasta rozar su trasero

- No te burles, por favor. - Podía notar cómo se endurecía tras ella, cómo se pegaba más a su cuerpo, y cómo el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza

- Sango, creo que debes saber algo de mí - Se estaba quemando, lo sentía por dentro, las llamas abrasando cada órgano de su cuerpo. Tenerla en la cama, junto a él, era una tentación demasiado grande como para ignorarla, él no era un hombre de voluntad fuerte con respecto a las mujeres, y el hecho de ser Sango, la mujer prohibida, lo hacía mucho más excitante. Las gotas de sudor se le acumulaban en las sienes, donde habían comenzado las palpitaciones

- ¿Qué?

- Hay ocasiones en las que no soy capaz de cumplir mi palabra y esta es una.

Inhaló el perfume de su cuello y atrapó un mechón con la boca. Sango se giró hacia él, sentía los temblores en su cuerpo, el pecho oprimido, los nervios avasallándola por cómo podía terminar aquello.

- Siempre me impuse distancia contigo, te quería considerar intocable porque no era digno de ti - Apartó trazos de pelo que ocultaban parte de su rostro. Su cuello quedó al descubierto, una columna larga, suave e invitadora. Se acercó a ella hipnotizado por el olor femenino que desprendía su piel - Aún no lo soy, pero no puedo seguir ignorando cuáles son tus sentimientos. Tú, la única mujer que no quiero que sufra. Y a la que más daño puedo hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? - Depositó un reguero de besos que descendían hasta la clavícula, donde el kimono se había abierto por los movimientos en la cama.

- No lo sé, no puedo escoger lo que quiero sentir, surgió sin más y se arraigó en mí

- Vuelves a mentir, no surgió de repente, siempre ha estado ahí - Podía recordar el favoritismo de ella hacia él desde pequeña, haciéndolo destacar entre los demás niños, nunca quitaba la vista de él, nunca se apartaba de su lado, cuidaba de sus heridas cuando se hacía daño jugando, aunque ella fuera una mocosa de corta edad y él le llevase unos años. Aún ahora se preocupaba por él cuando estaba de vuelta, ocupándose de que su casa estuviese bien atendida y preparada para su regreso.

- Está bien, siempre he sentido esto por ti, y he luchado por desprenderme de estos sentimientos, pero no puedo Miroku, eres tú o nadie. - Podía sentir su aliento recorriendo la misma humedad que dejaba su boca, la mano que apartaba el kimono para poder llegar al pecho. La respiración era tan pesada y el aire tan espeso que su voz salía entrecortada. Jadeante. Se humedeció los labios para reprimir un lamento de placer cuando el pezón se endureció y el calor de su boca lo cubrió, succionando de él. La lengua lo barría y los dientes lo torturaban con suaves mordidas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió y enredó los dedos en la cabellera negra para mantenerlo allí, sometiéndola a corrientes de un tipo de placer con el que estaba tratando por primera vez, sintiendo el que la quemaban como lenguas de fuego, recorriendo su cuerpo, su vientre, derritiéndola por dentro. Notaba el líquido escapar entre las piernas. El peso de él cayó sobre ella a medias, y una mano se abrió paso entre la abertura del Kimono hasta su centro.

- Por suerte para mí te has dado cuenta a tiempo - Levantó la cabeza hasta la boca de ella, buscando sus labios sensuales, eróticos.

- No digas eso, no seas cruel. Quieres hacerme creer que te rechacé como hombre, pero eres tú quien me ignorabas, quien decías que no eras lo suficiente hombre para mí. Cada palabra dolía, Miroku, y guardaba el dolor por orgullo. El único hombre al que amas no te considera suficiente mujer como para enfrentarse a una relación contigo. - Soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió la palma presionarse contra su muslo, indicando que abriese las piernas, deslizándose hasta la misma fuente de agonía entre sus piernas.

- No soy fuerte, Sango, algún día cometeré el error de ser débil, y entonces, ¿Qué harás? ¿Me perdonarás? ¿Perdonarás todas las veces que te engañe con otra mujer? - Encontró la abertura de su cuerpo y exploró con un dedo, sintiéndolo apretado, reacio a la intrusión. ella movió las caderas buscando una postura más cómoda. Y tragó aire cuando lo sintió mover la mano

- ¿Por qué quieres engañarme? Yo confío en ti, sé que no habrá otras tentaciones que no sean las que yo te provoque. - Centró la vista en él cuando detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, notó entonces la presión de otro dedo y apretó los labios, respiraba profusamente por la nariz, buscaba la mano cuando él hacía el amago de retirarla, y se sujetaba a su cabeza temiendo que parara. Aún sintiéndose algo incómoda no podía evitar querer que continuara.

- No quiero engañarte, pero he llevado mucho tiempo andando por el camino del libre albedrío, sin limitaciones de ningún tipo. Sango, no soy el hombre por quien me tomas, no soy honorable ni caballeroso en la cama, y tampoco fuera de ella. - La soltó de golpe y oyó el jadeo de protesta de ella, empezó a quitarse la ropa sin prestar atención a nada más que a estar lo antes posible dentro de ella, separó con una rodilla los muslos suaves y cremosos y se colocó encima, apartó a tientas las partes del kimono que aún entorpecían su camino, y apuntó a la entrada de su cuerpo. Separó los pliegues de su sexo y se agarró para entrar en ella. Sus ojos captaron la quietud de Sango, su pecho no se movía, la respiración estaba contenida. Entonces siguió subiendo la vista hasta sus ojos, que lo miraban asustados. Respiró hondo, buscando mantener un retazo del control que había estado a punto de perder, y que podría mantener poco tiempo más. - Sango, tengo que tenerte ahora, si no estás lista sal corriendo a tu habitación, pero aún así, creo que no podré ser capaz de quedarme quieto y te seguiré a ella. Te necesito, necesito poseerte. - ella parpadeó, no dijo nada, pero tampoco huyó. Se quedó donde estaba, con las piernas abiertas, viéndolo desnudo y arrodillado entre ellas, sujetándose la verga para penetrarla - Voy a tomar tu silencio y tu falta de respuesta como consentimiento, te advierto que esto poco tiene que ver con los sentimientos sino mas bien una necesidad física, no es nada como hayas sentido antes, al principio puede ser incómodo pero cambiará a mas placentero.

- Sabes demasiado, no sé qué pensar sobre eso.

Miroku la miró mientras penetraba en su cuerpo, Sango mantenía la mirada en él, su rostro mostraba la extrañeza de una intromisión ajena.

Detuvo su avance necesitando aire, su pelvis era tan estrecha que lo amenazaba con olvidar todo lo que estaban hablando y todo control que pudiera guardar

- Miroku - Sango extendió las manos, pidiendo que se acercase a ella, le tomó el rostro y lo fijó en su cara. Temía todo lo que había oído sobre las primeras relaciones sexuales y a la vez sentía la necesidad de comprobar por sí misma todo lo que le habían contado.

Miroku notó su inquietud

- Solo soy un hombre, tengo necesidades como cualquier otro, tomo lo que me ofrecen, y nunca he forzado a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera. - Miroku suspiró - Tienes dudas, puedo hacer que tus dudas queden olvidadas si me lo permites. No quiero que creas que esto es como un sueño, tampoco será una pesadilla si confías en mí, si olvidas todas las veces que he tenido que ignorar la respuesta de tu cuerpo al mío. Eso es pasado Sango, estamos en el presente, mi vida ahora gira en ti y espero que la tuya gire en la mía. Déjate llevar por esta noche, te necesito, puede que sea egoísta pidiendo que dejes tus miedos y desconfianzas pero es lo que todo mi ser suplica al tuyo. Te lo aseguro, si me dejas hacer escalarás para alcanzar lo que tu cuerpo te pide.

Sango lo besó en un arrebato de excitación y valentía, jadeaba con cada aliento, se aferró con las piernas a la cintura de Miroku cuando notó que su vara se internaba más en ella. Sintió el primer indicio de dolor casi instantáneamente, toda su vaina se contrajo en defensa, a él lo sentía como un cuerpo extraño dentro de ella, que quisiese entrar a la fuerza, notó el retroceso y que volviese a empujar, el leve dolor se convirtió en el escozor de un desgarro, gimió sin poder evitarlo, no era doloroso en sí, sino como la quemazón de la piel irritada, molesto y relativamente insoportable. Lo miró a la cara, él tenía los ojos cerrados y motas brillantes de sudor se concentraban en las sienes, parecía luchar contra algo, buscando la delicadeza dentro de lo salvaje. Lo sentía como un animal mantenido bajo control forzado. Tenía la necesidad de huir, de defenderse, empujo contra su pecho y sacó la cabeza por el hombro de él, necesitaba quitar el peso de su cuerpo de encima, librarse de la invasión dentro del suyo. Su fuerza era inútil contra este hombre

- No creo que pueda hacer esto, Miroku... Suéltame. - Sus muñecas quedaron atrapadas con una sola mano por encima de su cabeza, movió las caderas con la intención de escapar por un costado. Miroku jadeó con el movimiento inesperado.

- No luches contra mí, deja que te lleve conmigo, disfruta conmigo, puedo elevarte a donde nunca has estado. Solo confía en mí, nunca te haría daño...

La presión ajena entraba y salía de ella como si su propio cuerpo fuera extraño, quiso soltar las manos y volver a luchar para apartarlo, quería que se detuviera. Pero algo cambió dentro de ella, cada terminación nerviosa fue despertando, volviéndose anhelante del intruso que se apoderaba de su interior, la respiración se hizo pesada, los pechos dolieron placenteros, necesitando ser tocados, su cuerpo se relajó por un instante aceptando el cambio, movió el torso buscando el roce del pecho de Miroku con sus pezones. Disfrutó de la sensación que la hacía pesada, perezosa, sensual. Se sentía hermosa y lívida. Arqueó su cuerpo con un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Algo empezaba a concentrarse en su vientre y bajaba hasta los muslos, acumulándose en sus partes, se notaba cada vez más apretada, rodeándolo, preparándose para succionar toda su esencia, el corazón empezó a bombear de forma alarmante, los jadeos salvajes de él incitaban a dar la bienvenida a algo inminente, sus pulmones pretendían abarcar más aire del que podía recoger, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró sin ver nada, todo estalló dentro de ella trepando a cada extremidad, el aire escapó en un grito de placer que fue tragado por la boca de Miroku y una sustancia caliente se derramó dentro de ella mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y se contraía extrayendo todo lo que él le daba.

De pronto todo se detuvo, él, el zumbido de los jadeos. Sólo podía oír su propio aliento intentando recuperar todo el aire posible para que su corazón volviera a la normalidad.

Miroku relajó la sujeción de los suaves y delgados brazos de ella y enterró la cara en su hombro. Las manos largas y finas se enredaron en su pelo en cuanto quedó suelta. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada aún asombrada de ella.

- Ahora puedo comprender por qué hay mujeres que no les importa vivir bajo la injusta autoridad de un marido. El sexo es explosivo y peligroso. Podría llegar a convertirse en adictivo.

- Me gusta que pienses eso pero lamentablemente tendré que ser honesto contigo. Solo el buen sexo puede ser como tú lo has conocido esta noche, el tema de la sumisión de las esposas viene más de la educación recibida por sus padres que del sexo. O la soberanía del marido.

Miroku se acomodó encima de ella de forma que parte de su peso quedase aliviado por apoyarse en los codos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Me estás intentando decir que eres muy buen amante?

- Un experto en dar placer, señorita. – La oyó bufar cuando él desplegó su sonrisa socarrona. - Las mujeres me buscan cuando quieren sentir placer de verdad. - Quiso seguir con la broma

- No te alabes tanto, hay otras formas de conseguir el placer que con un hombre.

- Explica eso - Miroku intentó parecer divertido pero el ceño se le frunció desconfiando - ¿Es que los orgasmos no eran desconocidos para ti antes de esta noche?

- Pues claro que no, dejé de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo, Miroku. También hace mucho que sentí curiosidad por mi propio cuerpo, aunque reconozco que es distinto cuando la experiencia se comparte con un hombre.

- Con este hombre – Le corrigió él, dejándole claro que no iba a haber otro. – Por cierto, mañana tendré que reunir a nuestros abogados, y hablaré con un sacerdote para la ceremonia. Podríamos hacerla aquí, tu jardín está mejor cuidado que el mío, aunque no quisiera muchos invitados, eso ralentizaría los preparativos para la boda.

- ¿Por qué quieres reunir a nuestros abogados?

Miroku rodó a un lado hasta quedar de espaldas sobre la cama, Sango automáticamente echó la cabeza en su hombro y él la rodeó por los hombros y jugueteó distraídamente con un pezón, haciendo que se endureciese rápidamente.

- Tendremos que reorganizar nuestros bienes, no necesitamos dos casas, y habrá que ponerse de acuerdo sobre la manera en que se llevarán nuestras empresas. El astillero es muy importante, Sango, y debo ser honesto y gestionar la manera más beneficiosa para ti. Comprendo que pertenece a tu familia y debe seguir así, pero te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites.

- ¿Cómo hasta ahora? – Él siempre había respondido cuando ella había acudido a él necesitando consejo o apoyo. No decía nada nuevo. – No quiero tener que seguir gestionando el astillero. Estoy cansada de tomar decisiones importantes, de reunirme con hombres que me miran como un espécimen raro por estar al mando de esta empresa y sobre todo de tener que demostrar que soy tan buena o mejor que ellos llevando mi negocio.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

- Quiero que tú e Inu Yasha os hagáis cargo de él, podríamos fusionarnos los tres – Sango se puso boca abajo y apoyó los brazos sobre su pecho para poder reposar la barbilla en ellos y mirarlo a la cara.

- Eso nos beneficia a nosotros, pero a ti no te reportaría nada que no puedas obtener con tus propios barcos, yo podría orientarte y cederte algunas rutas para empezar.

- No quiero más dinero, Miroku, quiero una vida tranquila, poder salir de compras acompañada de otras muchachas.

- Eso no va a ser posible, cariño. Te vas a casar conmigo. Todas te darán la espalda por cazarme, estarán envidiosas y la envidia es dañina.

- Podría reafirmar mi amistad con Kikyo. Hace mucho que no la veo. Y también está Kagome, la muchacha que vive con Inu Yasha.

- Ya no – Sango alzó la cabeza – Hitomi hizo que Sesshomaru la sacara de allí y la llevara con ella. Inu Yasha está desesperado por recuperarla y ha contratado a unos matones para que la traigan de vuelta.

- Pobre Inu Yasha, creo que pensaba en establecer un futuro con ella.

- Curiosa forma de decirlo. Quería casarse con ella, llegó a escribir a Akira para obtener su permiso, pero ahora las cosas están muy torcidas. Cada día está más deprimido.

- Mañana iré a hablar con él.

- ¿Para qué? No vas animarlo a no ser que lleves contigo a Kagome. – Sango sintió que una luz se encendía en su mente, y una sonrisa significativa se formó en sus labios.

- Tú déjame a mí. Ya verás lo que puedo hacer.

.

Inu Yasha no podía creerlo, sintió que todo su cuerpo se aflojaba con el significado de aquellas palabras, había estado esperando durante semanas la noticia de su total recuperación para así traerla con él sin correr riesgos con su salud, y resultaba que Kagome ni siquiera estaba en el país, debía estar más cerca de las costas europeas que de estas. Se sentó cuando dejó de sentir las piernas, la vista le bailaba emborronando todo el salón. Pensó absurdamente que tal vez esta fuese la primera vez que un hombre tomaba el lugar de una mujer desmayándose ante la impresión de una noticia

- Todo este tiempo ha estado ocultando su marcha para que la muchacha tuviera más distancia de usted. Me siento miserable, nunca antes me habían esquivado de esta forma.

- La muchacha ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí, por mucho que queramos alcanzarla nos lleva casi un mes de distancia - Atsuya se metió en la conversación. Viendo que su hermano Hanshiro perdía cada vez más la calma.

Se sentía traicionado por la mujer con la que había estado compartiendo una curiosa relación todo este tiempo, creía estar sonsacándole información de la chica cada vez que la visitaba, se intercambiaron algún que otro presente en sus citas, y curiosamente la relación había llegado a algo más que un trato entre cliente y prostituta. Hasta que ella no pudo soportar mentirle más tiempo y confesó que había mandado a Kagome con su padre el día posterior a la primera visita de su hermano

Se oyeron voces en el pasillo, tras las puertas cerradas del salón, los tres hombres se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y miraron en la misma dirección, había voces de criados confusas sin saber cómo dirigirse al nuevo visitante, usando la palabra señor y señorita al mismo tiempo o una seguidamente de la otra. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron abruptamente dando aparición a una Sango vestida con ropas elegantes de un típico hombre rico de la zona, tan afeminado como elegante.

Atsuya soltó una risa cuando comprendió que se trataba de una mujer, además poseía una belleza mitológica, su estatura, que sobresalía de la común en las mujeres y sus rasgos fríos y tallados le daban una imagen casi divina, si no fuera porque estaba sudorosa y jadeando en busca de aire. La mujer tragó con dificultad y asintió a la mirada preocupada y confusa de Inu Yasha.

- Estoy bien, es... - Aceptó un vaso de agua que le entregó el más joven de los invitados de Inu Yasha, sus ojos se desviaron fugazmente a este hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa sospechosa, como si buscase que fuese de su agrado. Se echó el vaso a la boca sedienta y lo escupió de inmediato cuando sintió la garganta ardiendo, entonces lo miró de nuevo y esta vez había chispas de rabia en los ojos.

Atsuya no podía parar de reír, aún sintiendo la cara empapada por culpa de la muchacha.

- Mujer que no es agua para beberlo de ese modo.

- Ya lo he notado, aunque lo hubiese preferido, no me hace gracia el sake - Contestó Sango, rencorosa

- ¿Sango?

Ambos reaccionaron ante Inu Yasha. Dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro; él con admiración y ella con indiferencia, y Sango se acercó a Inu Yasha. Atsuya inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando el cabo de la larga trenza de Sango se contoneó sobre sus posaderas con cada paso.

- Qué lástima, tiene un culo precioso, pero ¿no siempre se gana, no? - Susurró Atsuya a su hermano que se detuvo a su lado, este segundo gruñó como respuesta.

Inu Yasha extendió una mano hacia Sango y con la otra la invitó a tomar asiento.

- ¿Qué haces así vestida? - Sirvió un vaso de agua de una vasija que tenía en una mesita junto a la ventana y se lo entregó, esperó a que lo bebiera entero y continuó haciendo preguntas - Supongo que tendrás una explicación para tu indumentaria y para entrar en mi casa como una estampida de bestias.

- Quería saber de Kagome y ver el modo de que regresara contigo. - Extendió la mano para que le sirviera mas agua y esta vez dio un solo sorbo - Al principio lo intenté como visita, pero esa mujer… Hitomi, tiene su casa como si fuese una fortaleza para las mujeres, sobre todo si se interesan en su hija, así que después de darle muchas vueltas me vestí de hombre y conseguí entrar, pero una de las criadas me dijo que hacía semanas que la señora la hizo regresar a su país acompañada por la hija del curandero...

A Bunzo no le va a hacer gracia esto cuando lo sepa

Hanshiro miró a Atsuya y le dio un codazo para que no volviese a interrumpir, luego se ocuparían de su otro hermano

- Inu Yasha, tenemos que hacer algo.

- No, no es necesario que le digas que estoy aquí, Aki

Sango se agarró al brazo del sillón donde estaba sentada. La primera mirada que Miroku echó en el salón fue dirigida a ella. Por su expresión no parecía sorprendido de verla con esas ropas, sino más bien enfadado.

- Despues hablaremos tú y yo. Hitomi ha quitado a tu chica del medio, Inu Yasha.

A Inu Yasha le entraron ganas de reír y seguidamente de llorar después del tercer enunciado. Su reacción fue encogerse de hombros y mirar a Miroku.

- Bueno, tres hombres y un... - Miró a Sango - Aún no sé como calificar esto - La señaló y se le escapó una risa ronca y desganada - No pueden equivocarse. Definitivamente Kagome ya está fuera de mi alcance.

- No seas idiota, he preparado un barco para que vayas a por ella, solo hay que trazar la ruta mas corta y enviar los telegramas a los puertos.

- ¿Para qué los telegramas? - A Sango le pudo la curiosidad

- Tú ni siquiera deberías hacerte notar en estos momentos, estoy muy enfadado contigo, Sango, mira que echar por los suelos tu reputación vistiéndote con esas ropas y entrando en una casa de... de..., no quiero ni recordar la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar cuando te vi entrar.

- ¿Qué hacías tú allí? - Se levantó del sillón y lo vio boquear sin saber qué decir - No necesito que me lo digas, sé perfectamente para qué va un hombre allí, no pensé que te aburrieras de mí tan pronto.

La acusación fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Miroku en dos zancadas se encajó delante de ella y la tocó con el índice en el hombro.

- No seas tonta, estaba allí para lo mismo que tú. Y sin hacer el ridículo vistiendo lo que no soy, Sango

- Oh! Estoy indignada contigo, Miroku, te creí mas abierto de mente, ¿Es que por vestir pantalones pretendo ser un hombre?

- No lo sé, ¿pretendes serlo, Sango?

- Si quería averiguar algo no tenía mas remedio que convertirme en uno

- Debías haber acudido a mí. ¿Tienes idea a donde habrás mandado mi honor cuando sepan que serás mi esposa? ¡para entonces todo el pueblo sabrá que te vistes de hombre y vas en busca de otras experiencias a casa de Hitomi!.

- ¡Oh sí, qué vergüenza, quizás sea mejor no hacerte pasar por un bochorno como ese!

- Al final seré un tipo con suerte - Susurró Atsuya a su hermano en medio de aquella discusión de novios. Hanshiro miró a su hermano, esperando que se explicase - La chica volverá a estar libre

Miroku oyó el comentario, volvió medio cuerpo para amenazarlo con la mirada y miró a Sango. Esta simplemente había ignorado el comentario y seguía enfrentando con los ojos a Miroku

- Tendré que ocuparme de unirte a mí cuanto antes y ponerte en tu sitio. - Miroku tomó a Sango del brazo y la sacó de la vista de los matones que había contratado Inu Yasha. Seguía sin tener muy buena opinión de ellos.

.

Después de haber atracado en varios puertos del continente a soltar algunas mercancías, -que para eso habían servido los telegramas que hizo enviar Miroku antes de la partida-, y unas cuantas enfermedades que se habían llevado a tres marineros, por fin se encontraba desembarcando en el puerto de Gelves.

Le sorprendió la acogida de los curiosos, cómo se ofrecían a guiarlos por Coria, un pueblo donde habían nacido algunos de los descendientes de aquellos soldados que bajo el mando del samurai Hasekura Tsunenaga visitaron con él este pueblo de pescadores en representación de Date Masamune. El intérprete del samurai, Fray Luis Sotelo, fue su guía e intérprete desde Sendai. De aquel grupo unos cuantos no regresaron a Japón, y a Inu Yasha le fascinó ver algunos rasgos característicos de su país en las caras que los observaban, en algunas presentaciones de camino a casa de Higurashi oía el apellido Japón, era fácil relacionarlo con la descendencia de quien lo poseía.

Iban a caballo observando los alrededores, enriqueciéndose de lo pintoresco de las casas, las vestimentas y el trabajo de la recogida de centuriones para sacar el caviar, según les había dicho Ismael Japón, su guía e intérprete; un muchacho de unos catorce años que montado en una mula paseaba al lado de su caballo y saludaba a todo el que se paraba, llamándolos con unos extraños motes como "el muerto" o "el joroba", cuando había evidencias de que ni el primero estaba muerto, ni el segundo era un jorobado. El muchacho le explicó que los motes eran heredados de padres o abuelos con una historia relacionada con el mote, y también lo heredarían los hijos.

Se detuvieron casi a las afueras, por donde aún no había llegado el crecimiento del pueblo, ante lo que parecía una muralla cubierta de cal, cuya entrada estaba formada por unas enormes cancelas de hierro blancas.

El muchacho metió una voz poco educada, a la que Inu Yasha encogió los hombros y negó la cabeza, tendría que acostumbrarse a relacionar el alzar la voz con el jolgorio y la alegría, esta gente sonreía y gritaba sin necesidad de estar enfadados o a punto de entrar en pelea.

Un hombre de barba cerrada y con ropas de faena, salió de la parte izquierda del terreno y se asomó a la cancela. Ambos hablaron tan rápido que aunque Inu Yasha conociese el idioma, le habría sido difícil captar algo. Lo que alcanzó a entender fue un nombre, Rafael.

Rafael sonrió cuando el muchacho pronunció el nombre de Inu Yasha Yoshima, al propio Inu Yasha le sorprendió ver cómo abría la cancela sin siquiera consultar a los señores de la casa. Parecía saber quién era y estar esperándolo. Si eso era cierto, entonces no se había equivocado ni el chico lo había engañado. Estaba en casa de Akira Higurashi y era cierto que el muchacho lo había conocido. Se lamentó cuando le dijo que el anciano había muerto hacía unos meses, le hubiese gustado haber hablado con él sobre sus intenciones hacia Kagome. Ahora tenía que responder a su tío lejano Don Alberto de Olivares. Un cura que vivió con Akira desde que enfermó y que ahora era el protector de Kagome.

Cruzaron por camino desierto durante unos minutos, hasta que divisaron terreno verde y un sendero de tierra seca bordeado por palmeras. Había una fuente blanca pequeña, formada por retales de otras fuentes de culturas distinta al terminar el sendero y los geranios. Los rosales, los setos y los naranjos aparecían rodeando la parte delantera de una casa blanca de una única planta que se extendía unos cuantos metros a un lado y a otro. Los portones de madera estaban abiertos, y una muchacha limpiaba de rodillas el suelo de losas de barro.

El chico bajó de la mula y entró sin esperar a ser invitado. La muchacha le gritó, esta vez Inu Yasha pudo ver que era de enfado. Las pisadas de Ismael dejaron unas huellas amarillentas en el suelo que la mujer acababa de frotar con un trapo mojado.

Ismael mantuvo una conversación con la chica, quien seguía sentada sobre sus pies y mantenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas mostrando su indignación por las pisadas, que cada vez se hacían más notorias a medida que el suelo se secaba.

Inu Yasha miraba a ambos a la vez, agradecía el frescor de la casa, Sevilla desde luego era un lugar muy caluroso en pleno verano.

Dejó de prestar atención cuando se escucharon gritos y risas que provenían de un patio interior, más allá de los arcos adobados al otro lado del pasillo.

Había reconocido una de las risas, era Kagome, su Kagome estaba allí, divirtiéndose entre macetones de geranios de todos los colores y chapoteos de agua. Quiso cruzar el pasillo y acudir a ella, pero el chico le tiró de la manga.

- Don Alberto está en su despacho. Mariana dice está en su rato de lectura, así que es el mejor momento para molestarlo.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo y pasaron varias puertas hasta detenerse en una de ellas, el chico llamó con los nudillos y oyeron arrastrarse una silla, Los pasos se acercaron lentos hasta ellos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos verdosos. El hombre parecía sorprendido de verlo.

- Viene de muy lejos para tratarse de una visita.

Inu Yasha agradeció interiormente que hablara su idioma, se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo y el hombre hizo un ademán con la mano para hacerlo pasar.

- Estaba preguntando por el tato así que lo traje aquí, viene para ver a Kagome.

La sonrisa de Don Alberto llegó hasta los ojos al reconocerlo.

- Deduzco que usted es Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha asintió y tomó asiento en la silla que el cura señaló.

- Espero que recibiera a tiempo la carta de Akira. El pobre hombre quiso escribirla personalmente, le costó varias horas, últimamente se agotaba hasta de respirar. Esa enfermedad lo dejó en nada.

- Hubo que quemar todo, sus ropas, los muebles, todo lo que estaba en su parte de la casa ¿verdad?, era una enfermedad muy contagiosa, pero por suerte se pudo controlar y Kagome quedó a salvo estando fuera, aunque se enfureció mucho cuando volvió y supo que su padre había muerto sin ella cerca.

Ismael fue amonestado con una mirada severa por tener la lengua tan ligera, y el muchacho se retiró con una excusa

- Ismael es buen muchacho, pero habla demasiado, algunas veces produce dolor de cabeza a quien tiene cerca.

Inu Yasha rió

Ha sido muy buen intérprete. Me ha sorprendido.

- Es el hijo de la cocinera, nació en esta casa y Akira lo crió como si fuera su nieto

- Entonces fue una suerte topar con él en el puerto

- No crea, suele ir allí a diario a ganarse un dinero extra como guía de los turistas. Vio que no era de aquí y fue a por usted. Haré que le devuelva el dinero

- No, por favor - Respondió Inu Yasha apurado - Sinceramente le estoy muy agradecido que me haya traído hasta Kagome, hasta usted - Rectificó de inmediato.

Don Alberto rió

- Tranquilo hijo, sé que precisamente no es a mí a quien viene a ver desde tan lejos. Supongo que querrá ver cuanto antes a mi sobrina. Acompáñeme - Don Alberto se levanto e Inu Yasha hizo lo mismo, sintiendo una hola de emoción subirle desde el estómago.

Volvieron a caminar por el fresco pasillo; a un lado con puertas de madera a cada seis pasos, al otro abierto al patio interior por arcos y columnas. Entre cada grupo de tres arcos se interponía una pared e Inu Yasha se lamentaba por no ver más del patio, sabía que Kagome estaba allí por las voces que había oído al entrar, pero no la veía por ningún sitio.

- Dígame joven, ¿Qué piensa hacer con la muchacha?

Inu Yasha se detuvo un segundo a mirar al hombre que caminaba a su lado con las manos reposadas por detrás

- Como dije en mis cartas tengo intención de casarme con ella. - Don Alberto lo miró pensativo.

- La carta de su madre decía que estuvo enferma como resultado de su comportamiento hacia ella. Kagome me contó qué ocurrió.

- Señor, independientemente de lo que ella quiera voy a hacerla mi esposa, no habrá opciones para que la consideren deshonrada.

Don Alberto fue quien se detuvo esta vez, y después de unos segundos de reflexión sonrió.

- Verá joven, quizás la forma de ver el honor en su país sea un poco diferente de la nuestra. Kagome tiene por herencia tanto dinero como para no verse humillada. Tendría un marido sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Eso a Inu Yasha lo desconcertó. Su proposición de matrimonio no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre otros pretendientes, si ahora, después de dos meses viviendo con la esperanza, mas bien convencido de que regresaría con ella como su esposa, iba a fracasar, entonces desearía estar muerto a vivir sin ella.

- Bueno hombre, no ponga esa cara, la muchacha me contó todo en cuanto llegó, se desahogó conmigo explicándome cómo Hitomi la separó de usted, y cómo la muchacha que la acompañó le habló de sus intentos por recuperarla. Ella lo estaba esperando para volver. Estaba muy segura de que vendría por ella y por eso decidió esperar por usted. Cosa que no le agradó demasiado a la otra chica. Tendríais mi bendición, es mas yo mismo os casaré si me prometéis que cuando partáis con Kagome a Japón os lleváis a la acompañante, mis oídos no pueden mas con sus llantinas, hasta no hace mucho me suplicaba llorando que hiciese regresar a Kagome, la muchacha había prometido a su señora seguir a mi sobrina a donde fuera y está rota por separarse del hombre del que está enamorada.

Inu Yasha sonrió y mantuvo la sonrisa mientras bajaban dos escalones y cruzaban el patio de baldosas, le pareció extraño no ver ninguna fuente cuando antes oyó la corriente de agua. Llegaron a otro pasillo cubierto de arcos en ambos lados y se detuvieron. Una enorme fuente se hallaba en el centro, rebosante de agua, y dos ángeles reían y chapoteaban con el agua hasta los muslos, el pelo empapado y los vestidos totalmente calados. El corazón de Inu Yasha se saltó varios latidos cuando identificó a uno de ellos. La otra chica lo divisó primero y dejó de reír de inmediato.

Kagome se giró a ver qué había distraído a Ayako y su sonrisa se dulcificó, se quedó quieta unos instantes rezando para que la imagen de él no desapareciese.

- ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿No vas a saludar a nuestro invitado? – Le acusó su tío con ternura y diversión al mismo tiempo

Kagome miró fugazmente a su tío, avanzó torpemente por la fuente, que le cubría hasta los muslos y se sentó en el borde. Pasó las piernas al otro lado y con las faldas remangadas corrió hasta él, con la cara fruncida por las ganas de llorar y por la felicidad de tenerlo allí. En cuanto le alcanzó le saltó encima.

Inu Yasha retrocedió un paso para no caer por la fuerza de ella cuando la recibió y la abrazó con todas las ansias retenidas por el tiempo que llevaban separados.

- Has tardado mucho - Le susurró ella al cuello

He venido en cuanto supe que te habías ido, perdóname por haberte hecho esperar. Te prometo que esto no va a pasar mas, nunca mas estaremos separados. Fui un tonto dejando que te llevaran, Kagome. Tú eres mía. Para siempre.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**NN/AA:** Bueno, ahí queda el final de esta historia, esperamos que haya cumplido con vuestras espectativas de cómo debían reunirse de nuevo. Y creemos que no hace falta contar que regresaron y fueron felices y comieron perdices, etc etc… ¿verdad? XP

Esperamos que hayais disfrutado con este y nos vemos en el próximo fic

Besossss


End file.
